Tetragametic Chimerism
by Zikare
Summary: Tetragametic chimerism, Jasper has it. Edward is gay & raped Jasper. Now Jasper is Pregnant. But, Jasper loves Alice. All human intersexed coming of age story. Rated M for slash & interesexed scenes of a sexual nature, plus rape, drug abuse, and language
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: All human. Edward is gay, but hasn't come out of the closet. Jasper and Rosalie are biological brother and sister, but not twins, and really are Esme's dead sister's kids. Emmett is 17 (Junior), Rosalie and Edward are 16 (Juniors), Alice is 15 (Freshman), and Jasper is 14 (Freshman). Emmett and Rosalie are dating, as well as Alice and Jasper. No Bella. Jasper is charismatic, but not an empath. Edward can tell what you are thinking by reading your face, but cannot read minds. Alice has visions of the future, but they lack clarity.

Warnings: Contains character death, lemons, rape, and hermaphroditic sex scenes.

* * *

Jasper's POV:

It was Sunday morning, with nothing on the day's agenda but to sleep in and watch a football game later. My aunt and uncle, Carlisle and Esme, left early this morning to attend a funding-raising brunch at the hospital. My uncle is a doctor, so they had no choice but to go.

The five of us kids would have the morning to ourselves. Alice, my girlfriend, had convinced my brother Emmett to take her and my sister Rosalie to the mall this morning. Alice and Rosalie love to shop. Alice and I go shopping twice a week, so I decided to opt out of this trip. As long as Alice had someone else to go with, she would be fine.

It was just supposed to be Edward and me today. He is not as big of a football fan as myself, but I could probably get him to watch the game with me. I was looking forward to watching the game in my boxers, a rarity, since there would be no females present. Male bonding and what not.

So, I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. I had been having a nice dream about Alice. We were making out in my room. Maybe, if I could go back to sleep, she would let me put my hand under her shirt…

Ugh! This is not working. I have to pee. Maybe after a trip to the restroom I will be able to go back to sleep. A perfect Sunday in bed ruined by an over-active bladder. Ugh.

When I opened my eyes to get up, I noticed Edward. He was just leaning against the doorjamb, with my door wide open, watching me. "You're creeping me out dude. What do you want?" I asked, eyeing him speculatively.

"I'm bored. I came to see if you were awake. Do you want to wrestle?"

"No. I want to pee and go back to bed. Move out the way." I walked past him to the restroom, and slammed the door in his face, making sure to lock it.

When I came out, Edward was nowhere to be seen, so I went back to bed, as I had planned. I didn't even hear him come in. I wish I had a lock on my door like the girls have, but my aunt was paranoid and thought we should leave our doors open. Though, after today, maybe she will install a lock.

I did not notice Edward's presence in my room until he sat down on the edge of my bed. "Go away. Sleeping," I said. But instead of listening, he climbed on top of me and kissed me. "Ew! Get off of me you fag! I'm telling Carlisle!"

"Don't you like it? You look happy to see me," he said as I eyed my cell phone on the nightstand next to my bed. Before I could retrieve it, he reached over, picked it up, and examined it, before throwing it out into the hallway, beyond my reach. Now I would not be able to call for help. Great.

"No! I don't like it. I was having a dream about Alice you perve! Now let me go!" I tried to push him off of me, but he is bigger than me. I struggled to crawl out from under him, but he had me pinned. "Get off of me," I growled in frustration.

"No," he said, leaning down and kissing my lips, again. I opened my mouth, encouraging him, letting him slip his tongue into my mouth. As soon as it was in, I bit down. Hard. "Ow! What did you do that for?"

"I am _not_ gay. I do _not_ want to kiss you. Now, _please_, get _off_ of me." I stopped struggling, realizing that it was turning him on. I could now feel him pressing into me.

"Relax Jasper," he instructed reaching into my boxers. Right now I really wish I wore more to bed than my boxers.

"Don't. Please don't," I begged. I felt rather queasy looking up at him and I was finally starting to go limp in his hand. His hand was soft, but he was _not_ Alice, so I was not enjoying it. I was feeling grateful as my erection subsided, hoping that he would realize it was not for him and leave me alone.

"I know you are scared. This is your first time, right?" I nodded. "Do you want to touch me?"

I shook my head, adding, "I think I'm gonna hurl."

"It's okay. Just calm down and I'll make this feel good. I'm sure your balls are aching; I know mine are just looking at you. You don't want to leave them like that, or you'll get blue-ball." He turned around, keeping me pinned beneath his weight, as he ripped apart my boxers. He reached down as if to grab my balls, but I clenched my legs tightly together, keeping him out.

"No Edward. I have Guevedoche, remember? I haven't reached puberty yet," I tried to stall him, hoping that he would believe me and let me go.

"I remember. But, it is called Gueve _doche_, meaning twelve, and you are fourteen and a half. They should have descended two years ago."

"But they didn't. I'm a late bloomer. Please let me go."

"Jasper, you have to have reached puberty by now. Just look at you. Yours is twice as big as mine. I know you are still shorter than me, but that's only in height, not length." I squirmed as he reached between my legs to confirm my story.

That's when confusion crossed his face. He pulled his fingers back up and brought them to his face. I could see they were wet. I could feel I was still wet from my earlier dream about Alice. "What's this?" he asked, still confused.

"Please?" I whimpered, hoping he would not find out my secret. But I had no such luck. He moved off of me, but continued to hold me down. Then he grabbed my knees and forced them open. He pinned my legs open with his right elbow and his left hand, using his right to explore my ambiguous genitalia. I really did not want anyone to ever find out, to know.

"Jasper? You don't have Guevedoche, do you?" he asked. I shook my head "no."

'Please be so disgusted that you leave me alone', I thought desperately.

Edward may not be a mind-reader, but he can always tell what someone is thinking by reading their facial expressions. "It's okay Jasper. I'm not disgusted. I'm surprised, is all."

Oh no, the smile spreading across his face cannot be good. I can feel the lust radiate off of him. I decide to try one more time to plead with him. "No, Edward. You can't. It's not functional. It's too small, you'll hurt me."

But, he did not listen. I screamed out in pain as he entered me. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. I knew I should be grateful that he was so small. I am sure this would hurt worse if he were my size. But I was not. All I could think of was Alice. She will think that I am a freak once she finds out. She will probably dump me. Why is this happening to me?

* * *

Author's note: Please review. I may not finish this story if there is no interest in it. So far I have 9 chapters, and I'm just gonna post one a week, and that's it, unless someone wants me to finish.

As always, story is so scientifally accurate you can wiki it. Try wikiing chimerism and Guevedoche.


	2. Chapter 2

When Edward finished a minute later, he left me lying on my bed in pain. I could hear him watching TV in the other room. I curled up into a ball and cried. In hindsight, I should have gotten up to retrieve my phone and called for help. But I was too distraught to think of this.

I was thinking about what I could have done differently. I know they say to scream for help, and I had not done so. But, we live out in the woods; the nearest neighbor is ten miles away. Even if someone were jogging along our road, they would still never hear me scream, as our house is three miles in. Screaming for help was useless.

I was still curled up on my bed crying when Emmett and the girls came back. I head Rosalie yelling at Edward in the living room. "What did you do to him, you homo?" How did she know? No one had seen me yet.

"What are you talking about Rose? Why are you three back from the mall already?"

"Alice saw you raping my baby brother in one of her visions. We left immediately, but it looks like we were too late!"

"Ow!" Edward protested as I heard a loud punch reverberate through the house. I am glad Rosalie can throw a punch. Maybe a few black eyes will make me feel better.

"Jasper? Are you okay?" I heard Alice quietly ask. I opened my eyes to see her standing next to my bed with a concerned look on her face.

I did not answer. What was I supposed to say? 'No, I am not okay.'

She looked over at the door. I followed her line of sight to see Emmett standing there, unsure of what to do. "Jasper? Can I come over and see what he did to you? Did he?"

I nodded. Yes he could come over. Yes Edward did.

He slowly walked over to my bed. "I'm gonna lift up the covers now, Jasper. Is that alright?" I nodded, and Alice turned around to give me some privacy. He slowly pulled back my blanket, gasping when he saw my torn bloody boxers. "I'm… a… I have to call Dad and tell him. Okay?"

I nodded and he covered me back up.

When he finished talking to Carlisle, he said, "Dad says to bring you in to the hospital. He and Mom are already there waiting." He looked at me wondering if this was okay with me. I nodded. "Jasper? He said I have to bring everyone with me. Even Edward." He paused. "Are you going to be okay in the same car as him?"

Would I be okay? No. I never wanted to see Edward again, let alone be stuck in the same car as him. I still did not have any clothes on…

"Rosalie can drive. Emmett, you take your car with Edward. I'll go with Rosalie and Jazz," Alice said returning with a bathrobe. She must have had a vision of my answer, saving me the trouble of saying it. "Here. Let me help you cover up." She helped me into the robe.

Alice stroked my hair as I laid my head in her lap on the way to the hospital. I still felt queasy, and Rosalie's maniac driving was not helping. The only thing worse than Rosalie's driving was Emmett and Edward's.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting with a wheelchair at the entrance to the emergency room when we pulled up. Police chief Swan was standing next to them. Good. I hope he arrests Edward.

My aunt's face was full of concern for me and revulsion for Edward. "Oh, my poor baby!" she cried and hugged me. I flinched away; this was too much to soon.

"Give him some space Esme. He probably doesn't want to be touched right now," Carlisle said as he wheeled me in. I grabbed Alice's hand so that she would come with me. I could not face this without her.

Esme stayed outside with Chief Swan and my siblings. I could hear her angry voice, fade as I was wheeled further inside. "I need you in this bed, Jasper," Carlisle said once we were in the emergency room. "Do you want to do it yourself? Or, do you want me to transfer you?"

I really did not want to be touched right now, so I got up out of the wheelchair and into the bed. I reached out for Alice's hand, but when I tried to pull her into the bed with me, Carlisle interrupted. "Jasper. I need to examine you first. Alice can hold your hand if you want." I nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Is it okay if I do the examination?" He paused waiting for a response, but I was still thinking about it. "Or I could get one of the other doctors to do it?" I shook my head. I did not want a stranger touching me.

He gave me a thorough examination, excluding my genitals, before saying, "Jasper. I need to take some swabs." I nodded and he swabbed my mouth, anus, and penis, examining each orifice for signs of abuse. "Son, it does not appear that he penetrated you. Can you tell me what happened? Where did this blood come from?"

Great. He did not notice. Well I sure was not going to tell him, so I shook my head.

"Jasper, you have to tell him so he can help you. If you do not talk, Edward will get away with this. You do want him to go to jail, don't you?" Alice asked.

I would do anything for Alice. I did not want to do this, but if it meant getting Edward locked up, then I would bear it. I pulled Alice towards me, burying my head in the crock of her neck. "Shh. It's going to be okay," Alice whispered holding me.

Now that her attention was diverted, I spread my legs open so that Carlisle would notice. I peaked up to see shock written across his face. He quickly recovered and took a swab.

"Jasper, I know you do not want to talk about this now, but we will talk about it later. Okay?" I nodded. "I want you to know that your aunt and I are not mad at you, that this was not your fault, and there is nothing wrong with you. We will support you through this. However, we are very upset with Edward at the moment. I called Chief Swan in to file a police report. He is questioning Edward right now, but he is going to need a statement from you as well. Do you feel up to giving a statement now?"

I shook my head. The last thing I wanted to do was talk to Chief Swan. "Okay, but you will have to give one eventually. I do not want Edward to go unpunished. He is my son, but I will not condone such acts." I nodded to show I understood, and pulled Alice into the bed with me, holding her tight.

"I want to keep you here overnight for observation. The nurse will be in to wheel you to your room. I'm going to talk with Esme and Chief Swan. If you need anything, just push your com button." He said before walking away.

* * *

Author's note: Check out life happens by Jaspergirl1123, which I am now beta-ing. Totally awesome! I helped her with the science part, where she describes yet another way of knocking jasper up :) We need more pregnant Jaspers.

Please review if you want me to continue this story.

I'm going to include a list of all those who have reviewed at the end of each chapter. So here it is:

Reviews: CaiusAroMarcus, ILoveCaius, and JasperAlice48. Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later Chief Swan came in to take my statement, but I did not want to talk about it and refused to speak. Alice understood and sent him away. I heard him talking to Carlisle in the hall.

"Call me when the boy is willing to give a statement. As it is, I think we have enough evidence to charge Edward without it. With Alice and Emmett's statements and the DNA sample, this case will be a slam dunk," the Chief had said.

Good. I do not think I will give that statement. Was it not enough I let Carlisle examine and swab me?

Alice and I spent the night in the hospital and Carlisle and Esme came to pick us up the next day. "Where's Edward?" Alice asked, knowing I would not want to see him. That I would not feel safe in the same house as him.

"He is still being held by the police. We hired a lawyer, who should have him out tomorrow." I winced, thinking this was much too soon. "But you don't have to worry Jasper. We are sending him to live with my cousin Tanya," Carlisle said.

Edward hates cousin Tanya. She was always trying to seduce him, even though she is way old. Even older than Uncle Carlisle. I am sure he will be miserable there.

When I got home I noticed someone had changed my sheets and cleaned my room. "The police took your sheets for evidence. I bought you a new set. I hope it's alright," Esme said. I nodded and she turned to leave.

I pulled Alice onto the freshly made bed with me. It was times like these that I was grateful that there was no need to speak aloud. Alice knew what I needed without me having to say it. At the most, I would have to decide to say it, so that she would have a vision.

I love Alice's visions. She says I talk a lot more in them than I do in real life. When we first brought Alice home, her visions would startle me. But now I loved them as much as I love her.

We spent a few hours lying together as she comforted me silently. Then she suggested that we watch that football game I missed. It was TiVoed, so we went into the living room to watch.

Watching the game, like nothing had happened, was a bit surreal. Emmett sat next to me, while Alice sat in my lap. I still did not say anything, but I cheered when my team won. I could tell my aunt was pleased that I enjoyed the game. Probably thought I was putting my life back together; getting back to normal.

We had already missed school on Monday, but I had no plans on going back. Alice stayed home with me for the first week, but Esme said she had to go back after that. It was bad enough Edward and I were not attending. Edward was now enrolled in school in Alaska with cousin Tanya.

So I stayed home with Esme. I mostly read. I love history and I have hundreds of history books. Esme bought me a few dozen more, hoping they would cheer me up. But, after two more weeks, Esme was starting to worry.

"Jasper, I don't want to pressure you. But, if you are not going to go back to school then we are going to have to start homeschooling you."

I nodded my head to indicate that this was fine by me. I never talked much to begin with, and though I had started talking again (mostly to Alice), I was still talking less than normal. I just did not feel like it.

I did have to talk sometimes. And now seemed like as good a time as any. So I asked, "Alice?" I really hate being separated from her. We have never spent more than eight hours apart since we met. Eight hours without her every day seemed unbearable.

"Well, we will have to talk to Alice. It is up to her." I knew this was a yes. Being separated was just as much of a strain on her as it was on me.

Alice must have seen our discussion in a vision, because she sent me a text affirming her desire to be homeschooled. I showed the text to Esme, to which she replied, "I'll call the school and arrange it."

It took another week to arrange, but all the extra time with Alice was worth it. Sure we actually had to do school work, but we had Esme to ask for help, and we always finished early. Emmett and Rosalie were even jealous of us, wanting to be homeschooled as well. But, Esme said no, because they were in a different grade than myself, and it would be more work.

Esme still felt guilty about what happened to me. She was always giving me treats and trying to spend extra time with me. Alice said that is was because she blamed herself for leaving me in the house with Edward. I did not blame her for that, but she could have at least installed a lock on my door.

When Esme asked me what she could do to make me feel safe again, that lock was the first thing I thought of. Carlisle and I went out and bought a heavy duty lock and deadbolt set for my door. The door, of course, was upgraded to an exterior strength door. He even upgraded the lock on my window. He was considering putting bars on my window, but that would be another month away, as he first needed an appraisal.

Alice assured me that if Edward were to come back, I would be safe. But, I still felt weak. I wanted to be able to defend myself, so I asked for a set of weights and a punching bag. Now Emmett and I work out every afternoon when he gets home from school. I wanted to be able to throw a punch as hard as he could. Next time I see Edward, I would make him pay.

* * *

Author's Note:

I have not been writing more on this story, so unless I get a response from you readers, it will end after nine chapters.

List of everyone who reviewed: Megan Geyer and Jasperalice48

Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Edward agreed to plead guilty in exchange for being charged as a juvenile instead of an adult. He had thought that being sixteen would automatically mean that he would be charged as a Juvi. In some other State maybe, but not in this one.

Carlisle had told him pleading guilty was the right thing to do. That it would save me the embarrassment of a trial, and it was the least he could do. Edward still looked up to Carlisle, even if he was a sociopath, so he agreed.

It is a good thing too, because I was _not_ going to testify. I flat out refused. Chief Swan said my refusal was one of the reasons the prosecution agreed to such a light sentence. Only two years in Juvenile Hall for what he did. The rest of the family visits him every Saturday while Alice and I stay home alone. When he turns eighteen he will be released with a clean record. Not exactly fair, but that is life.

So life was well, not going back to normal, but finding a new normalcy. I liked to think that I was getting on with my life. That is, until five weeks later.

At first I thought it was just a stomach flu. I thought it would go away. It really was not so bad; I was already home all the time anyway. I did my schoolwork around the sickness.

But, it has been a week now, and I am still bent over the toilet puking my guts out. Alice was in here a moment ago, holding my hair back. That's when it happened: she had a vision.

I know that look when I see it. She zoned out, staring off into space, before suddenly snapping back to the present. And before I could stop vomiting long enough to ask what she saw, she took off down the hall.

When I finished retching, I brushed my teeth, and went off to find my Alice. I found her in Carlisle's office, with a guilty expression plastered across her face. I knew she had shared her vision with him. "Alice, what did you see?"

I am sure that this is the longest sentence I have said in front of Carlisle since the incident, which might explain the look of stunned shock on his face. Or, had it been there before?

Carlisle cleared the shock from his face, replacing it with a mask of calm authoritarianism. "Jasper, I need to talk to you. Sit down son."

I hate when he uses that tone of voice, making me think I am in trouble, like I did something wrong. "Okay," I replied sitting down.

"Alice had a vision indicated what is wrong with you. But, I would like to do medical test to confirm her notion."

"Sure. But, what did you see Alice?" I was dying to know.

"She simply saw that it was a complication resulting from chimerism," he stated calmly.

"Okay," I replied. That did not sound so bad. "But, what is chimerism?"

"Chimeras are composed of two different types of cells, but I will have to do tests to confirm the diagnosis." He paused before continuing. "Remember how we thought you had Guevedoche? A genetic condition to explain your lack of testicles?" he asked. I nodded, and he continued. "Well, your testicles should have descended by now."

"But I don't have Guevedoche, do I?" I felt ashamed and embarrassed.

"Well, you may not have it. Alice thinks you are a chimera instead. But, I disagree. It is perfectly possible for someone with Guevedoche to have female genitalia. There are lots of men with the condition in the Dominican Republic, many of whom appear completely female on the outside.

"I was surprised that I had never noticed the female genitalia, but it is in no way abnormal. You must have had a fused labia, which unfused when you reached puberty, due to an influx of hormones. That is why I never noticed it before.

"I was also surprised because you have full-sized male genitalia. So I assumed you only had male. It is abnormal for someone who has both to have them normal sized. Normally both sets are undersized, like your female set.

"But, if you do have Guevedoche, then you do still have testicles. They will just be unable to descend because the female genitalia are in the way. If this was the case, surgery could be performed to allow them to descend. But, it would destroy the female genitalia. You would have to make a decision about which sex you want to be."

"I want to be a boy. I am a boy," I said. If there was one thing I knew, it was despite my problem, I was still male, and I was very much attracted to females. Well, maybe not females in the plural sense of the word, just one: Alice.

"I will make you an appointment tomorrow. You will need blood drawn and a urine sample. I'll put a rush on the results. And, by this time next week, we should have a confirmed diagnosis. In the meantime, take two antacids and ask Esme to make you some soup."

I looked at Alice, to confirm his story. He may be the doctor, but if Alice says it is not Guevedoche, then I believe her diagnosis.

She nodded, bouncing up from her seat and taking my hand, and led me back to my room. We flopped down on my bed, cuddling, with my head in her lap. Lately, she had been spending more time in my room than her own. Esme even let her sleep with me. She never let Emmett and Rosalie sleep in the same room.

But, ever since the incident, I had clung on tightly to Alice, never letting her out of my sight. When the new locks and door were installed, Esme asked Alice to return to her own room. But, that did not last long. I could not sleep without Alice, and when I finally did get to sleep, I had nightmares.

So Esme had given in and order me a bigger bed. She sat me down and gave me a lecture about responsibility. How I was not to take advantage of Alice. But, she knew that after what Edward did to me, I was the last person to ever harm a woman. And, sex was the last thing on my mind right now.

Esme made me go to therapy twice a week. The stupid therapist pestered me to open up about my feelings. Eventually, we had a breakthrough: I asked if I could bring Alice. Then, when she asked about my feelings, I simply looked at Alice, and she explained for me.

The therapist still wanted me to say it myself, but all she ever got was, "What Alice said." Anyway, Alice told the therapist about me never wanting to have sex again. I used to have sexual fantasies about Alice every night and wake up aroused, but not anymore. Then she told me to tell Esme and Carlisle how I was feeling, so Alice told them. Ever since then, Esme has actually been encouraging my relationship with Alice.

This morning Alice was sitting on my lap while we were making out, and Emmett and Rosalie were doing the same on the other couch. Esme came in and told Emmett and Rosalie to knock it off, but made a comment about how "cute" Alice and I looked. I wonder how long the special treatment is going to last.

Sometimes it gets really annoying, the double standard. I can do no wrong, but everything Emmett does is frowned upon. I swear it feels like she is treating me like Alice and Rosalie, like a girl. Ugh!

* * *

Reviewers: Megan Geyer. Thanks Megan, your comments gave me the idea for an additional three chapters for this story. Now it will tentatively end after twelve chapters.

The summary to my sequel for The Gall Stone of Doom is now up! Look for, it is called The Marble of Life!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: This must be your lucky week, because my document manager is full, so I'm posting three chapters in the same week :)

* * *

The next day found Alice and myself at the hospital. I had to pee in a cup and wait around for results for an hour. I was tired, so I took a nap in the doctor's lounge, while Alice played with my hair. Then, Carlisle requested _way_ to many blood tests, forcing me to endure the removal of copious amounts of blood. I felt a little woozy after the blood loss, so Carlisle gave me some orange juice and sent us to get a snack.

Alice and I went to the cafeteria to get frozen yogurt and fruit: the hospital's version of an ice-cream sundae. Alice and I were goofing around, tossing raspberries into each other's mouths when Carlisle found us with the results.

"The urine test came back positive for endogenous retrovirions. Endogenous retrovirus activation is not a known occurrence in persons with Guevedoche. But, it has been known to occur in persons with chimerism. The genetic testing should confirm the diagnosis, but for now, it looks like Alice was right," Carlisle said.

"As always," I replied, kissing her nose and leaving frozen yogurt behind. Alice is always correct.

"Hey!" she complained, wiping off her nose, before smashing a raspberry onto my own nose.

"So, is the en… end… er… virus thingy what is making me sick?" I asked, wiping my nose.

"Yes. But, I would like to wait for the other tests to come back before we talk about treatment options. You have another appointment for next week. A longer appointment. You will have to endure a full body physical. Are you going to be okay with that?" His voice was full of concern.

"As long as Alice stays with me." I could face anything with Alice by my side.

Carlisle had to go back to work, so Esme came and picked us up. She found the three of us still in the cafeteria, just finishing off the treat. "How did the test go?" she asked, giving my shoulder a squeeze that made me feel like I was five years old.

"All the tests will not be back until next week. But, it's looking like chimerism. Esme, can I talk to you in my office for a minute before you go?" He was hiding something from me; I could feel it.

I eyed him speculatively, wondering what he was not telling me. He caught my eye, and explained, "It's an unrelated matter. I'm concerned about Emmett." He brushed off my trepidation.

"They're talking about us behind our backs," I said to Alice once they left.

"Yes. But, I can't see it." Alice could not choose what she saw. The visions came on their own and showed her what they pleased.

I shrugged and pulled her into my arms. "Let's go wait in the car," I said, transferring her to my back.

We were just exiting the lobby when Esme caught up with us. "Jasper! Put Alice down this instance! Someone in your condition should not be lifting heavy objects. It's dangerous!" She radiated concern.

"But Mom, Jasper carries me all the time. Nothing bad has ever happened before," Alice defended me, climbing down. She was right: I do always carry her. She is so much smaller and lighter than myself that it is easy. I may still be short in comparison to Edward, Carlisle, and especially Emmett, but I was already a foot taller than Alice's four foot ten.

"That was before. He is sick now. Jasper, I do not want you to exert yourself in anyway, at least until the tests come back next week. Got it, young man?" she asked, obviously hiding something.

"You know I can tell when you are covering something up. I'll find out eventually," I diverted her attention, not answering her question. I planned on lifting weights with Emmett later, and had no plans of agreeing to the ridiculous ban.

But, when Emmett and Rosalie came home, Esme cornered them, declaring her no exertion edict, and curtailing my plans. Unfortunately, Emmett was already in trouble for something else, and had no desire to incur the wrath of Esme by breaking another rule.

So I was stuck watching TV and playing video games all week. Once, while Esme and Alice were out in the garden, I snuck into the weight room. But, the only weights present were a set of five-pound dumb-bells. Esme must have had Emmett and Carlisle lock up all the rest. What good was a bench press with no weights?

Esme came in and notice me. "The bar weighs ten pounds without weights. The two dumb-bells weigh ten pounds together. Knock yourself out."

"But Esme," I whined. "Ten pound weights are for girls!"

"Have you considered the possibility that your abnormalities could be more than just external? Internal abnormalities could easily be torn by weight lifting. You need to wait until after your exam tomorrow. Carlisle informed me that you are scheduled for an MRI. If everything looks normal, then you can have your weights back," she said, over-confident, like she already knew the results would be in her favor.

"And my punching bag?"

"You know Jasper, you could always just punch Emmett. He lost his wrestling partner recently," Alice giggled at the notion.

"No. Emmett is _not_ allowed to wrestle. He's grounded. But, you can have the punching bag back tomorrow. _If_, if the test results come back normal." She obviously knew something that she was not telling me.

"Come on Alice. Let's go keep secrets behind Esme's back and see how she feels." Alice looked from Esme, to me, and then back to Esme, before shrugging. She turned to me and proffered her hand, which I took in my own as we strolled to my room.

"Jasper?" she asked looking into my eyes as we lay entwined on the bed. "I can't see what Mom and Dad are hiding. I don't know what the test results will mean. All my visions will tell me is the diagnosis tetragametic chimerism and endogenous retrovirions. I wish I understood medical terminology. Maybe then we could figure out what they are hiding."

"It's okay. It looks like your visions have been right so far. We will find out tomorrow what it all means. What I don't understand is: why now? I was fine before the incident. But now. Now, I'm sick all the time and I have this retrovirus thing. I don't understand how what Edward did could lead to this."

"Me either," she replied.

* * *

Author's note: Urine tests for endogenous retroviruses are quite common and are a conclusive indicator of a common condition. But, said tests are typically referred to by another name. Carlisle has deliberately hid the true name and nature of the test. Can anyone figure out what Jasper tested positive for? Anyone with the correct answer in the form of a review will get a sneak peak at the next chapter!

Reviewers: Megan Geyer and Jasperalice48. Thanks for the reviews!

Poll just added to my profile page: Do you want a sequel to The Gall Stone of Doom? "No" is a choice, feel free to click that one...multiple choices are also allowed, so you can click both "yes" and "no"...whichever! Go vote!


	6. Chapter 6

Alice and I spent the whole of the following day at the hospital. We got up early and went in with my uncle, after I finished my usual morning vomit. My uncle normally leaves ridiculously early, so getting ready in time was a stretch. After clocking in, Carlisle led us to a plain exam room, and started with the results of the genetic tests.

"Alice was correct. You have tetragametic chimerism." I nodded that I understood so far, squeezing Alice's hand for support. "This means that when you were conceived, there were two eggs. Each egg was fertilized by separate sperm, forming two separate zygotes. Normally, this would result in fraternal twins.

"But, sometimes the two zygotes fuse, forming one embryo. Any mixture of the two cell types is possible. Normally, when this happens, the two cell types cooperate to form a fully functional completely normal person. But, when the two cell types are different genders, one being male and the other female, it often results in ambiguous genitalia.

"This diagnosis was not originally considered for you, because your male genitalia, with the exception of your testes, appear perfectly normal, consistent with Guevedoche. But, the genetic tests came back showing two different cell types. The cell types are related, consistent with being full siblings. And the karyotyping came back with two karyotypes: 46, XX and 46, XY.

"It appears that the majority of your body is composed of the 46, XY type cell, as you mostly appear male. But, if you look more closely, you will notice that you have two hair colors. While most of your hair is honey blond, you have chestnut brown hairs interspersed," he stated handing me a mirror and indicating the rare brown hairs. I guess that explains why people are always asking me if I dye my hair.

"You also have two eye colors. Most of your eyes are brown, but there are splotches of green here, here, and here," he said indicating the green spots in my eyes. "It can be even more noticeable if the cell types have different skin colors. Luckily, it looks like both of yours are extremely pale. But, if we expose your skin to UV light, we should still be able to make out the Blaschko's lines."

Carlisle turned off the lights before switching on his UV hand-wand. The first thing I noticed was the "S" shaped whorls over my chest. Then Carlisle held up another mirror, and pointed to the mirror in my hands. He helped me position it so that I could see the "V" shape over my back.

"Wow! That's really cool!" Alice exclaimed, not freaked out by my birth defect in the least.

"The lines are from the migration of embryonic skin cells during development. This migration path is followed in all people, but cannot be detected because the cells are identical: like white on white. In you, however, the cells are different, so we can see it under UV light."

"That's pretty cool. So, how are you going to fix me Doc?" I asked.

"Well, first we need to know exactly what we are dealing with. I need to insure that all your internal organs are properly formed." He paused, deep in thought. I waited. "Most likely they are fine. Otherwise, we would have noticed by now." He paused again; clearly anxious about what needed to be said.

"Jasper, I am mostly concerned by which type of organs formed. I had assumed that your internal parts were male, to match the outside. But, if the female cells gave rise to those organs, you would have female organs."

I gulped. "Does this mean I might be infertile? That Alice and I can't have kids when we grow up?" I was too young to have thought much about this, but I had always thought Alice and I would make cute babies. And I knew from the moment I met Alice, when I found her unconscious on the forest floor while hiking, that I would spend the rest of my life with her. It was my begging that convinced my aunt and uncle to adopt a fifth child. That, and with her amnesia, no one knew where she came from and she had no where else to go.

"Judging from the presence of endogenous retrovirions in your urine sample, I would say that you and Alice would most likely _not_ be able to conceive. Endogenous retrovirions are generally associated with the female reproductive system." My face fell with the news.

"What are endogenous retrovirions anyway? Is it like HIV?" I asked.

"No. Endogenous means within. Endogenous retroviruses are retroviruses that have been incorporated into the genome. Everyone has them, but not everyone expresses them. In fact, only women express them. Our bodies have taken the viral proteins and adapted them to our own needs, to perform a function in the reproductive tracts of our females. This particular function is so vital that without it, our species would be unable to reproduce, and we would go extinct.

"But, you may be producing viable oocytes. Between the MRI and the ultrasound I have scheduled today, we should get a good look at your gonads, and then we will know."

"Ultrasound? Isn't that a pregnancy thing?" I asked.

"Yes, it can be used in pregnancy. But, it can also be used to look at soft tissues, such as gonads, which do not show up well under X-ray." I nodded. I guess that makes sense. "So, we will know more about what's going on after the tests," he said smiling, before escorting me to the MRI room, and handing me over to a technician.

Alice stayed with me during the tests. First through the MRI, which was not so bad. I even feel asleep during it, getting a quick nap in. Then through the ultrasound, which was awful! They made me drink five glasses of water and then refused to let me pee, while they pressed on my bladder for an hour. Alice held my hand, stroked my hair, and reassured me that it would be over soon.

She even tried to distract me by making fun of Emmett. When that did not work, she tried the civil war, despite her hatred of history. Between her visions and amnesia, she has no appreciation for the past, living in the future. But, it was hard to concentrate on my favorite subject when I was so uncomfortable.

Finally, she tried making out, which worked marginally well. I am always a sucker for her luscious full lips. She even took my hands and placed them on her perfect waist. Unfortunately, she brought me to attention, as always. It kind of got in the way of the ultrasound wand, and was rather embarrassing. The technician's surprise indicated that this was a first for her.

She raised her eyebrow at us in response, but did not say anything other than a request to hold it out of the way. And since my hands were otherwise engaged on Alice's hips, Alice insisted on using her free right hand to hold it out of the way. It was the first time she had ever touched me, although it was through a hospital gown. It felt so good I wanted to come right there.

The first thing I did when that test was over was run to the restroom to pee. Then, Alice and I went to the cafeteria to have lunch. The food was awful: no salt, fat, sugar, or flavor included. After we finished our frozen yogurt, we went to the doctor's lounge to watch TV. We found a documentary on the First World War. Not my favorite, but it would do.

Normal patients have to sit in the boring waiting room, but Carlisle let us into the lounge. When other doctors came in and questioned our presence, Alice explained that we were Cullen's kids. Because we were not causing any trouble, despite Alice's suggestions, they left it at that. Alice kept suggesting pranks to pull on the other doctors, nurses, and patients. But, I did not feel like: I did not feel like doing half of the stuff I used to.

Alice huffed, saying that Emmett would go along with her if he were here. And we went back to watching the screen. After the history documentary ended, Alice switched it to some make-over show and I fell asleep waiting for the results and for Carlisle to finish with his other patients. The nerve of him scheduling more than one appointment on the same day!

* * *

Author's Note:My documents manager is STILL full, so I will be posting three times next week, again...I may have to keep this schedule for a few weeks to get rid of the backlog...

Joydream guessed that the other name of the endogenous retro viral test is: a pregnancy test! Yeah! Woohoo! So, new contest. Only this time, you have to guess what the retroviral proteins are actually doing in the female reproductive tract. The first person to correctly answer the question, wins a free preview of next chapter!

Reviews for last chapter: aurike, Joydream, Caiusaromarcus, and Megan Geyer! Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later, Carlisle came back to retrieve us, before escorting us back to the exam room. "I have all the test results back," he stated using his serious doctor demeanor.

"So, which parts do I have?" I asked curiously.

"Well," he said displaying some indecipherable pictures. "You appear to have a fully functional ovary on the left side, here," he answered, indicating a blob on the image. "And a testicle, here, on the right side." He indicated another blob.

"So, can you perform surgery to put the testicle in the right place?" I asked.

"It is a possibility. But, first I want to go over the rest of the test results before we talk about treatment options. Okay?" I nodded and he continued. "You have a functional, but undersized, uterus here." He indicated a larger blob. "So, you appear to have a complete fully functional female reproductive system."

"No," I protested, shocked and horrified. "I'm not a girl."

"Well, if I were presented with a similar case, but the patient was an infant, I would tell the parents to assign the child with a female gender and to remove the excess male genitalia." I started crying and felt Alice's small arms wrap around me.

"But, that does not make you a girl. It is your choice which gender you want to be. If you chose to be a boy, I will support you. I could even arrange a surgery to remove the female genitalia."

I nodded. "Yes, please remove it," I begged.

"But, your male reproductive system is incomplete. You are missing the scrotum, vas deferens, and several of the proper glands. However, the seminal vesicles do seem to be present, albeit in a slightly improper location. I wonder if they are functional," he mused indicating a smudge.

"Now, this is major surgery we are talking about, and we need to think all possible ramifications through thoroughly before you decide. We still need more information." He paused before continuing. "Jasper, I know these are personal questions, but the answers will help me determine the likelihood of a successful surgery."

"Okay, what do you need to know?" I asked hesitantly.

"I know you are a virgin, but often men will ejaculate in their sleep or… in the shower. I need to know if you have produced a fluid ejaculate."

This was really embarrassing. Did he have to imply masturbation in front of Alice? "Yes, in my sleep. I've woken up and had to clean myself before," I finally admitted.

"That's good. It indicates that your male reproductive system is at least partially functional. Is there anyway you could get me a sample to test? I am fairly certain you are not producing viable sperm cells, but I would like to confirm this before we get into possible surgeries."

How was a supposed to answer that? How did he expect to acquire a sample of my bodily fluid? Yuck! "Um… no," I finally answered.

"Is it because you do not want to or that you do not know how? Or are you afraid to? You know this is a medical procedure and nothing to be embarrassed about, right?"

There were several minutes of silence while I thought over my answer. "I don't want you to touch me that way," I finally squeaked out.

"No, Jasper. I don't have to touch you. You can do it yourself, by yourself. No one has to be there. All you need is a collection cup."

That sounds a little better. But, I still was unsure. What would Alice think? I looked at Alice, wondering what she would say. "It's okay Jasper. It's normal, not gross. If you are too scared to do it by yourself, maybe I could help you?" Alice answered. My face turned bright red as I blushed at her suggestion.

"No!" I cried, turning away from Alice.

"What's wrong Jasper?" she asked. "Do you not like me that way?"

That was not the problem. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I did not want to say it out loud, especially not in front of my uncle. I decided I would tell her, I thought about how I would say it. 'Edward touched me there. I don't want anyone to touch me like that. I don't want it touched again.'

I looked up at Alice to see that her eyes had lost focus. "Edward touched you there?" she asked shocked as her eyes refocuses. I nodded "You did not tell the doctors that." I had not told the doctors much of anything.

"Son, if Edward did other things to you then you need to tell me. I need to make sure he did not cause any permanent damage," Uncle Carlisle said.

"He grabbed me," I finally chocked out.

"Does it hurt?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well, can you explain what he did to you that made you react so to Alice's suggestion?"

I thought about it for a while, before whispering my answer, "It feels wrong to be touched there."

"Why?" Alice asked.

I thought my answer, not wanting to say this aloud. 'He made me feel like it was my fault. He kept calling me big. I feel like if I was smaller, then he would not have done that to me.'

Alice must be getting a headache from all of these visions: she normally does not have so many in one day. But, luckily for me, she put up with yet another one. "Is that all?" she wondered. "I still feel like there is something you are not telling me."

'Edward hurt me. A lot. And he was small. If it were the other way around, it would hurt a lot worse. Why would a woman ever want to be with me if it hurts so badly? How could I stand to hurt you like that? I don't want you to leave me once you see it.' Once Alice saw my answer, she told Uncle Carlisle.

"Jasper, it hurt because it was rape," my uncle explained. "You were not ready for it and did not want it. It would feel different if it were consensual. It feels good to women when they want it and are ready for it. Your opening is considered under-sized; typical women are bigger and can handle a larger man, like yourself. They even like them bigger. Being large is not something to be ashamed of.

"And it was not your fault. There is no excuse for what Edward did. Do not think that your size caused this. Do you want to know a secret?" he asked me and I nodded. "After I examined you, I examined Edward for the police report: I took swabs for evidence and a blood sample. He is the one of an unusual size. His four and a half inches in considered undersized. But he's still young, maybe he will grow."

"So I'm not big, he's just tiny?" I asked.

"Well, nine inches is a little larger than average, but definitely within the normal range. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to pleasing a woman," he answered.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Jasper, nothing about you can scare me away. I don't care if you have a two-foot long monster between your legs. Whatever it is, I will accept you the way you are and we will make this work," she answered. "Now, would you like me help you collect the sample?"

"It is perfectly fine for Alice to help," Carlisle added.

"But…" I spluttered. "Isn't it wrong for Alice to touch me like that before we are married?"

"No. Lots of teenagers do it all the time. It is a healthy part of the mating ritual. What are they teaching you kids in your sex ed classes that make you react so?" Carlisle wondered.

"Abstinence," Alice replied.

"Well, I'll have to file a complaint with the school board. Condom usage is far more effective in preventing unwanted pregnancies and STDs. Abstinence has the highest fail rate of all the forms of birth control. Even pulling out and the rhythm method, which do not work at all by the way, have better track records," Carlisle ranted.

"How can abstinence fail if I'm not having sex?" I asked confused.

"Because all teenagers have sex, eventually, even the ones that are trying not to. It is better to be prepared for it than to pretend it isn't going to happen. That is why I am always giving Rosalie and Emmett condoms and birth control pills."

"But Aunt Esme is always breaking them up," I replied confused. If they were okay with it, why interrupt?

"They break furniture when they do it in the house. And, she does not want the rest of you kids to have to watch. That is why she sends them out to the garage." He paused, waiting for my response. I nodded to indicate I understood. It suddenly made sense why my aunt would interrupt their groping sessions to ask them to get something from the garage, then they would take two hours before coming back empty handed. "So, do you think you and Alice could take this cup into that bathroom?"

Alice reached up and retrieved the cup, smiling, "Sure Dad. Can we have some privacy?" He nodded, and she led me by the hand into the restroom.

"What are you doing Alice? I'm not ready. And I don't want to do this here." My stomach was full of nerves.

"Come on. It will be fun. Do it for me?" she asked looking up at me with her big beautiful brown eyes, knowing that I can never resist anything she asks of me.

"Does it have to be here and now? This is not very romantic for my first time." Why could we not do this at home?

"Yes. And we will make it very romantic," she said setting down the cup on the counter. "Anywhere with you and me in it is romantic. Got it?"

She pushed me down onto the toilet, before straddling my lap and kissing me. We made-out for a solid twenty minutes before she made the next move. She slipped her hand under my shirt and whispered in my ear, "How about we take this off now. It's in my way."

Alice has seen me without a shirt plenty of times, so I removed it. She trailed her kisses down my chest, before taking my hands and leading them to her shirt, inserting them underneath. "Take it off," she hissed into my ear. I had touched Alice's bare stomach before, but had never seen her without her shirt.

I very slowly took it off, taking in the full view of her chest and bra. She reached behind her and undid the bra, leaving me breathless. She took my hand is hers, and moved it to her breast, letting me know that it was okay to touch. I had dreamt about this moment for so long, I just wanted to savor the feeling.

I guess Alice noticed that I was really getting into this, because she leaned down and unfastened my pants. She left them on, but reached in to let me out, taking me in her hands. She felt so good. Soft and warm.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensations of her hands against my skin. I felt her lips pressed against mine, and I kissed her back. It took longer than I thought it would. They always show it so quick on TV, and Edward only lasted sixty seconds (I was counting). But, after another twenty minutes, Alice handed me the cup. I opened and held it in position as she stroked.

Afterwards, I put the lid back on, and pulled Alice closer to me. We stayed like that for a while, my chin resting against her hair, as I smelled her wonderful fragrance. That was an infinitely better experience than the one with Edward.

* * *

Author's Note: Your feedback gave me some ideas for a few more chapters, so now this story is up to 25 chapters, with Jasper 3 months pregnant (doesn't count as a spoiler, 'cause it is in the summary). But, I'm out of ideas again. If anyone has any suggestions for what should happen in the second trimester, let me know! On the other hand, I seem to be at a good stopping point. What do you guys think of stopping it before the baby is born?

Winner of last chapter's contest: Megan Geyer, by default! (best wrong answer and first wrong answer win if no one guess right)

Review if you want me to permantently switch to updating three times a week!

Reviewers for last chapter: Megan Geyer! Thanks Megan!


	8. Chapter 8

Unfortunately, we could not stay like that forever. After awhile, I began to feel queasy, again. I pulled away from Alice, getting up to vomit. When I had rinsed my mouth out Alice said, "We need to find Carlisle and finish this appointment so we can go home. We've been here all day." I looked at my watch. It was already three. We really had been here all day.

We found Carlisle in the doctor's lounge and he took the sample from Alice. "Good work Alice. Finally got him to loosen up, I see."

He led us back to the exam room. "I thought we were done? I want to go home," I said in confusion.

"No, you still need a pelvic exam and a Pap smear," he replied once we were back inside.

"No way! You can see all my pieces from that MRI!" I still did not want him to touch me there.

"Calm down. It is necessary." He paused. "Jasper, there is something I need to explain to you." He waited to make sure that I was paying attention.

"Go ahead," I said, clinging to Alice for safety.

"Well, you remember the urine test that was positive for endogenous retrovirus?" I nodded. "I never explained the significance of that test. You see, endogenous retrovirus particles are only ever found in female urine; only in the urine of pregnant females. The placenta of the fetus produces them. The retroviral proteins allow the placenta to invade the lining of the uterus. Without them, the immune system would attack the placental cells, destroying them, and result in miscarriage. You're pregnant Jasper," he explained.

"No!" I screamed. This could not be happening to me! I was practicing abstinence for Darwin's sake! He knew for a week and did not tell me! No wonder Esme has been acting so strange!

"Jasper, calm down. Please?" Carlisle's concern was plastered across his face. "Now, as a doctor, I would advise any rape patient to terminate the pregnancy. That is why I have been discussing surgerical options with you. We could remove the fetus and the whole uterus at the same time. If that is what you wanted."

I nodded, but Alice shook her head, eyes unfocused, clearly in another vision. "Jasper, I think you should keep it."

"What!" I spluttered. How could she want me to keep Edward's baby? The only baby I want is Alice's.

"Jasper, I need you to understand that Esme and I will be fine with whatever decision you make. If you choose not to terminate, then Esme and I will support you. Also, there is a third option: adoption. There are lots of loving couples out there that would be ecstatic to have a baby."

Carlisle looked sad as he said this last part, and I remembered that he and my aunt had been trying for years to have a baby. As if he knew what I was thinking, he said, "Esme and I would be happy to raise this baby for you."

"Jasper, I can see me with the baby, as the mother. I think you are meant to keep it."

"You also need to take into consideration that after the surgery you will be infertile. This could be your last chance for a biological offspring."

"What about my testicle? Couldn't you fix me so that Alice and I could have children?"

"Jasper, there is no known case of a human ever producing both viable male and female gametes. It is one or the other. And _you_ are producing viable female gametes, as indicated by this pregnancy. I will test your sample to make sure, but the odds are pretty much zero that you and Alice could produce a baby."

"But I don't want Edwards baby! This isn't fair! I want Alice's," I insisted. There had to be a way.

"Well, you could always acquire a sperm donation from someone other than Edward. You could fertilize either your own eggs, or Alice's, and produce children that way. I would recommend that Alice bear the young in your relationship, because your uterus is small. If you go through with this pregnancy, the baby will likely be premature."

"Alice, I like the using your eggs idea. We could find someone who looks like me."

"We can still do that. But, I still see this baby as part of our lives too. How about we have one of each?" she asked.

"But not Edward! What if it comes out looking like him! What if it a boy? It could be hung like a pencil too! That would be awful," I protested.

"I can see it. I think it is a girl, but it most definitely does _not _look like Edward. I see brown hair and brown eyes and Rosalie's face."

"How very interesting. Edward has red hair and green eyes, so the brown hair and brown eyes would have to be from your female cells. This would indicate that your male cells are blond with green eyes."

"What?" I was momentarily distracted from my argument with Alice by the thought that my eyes are mostly female. At least the kid would have my eyes. "Alice, are you sure this is the correct vision? What if we give the baby to Esme? They would love a baby."

"And now she will have a grandbaby. Jazz, I really do see you and me raising this baby. I know you do not want this now. But, later, after you see her, you will."

"Can I still have the female genitalia removed afterwards, Carlisle?" Alice always got what she wanted in the end. There really was no point in arguing with her further.

"Yes. If we perform a C-section, we can do the operation at the same time. But, a lot of intersexed individuals advise waiting. You can always have them removed later. I think you should wait until you are sexually active to decide. Test the organs before having them cut away."

"Ew! I'm not gay! Didn't Edward test it enough?" I asked in disgust.

"Not with a man. Test it with Alice, when the two of you are ready." I did not understand this at all. How was I to test it with a woman?

"Jazz, there are lots of sexual activities possible between two women. We could try some of them, and see if sex with me is better than with Edward."

"Of course it would be," I acknowledged. Somehow I could sense that once again, Alice would get her way.

"Now I don't want you two rushing into this just so you can have the surgery sooner. And penetration would be dangerous for the fetus, so wait on that until after the baby is born or removed," Carlisle stated looking first at Alice and then me.

"Okay Dad," Alice giggled.

I however, was still unsure how Alice could ever "penetrate" me. Or did he mean I could not penetrate her? So, I asked for clarification.

After describing the many possibilities of lesbian sex to me, he finally gave me some good news. "By penetration, I meant of you. It is perfectly safe for you to penetrate Alice while pregnant."

I could tell Alice was getting ideas already. "Now, wait a minute you two. I don't know if I am ready for all of that just yet."

A frown crossed Alice's face, and I was sure she was about to force me into her plans. "Alice, you need to give him time. If he is not ready, then wait. You two have all the time in the world to experiment. It will be better for both of you if you are both ready," Uncle Carlisle saved me by interrupting her protest.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, now Jasper knows he is pregnant! But, what to name the baby? Drop me a review with what you want the baby's name to be! Hint: it is a GIRL, but don't tell Jasper, he does not want to know.

Reviewers for last chapter: Mynameisbob, aurike, and Megan Geyer! Thanks everyone, your reviews are awesome!

Okay, there were a few questions asked in reviews, so here are a few answers:

1. Can Jasper get Alice pregnant? Answer: No, not naturally. Maybe Carlisle will take a sampe of the mall-formed testicle and use advanced stem cell techiniques to make sperm in a petri dish...nope, not even then. Jasper is going to use his cousin Peter as a sperm donor to knock Alice up.

2. Didn't they see the baby in the ultrasound? Answer: Carlisle and the technitions did. Jasper thought it looked like a blob...He thought the whole thing looked blobby. He still can't tell you where the baby is in the blob, even if you point it out.

3. Will Edward have anything to do with the baby? Answer: Alice is the mommy, and Edward is her adopted brother, so technically Edward in the Uncle. And Edward wants to be part of the baby's life. But, it will be a cold day at the beer volcano and stripper factory with STDs (Pastafarian for H*ll. Just because this is M rated doesn't mean I have to cuss) before Jasper lets Edward near his baby. Jasper will be getting a restraining order to keep Edward away from him and the baby.


	9. Chapter 9

"Now, I still have to perform that pelvic exam. Can you put these on and get onto the table for me?" He asked handing me a neat stack of paper gowns.

He left the room and Alice helped me with which way the paper clothes were supposed to go. Apparently she had experience wearing this sort of thing at her own doctor appointments. I climbed up onto the exam table, and Alice covered me with the paper sheet. Now that Alice had already seen and touched what I had between my legs, it was not nearly so embarrassing. I was still grateful that she had not turned and ran after seeing it.

We were making out again and I was getting excited, remembering the sensation of her hand from earlier. But, of course, that is when Carlisle came back in. "Not ready. Alice was distracting me." I wanted him to go away and I really did not want him to see my raging hard on.

"It's okay Jasper. That is perfectly normal for a boy your age," he said eyeing the tent under the sheet. "In fact, this is a good sign. It means it is functioning properly. Now, I need you to scoot forward and place your feet in the stirrups," he said helping me into the position he wanted.

At first it was not so bad. He used lubricant when his gloved hand examined me, and I was still wet from earlier with Alice. He said he was checking the uterus and my other female parts. But the Pap smear was awful! I would get the thing removed just to not have to experience that again.

"Now I need to examine your breast. You can lay back down and relax," he said depositing the vial on the counter and changing his gloves.

"You know I don't have breast Carlisle!" I exclaimed offended.

"Yes, but I still have to feel your chest. It's part of the exam." He opened my paper shirt and began his examination. "Jasper, I need to ask you a few more personal questions. Do you think you would be up to that?" I nodded. Had he not already asked me the most embarrassing questions ever?

"Well, I need to know if you have ever had a period."

"Um… I don't think so. There is supposed to be a lot of blood, right?"

"Well, no. The first one can be just a few spots. Some women have very light periods," he replied.

"Yes, I have had a few spots of blood on my boxers before. But, I didn't realize that counted as a period."

"Can you remember when the last one was?"

"Um… about two months ago. I think."

"Okay, we're all done. I'll just put these samples in for testing, and you can get dressed. Do you want to meet me in my office so that we can go home?" I nodded.

I thought Esme would have to come get us, but now that I looked at my watch it was almost five. I cannot believe the tests took all day. I really have difficulty believing that I am pregnant. And I especially cannot believe that Alice talked me into keeping it.

We made it back to Carlisle's office before he did and waited. Five minutes later, Carlisle came in with some papers. "I just finished filing out the paper work. And, here, I forgot to give you something," he said handing me a set of the pictures of meaningless blobs.

"Why do I need these?"

"That's the baby right there," he said indicating another large blob. It really all looked the same to me. I handed the paper to Alice and she stared at the blobs smiling like it meant something.

"And we need to talk about what we are going to tell people," he said closing the door behind him.

"Now, if you want to be honest, that is up to you. But, if you are sure you want to continue in your current gender identity, as a boy, I think we should not tell anyone outside the family about the pregnancy."

"What are we going to say when we have a baby? How are we going to explain that?" I wondered.

"Jazz, we could spread a rumor that I am pregnant. That it is my baby and that you are the father," Alice answered.

"I agree with Alice. If the two of you are going to raise this child together, then that is exactly the story the townsfolk should hear. You and Alice are already both being homeschooled. We will just have to keep you away from outsiders through the duration of your pregnancy.

"I can perform your medical exams at home. I only needed you to come here today for the equipment. When it is time for more tests, we can travel out of State, to another hospital, so that no one will have to know," Carlisle explained.

"I like that idea."

So we went home and told Emmett and Rosalie. Esme was beaming with joy when she saw the pictures. She framed the blob like it was something special, and hung it up in the living room. I was tired from the long day at the hospital, so I went to bed early.

The next day Emmett's best friend wanted to come over, and Emmett let it slip that he was not allowed any visitors because, "Rosalie's little brother knocked up my little sister, and my Mom doesn't want anyone to know." So, of course the story spread through the entire high school like wildfire.

The day after that, several of my old friends called me and asked if it was true. When I affirmed the story, they assumed I had had sex with Alice, and were even impressed. Rosalie came home saying that all the boys were envious of me, because I had supposedly had lots of wild sex with Alice.

I think Rosalie was responsible for spreading some of the wild rumors. I mostly thought this due to the way she described in detail the one about where I got caught by Aunt Esme after having snuck into Alice's room at night. Apparently we had woken up my aunt after breaking Alice's bed with all the sex. Somehow, I got the feeling that this was the story behind why Aunt Esme made her and Emmett use the garage for their illicit activities. Rosalie did get a new bed a year and a half ago.

And there was the one about Alice and I doing it in a tree; the plausibility of which I am still confused over. Seriously, how do you have sex in a tree? And the one about how we had all been camping when she and Emmett went for a hike, and accidentally walked by where I was pounding Alice right there in the mud. Hard.

The last one I felt was disrespectful to Alice. Really, mud? So I asked Rosalie to stop. She stopped telling me the stories, but I was pretty sure she was still spreading them. The phone calls I would get from my old friends were a sure indication of that. Everyday there would be a new story going around school about my very active sex life.

* * *

Author's Note: I have decided on a plot for this story! The only problem, is this story has to keep going until the baby is born and Edward gets out of Juvi! I have now written until the chapter before the baby is born, so it looks like this story will be between 40 and 50 chapters. And, as I have so many of them, I am going to continue with three chapters a week.

Reviewers: aurike, Megan Geyer, jasperalice48, caiusaromarcus, and halerosalie100, ! Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews! You guys are awesome!


	10. Chapter 10

After extricating myself from Rosalie, I decided to ask my aunt for my weights back. She had agreed to give them back if the MRI showed that there was nothing wrong with me, which there was not. Sure I had a uterus, but so did Alice and Rosalie. "Aunt Esme, can I have my weights back now?"

She stood there with a dumb-founded expression plastered across her face. After a minute she finally spoke, "Jasper, you are pregnant."

"Yeah, I got that part. What about my weights? If I'm going to be stuck in the house for the next eight months I want to be able to exercise and bulk up."

"Pregnant people can't bulk up. It's dangerous for the baby. You could miscarry."

"Carlisle _never_ said anything about that!" I turned to Alice. "How am I supposed to go through this pregnancy with no weights?" I asked, sure that this was the crucial flaw in her keeping this baby plan.

She took me in her arms, and I leaned my head down to rest my chin on her head. "It will be okay Jasper. You can still use the ten pound weights. And you could go running. You like running, right?"

I used to like running. I used to go every evening with Edward. I was not to sure how I felt about the sport now.

"Pregnant people are not supposed to run either. How about swimming?" Esme offered. We do have a giant heated pool in our backyard.

"He can run," Carlisle corrected, coming up behind Esme and wrapping his arms around her. "You can not exert yourself. But, since you ran before the pregnancy, it is fine to continue to do so. If fact, it is healthy to exercise during a pregnancy."

Great, swimming and running. "What about football and wrestling?" I asked, hopeful. "I used to do both of those with Emmett."

"No. No contact sports," Carlisle answered.

"Whatever. I'm gonna take a shower," I said storming off after the bad news. I really could use a shower what with all the vomiting I had been doing lately. I brushed my teeth after each time, but I still felt dirty.

When I finished my shower, I went back to my room to get the pajamas Alice normally lays out for me. After the incident, I asked my aunt to by me jamas, so I could cover up when I slept. And, since Alice lays out all my clothes, every night there has been a fresh pair ready to go on my dresser.

When I opened the door to my room, it was not the dresser, nor the lack of jamas on it, I noticed. Alice was laying on my bed, wearing her own jamas, touching herself through the fabric. My eyes were first glued to her right hand pinching her right nipple through the thin fabric. Clearly there was no bra.

Then I noticed her left hand touching the fabric covering her crouch. "Alice?" I chocked out.

"Come here and help me," she answered.

"What are you doing? Uncle Carlisle said not to push me," I said unsure of what to do. On the one hand, Alice looked so sexy laying there in my bed, touching herself. On the other, I was only wearing a towel, and wanted very much to cover up.

"Jasper, I didn't mean you have to go all the way if you are not ready. I was just hoping for more of what we did the other day," Alice said, getting up and wrapping her arms around me.

"Can I get dressed first?"

"Sure sweetie. I just didn't see the point when I planned on taking them right back off." She opened my top drawer, allowing me a rare glance inside (like I said, Alice is in charge of my wardrobe), and pulled out the neat stack that should have been on my dresser.

"Thanks," I said before taking the pile to the bathroom to change. Normally, she waits until after I have changed to come into my room.

When I reentered my room, fully clothed in boxers, a cotton shirt, and jama pants, she was once again lying on my bed, touching herself. I took a deep breath of air, gulped, and went to join her.

"Are you ready to help me? This shirt keeps getting in my way…" Alice suggested, sitting up. I reached over, grasping the hem, and looked her in her eyes. "Come on. You were fine with it before," she encouraged.

"But I knew what you were going to make me do then. Now, I have no clue."

"I am going to make you finger me. You are going to take those long sexy fingers of yours and insert them into my soaking wet vagina. Then you are going to rub my clit with your thumb."

My erection twitched with anticipation as she spoke. I guess it likes dirty talk. "That does not sound so bad…" I said slowly pulling up the shirt and drooling at her bare chest. "But what does that have to do with your shirt?"

She stretched her neck out, lifting off of the bed, trying to reach my lips. I bent down, and as soon as my lips were in reach, she attacked them furiously. When she finally broke contact, she answered. "I already explained that. The shirt was in the way. How are you going to suck on my nipples with it on?"

"Oh… you did not mention that part." I was stunned that I was finally getting to put my mouth on her. I had dreamed about doing so for months. I slowly lowered my mouth to her smooth pink nipple. It wrinkled and became hard when I licked it. Then I took it into my mouth and sucked.

Alice moaned and fell back into the bed. I went with her, never breaking contact. My right hand was squeezing the base of the breast I was sucking, when she pulled it away. She led my hand down her stomach, to her pants, under the waist band, placing my index finger on her clit. Since this was the one female organ I did not have, and therefore the one I had never seen, I was rather curious.

I slowly stroked the little bud, wondering what it felt like. With every stroke there was a sharp intact of breath from Alice. "Does this hurt?" I asked, raising my head up off her breast just enough to mumble into it.

"No, it feels really good. My pants are in the way. Take them off," she ordered, raising her hips from the bed.

I slowly pulled them down and off, staring open-mouthed and drooling at her lack of panties. 'Of course she is not wearing panties you moron! You were just touching her…' I thought to myself.

She took my hand and led it back to her open thighs. This time, she directed my index finger to her opening. It was dripping wet, just like I knew my own was. I slowly inserted my finger inside, and she threw her head back moaning.

Even though I had one of these of my own, I was so grossed out by it that I had never touched it. I had the opposite reaction to seeing and feeling Alice's: my ragging hard on throbbed in my pants and I felt myself get even wetter. I took my other hand and explored her clit. This being my first time seeing one, I was fascinated. "It's so pretty," I whispered.

She moaned underneath me, encouraging me. I explored her dripping wet pussy with my index finger, and she bucked her hips when I touched the top. I guessed she liked that, so I did it again, and got the same response. I pressed the spot harder, and she groaned loudly. I hope Emmett is not listening, or we will be teased mercilessly until the end of time.

She placed her small hand on top of my left one, the one that had paused on her clit. She directed me to move in a circular motion as she bucked her hips up again. Once I had that rhythm correct, she moved to my other hand and pulled on my wrist until my finger came out. Then she plunged it back in again, waiting for me to press the spot, before pulling my wrist again.

I guess I had it down now, as she let go and screamed my name. I could feel her walls clinch up around my fingers, just as mine did when I ejaculate. This must be what happens when a woman orgasms.

When she finished screaming and spasming, and lay still while her breathing steadied, I removed my hands from between her legs and kissed her deeply. "How was that?" I asked, wondering if it had been as good for her as what she had done to me had been.

"Wonderful," she replied sleepily, closing her eyes. I did not want to be caught with a naked Alice in my bed; I am sure any other naked girl in my bed I could explain away. But everyone knows how I feel about Alice, and would immediately jump to conclusions. So, I quickly dressed her before she fell asleep. She helped me a little, picking up her hips when I pulled the pants up, before falling back into bed.

I crawled into bed next to her, taking her in my arms to cuddle. I still had the erection, and that was hard to get rid of with her soft body pressed against mine. But, eventually I fell asleep too, wondering what Alice would make me do tomorrow. It really did not matter what she asked, she would get her way just the same.

* * *

I finished writing this story this weekend, complete with plot! It is exactly 48 chapters long...At three chapters a week, it will take me twelve weeks to finish posting this story...wow, that's a long time! Longer than I took to write the Darwinian thing...that's too long.

Okay, new contest: any week (counting from Saturday morning to the next Saturday morning) in which you gals manage to drop me twenty reviews, yes twenty, I will post a fourth chapter on Saturday. Also, anyone who reviews gets a free preview of the next chapter for participating! This contest goes until all 48 chapters are up! Reviewing old chapters which you have not previously reviewed counts. Anonymous reviews also count. Spamming my reviews with multiple reviews for the same chapter counts. Cheating, of any kind, counts. Plus, unused reviews will rollover to the next week.

Oh, and if you guys manage to muster up thirty reviews a week I will post 5 chapters. Forty reviews gets you 6 chapters, and fifty reviews gets seven chapters a week. Good luck! Let the contest begin: now!

Reviewers for last chapter: aurike, mynameisbob, Megan Geyer, thedarkangel22, and bLuEsaphire09. Thanks everyone!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning): bLuEsaphire09- 1

Let's try for 19 more! With 3 chapters a week, that just means I need seven reviewers a chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

The next Monday I was sitting on the couch after having woken up from my afternoon nap, with Alice on my lap, while making out, when Emmett and Rosalie came home from school. Rosalie went out to the garage to work on her car. Emmett, however, was far more intrusive. Rudely interrupting, he flopped down next to me, bouncing us, and causing my hard on to press into Alice's backside.

"Listen bro, I ran into Henry today. You remember Henry from the football team?" Of course I remembered, he was my best friend, so I nodded. Henry was held back in kindergarten and first grade, so he had been in my class ever since first grade (his second time), as we had gone to the same elementary school. Since he was so much older than the rest of us, he was the only freshman on the junior varsity football team.

"Well Henry was asking if the rumor about you and Alice in the tree was true. I said it was. And then I went into how I had accidentally walked in on Alice riding you last night and how humongous you are-"

"Stop! Why do you tell people these things? That is disgusting. Not only did I not do that with Alice last night, but even if I did I would not want the whole school to know!" I shouted at him and held Alice more tightly.

"Sorry. I was just trying to help spread the right kind of rumors. Anyway, I was telling you this to warn you. He did not believe me and said he was going to call you himself when he gets home." Just then my cell phone started ringing. It was on the coffee table where I had left it earlier. "That will be him now." Emmett said diving for my phone. I tried to shift Alice and grab it myself, but I was too late, and Emmett answered my phone.

"Hello?" Pause. "Hey Henry! He's right here. I just interrupted Alice on his lap right before you called!" Emmett said handing me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey man. It's me, Henry. I was talking to your brother today, and he and your sister have been spreading some wild rumors about why you are not in school. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Alice and I are being homeschooled now that we are expecting. And don't listen to Emmett, Alice was sitting on my lap fully clothed."

"So it's true then? You got her pregnant?"

"Yeah, we're pregnant."

"Oh Man! Are your aunt and uncle pissed?"

"Yeah, but at Edward though. He poked holes in our condoms. Luckily, Emmett and Rosalie do not appear to have gotten any of the affected condoms. Or maybe it was the birth control pills she is taking that saved them. At least her pregnancy test was negative. Carlisle had to go out and by all new condoms." I tried to shift the attention onto Emmett's wild activities: that was his source of rumor material anyway.

"That sucks! I hope you punched him out. What happened to him anyway?"

"My aunt and uncle were so mad they sent him to stay with my cousins for a while. I heard he has a boyfriend up there. He's a bottom." Hopefully that rumor would spread through the school, distracting everyone from the many about me. No one knew that Edward was in Juvi, or that he had raped anyone, in an effort to prevent me from having people find out.

"Oh that's right. He is gay, isn't he?" I had told Henry about Edward's sexual preference last year, but it was not common knowledge, as Edward was still in the closet.

"Yeah," I confirmed. "Really gay."

"So, anyway. Back to why I called. I wanted to let you know what Emmett was saying. He said you have a ginormous-" I cut him off there.

"Yeah, I know. He was just telling me he told you. I wish no one would talk about my privates. It's personal."

"Sorry man. Sore subject?"

"Yes. Emmett has no sense of boundaries. He is always bringing that up and teasing me." I choked back tears. Stupid hormones.

"That's what I figured. No one puts out a ginormous rumor unless they are tiny. Counter intelligence and all. Listen, you don't need to feel bad about being small. There is no shame in it. You are still young. I am sure that once you are our age it will be normal sized."

"Um…that's not it," I admitted. Henry and I were best friends, so I could talk to him about this kind of stuff. "I'm already bigger than him…He keeps saying that if I grow any more that I will not be able to get it into a woman." Although I had not let Emmett see me, he had no shame and frequently left the bathroom door open, so I knew exactly how big he was: at least an inch smaller than me.

"Which is none of his business anyway," Alice added close enough to the speaker so that Henry could hear. "Jasper fits just fine now. I'm sure if he grows, then I will grow too."

"Alice!" I growled mortified. "Don't you think that is a little too much information to be revealing about our sex life?" She just shrugged.

"Oh man. I'm sorry your brother is such a jerk. You should not feel bad about being big."

"Thanks man. I would invite you over to chill, but my aunt said no visitors. I don't see what the point is. Thanks to Emmett and Rosalie, every knows about the pregnancy, and we are only a month along. We just found out last week."

"That's cool. I understand. Will you two come back to school after the baby? We can still be friends."

"I'm not sure about anything that far ahead. Right now Alice and I are taking things one day at a time. But, we can still talk on the phone and send emails and text messages, even if my aunt won't let us out of the house."

"Well call me if you ever want to talk. Or, if your aunt lets you out."

"Sure thing. Later," I said, hanging up the phone, before turning to Emmett. "How did you even find out about my large size anyway? Have you been spying on me?"

"Edward told me. Rosalie and I go with Mom and Dad to visit him once a week. On Saturday, after Rosalie beat him up, as usual, I asked him why he chose you to hurt. If he had to rape someone, he could at least not have picked someone within the family. I feel like he tore my family apart when he attacked you.

"Well, anyway, he said he was just super attracted to you 'cause you were humongous and all. I knew you kept it to yourself, never going to the bathroom next to us, and always going in the stall. But, I just figured it was because of the whole Guevedoche thing, and you did not want anyone to see.

"Edward told me he used to watch you sleep, and that is when he noticed it. And after being so close to you, living in the same house, he couldn't help himself. Pervert. Lucky for him he is locked up, or I would kill him myself. There is no excuse for hurting my baby brother.

"By the way, when we told him about the pregnancy, he said he really wanted to see you to apologize. He never meant for you to have to go through this. That he has a problem and could not help himself. He is really sorry. Mom and Dad said that they were not going to pass along his message, that it was too soon for you. But, I thought you should know."

"Sorry? What am I supposed to do with a 'sorry'? Apologies are useless. And how dare you guys tell him about Alice and my baby?"

"You will have to complain to Dad about that one. He told. But, Edward was bound to find out eventually. Dad already called a lawyer over it. Apparently papers have to be filed taking away Edward's paternal rights, but making him still pay child support, 'cause it was rape. The lawyer said the rapist would be notified eventually, so Dad figured it was best to get it over with and tell him."

"I'm still upset that the decision was made without me," I sulked. It seems like all my free will has been taken away lately.

* * *

Author's note:

Reviewers for last chapter: Just A Reader90, aurike, Megan Geyer, bLuEsaphire09, caiusaromarcus, halerosalie100, japeralice48, and Master of the Boot. Thanks everyone!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

bLuEsaphire09- 2; Just A Reader90- 1; Megan Geyer- 1; aurike- 1; caiusaromarcus- 5; halerosalie100-2; jasperalice48-2; Master of the Boot- 9

Wow! 23 reviews my Wednesday! I will be posting the 4th, extra chapter tomorrow!

Let's try for 7 more! If I get seven more reviews this week you all earn a 5th chapter...


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Congratulations! You have all just won this fabulous 4th chapter for the week! That's right: I only received twenty reviews this week! Enjoy your prize!

* * *

"Anyway, where's Mom?" Emmett asked.

"Speaking of Edward, Mom got a call from Juvi about an incident he was involved in. He probably raped some other boy. She left about two hours ago," Alice answered.

"But I thought that he was getting help for his problem? Not the gay thing, the raping little boys part," Emmett replied confused. "Last time I saw him he swore he would not rape anyone else."

"Well, we'll find out what happened when Mom gets home," Alice replied.

"Okay. Hey, Jasper?"

"What now Emmett?"

"Mom said to take you running. She said you have been cooped up in the house, and that as your favorite brother, I should spend more time with you."

"I don't want to. I was in the middle of something," I said indicating Alice's breasts, which were in my hands.

"You dog! But seriously, go change or I will spread another rumor tomorrow." He would too.

"I'll come with you," Alice offered, getting up off my lap. "I'm gonna go change," she said leaving the room.

"Fine," I huffed before heading to my room to change. We went for an hour jog, at a much slower pace than Edward and I used to set. Emmett had obviously been listening to my aunt about not letting me exert myself.

When we got back, Alice went in to shower, so I decided to take advantage of the fact I was alone with Emmett. "Want to wrestle?"

"No. How about I cut up some fruit for a snack?"

"No way. Stop treating me like a 'tard just 'cause of what happened. Be a man an wrestle me," I tried to provoke him. He loved to wrestle, and I had a feeling my aunt put him up to the cut fruit bit.

"Come on. We have oranges, pineapple, and mangos."

That's when I jumped him, landing on his back, and forcing him into a headlock. Surely this would get him to wrestle me.

Unfortunately, that is how Esme found us when her car pulled in the drive moments later. "Emmett Cullen! I told you not to wrestle with him. If he looses that baby it will be your fault! You are grounded for a month. That means no trips to the garage."

She seemed way to attached to an embryo to me. Her maternal instincts must be kicking in… Great. Why was it my problem that she was infertile and I am not? Right now a miscarriage seemed like an awesome out. Then I could just replace this baby with one of Alice's.

"But Mom! I didn't do anything. He jumped me and I was just standing here not fighting back so that he wouldn't get hurt."

"Is that true Jasper?"

"Yes ma'am," I said staring at my feet, having let Emmett go.

"Fine. Then Emmett, you are still grounded, but you can use the garage. Jasper, do you understand that rough-housing like that could lead to a miscarriage?"

"Honestly, no. You keep going on about it, but I don't really get it. I just want my life to go back to normal and be treated like I used to be. Everyone keeps treating me like I'm fragile. Like I will break if they sneeze on me. Emmett and I used to wrestle all of the time."

"Okay. Let's make a compromise, Jasper. I will stop treating you differently, if you stop roughhousing. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Mom! You are not even going to punish him? Come on, that is totally not fair," Emmett complained.

"Emmett, I left you in charge as you are the oldest."

"Hey, that's not fair. I wasn't even home when you left."

"Regardless, Alice and Jasper were fine by themselves. It was not until you and Rose got home that Jasper got into trouble. Therefore, it is your fault."

"Uh, but Mommmm-" Esme cut Emmett short.

"I don't want to hear anymore. I've had a rough day. I just got back from the hospital. Dad is there with Edward now."

"What happened?" Emmett asked.

"There were some pretty rough kids in Juvenile Hall with him. A few gang members found out that he is gay and was in there for raping a boy. So, they decided to teach him a lesson by gang raping him. Then, when they were done they beat him up pretty bad. He has a broken rib, leg, and arm. Plus they tore his anus, so he needed stitches. And he is covered in bruises."

"Poor Edward," Emmett said.

"Poor Edward? He got what he deserved. What goes around comes around," I seethed.

"Jasper, that is not nice. Edward is still unconscious from surgery. And with a broken leg, he is going to be in the hospital for a while. They were telling me that Juvi is not prepared to deal with invalids, so he will have to go to a guarded nursing home for the next six months."

"He is getting out of Juvi for six whole months? How is that fair? I could go rape whoever I want and get away with it!"

"Jasper, you need to be a little more understanding. Edward is my son too. This is a lot for Carlisle and I to deal with. There is going to be another trial, and his attackers have been moved to an adult prison…"

"Yeah, I got it. He's your son. I'm just your stupid knocked-up nephew that you don't want around. You only put up with me 'cause my parents died!" I yelled running into the house, heading straight to my room to cry. Stupid Edward! He ruined everything.

"Jasper honey?" Esme asked knocking on my locked door. "Open up, I need to talk to you."

"Go away."

"If you do not open up I will get the spare key and let myself in."

"No Mom. If you do that then he will not feel safe in his own room, even with the locks," Alice said from the hall. She must have finished her shower. "Jasper, will you let me in? If not, I can wait." Alice's voice was full of patients for me.

I got up and unlocked the door. Alice opened, joining me on my bed as I cried. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I will not get the key and violate your room. Can I come in?" Esme asked.

"She is going to talk to you eventually," Alice warned.

"Fine," I sniffled.

"Jasper. I know what Edward did to you was wrong and unforgivable. But, I would not wish what happen to you on anyone. Not even him. Someday you are going to have to come to terms with him, as he is still family. Your uncle and I realize that it is far to soon to ask that of you. That is why we have not asked you to come with us to see him, and why we do not talk about him in front of you.

"Jasper, you know your uncle and I love you and your sister very much, right?" Esme asked and I shrugged. "Well we do. We took in all five of you. All of you kids are in our hearts. Even Edward. It does not matter what our kids do, we will still love them and be there for them when they need us. Even if we do not approve of their actions." Sometimes I thought my aunt could love a dung beetle.

"Just because Edward has done this really terrible thing to you, and we are still very up set with him, it does not mean that we don't still love him. He is going to be going through the same thing as you. But, he doesn't even have a home full of loving family to turn to. He has to stay in a building full of smelly old people and be watched twenty-four-seven by an armed guard. The least Carlisle and I can do, as his parents, is to be there for him too. Do you understand?"

"How bad do these old people smell?" I asked.

"Very bad," Esme answered.

"Okay then, but don't expect me to go see him. I don't like smelly people."

"Of course not. Thank you for understanding," she said hugging me.

* * *

Author's note:

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, Just A Reader90, aurike, and Megan Geyer. Thanks everyone!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

bLuEsaphire09- 2; Just A Reader90- 2; Megan Geyer- 2; aurike- 2; caiusaromarcus- 5; halerosalie100-2; jasperalice48-2; Master of the Boot- 11

Wow! 28 reviews by Thursday! I hope you all enjoyed this reward for being such good reviewers!

Let's try for 2 more! If I get two more reviews this week you all earn a 5th chapter to be posted Saturday. At this rate, you all could easily earn a 6th chapter for Sunday- that's the chapter where Alice and Jasper finally get to 3rd base :)


	13. Chapter 13

The following day Esme was helping Alice and myself with our school work when she got a call and rushed off to the hospital. Normally I would not mind that I had alone time with Alice and did not have to finish my English essay, but she left without making lunch. She did not even come back to make us dinner, and none of kids can cook worth a flying monkey's turd.

Alice ended up making us sandwiches for lunch, and Emmett cooked spaghetti for dinner, but I was a growing boy and really starting to feel neglected in the food department. And my aunt and uncle did not even notice my plight. They were too busy worrying over Edward.

It turns out the call was from Carlisle, letting Esme know that Edward had just attempted suicide. Apparently he got hold of his IV and tried to insert an air bubble. But, the guard stationed at his door noticed and called for help before the air bubble reached the needle. Stupid Edward.

So, my aunt and uncle had been spending all of their time for the entire next week at the hospital with him. Like I said, I normally would not mind, but Emmett's spaghetti is from a jar… The horror. And there were not even any meatballs or garlic bread. And, he keeps giving me fruit and yogurt for dessert. What kind of a dessert is that?

Plus, they were so busy that they did not notice that Sunday was Halloween. We are a little old for costumes, but Esme and Alice still usually plan a party and decorate. This year Rosalie and Alice did the decorations themselves, but Esme forgot to buy candy, treats, and snacks. So all we had to go with the party was fruit and yogurt. And as none of our friends came this year, it was the lamest Halloween ever.

Tonight, I punched Emmett in the stomach when he gave me a bowl of blueberries and vanilla yogurt for the ninth night in a row. Seriously, where is the cheesecake and ice cream? I expected a real dessert on a Friday night. I guess Esme had not been to the store this week either, and that was the only thing left. Except, there sure seemed to be a lot of yogurt in there. Maybe she bought yogurt and forgot the cheesecake.

So, the moment my aunt and uncle walked through the door, Emmett was on them. "Mom and Dad, I can't keep watching Jasper all day. He punched me during dinner! Can you please make Rosalie do it next week?"

"You punched him?" Esme asked.

"It was not my fault. It was the pregnancy hormones. And, I have not had any dessert all week, and he had the nerve to bring me yogurt. What else was going to happen?"

"Jasper, the yogurt was dessert. It is good for the baby. You could have hurt the baby by punching Emmett."

"Boys, this situation with Edward is hard on your mother and me. Edward is still suicidal, and we would appreciate your patience," Carlisle stated.

"Sorry dad," Emmett muttered.

"Sorry Uncle Carlisle. Sorry Aunt Esme," I whispered staring at my feet.

"I'll make some pudding. Would that count as a real dessert Jasper?"

I wanted to yell 'Darwin No!' And demand cheesecake, but I did not want to make the situation harder on her right now. "I guess pudding would be alright. It is just that I have been craving cheesecake all week. Next time you go to the store can you please pick some up?"

"Sure sweetie. If you want cheesecake, how about a bagel with cream cheese? I can sprinkle some sweetener on it," my aunt suggested as Emmett went off to find my sister Rosalie.

"That sounds better," I admitted as she went into the kitchen. "Uncle Carlisle, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Jasper. What is it?"

"Can you take me shopping this weekend? I want to go before I start to show, so that no one will see."

"Sure, I can take you and Alice tomorrow morning."

"No, not Alice. Guy shopping."

"Okay, we can go guy shopping. Your aunt was going to take you tomorrow to buy some maternity clothes. I'll ask her for the list."

Just then Esme came back in with my bagel. "Here you go sweetie."

"Thanks."

"Esme, I'm going to take Jasper shopping tomorrow, can I have the list?"

"Male bonding sounds like a good idea. Here it is," she said retrieving the notepad. "And, Jasper, I'm sorry for not spending more time with you kids lately. Here, I was going to show you this Tuesday, before I got that phone call." She pulled out one of her architecture folders.

"What is it?"

"I was going to remodel your bedroom. Edward's old bedroom is right next to yours, and Emmett's is on the other side of Edward's, with the boy's bathroom in between. So, I was going to make you, Alice, and the baby a little apartment on the second floor. Emmett can have Alice's old room on the first floor. See, I'm going to turn Edward's room into the living room, and Emmett's into the nursery. It is closest to my room anyway, with your uncle and I just across the hall if you need help. And Alice pretty much lives in your room already. Do you like it? If not, we can still change everything."

I was so surprised that she had taken the time to make this blueprint for Alice and me that I stopped eating my bagel. "I love it! But what about Alice's closet?" I knew this would be the deal breaker for Alice.

"Well, Edward's old closet is right behind your current one. So, I was going to knock out this wall, and expand the closet here, and make a walk-in. And then the bathroom wall will be moved here, and an entrance added from your living room. There will not be a kitchen, but I was going to add a mini-refrigerator and bottle heater here." She said indicating the nursery.

"That could work. Alice?" I called.

"Yes Jasper?" she answered coming into the room.

"Can you take a look at these blueprints Esme made for our new apartment?"

"Really? Our own space? Thanks Mom!"

Alice stayed up all night with Esme designing our new apartment. I took a shower, after finishing my bagel, and turned in early. The next morning I woke up vomiting, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. Then I headed to the kitchen.

Carlisle was already up, dressed, and making me pancakes. "I hope pancakes and fruit are okay? Esme and Emmett already left to see Edward. Rosalie and Alice went to go look at baby furniture and supplies for your new apartment. Did you want to go with them?"

"Pancakes are great, but seriously, what is with the fruit? I keep being served it at every meal."

"It's good for you."

"Can I at least have some whipped cream?"

"We're all out."

"Butter?"

"Sure, it's in the frige," he said handing me a plate. "What about shopping? Do you want to meet up with Alice and Rosalie first?"

I grabbed the butter before answering. "No, Alice has furniture shopping covered. I want to go to the mall."

"Did you want to look at any other baby stuff or baby clothes?"

"No. Alice will pick all of that out. She's the mother." I wanted to establish my role as the father right off the bat, so that there would be no confusion and they would stop fawning over me.

"We can get maternity clothes at any of the stores at the mall. Do you have one in mind?"

"I can't wear maternity clothes. They are made for girls," I complained.

"Oh, sorry. I mean we are just going to buy you bigger loose fitting men's clothes. And a bunch of pants with elastic waist bands and oversized T-shirts."

"Okay. I guess that is fine if I am just going to be lying around the house the whole time…"

"What did you have in mind, son?"

"Actually, I was not thinking about clothes. Alice and I have been…um…" I did not want to say that we had gotten to second base, but we had been doing so every night this week.

"Yes, I know. What do you need?"

"Well, it's just that we are having a baby, and I always planned on marrying her first. Before we had kids. I want an engagement ring." I heard his sudden intake of breath indicating his surprise.

"Have you talked to her about this? Your situation is a little unusual and the two of you are still young. She may not be ready."

"No, I want to surprise her. I'm not even sure when I want to ask. I just want to have it because I know I will not be able to leave the house for six months."

"Okay. You know that whatever decisions the two of you make are fine with your aunt and me, right? I don't want you to ask her because you feel peer pressure."

"I know that you do not think people should get married before they have sex, but that is how my biological parents raised me. I am already having Alice's baby. And _everyone_ knows. And next Alice is going to be asking me for sex. I do still have one virginity left, and I would like to save it for my wedding night."

"And I will respect your decision. But, can we pick up the clothes before the ring?"

"Sure."

We ended up buying mostly sweatpants and giant T-shirts and larger boxers. I also picked up a new swimsuit, because Esme really did plan on making me swim. My old one fit just fine without Alice around, but I needed more room in the front if Alice was going to be swimming with me. And, she planned to.

Then we went to a jewelry store, and I picked out a simple platinum band with two rubies surrounding one diamond. It reminded me of Alice's bright brown eyes. Carlisle said men normally hide this kind of thing in their sock drawer, but seeing as I did not even know which one of my drawers that was (again, Alice is in charge of my socks), I decided to keep it in a box of mementos from my mother that is on my bookshelf. Alice never goes near my bookshelf, what with all the history books on it.

* * *

Author's note:

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, aurike, and Just A Reader90- 3. Thanks everyone!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

bLuEsaphire09- 2; Just A Reader90- 3; Megan Geyer- 2; aurike- 3; caiusaromarcus- 5; halerosalie100-2; jasperalice48-2; Master of the Boot- 12

Wow! 31 reviews by Friday! You have all just earned two extra chapters! Shall we try for nine more reviews and three extra chapters?


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: You all made it to thirty reviews this week, so as promised, here is your second extra chapter for the week:

* * *

After I hid the ring and put the bags of clothes in my room for Alice to put away, Carlisle came into my room. "Hey kiddo, I just called Rosalie. She said she and Alice are on their way home now, and should be here within the hour." They had gone to the farther mall, as it had a baby furniture store. "But, I need to leave. They are moving Edward to a secure mental ward for the time being, and I promised Esme I would be there to help. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Sure. I have a book to read," I said flopping down on my bed and indicating the civil war book on my nightstand.

"Now I do not want you to do any strenuous activities until they get back. If something happens no one will be here to take you to the hospital. And if anything goes wrong, call me. You have your cell?"

"You worry too much. I will be fine," I said lifting up my cell for dramatization.

As soon as he was out the door, I decided to take advantage of the alone time, and went to Emmett's room. He still did not have a lock on his door, so I walked right in. He did however have a chin-up bar on said door. I did a couple of sets, and then closed his door so that no one would notice I had been in there.

Then I change my clothes and went for a run, making sure to take my cell, just in case. Not a slow jog like with Emmett, but a full on run. It felt so good to stretch my legs that I kept going. I was all the way to the boarder of our property, ten miles from the house, when I noticed where I was: Henry's house.

Henry was our nearest neighbor on this side of our property. But, with such a great distance, I had never run to his house before. A few times growing up I had ridden my bike here, but mostly I asked for a lift in the car.

Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well say hi.

"Jasper? Hey how are you man?" Henry greeted after opening the door.

"Excellent. I got away from the family for a little while, so I decided to stop by."

"Why are you covered in sweat? Where is your bike?"

"I ran here. Alice and Rosalie went baby shopping, and Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett went to visit Edward in the hospital. He broke his leg. So, I was home alone, with no one to drive me. And I couldn't find the key to my bike lock. So, I decided to go for a run," I lied. Esme had taken the key to my bike lock. I was not allowed to ride it by myself anymore.

"Tough break. But, at least you got away, right? Come in," he replied leading me inside his house.

"Hey man, Esme has been on this killer health food diet ever since the pregnancy. And ALL of us, not just Alice, have to stick to it. I could really go for some junk food. Do you have any?"

"Sure. I have Doritos and brownies," he said retrieving a large back of chips and a tray of brownies from the kitchen.

I knew from experience that his mom's brownies taste like burnt sludge with extra walnuts and a crust of petrified amber. Seriously, who puts honey in brownies? And how does his mom manage to keep the middle raw when the edges are burnt? "I'll start with some chips. Do you have the game on TiVo?" I asked.

"Sure do. Did you miss it? It was awesome!"

"Yeah, I missed it. Rosalie TiVoed a chick flick, and Esme a pregnancy show for Alice. Our TiVo can only record two shows."

"You just can't catch a break, can you? Well, let's watch it then," he said turning on the game. This day was getting better and better: chips and a game.

But, it could not last forever. I really hoped it would at least last to the end of the game, but I had no such luck. Rosalie and Alice came pounding down Henry's door after only twenty minutes.

"Is my brother here? There you are! I am going to kill you! Carlisle put me in charge of the two of you, and you cannot even stay put in the house? What are you eating? Oh my Darwin, Esme is going to kill me when she finds out you had chips. Please tell me you did not eat that whole bag by yourself? And how did you get over here? Who gave you a lift?" Rosalie fumed, but did not wait for my answers, so I left them out.

"How was shopping Alice?" Getting Alice going on shopping was one sure-fire way of changing the subject.

"Awesome! I picked out the perfect cherry wood crib and matching dresser set with rocking chair and changing table."

"Do we really need all of that?" I asked, trying not to laugh at Rosalie's murderous glare.

"Yes. And then we looked at swings, highchairs, strollers, car seats, blanket patterns, and don't even get me started on the clothes. I'm fairly certain it is a girl, and they had the cutest dresses ever."

"Sounds like you had a good time then," I said leaning down for a kiss. "Thanks for the chips and the game Henry, but I better get going before Rosalie skewers me alive."

"Any time man. Do you want to take a brownie to go?" He obviously was trying to pawn off the affront to desserts everywhere in an effort to convince his mom to make something else.

I eyed Rosalie speculatively before answering. "No, Rose is already going to kill me after the chips. She is just jealous because she has not had any real food either."

Once we were home, Rosalie really laid into me. "What were you thinking? What if you threw up while you were there? He could have found you out!"

"Sorry. But Alice, tell me about crib-sets. Are we going flowers or pink or glitter or rainbows or pink glittery pink and rainbow colored flowers?" Again, I was brilliant at changing the subject.

"Well, I liked the pink flower one. But there was an adorable leopard print one."

"Leopard print? For a baby? I was thinking something a little more babyish."

"Okay, then pink flowers it is."

"What's for lunch, I'm starving?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation towards something more important: food.

"Esme said sandwiches," Rosalie answered as both Alice and I turned to stare at her like hungry lions.

"Okay. Did she get cheesecake?" The million-dollar question.

"Yes, she went out last night after you went to bed and bought cheesecake. But, she only left one tiny little square in the frige. She did not want you to eat the whole thing at once."

"I don't believe you. Cheesecake _has_ to be kept refrigerated. Where else would she put the rest?" I asked going to investigate. I would tear the entire frige apart looking for my dessert if she did not confess the location.

"I don't know. I didn't see and she would not tell me," Rosalie replied as I inhaled the one tiny cube of cheesecake and began looking for the rest.

After a few minutes I had to concede that Esme had indeed not left the cheesecake in the frige. She must have taken it with her to the hospital or something sneaky. "Okay, what kind of sandwiches?"

"Roast beef," Rosalie answered, already making mine. I scarfed down three before taking a nap. I was really hungry.

When I woke up it was five, and I could smell my aunt's fried chicken from the kitchen. I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom to hurl. Then, I hurled a few more times, before brushing my teeth, only to hurl again.

"Dinner is ready! Alice, go fetch Jasper," I heard Esme announce. She must have been keeping Alice busy, preventing her from noticing my predicament.

Alice found me curled up on the bathroom floor, still heaving although my stomach was empty. "Here, let me get you some crackers," she said pulling out the saltines from the medicine cabinet, where she left them. She pushed one into my mouth, and as soon as I swallowed the heaving stopped.

She made me eat two more before letting me up, and letting me brush my teeth again. Then she led me by the hand to the kitchen. I took one whiff of the fried chicken and started running back to the bathroom to vomit up the crackers. I did not make it.

Alice and I were back on the bathroom floor with her shoving saltines down my throat when I heard Esme scrubbing the floor. "Sorry Esme," I chocked out in between heaves.

"It's okay Jasper. I just hope you feel better soon. I made your favorite fried chicken to make up for all the neglect your dinner received this week," Esme said standing in the bathroom doorjamb.

"I don't think I am going to be able to eat it. Every time I smell it I puke," I replied disappointed. "Maybe you can save some for me?" I was still hoping I could eat it tomorrow.

"Sure sweetie. How about I make you some soup?" Esme asked.

"I hate soup. How about ice cream? That would soothe my sore throat," I said trying to use this to my advantage.

"All out. We have yogurt?"

Oh come on? Yogurt? I was going to starve to death the way this woman was feeding me. I shook my head. "Cheesecake?"

"Nope. I left it at the hospital. Carlisle will bring home one square when he gets off the graveyard shift."

I am sitting her puking my guts out and she is rationing out dessert? "But I puked up today's cheesecake, so that didn't count," I lied.

"Sorry. How about another sandwich?"

"Fine." Alice helped me back to my bed, and Esme brought me a tray in bed. There was another sandwich along with a bowl of broccoli and cheese sauce and a glass of milk. I'm seriously going to have to talk to Carlisle about this health food thing.

* * *

Author's note:

Reviewers for last chapter: Megan Geyer and Master of the Boot! Thanks Megan and Master!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

bLuEsaphire09- 2; Just A Reader90- 3; Megan Geyer- 4; aurike- 3; caiusaromarcus- 5; halerosalie100-2; jasperalice48-2; Master of the Boot- 13

Wow! 34 reviews in one week! 30 were used on bonus chapters, so that leaves 4 reviews to rollover to next week! Thanks everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning I showered and brushed my teeth after my morning vomit, before making my way to the kitchen. Carlisle was sitting on the barstool eating eggs and toast, no bacon, ham, or sausage. "Morning Jasper," he greeted as I went to the frige looking for my chicken.

"Morning Uncle Carlisle. Where are the mashed potatoes?"

"Esme didn't make any. All she made was rolls, salad and broccoli."

"Can you please talk to her about this health food nonsense? I can't keep any of the food down, so why does it matter what it is?"

"Jasper, a healthy diet is important for a healthy baby. And, you are growing as well. You must have grown at least an inch in the last month. Have you noticed? All of that bone growth requires a lot of nutrients, especially calcium."

"No, I didn't notice. But, ice cream and cheesecake have calcium." I said pouring myself a glass of milk. Hopefully if he saw I was making an effort he would allow some mashed potatoes at least.

"Yogurt and milk are still better sources. How about if you agree to eat a bowl of yogurt, then you can have a bowl of ice cream if you are still hungry."

Well, knowing me, I would puke up the yogurt, and then be hungry. "Deal," I agreed, sinking into my chicken. As soon as it hit my tongue, my stomach began to retch. I knew I was not going to make it to the bathroom this time, so I aimed for the trashcan. I only missed a little, and as the kitchen floor was tile, it was easier to clean than the carpet.

Carlisle came over with a pack of saltines to shove down my throat. But, I was still sitting on the kitchen floor with him kneeling down next to me when Esme came in. "Not again Jasper. This just seems to be getting worse, not better." Her voice was filled with concern for me as she cleaned the floor.

"Chicken is really hard on the pregnant stomach. Perhaps you should not eat it for the duration." Carlisle suggested.

"But chicken is my favorite," I complained. First they take away dessert and junk food, and now chicken. What would be next? Bread?

"But you do not seem to be able to get it down, let alone keep it down. Esme, can you make him a stake tonight? We'll see if he can keep that down. He needs more protein."

"Sure honey. Does a stake sound good Jasper?"

Stake was my other favorite, so I nodded. Maybe this would not be so bad if I got stake for dinner every night. "Baked potato and green beans too?"

"We're out of potatoes. But, I can make corn on the cob?"

"Fine. What about breakfast? I didn't see any sausage."

"All we have is eggs, fruit, toast, and jam. We are out of sausage." Esme answered as Carlisle went in to their room to sleep for the day.

"Okay. Where's my cheesecake?"

"Don't you think you should get up off the floor first?" She said helping me up.

I opened the frige, retrieved my delicious morsel, and made myself some toast while I waited for Esme to make my eggs.

When I was just finishing up, Alice came in. "Where have you been all morning?" I asked.

"Well, you sleep too long, so I got up, took a shower, ate breakfast, and was in Mom's office going over the renovation plans."

"Oh," I said taking my plate to the sink. "Want to go back to bed?" I liked cuddling with her, and every morning that she got up before me I missed it.

"Sure," she said taking my hand and leading me to the bathroom first. I still had not brushed my teeth.

Once done, I climbed into bed and pulled her into my embrace. "This is better," I said kissing her hair.

"Jasper, I want to talk to you about something."

"Yes my life?"

"Yesterday, while I was at the mall with Rosalie, I saw a vision of you at the mall with Carlisle. You did not just buy clothes, did you?"

"That is none of your psychic business. I am entitled to buy whatever I wish."

"Well, it was perfect. When are you going to ask me?"

"Never. I'm taking it back and exchanging it for one you haven't seen."

"Jasper! You cannot return it! And, if you do, I will just see another one…" She teased. "Then, I will make you take it back and get the first one." She always got her way.

"I wasn't going to ask yet. I just wanted to have it for when I am ready to ask. Does that make since?"

"Yes. And I am glad. I don't want to rush this. I don't want to get married before _my_ baby is born. But, if I ever marry, it will definitely be to you. Otherwise it will not happen at all."

"Your baby. I like the sound of that." I said kissing her nose. "You have stolen my virtue by making me pregnant with your baby before marrying me." I accused good-naturedly.

"Yes, I have. I am very naughty. Do you like it when I'm naughty?" she asked, taking off her shirt and throwing it on the floor.

She did not have anything on underneath the shirt. I nodded, reaching up to claim her breast. I pulled her on top of me, so the perfect mound fell in my face, and licked.

"I think you are a naughty boy. I have not even begun stealing your virtue. I should steal the rest of it…"

"No, I want to be married first. The other virginity was taken from me. With this one, I want to wait."

"Okay, but there are still things that I haven't seen. Places I have not touched," she insinuated inching her hand underneath my jama pants and boxers, down between my legs. "Can I touch you here?"

I was really nervous. On the one hand, this was Alice, and I wanted her to touch me everywhere. On the other, Edward had hurt me there, and I was self-conscious. What if she was grossed out and dumped me? See, this is why I wanted to wait until marriage. If she was married to me, then she would be stuck with me, disgusted or not.

"I understand if you are not ready. But, you should know that you do not have to hide it from me. I am okay with every part of you. I love you for you. I do think we should try it out, to find out if we like it. If you still don't like it, Dad said he would have it removed."

"We can get it removed? You aren't going to dump me once you see it?"

"Jasper, I will never leave you. Even if you push me away, I will follow you to the end of the Universe. You will never be able to get rid of me."

I reached my lips up to claim hers, and she returned my kiss, slipping her tongue in my mouth. Her tongue tastes like cherries. While we continued to kiss, I felt Alice's small soft hand crept down between my legs.

I decided to relax, to go with it. If she was disgusted, then I could have it removed, and everything would go back to normal. I inched my legs apart, ever so slightly. I felt her index finger run along my wet lips, and my cock twitched.

"Carlisle said no penetration, remember?" I hissed between jagged breaths.

"Yes. But, if you recall when he went into graphic detail, he meant by a penis or dildo. He said a finger or tongue would be fine." I did not in fact recall. I am pretty sure I burned the memory from my mind, so I shook my head.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked, raising herself off of my body, and grabbing my shaft in her other hand. I shook my head again. "Good." She pulled back my pants and boxers and lowering her mouth to my head before licking. "I do not want to stop."

She sucked the tip of my head into her mouth, running her tongue along the underside, as she slowly inserted one finger inside me. I let out a hiss as she entered me fully.

"Darwin, Jasper you are tight," She mumbled into my cock, sending sound waves reverberating through my being. She slowly pulled the finger out, before pushing it in again. This time, she pushed on the top, hitting a bundle of nerves that went straight to my dick.

I groaned loudly as I watched a bead of precum trickle down my head and onto my abs. Alice had left my head lying about an inch above my naval, as she planted kisses along the underside of my shaft. She pulled out, and pushed in again, pushing against the nerve bundle once more. My eyes rolled back in my head as I thought this must be what Alice felt like when I touched her spot.

Alice noticed the trail of precum, and licked it up. "You taste good. Very sweet," she said before inserting the tip back into her mouth and sucking. I groaned at the joint sensation of her mouth and her finger, and she plunged back into me, faster.

"Jasper, do you like my finger? Or does it hurt?" she asked.

I was having trouble forming coherent thoughts at the moment, let alone words, so I did not answer. I quickly regretted this lapse on my part, because she removed her finger, and did not return her mouth.

Instead, she slowly inserted her finger into her mouth, licking my juices off. It was so sexy I almost came right there. "No, it doesn't hurt. Please don't stop," I finally managed to put a few words together.

"Should I go slow, like this?" she asked going painfully slow. I bucked my hips up as my cock twitched, and shook my head. "How about fast, like this?" She asked increasing her speed. A moan escaped my lips as another bead of precum dribbled down my head and onto my stomach.

"Do you want it harder?" she asked me, and I nodded, staring at where her hand entered me. I had not noticed moving, but now that I looked, my legs were spread eagle. And my pants, which were around my knees, were now completely off of my right leg, dangling from my left.

She began to pound me hard, and my cock twitched along with the pace. "Oh, I'm sorry, I have been neglected him," she said licking the precum off of my stomach and head. Then she took the tip back into her small mouth and pumped the shaft with her free hand.

I let out a scream of pleasure and came in her mouth. My pussy walls and cock clenched and twitched in time as I rode out the most breath-taking orgasm of my life.

When I finally became aware of my surroundings again, I was breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath, and Alice was lying across my chest, staring into my eyes. "Did you like that?" I nodded. "I liked it too. Can we keep it?" She was of course referring to my vagina.

I was too shocked by her statement that she liked it to answer, so I just laid there for a few minutes to think about it. If it felt like that when Alice touches it, then it cannot be all bad. I would probably never have an organism like that again if I had it removed.

Now I know what Carlisle meant when he said I needed to actually try it out before deciding. I would never have guessed I would like it so much. And, I never would have thought Alice would enjoy it, but I could clearly feel the pleasure and arousal radiating off of her.

"Yes, we can keep it," I finally answered, pulling her pants down. She had gotten to taste me, but I had yet to taste her. Fair is fair, after all.

* * *

Author's note:

Reviewers for last chapter: Megan Geyer (X3), aurike, Just A Reader90, and bLuEsaphire09! Thanks ch'all!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Just A Reader90-1; Megan Geyer- 3; aurike- 1; bLuEsaphire09- 1

4 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 6 reviews this week, for a total of 10 reviews already! Thanks everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

Alice raised her hips for me as I pulled first her pants, and then her panties down and off, tossing them on the floor next to her shirt. I took her full red lips in my mouth and pushed my tongue inside, placing my hand on her knee. I could see she was glistening wet for me, her fluids already spilled out onto her outer lips.

She parted her legs for me, and I dipped my finger between her lips, before bringing it back up to her clit. I rubbed tight circles around the soft nub, wondering what it felt like. That is something I will never know.

"Can I taste you?" I asked, removing my mouth from hers, and pinching her nipple. I lowered my head to lick at the other nipple, before she nodded her affirmative.

I lowered my tongue to her clit, taking it into my mouth, and sucking gently. Then, I slowly entered her with one finger. She was not as tight as me, but she had entered me with one finger. If I planned on entering her with my organ, she would need to be a lot bigger. She just seemed too small for it to ever fit. So, each time I did this, I tried to stretch her walls with my fingers.

I had even started using two fingers. My penis was a lot wider than two fingers; I was more of a four-finger man. But, I just could not get a third one in her tight pussy. I removed my fingers, and inserted my tongue, tasting her. She tasted like plain flavored yogurt. Maybe, after trying this, I will try some yogurt. I just got a sudden yogurt craving.

I just remembered my compromise with my uncle, that if I ate some yogurt, I could have ice cream. So, to move things along, I moved my tongue back to her clit, and returned the two fingers to her hot tight pussy. I pounded her hard, while lapping at her sensitive bud, making sure to press her sensitive spot on the top.

Now that I knew how the spot felt, I would never take it for granted again. Alice moaned underneath me, which I took as a signal to speed up and nip at her clit with my teeth. I had not tried this before, but Emmett had told me about one of the rumors he spread in which I had done so.

Alice seemed to like it, so I did it again. Then I licked from her opening, up to her clit, and back down again, before placing an extended series of short staccato licks on her clit.

"Jasper," she screamed out, clenching down on my fingers. I continued to pump her as she rode out her organism. When she finished, I pulled her into my arms to cuddle, as I had wanted to do all along.

After a few minutes Rosalie knocked on my door. "Are you two done? It's noon and Esme told me I have to make lunch for you too. Apparently you complained about Emmett's cooking," she spoke to the door, interrupting the mood.

"Yes, we are done. But, could you give us a minute? Just make sandwiches, yogurt, and ice cream, and we will be out in a few minutes," I replied.

"But we are out of ice cream."

If I heard this lame-Einstein excuse one more time I was going to scream. "Carlisle said I could have ice cream if I ate yogurt."

"Well, that may explain where Esme went. But, we don't have the ice cream yet."

"Fine," I said getting up and putting on the clothes Alice had laid out on my dresser. Alice also got up, fetched her clothes from the floor, and put them back on.

Then we went to the kitchen to have lunch. Rosalie served carrot sticks with ranch dressing and a bowl of yogurt with blue berries, along with the roast beef.

"Are we going swimming, jogging, or bike riding today, Alice?" I asked when I had finished.

"Swimming, go change and I'll meet you at the pool."

"But I just got dressed!"

"And you look very sexy. Now go change."

"I love it when you talk like that," I said stealing a kiss.

"Gross! Can you two keep that for the bedroom? And my poor niece is right there in the middle of you two. You are probably traumatizing her," Rosalie interrupted.

"And how often do you make out with Emmett in front of me and Alice?" I asked.

"Point taken. Go change," She ordered before heading to her own room to change.

Esme came back an hour later, with ice cream, to find us in the pool. Rosalie and Alice both vouched that I had indeed eaten yogurt, so I had ice cream for my after noon snack. Afterwards, I was exhausted, and took a long nap.

When I woke up, it was almost dinnertime, and I could smell my delicious stake cooking. So, I walked into the living room to sit next to Alice.

"Dinner's ready," Esme called and we all took seats around the table.

"This is delicious Auntie," I said after taking a bite of my stake. "Thank you." Hopefully, a few well-placed compliments would result in more stake for me.

A chorus of "Thanks Mom," and "Thank you Esme," went around the table.

"Now kids, I wanted to talk to you about the up coming renovations," Esme began. "Emmett, can you move into Rosalie's room for the time being? Eventually you will get Alice's old room. But, while there is construction going on in Jasper's room, I would like to move Jasper in with Alice."

"Sure mom. That will be fine," Emmett replied, clearly thinking of the advantages of sharing a room with Rosalie. Not having to go out to the garage for starters.

"Jasper? Is this arrangement alright with you?"

"Can you put a stronger door and lock on her room? And what about the window? I still have nightmares thinking someone is coming in through the window," I answered.

"I'll fix the door tomorrow," Carlisle replied. "And, the bar installers will be coming next week to fix the windows. They are going to do all the bars in the house. But, you don't have to worry about the bars trapping you in the house in the event of an emergency. They come with a key and can be easily removed from the inside."

I was fairly relieved to hear that all of the windows would be barred. I had been sleeping better lately, because of Alice. But, part of me was still terrified someone would come through the window when I slept. I was just beginning to get back to my old self. Mostly I think all the pregnancy hormones were making me really horny for Alice. But, it had the same effect.

* * *

Author's note:

Reviewers for last chapter: aurike, Master of the Boot, Hi, VoldieBeth, Just A Reader90, Megan Geyer, and Halerosalie100! Thanks everyone!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Just A Reader90-2; Megan Geyer- 4; aurike- 2; bLuEsaphire09- 1; Master of the Boot- 2; Hi- 1; VoldieBeth- 1; Halerosalie100- 2

4 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 15 reviews this week, for a total of 19 reviews already! Thanks everyone!

* * *

*New contest*- who ever leaves me my 100th review gets to pick the middle name of Alice's 1st born. The first and last names are Daisy and Hale. Leave your middle name choice in your review!


	17. Chapter 15 outtake

Alice's POV of ch.15:

Yesterday when I was at the furniture store with Rosalie I had had a vision of Jasper picking out the most gorgeous wedding ring I had ever seen. I had known this day was coming for some time, as I had seen our engagement in a vision before we first met. So I always knew that Jasper planned on marrying me one day.

And truthfully, it was not that I planned on doing the same to him, but it was that it was an inevitability; something that just had to happen as part of the natural course of the Universe, part of the flow of time. And, as my baby grew inside him, that vision of us married grew stronger.

Now you may be wondering why I insisted upon Jasper keeping this baby. It was not because I am prolife or because I could love any baby, even a rape baby. The fact that this was Edward's rape baby had nothing to do with it: it was Jasper's baby.

I could love any baby as long as it was his, no matter where it came from. And, I desperately wanted Jasper's baby. Even if it was not my own biological offspring, I still felt that it was mine, that it was part of me, just as Jasper was a part of me. Jasper was not just part of me, he was my entire life, my reason for being, the air that I breath. And I wanted more.

Being a psychic I knew things about my mate that he did not know himself. I knew that he would never willingly agree to being impregnated. I knew that if I did not intervene that not only would he never have a baby of his own, but also that he would never agree to use his vagina, and would even have it cut away like garbage.

I could not allow any of this. And as I knew that this was my only chance of ever having a child that was Jasper's biologically, I had to have it. I wanted it for my own. Maybe it was selfish of me, and I often felt guilty as I watched him struggle with the pregnancy. To make myself feel better I would tell myself that I would do the same for him.

Jasper also wanted children, he just wanted the opposite kind of children as I wanted: mine. So, in exchange for giving me this child of his, I would give him one of mine. Someday I would allow him to impregnate me using the sperm of his choice. Then we would be even and we would both get what we wanted.

Most people probably find it odd that I am okay with my future husband being pregnant; that I am okay with him having a vagina and a uterus. Truthfully, he is the only man I have ever seen naked, so this seems quite normal to me.

Sure I have seen pictures and diagrams in books and in sex ed. class, but, that is not the same as seeing it with ones own eyes. And, those pictures were not the first introduction to the male form I had had: Jasper was. I had seen Jasper naked in a vision not long after I had first had the vision in which we were married: I saw our honeymoon.

So I always knew what Jasper had between his legs, I just did not know that no one else knew or that it was unusual in any way. And when I did learn that he was unique, it mattered little to me. As long as he was mine I would take him however he was. Honestly, if Jasper turned out to be a woman I would happily be a lesbian, it mattered so little.

I was upset by one thing though: I have always wished that I had a penis so that I might be able to fuck him. It seems unfair to me that he should have both sets of genitalia and I only one. But, I do have other ways of pleasing him. I have my fingers and my tongue, and one day, I know from my visions, I will have a strap-on. Then my life will be complete.

I knew that Jasper would be opposed to the strap-on at first; he has a very macho man attitude on the way things ought to be. He wants to be the one filling me, not the other way around. Right now, he does not even want me to see, let alone touch, him there.

And it is something I desperately want to do, as I can see from my visions how much he will enjoy it, and his joy is my deepest desire. So, I have decided that I will have my way with him. I know that if I go slowly enough with him, he will go along with it. And one day, he will consent to my strap-on.

So, after we discussed waiting to marry until after the baby is born, I decided to seduce him. I started by removing my own shirt, in order to turn him on and get him in the mood. He played along nicely, caressing my breasts as I prepared him for what was to come.

He indicated a desire to remain a virgin until our wedding night. I did not much see the point in this, as I had already had sex with him hundreds of times in my visions. What he does not realize is that every time he has a dream in which he decides to make love to me, I see it too. I feel it as well. So I knew perfectly well how amazing he would feel inside of me, and I wanted it now.

But, I also knew how he was feeling. If it were not for the rape, I would be free to have my way with him, I am sure of it. But, ever since Edward took his vaginal virginity, he has felt violated and helpless. He wants to control his own life again and to have some say in what happens to him: he has had so little say in it lately.

And I understand this. I can even sympathize with him, but I have never felt it myself, so I cannot empathize. I can, however, be understanding and supportive and take things slowly with him. In my visions slow and steady seems to be the key to winning over Jasper.

I inched my hand down to my target and asked if I may proceed. It actually took quite a bit of convincing, and I even had to agree to let him cut it off if I did not like it. The thought that I may not like part of him was the most absurd thing I had ever heard.

That was like Jasper saying he liked strawberry cheesecake and regular cheesecake but not strawberries. How could someone who likes strawberry cheesecake not also like strawberries? It just does not work that way. So I agreed to the ridiculous terms, knowing that they would never be fulfilled, as I could never dislike a part of him.

And, I finally managed to talk him into letting me finger him. I wanted to go all the way, to pull out a strap-on and take him for myself, just as Edward had done. It seemed unfair that Jasper was mine and always had been, yet Edward had been the one to enter him first. But, Carlisle had forbidden me from doing so until after the pregnancy. So, I would have to wait.

I also wanted to taste him. I had yet to put my mouth on his cock, as I knew he was not ready for it. But, today I thought would be a good time to try it out: it would distract him from stressing out over the fact that I was touching his pussy. I also wanted to taste his pussy, but this I knew would be too much for him and cause him to freak out.

So, I would wait on that one. I knew it would only be a matter of time before he would allow it: once he did it to me he would be curious to have it done to himself. And so I set about fingering him with one hand, and stroking his shaft with the other, while sucking his tip in my mouth. It took me awhile to learn to coordinate the three actions, but once I did, I was very pleased with my work: Jasper was screaming and orgasming beneath me.

There was one more thing I knew about my Jasper: the best time to ask him to do something he does not want to do, is when he is thinking with his other head: the one that is in his pants. After his organism he was still so out of it that I thought now would be the perfect time to spring my request on him: "Can we keep it?"

I was hoping he would blindly nod agreement to what I had asked without thinking about it, so I was a little disappointed when he took the time to regain brain function and seriously consider my request. Luckily, it worked out in my favor, as he agreed any way.

There was one more thing I had seen in my vision: after I put my mouth on Jasper's penis he will want to put his mouth on my genitals. And I very much wanted this, as it would lead to him allowing me to taste his pussy, I would acquiesce.

Now I had some idea of what he would taste like, as I had licked my finger after fingering him, but I still wanted it fresh from the source. I also wanted to please him with my tongue, as I did not possess a cock of my own. Not to mention I knew from my visions just how good Jasper's tongue on my clit would feel.

I would have done this with him sooner, as I have been having visions of it for years. But, Jasper is still only fourteen, and I, being the older one in our relationship, was trying to take care not to violate his trust and take advantage of him. Sure he would be willing, but before a certain age one is not mentally prepared to make those decisions, and is thus violated even if consenting.

I had planned on waiting until his fifteenth birthday to jump him and demand sex like we had in my visions. Fifteen is old enough, right? And I had planned on slowly leading up to this in the six month interval that preceded his birthday.

I was just beginning my seduction when Edward interfered and ruined everything. I was starting slow with French kissing and caressing through our clothes. Then I was planning on hitting all of the bases with him, one at a time, until he finally turned fifteen.

Edward's actions had caused me to change my plan. I wish I had seen what he was planning before it was too late. But, I think he was not even planning it himself until after I left that fateful morning.

Now I still planned on introducing sexual activities with Jasper one at a time, but at a much slower pace. I would still have sex with him one day, just now that date was more likely to occur sometime when he is seventeen, not fifteen.

Or, we could always elope… he would have to make love to me then. I would talk him into taking me to Vegas right now, if I thought he was ready for it. But, I knew that if I did that he would freak out and go back into his little shell. So, I would wait and do this at his pace. I was getting another little Jasper out of the deal, so it was the least I could do.

* * *

Author's note:

Reviewers for last chapter: Halerosalie100, aurike, and VoldieBeth, Master of the Boot, bLuEsaphire09, and Megan Geyer! Thanks everyone!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Just A Reader90-2; Megan Geyer- 5; aurike- 3; bLuEsaphire09- 2; Master of the Boot- 3; Hi- 1; VoldieBeth- 2; Halerosalie100- 3

4 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 21 reviews this week, for a total of 25 reviews already! And this story even made it to 100 review! WhoHoo! Thanks everyone!


	18. Chapter 17

A week passed, and I moved into Alice's room, while Emmett moved into Rosalie's. Esme was busy organizing the renovations, and there were always construction workers coming in and out of the house. A work crew came and installed bars on every window, just as Carlisle promised.

In addition, another crew was knocking down walls in our apartment, and adding new ones, as well as doors. Esme wanted this part done as soon as possible, so that no one would notice the bulge that was beginning to grow in my lower abdomen. It was really ruining my perfect six-pack. She planned on completing the latter part of the renovation herself, so that no one would come in our house and see me like this.

And, when Esme was not working on our new apartment, she was at the hospital visiting Edward. Edward was still depressed, although he had not managed another suicide attempt. This was mostly due to the guard watching him like a hawk in the new facility. And, the place was set up so that there was nothing he could hurt himself with. They were not even allowed sheets, as a patient had torn one into strips for a noose before.

So, my meals were still being neglected, but at least I was getting a bowl of ice cream and a cube of cheesecake added to all the yogurt, fruit, and vegetables. And, as it was Friday night, Esme was making stake again, in an effort to make up for the dinner lapse during the week. I was still hoping for green beans and potatoes to go along with it, but knowing my luck, all I would get were the green beans.

Alice and I had been on our best behavior all week, so I thought we really deserved the stake and potatoes. I did not hit Emmett once, although I wanted to a few times. I ate all of my yogurt, which was now bearable as it reminded me of something else I enjoyed eating. I went swimming and for slow jogs and bike rides. No runs. And, Alice and I even did all of our schoolwork without Esme having to tell us to. All in all, I think we earned the stake reward.

I took an afternoon nap, as usual. When I woke up, I could smell the stake cooking, so I went to the living room to wait.

"Oh good, you're up," Carlisle called from the recliner as I entered the room. "I need to take your weight and vitals. It has been four weeks since your last doctor's appointment. Can you come with me to my office before dinner?"

"Sure. Alice?" I still wanted her with me during this type of thing. I wanted her support, but also, this was her baby too and I wanted her to be a part of it.

"Coming," she said jumping off of the couch and flitting to my side.

We went to Carlisle's office, where he took my blood pressure, pulse rate, and temperature. Then he measured me, and confirmed that I had grown three centimeters in the last month. But, when I got on the scale, I had lost weight.

"See, I told you Esme's diet is leading to my starvation." In the last month, I had been hungry almost constantly. I had eaten all of the food that they portioned out to me, but had thrown most of it back up.

"Jasper, this is not something to joke about. You grew and are pregnant; you should have gained at least five pounds, probably ten. But, instead you lost three. We are going to have to put you on a high calorie diet if you keep losing weight like this."

"High calorie, as in cheesecake, ice cream, and stake with mashed potatoes? And cookies, pie, and chips?" I asked hopeful for the return of junk food.

I had gone a whole month on limited junk food. All the treats Esme had given me before she found out I was pregnant were sorely missed. I should have save them up in case of emergency. I had actually contemplated sneaking out to get some junk food, but the store is too far away. Henry's house is the closer, but even then, I would not make it without Alice finding out. And, she was all for this healthy food for her baby plan. Just as long as she did not have to eat it.

"No, high calorie as in protein shakes, lots of yogurt, and stake with corn on the cob."

"And what if I cannot keep it down? Maybe I'm vomiting so much because you keep feeding me health food!" I was really mad now. I could not believe they would feed me more calories, but without the flavor.

Plus, I had expected the vomiting to go away now that I was almost past the first trimester. If I do not stop puking in the next month I am going to be extremely Bohred. Alice's keeping the baby plan seemed to be working out better for her than it was for me. When we get married, I am definitely knocking her up to see how she likes it… I just have to pick a sperm donor. My cousin Peter looks just like me, maybe I will ask him.

"Jasper, calm down. It is not good for the baby for you to get upset like this."

"And when am I going to stop regurgitating everything I eat? Isn't it supposed to stop?"

"Yes, it should get better in the next few weeks. But, everyone is different. Some people continue to get morning sickness throughout the entire pregnancy."

"No!" I yelled running from the room. I did not want to deal with the possibility of six more months of retching. I went to Alice's room, and curled up in a ball on her bed to cry.

Alice came in a moment later, and began to rub my back. "Esme said dinner is ready. Do you want to go? You wouldn't want your stake to get cold."

"I'm not hungry," I said in between sobs. It was a lie; I was always hungry. But, I did not feel like getting up to eat.

"Jasper, you need to eat. Look how thin you are getting. I can see your ribcage through your skin," She said placing a hand on said ribcage.

"That is not my fault. They keep starving me. Tell Esme to save my stake for me. I'm tired now," I said yawning and closing my eyes.

"Okay," she replied kissing my forehead and leaving. As soon as she was out the door I began to cry again. I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

Author's note:

Reviewers for last chapter: VoldieBeth, aurike, Halerosalie100, Jasperalice48, LindsayMorgan, and Megan Geyer! Thanks everyone!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Just A Reader90-2; Megan Geyer- 6; aurike- 4; bLuEsaphire09- 2; Master of the Boot- 3; Hi- 1; VoldieBeth- 3; Halerosalie100- 7; Jasperalice48- 7; LindsayMorgan- 1

4 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 36 reviews this week, for a total of 40 reviews already! That means there will be a third extra chapter posted Sunday! Megan Geyer won the 100th review and chose the middle name Aster! Thanks everyone!


	19. Chapter 18

The next morning I woke up with Alice snuggled in my arms. I pulled her closer to me, nuzzling my face in her hair. "Morning sleepy head," I said as she stretched and looked up at me. She closed her eyes and snuggled up against me.

We lay there like that for about twenty minutes before I had to pee and vomit. When I finished brushing my teeth, I noticed that Alice had laid out two sets of clothes for today. I grabbed the sweats and T-shirt, and quickly changed. Before I could head to the kitchen for breakfast, there was a knock on the door.

"Jasper, can I speak with you for a moment?" Carlisle asked through the door.

I grabbed my shoes and opened the door. "What's up?" I was hoping to get this over with so that I could get my stake from the frige.

"Well, I was not finished speaking with you last night. I need to monitor your weight more closely, because it is nearing dangerously low levels. So, every morning, before you eat breakfast, I would like you to come to my office for a weigh-in."

"Fine, Let's go," I replied tying my shoes and heading out the door.

Carlisle weighed me, and then re-measured my height, before taking measurements around my chest and waist. "Okay, now that I have all of your measurements, if you continue to loose weight, I will notice right away. Also, you are going on a high calorie and protein diet. After you eat this protein bar, you can go have breakfast," he said handing me a protein bar.

I opened the bar and took a bite. It tasted like stale peanuts and made me gag. Before I knew it, I was retching again. Carlisle quickly grabbed his trashcan for me, and I tossed the bar in as I continued to retch. "Here," Carlisle said shoving a cracker down my throat.

"Thanks," I said as the heaving began to subside.

"Okay, it looks like you cannot stomach protein bars. So, you will have to drink protein drinks instead," he said opening and then handing me a vanilla protein shake.

I took a sip of it and it tasted like vanilla flavored puke. I spluttered it out, getting it all over my shirt. I guess that is why Alice left out two sets of clothes for the day. That gave me an idea: I did not have to eat the protein bar because it made me puke. If I puked up this shake, maybe I would also not have to drink it. So, I began to fake heave and grabbed the trashcan.

Having the trashcan right under my nose was not a good move, or maybe it was, because I took one whiff of the peanut protein vomit and began to heave for real. As I regurgitated the crackers into the can, I threw the shake in upside down. I watched the shake spill out into the can, mix with the vomit, and take on some of the consistency, as Carlisle went to his desk for another packet of crackers.

"Well, it looks like protein shakes are out too. You win, I'll tell Esme to give you a slice of cheesecake instead," he conceded defeat as I stopped retching. I smiled to myself on the way to the bathroom: I had finally won; he was letting me eat dessert.

I brushed my teeth, again, changed my clothes to the second outfit Alice had laid out, and then went to the kitchen for my stake. "Here is your cheesecake Jasper. Make sure you eat the whole thing, okay sweetie?" Esme instructed handing over a medium sized slice of my favorite dessert.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed, my face lighting up. Stake and cheesecake, this must be my lucky day. I sat down at the table to eat, next to Alice and across from Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie. I ate the cheesecake first: it was beyond delicious, just what I had been craving. The stake was good even though it was cold. And when I finished the green beans that went with, I finally felt full.

"Jasper and Alice, I want to go check out hospitals tomorrow. We will be looking at one out of State, in Portland, for you to have the baby. Security procedures and confidentiality policies will need to be checked out, and I will meet with the Chief of Staff," Carlisle informed. Alice and I nodded. "I have the day off tomorrow, so I would like to take the time to go down there."

"Are we going too?" I asked.

"It is a two hour drive, each way, so the drive will be too long for you Jasper. Alice, I would like you to go with me, so that you can see where your child will be born."

"Sure. Is that alright with you Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Well, I would like to see it, but I don't want to spend four hours in the car if I don't have too," I responded.

"Then it is settled: Alice and I will leave first thing in the morning tomorrow," Carlisle said, getting up and putting his plate in the sink. Emmett and Rosalie did the same, and the three of them left for school and work.

Alice and I finished our breakfast and then did our school work. After our schoolwork was done, we went back to her room to fool around before lunch: I was horny again. Looking at Alice all morning was more than enough to make me stand at attention. In addition, kissing Alice's soft lips, the sight of her breast beneath her shirt, and touching her waist as I pulled her close, were guaranteed to have an effect on my body.

Now that our relationship had progressed to second and third base, we were hitting said bases two to three times a day. I had been horny for Alice before the pregnancy, but now I just could not get enough of her. Carlisle said it was the pregnancy hormones that were making me feel this way, and that it is perfectly fine to indulge with Alice that many times a day.

After a refreshing session of oral with Alice, we had lunch, and then I took my afternoon nap. When I woke up, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and I went for a slow bike ride around our property. I even ate my stake for dinner without complaining about the lack of mashed potatoes. I did everything right today because I was really hoping Carlisle would go easy on me again tomorrow, and let me have another piece of cheesecake. Or maybe some strawberry pie.

* * *

Author's note:

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot and VoldieBeth! Thanks Master and Beth!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Just A Reader90-2; Megan Geyer- 6; aurike- 4; bLuEsaphire09- 2; Master of the Boot- 5; Hi- 1; VoldieBeth- 4; Halerosalie100- 7; Jasperalice48- 7; LindsayMorgan- 1

4 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 39 reviews this week, for a total of 43 reviews already! That means there will be a third extra chapter posted Sunday! Megan Geyer won the 100th review and chose the middle name Aster! Thanks everyone!


	20. Chapter 19

That night, and again the next morning, Alice and a hit third base. Afterwards, I went back to sleep, and Alice left for the trip with Carlisle. But my sleeping-in plan was thwarted once more by my over active bladder! And, as soon as I was in the bathroom, my stomach remembered that it needed to be emptied.

So after I brushed my teeth, I got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Rosalie and Emmett had already left for school. Esme was sitting at the table reading a blue print. "There you are! Carlisle said I am to measure you when you wake up. Let's go."

So we headed down the hall to Carlisle's office. Esme was not as skilled or quick with the measurements, but she managed. I was a little disappointed when I saw my weight: down a quarter of a pound. "You are still loosing Jasper. Were you hungry yesterday?" she asked.

"No Auntie. Yesterday was the first day I was not hungry. I tried really hard to follow your diet too," I said hoping she would not take the cheesecake diet away.

"Well, Carlisle's notes say that if your weight has not risen, to feed you a slice of cheesecake. Do you feel up to that?"

"Sure. But, do I have to have cheesecake everyday? Maybe I could have strawberry pie tomorrow," I suggested.

"Well, we do not have any, so I will have to stop by the store for the ingredients. I'll go during your nap if you think you will be okay."

"I think I can manage not to get into any trouble while I am asleep. Plus, I have my cell phone," I said pulling it out of my pocket and sending Alice a text. I let her know how my appointment went. She replied that she was still in the car, driving.

"Here is your cheesecake. What do you want for breakfast? Eggs or stake?"

"Can't I have pancakes? I had stake yesterday."

"How about two pancakes and one egg? Carlisle said that if you are craving something I should give it to you. That it might help with your weight, but that you should also eat more protein."

"I guess I could stomach one egg," I conceded in between bites of my cheesecake.

After breakfast, I did my schoolwork, went for a swim, ate lunch, and then laid down for my nap. "Okay, I'm headed to the store now. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Um, how much longer until Alice comes home?" I asked. "I miss her."

"She should be back in about two hours. Carlisle texted me saying they were leaving Portland and heading home a few minutes ago."

"Thanks. Go ahead, I'll be fine," I said, and she kissed my forehead and left.

It was not true that I was fine, but there was nothing she could do about it. I really missed Alice. We normally fool around before lunch. But, with no Alice, I took the time to do my exercise instead, hoping to switch my normal exercise time with Alice time.

This meant I had not had an orgasm before my nap. I always cum before my nap. But, I had not done so since this morning. Normally we go at it at bedtime and before my nap, and sometimes in the morning as well. But never had we replaced the before nap session with a morning session, and I was not handling it well.

I lay in the bed, with my eyes closed, at full salute, hoping it would go away and allow me to get some rest. My head was killing me as the exhaustion set in. But, instead of going away, my erection began to throb.

I could have taken care of it myself, but I had gotten used to the feel of Alice's hand. And my own hand was too big and masculine: it felt to much like Edward's, not at all soft like Alice's. So, I decided to get up and take a cold shower.

I stood in the shower with the freezing water pounding down on me for twenty minutes before giving up. It was making it throb worse rather than making it go away. So I went back to Alice's bed, lay down, and curled up in the fetal position.

I pulled out my phone and sent Alice another text, this time asking how far she was away. She texted me back that she was still an hour off. So I closed my eyes and tried to make the pounding go away. But all that achieved was my quiet sobs into the pillow.

I was still sobbing quietly into the pillow, my pounding heads killing me, when I heard Esme come in. She did not come in to check on me right away, probably putting groceries away first. But within ten minutes, she quietly opened the door to check on me.

I'm sure she expected to find me sleeping as usual. So when she noticed that I was not, she came over and sat on the bed next to me. "What's wrong Jasper?"

"Nothing. I just miss Alice and cannot sleep," I answered. Having Esme here was not really helping, but it was adding to my embarrassment.

"She will be home soon. Do you want to get up and watch TV or read a book?"

"No, my head is killing me. Can I have any medicine?" I did not know what sort of medicine pregnant people were allowed to take.

"Yes, you can have some Tylenol. If your head still hurts when Carlisle gets home, we can ask him what to do about it," she said getting up to get me a glass of water and the pills.

I swallowed the pills with the water, and continued to lie there, hoping the pills would take effect and I would be able to get some sleep. Although the medication took the edge off of my headache, it did nothing for my other ache. So I continued to lie there sobbing.

I was still lying there when Carlisle and Alice got back. Alice ran straight into her room, and wrapped me in her arms. "What happened Jazz?"

"I just couldn't sleep because I missed you and now my head hurts."

"I don't have anything else to give you right now. I'll write a prescription and have it filled, but it will take an hour, okay Jasper?" Carlisle asked from the doorway.

"Thanks," I said grateful that he was trying to help, and hopeful that he would leave Alice and me alone long enough for her to help. Carlisle turned and closed the door behind him.

"Well I'm here now so you can go to sleep," Alice whispered as she gently stroked my hair.

"Alice, both my heads are throbbing," I whispered back, embarrassed at the reason why I was unable to sleep.

"Oh. I guess he feels neglected; we did miss our noon session. I'll take care of him and then you can go to sleep," she said and I nodded. "Jasper, you need to uncurl so that I can reach him," she said stroking her hand along my curled buttocks, over my pants.

I uncurled my body and turned over. She pulled down my pants and boxers and got to work with her hands. Finally, after twenty minutes, I had my release, and the throbbing ceased. "Thank you," I said pulling myself up for a kiss.

"Anytime Jazz, now get some rest," she said as she wrapped her arms around me and resumed her stroking of my hair. It was getting longer now that I had not been out of the house for a cut in over a month. Maybe my aunt will be able to trim it for me, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later when I heard the door open. Alice was already in my arms sound asleep, so I turned over to go back to sleep. But, it was my aunt and uncle who had opened the door to check on us, and I could just make out their whispered conversation.

"I'm worried about him. He has become so dependent upon Alice that he could not even go one day without her," Esme whispered.

"It is understandable given the trauma he went through. And he has always been attached to her, ever since he found her. And even before he found her, he always went around looking for something, like he missed her and was lost without her, even though they had not met."

"I remember. He would not talk at all after my sister died. It was not until we got Alice that he seemed like a normal boy again. And, even before my sister died, he always seemed so sad, like he was depressed even as a child."

"There are worse things for teenage boys to be attached too. I don't think you should worry about them. She is helping him."

"Do you think he will ever be back to the innocent little boy he was before Edward did this to him?"

"No. He is a man now with a child on the way. He will get over this, but he will not be the same. He will be older and wiser for it."

Then I heard the door gently close and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Aurthor's Note:

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, Megan Geyer, VoldieBeth, and ShadowCub! Thanks Everyone!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Megan Geyer- 3; Master of the Boot- 1; Hi- ; VoldieBeth- 1; ShadowCub- 1

3 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 6 reviews this week, for a total of 9 reviews already! Thanks everyone!


	21. Chapter 20

I woke up and stared at the clock for a few minutes, confused as to why it read four o'clock, when I had gone to sleep at three fifty. Had it only been ten minutes? And why was Alice in her jamas curled up in my arms? She normally does not join me for my nap, or change into jamas just for a nap.

Then I realized that it was really dark in the room and that the clock said four a.m., not p.m. I must have slept through dinner. Sure enough, when I sat up I saw a sandwich and a note besides the bed. "Jasper- I did not want to wake you, but you missed dinner. Esme asked that you eat this when you wake up –Love Alice."

I was hungry, and the sandwich looked good, so I ate it. Then I ran to the bathroom to hurl. After the sandwich came up, my lunch from the day before, and a great deal of stomach acid followed. The worse part about throwing up is the feel of the stomach acid burning my esophagus.

Even after my stomach was empty, I continued to heave so hard and uncontrollably that I could not get up to grab the packet of crackers in the medicine cabinet. After about five minutes of this I decided to give up and wake Alice to come help me. I pulled out my cell and sent a text. Good thing I keep it in my jama pocket.

Alice came in rather sleepily, noticed me on the floor besides the toilet, and grabbed the crackers. After she shoved them down my throat, and the heaving stopped, I thanked her and brushed my teeth. Then we went back to bed and fooled around again, before going back to sleep.

When I woke up again, I found to my pleasant surprise that I for once did not have to puke. So, Alice and I took the extra time to make out and explore each other's bodies. It seems I can never get enough of the feel of Alice's hands on my skin.

My weigh-in that day was another disappointment: I lost another half a pound. But, after that, my weight held fairly steady for all of the next week. I think this was mostly due to Thanksgiving. Esme was preparing for the feast, so the house was unusually full of treats, which Alice and I were allowed to test.

Typically my cousin Peter and his family come over for Thanksgiving. And Carlisle's cousins, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar, come down from Alaska, as well. Or, we go up there, as they are our only living family. Last year a few of our friends came by as well.

This year, however, not only were we short Edward, but no one was allowed over. It was our year to go to Alaska, but Carlisle called and said we could not travel due to Alice's pregnancy. They readily offered to come here, but Carlisle declined, saying we had too much going on with Edward to plan an event.

So it would be a small gathering this year, with just Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and myself. And Esme did have a lot on her plate, but she was not one to skimp on her favorite holiday just because Edward was in the hospital. So, she made a big dinner with all the trimmings and lots of desserts. Rosalie and Alice helped, as Rosalie and Emmett had the week off from school.

I normally do not like turkey, but it was rather tasty this year. But, I hate all of the trimmings, except for mashed potatoes, rolls, and cranberry sauce. So, my plate was mostly filled with desserts. I had pumpkin pie, apple pie, blueberry pie, and ice cream. By the time I was done I was stuffed, because I really took advantage of the desserts as they were becoming a rarity in this house.

The next day I had even gained a pound. Carlisle had been threatening all week that if I lost another ounce, he would hospitalize me. So, I was pretty happy with myself when I managed to gain that one pound back. Unfortunately, the desserts were consumed by Thursday evening, so a repeat performance was not possible.

To make matters worse, Esme was so behind on work and Christmas shopping that she did not have time to cook the rest of the long weekend. Every time I asked, she said to eat leftovers. There was plenty of left over turkey and cranberry sauce, but the mashed potatoes and rolls ran out by Friday morning.

When I complained to Carlisle Friday afternoon, he was too busy to notice, as he was focused on Edward's up coming psyche evaluation. He simply said to ask Emmett to make spaghetti if I did not want leftovers. There was still plenty of stuffing, salad, macaroni salad, potato salad, and chicken tortellini to last everyone else.

I ended up making myself a turkey sandwich instead. But, dinner was another issue. Everyone else liked the leftovers, so it was only me complaining. Alice felt sorry for me though, and cooked me some macaroni and cheese, as this is the only thing she knows how…

Wait! I did not say she is _good_ at making it. She managed to turn the noodles to a starchy mush. Saying that she was not a good cook was an understatement. The only worse cook in the family was myself. Last time I tried to cook macaroni and cheese, I burned it.

So, I ate a piece of bread and went to bed without a real dinner. I was sort of dreading what would happen the next day with my weigh-in, but as it was the holidays, Carlisle forgot, and I was not one to remind him.

Saturday and Sunday passed as more of the same: I burned macaroni, Alice tortured a lump of noodles she claimed where originally spaghetti, and I gave up and had toast with butter and jam for breakfast, a turkey sandwich for lunch, and more toast for dinner. At least I could make toast and sandwiches, otherwise I would probably starve.

* * *

Aurthor's Note:

Reviewers for last chapter: VoldieBeth, Just A reader90, Megan Geyer, Master of the Boot, and aurike! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Megan Geyer- 4; Master of the Boot- 2; Hi- ; VoldieBeth- 2; ShadowCub- 1; Just A reader90- 1; aurike- 1

3 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 11 reviews this week, for a total of 14 reviews already! With reviews like this, you might just be getting a Tuesday chapter :)


	22. Chapter 21

Author's Note: A lot of reviewers asked whether Alice or Jasper might learn to cook. The answer is no, neither or them will ever learn: it is beyond their capability. Alice will eventually be banned from the kitchen after catching the microwave on fire too many times, but that doesn't happen until college, after this story. The most complicated food item Alice will ever learn to make is a bottle of formula for the baby (you take a bottle, pour in 3 scoops of powder, and add room-temp. water, and shake). She will also learn how to open a jar of baby food, so the kid won't starve, but that is about it. Jasper on the other hand, will learn how to use the microwave and boil water. He also already knows how to make toast (Alice is already banned from the toaster after the last time it caught fire). It will be Rosalie, and to a lesser extant Emmett, who will eventually learn to cook, and save the young couple from starvation during college!

* * *

After the lack of edible food for three days in a row, I was really dreading Monday morning's weigh-in. Unfortunately Carlisle did not forget this time and was rather upset that I did not remind him. He said it was Alice and my job to take charge of my health and that of the baby. That now that we were going to be parents we should grow up and take responsibility. Whatever _that_ means.

Once Alice and I got dressed, we headed to Carlisle's office for the dreaded weigh-in, which was just as bad as I feared. I had lost a whole pound and a half. Not only had I lost the Thanksgiving pound, but and additional half a pound.

"Let's go to the kitchen so you can eat while we talk about this," Carlisle said, clearly disappointed.

Esme had made French toast with fruit, and a side of strawberry pie for me. She had apparently forgotten her preoccupation with Christmas shopping and work, and had gone back to taking notice of my culinary needs. I started with the pie.

"Jasper, you are now six feet even, but you weigh only one hundred twenty pounds," Carlisle began. "The low weight was my major concern for straightening out the hospital situation so early on. I wanted to have a place set up to take you in case your weight fell further.

"Jasper, I am going to have to hospitalize you for low weight. After you eat breakfast, pack a bag and make sure to include your schoolwork and a few books to read. Then we'll drive down to Portland and check you in. You will probably have to stay a few days to a week- until your weight stabilizes," Carlisle said.

"The hospital? Can't you just feed me more dessert? It worked on Thanksgiving!"

"No, I could have gone that route if your weight held steady, but with it falling, you will have to be put on an IV drip."

"Please no. I'll be good, I promise. It was just the leftovers the passed three days that did it!" I hate needles and hospitals.

"Jasper, this is not a punishment."

"I get to keep Alice with me, right?"

"Yes, she can stay with you. The rooms have a couch for spouses to sleep on."

So, Alice and I packed our backs, grabbed our schoolwork, and took the two-hour car ride to Portland. The hospital looked nice, and Carlisle assured me that my privacy would not be violated here. When I asked what the story was for how I became pregnant, Carlisle responded that Alice knocked me up because _she_ has Guevedoche. I was starting to feel like we were beating a dead horse with this Guevedoche thing.

Carlisle explained that even if a patient with Guevedoche appears completely female on the outside, they still produce viable sperm cells. So, the story was that Alice and I were both intersexed individuals, and had gotten pregnant fooling around. The fact that Alice was adopted specifically because we were dating fit in nicely with this lie. And, the best part about this lie, was that no one here would know I was raped or that this was not Alice's biological baby. Alice would even be put on the birth certificate.

Carlisle set me up in a room in the maternity ward and hooked me up to way to many monitors and an IV. "Jasper, this monitor here is for the baby. It measures the baby's heart rate, and displays it here," Carlisle said showing Alice and me.

"Cool."

"It looks like the little one has a strong heartbeat. Now, I'm going to perform another ultrasound, so I want you to drink some juice. I'll have the nurse bring some in. I'm going to file your chart and make the arrangements for the tests and be back in half and hour," he said before leaving.

"So, what do you want to do for half an hour?" Alice asked.

"Actually, there is something I didn't understand, but didn't want to ask Carlisle…"

"What was it sweetie?" she asked stroking my hair for reassurance.

"I'm worried about what to say if someone asks me how I got pregnant. How…um…did you get me pregnant, if you don't have a… you know…"

"Oh. Well, we must have been having sex with your penis, and my vagina. You were wearing a condom to be safe. But we didn't know that you were producing the eggs and I the sperm, so we did not protect against flow from me to you."

"And how exactly did that happen? I still don't understand."

"You made me orgasm, releasing my 'sperm cells' from my urethra, just like in a male. But, you were not done, so we continued to fuck, without cleaning up. My 'sperm' got on your pussy lips, and made its way inside you, knocking you up."

"That seems a bit far fetched…"

"We did it a lot. Five times a day everyday if you ask Rosalie, ten if you ask Emmett. If we did it enough, then it is possible that one time my sperm got inside you. Maybe I even fingered you with it, not knowing what it was."

"Um, I don't think I want anyone to know that you have fingered me: our sex life is private."

"Well, there you go: if anyone asks, say you don't want to answer questions about our sex life."

"Okay, I guess that could work."

"So, what do you want to do while we wait for Dad to come back?"

"We should probably do some of this school work," I answered, as half an hour really was not enough time to do much else.

So Alice got out our schoolbooks and we started our homework. We finished geometry, but that was it before Carlisle came back. He showed us the fetus on the ultrasound monitor. Alice was in awe of the tiny beating heart. I was in awe of Alice.

"Okay, we are done, so you can use the restroom now. Just take the IV with you," Carlisle instructed.

Going to the bathroom with all of those cords attached was a major pain, but I managed and crawled back into bed.

"Okay, I have you on a glucose drip and have ordered a high calorie diet. The pie Esme sent is in the patient frige by the nurse's station. Alice, can you get him a slice with every meal?"

"Sure Dad," Alice replied.

"And, if you get sick of the pie, Alice can get you another dessert from the cafeteria. Alice, here is some money to buy yourself food. I have to go to work, but I will be back to check on you tomorrow morning," Carlisle informed us. "If you need anything, the nurses or the other doctors should be able to help. And feel free to call Esme and let her know what to bring down when she visits tomorrow."

So, what to do while stuck in a hospital bed? Alice and I decided to try and stick to our old schedule. Breakfast, schoolwork, third base, lunch, nap, go for a walk, dinner, shower, third base, and bed. I made Alice squeeze in next to me on the tiny bed, instead of sleeping on the couch, because that was too far away from me. We put the rails on the bed up, so she wouldn't fall off the edge.

The hospital was not too bad. The food was good and I had my pie. The nurses came in three times a day to weigh and measure me and change my IV. But, other than that, they let Alice and I be.

* * *

Aurthor's Note:

Reviewers for last chapter: Hi, VoldieBeth, ShadowCub, aurike, Megan Geyer, and runp3rf3ct94r3adp3rf3ct! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Megan Geyer- 5; Master of the Boot- 2; VoldieBeth- 3; ShadowCub- 2; Just A reader90- 1; aurike- 2; Hi- 1; runp3rf3ct94r3adp3rf3ct- 1

3 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 17 reviews this week, for a total of 20 reviews already! I wasn't going to post this chapter until Wednesday, but when I woke up this morning, there was a twentieth review! So, I hope you all enjoyed your first ever Tuesday bonus chapter!


	23. Chapter 22

The next day Carlisle announced that my weight was holding steady. I had not gained anything, but I had not lost either. And he brought me a strawberry cheesecake from Esme. He said I had to stay here in the hospital until I put on five pounds, so I asked for Chinese food. Maybe if I tried to eat more, I would get to leave sooner.

Carlisle found a takeout Chinese place that delivers, and told Alice to call them for dinner. So Alice and I had the day to ourselves again. We did our schoolwork and all of our other regular activities, same as usual.

But, that afternoon my cell rang with Henry's number. "Hello, Henry?"

"Hey Jasper. I just wanted to let you know what happened at school today."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Bobby Jorgen, whose dad is a police officer, was saying he was suspicious about what happened to Edward. Bobby and Edward were best friends, and Bobby has not heard from him at all.

"And Bobby's dad told him that Edward had more than just a broken leg: his arm and rib were broke too. But, his dad wouldn't tell him what happened, and apparently Edward is not allowed calls at the hospital.

"So Bobby used his old man's password to hack into the police files and search for police reports on Edward. He said he did not find anything explaining the broken bones, but he did find one dated three months ago. He swears it said Edward raped you. Is it true?"

"Henry, if I tell you the truth, do you swear to Darwin not to tell anyone, ever?"

"I'm your best friend, of course I swear I won't tell."

"Yes, it's true. I woke up to find him sitting on me and holding me down. But, he only penetrated me for a minute before I broke free."

"Oh man, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yes. That was the original reason I was staying home before Alice got pregnant."

"But, I thought your parents were mad at Edward for poking holes in your condom?" The lies were beginning to unravel.

"He did that too, before the rape. We just did not realize it until a few weeks later when Alice missed her period." I tried to smooth over the lies. "What did Emmett and Rosalie say about the rape?"

"Emmett claimed Bobby got the story all wrong. He said that Edward was in the hospital after having broken the bones skiing in Alaska at your cousin's place. Carlisle requested that they move him down here to treat, so they medivaced him over.

"Emmett said that when they went to visit Edward two weekends ago, he went into the room first, only to find some dude named James pounding him. Apparently Edward was moved to the long term psych ward due to depression?"

"Yep, Carlisle said he was suicidal over the broken leg."

"So anyway, Edward was lying on his back, with his left leg strung up in the cast, and this James was holding the right one up, with his other hand on Edward's waist, and his cock in Edward's butt. At least that is how Emmett described it.

"Emmett said he turned to leave, and get help, but James told him to wait. Then James pounded Edward a few more times, and stroked Edward's man twice, and Edward came all over his own stomach. Then this James guy gets some wipes and begins to clean Edward off, and Edward begs Emmett not to tell and swears it was consensual.

"But Emmett thought that there was way to much cum on Edward's chest for that story to make sense: more than one load. Edward said it was all his, and that James had stroked him off multiple times. Emmett was not buying it though, because there was some blood on the wipes James was using.

"So James put Edward's hospital gown back on and left, and Emmett told Carlisle. Emmett said Carlisle was really mad because Edward needed stitches to repair the tear James made, and this James guy was twenty-five, when Edward is still sixteen. So Carlisle is filing statutory rape charges against this James guy. Is it true?"

"Yes." Emmett had told me about the incident as well, but I stopped him before he could give me that many details. Apparently James had torn Edward's anal stitches and they had to be re-done. Carlisle really was filing charges and James and all other patients were banned from Edward's room.

What I did not understand was why James was allowed in there in the first place. Edward was supposed to be under surveillance by a guard. Carlisle had said that the guard did not see what Edward could possibly do with all those casts, so he had gone on a break and left him. Carlisle had filed a complaint report, and the guard was on suspension pending a hearing. Most likely he would be fired.

"Carlisle really is filing charges even though Edward says it was consensual. It is against the law for a twenty-five year old to do that to a sixteen year old, even if he was consenting. But, James is a psych patient for a reason. Carlisle thinks that all that will happen to him is that he will be held in a secure ward with a guard for a few years."

"Well, if he is at least guarded, then he can't do that to someone else, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Just then a loud page came over the hospital speakers.

"What was that? Are you visiting Edward now?"

"No, I'm with Alice. She is also in the hospital. But, she should be out in a few days. She has been throwing up and loosing weight, so Carlisle checked her in yesterday," I lied.

"Well I hope she gets better soon. Is everything alright with the baby?"

"The baby is fine."

"Some luck. Your family keeps getting one knock after another."

"Tell me about it. I'm really ready for it all to calm down and go back to normal. But, it can all be traced back to Edward. Carlisle says Edward is just acting out because he is having trouble adjusting to his sexuality. Hopefully once Edward gets out of the hospital and Alice has the baby, life will go back to the way it was."

"Okay, so tomorrow I will tell everyone that you confirmed Emmett's story, but not Bobby's. Call me if anything changes."

"Will do. Good looking out," I said before closing my phone.

"Henry again?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Edward's friend Bobby was snooping around and found the arrest report and told everyone at school that Edward raped me," I spat out before breaking down in sobs.

"It will be okay. No one will believe him, and Carlisle will sue Bobby and his father for leaking the report. I'm sending him a text right now," Alice said combing her fingers of her free hand through my hair.

* * *

Author's Note:

Aw, poor Bobby! Edward cheated on him and now he is so upset that he spilled the beans about Jasper's rape...

So, I have a question for all of you: What exactly do you think Edward was planning to do in chapter one? I will give you one hint: he did not know beforehand that Jasper had a vagina and was therefore not planning on raping it. So, drop me a review and let me know what you think he was planning. I will let you all know at the end of next chapter exactly what Edward was thinking!

Reviewers for last chapter: VoldieBeth, runp3rf3ct94, and Megan Geyer! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Megan Geyer- 7; Master of the Boot- 2; VoldieBeth- 4; ShadowCub- 2; Just A reader90- 1; aurike- 2; Hi- 1; runp3rf3ct94r3adp3rf3ct- 2

3 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 21 reviews this week, for a total of 24 reviews already! Hmm, I wonder if you gals (and one boy) will win all four bonus chapters this week? It could happen...


	24. Chapter 23

The next day was better and worse. It was better because I had gained a whole pound at the morning weigh-in. Carlisle said if I kept this up I could be home within the week. It was worse because I fainted.

Alice and I were walking around the floor, dragging my IV, just as we had done the previous day. But this time, I suddenly got light headed and fell. Alice screamed and got the nurse's attention. And they brought over a wheel chair and wheeled me back to bed.

I guess this is why Carlisle wanted me in the hospital, in case I faint or something. Carlisle had already left for the day, so another doctor came in to check on me. He said his name was Dr. Hoffman, and that he knew Carlisle.

"Jasper, you fainted because you are dehydrated and malnourished. When you become dehydrated you loose water from your blood supply, lowering your blood pressure, and decreasing blood flow to the brain. That is why you fell.

"Your chart here shows that you have been vomiting frequently. Vomiting can cause dehydration. Have you been vomiting recently?"

"Yes, I threw up right before I went for the walk. I still vomit at least three times a day," I answered, gripping Alice's hand tightly.

"You should be drinking at least one glass of water after every time you vomit. Can you do that for me Jasper?"

"I thought Carlisle said to drink juice because it has more calories. And milk because it has calcium."

"Juice and milk are good, but not for dehydration. You can still drink them, but if you feel light headed or throw up again, drink water."

"Okay. Isn't there anything you can do about the vomiting?"

"According to your charts Dr. Cullen already has you on an antacid. I can switch you to another one, and we can see if that works better."

"Thanks. Can you call Carlisle and let him know what happened?" I asked.

"Sure kid. Now I want you to stay in bed the rest of the day: no more walking for now. We don't want you to fall again."

"You aren't going to tell anyone about me, are you?" I asked nervously. I know Carlisle had said no one would tell, but I was still worried. Carlisle also said no one would find out about the rape because the case was sealed, but that Bobby kid still did.

"No Jasper. As a doctor in this hospital I am legally bound to confidentiality, just like all the nurses and other staff here. No one will tell. You are safe with us."

I nodded, that I understood and he left. Alice brought me a glass of water, which I drank. Then she climbed in the bed with me to snuggle. "What do you want to name the baby?" I asked her.

"Well, I still think it is a girl. So how about Jasmine? And we can call her Jazz."

"No, I don't like it. I was thinking Alice Jr.; I like the name Alice."

"I know you do. That is how I got my name, after all." Alice had seen her name in a vision in which I called her Alice. We still did not know what her name was, but now it is Alice.

"I think I did a good job naming you," I said kissing her nose.

"And I agree. But, do we really want two Alices in one house?"

"Yes, I do. Well, maybe not two. More like five or eight. Ten Alices would be optimal."

"But there is only the one of me."

"One might be enough for me, but then there will not be any left for anyone else," I teased.

"No one else needs an Alice, just you."

"When do you think we should get married? Before we finish high school, or after?"

"Well, are you going to insist on holding onto your virginity until our wedding night?"

"Yes, I think I am. We fool around enough to satisfy that craving."

"Well, that may be true, but I do not want to be an one hundred eight year old virgin. I want to know what you feel like inside of me. Aren't you curious?"

"Yes, but I'm scared and nervous and not ready," I replied burying my face in her hair. She, unlike myself, had gone out last weekend for a haircut. There was no danger in her getting morning sickness in public, and it was too early in the pregnancy for people to notice that she is not showing.

"I can wait for you. I will wait forever for you, if you need me to. Just like I was waiting for you in those woods, like sleeping beauty, your kiss awoke me."

"I did not kiss you before you awoke! I waited until after you were conscious!"

"Before I woke, a had a vision in which you were kissing me. That was my first kiss."

"So now I have to compete with visions of myself?"

"Yes. Vision Jasper is very sexy. I think I will have sex with him if you do not take me."

"Of course I will take you. If vision Jasper has sex with you, does that mean you will loose your virginity to him?"

"Yes. I am definitely going to give my virginity to vision Jasper," she teased.

"What are you going to do once I start showing? If you go out in public, people will know you are not pregnant."

"I won't go out much. Just to go shopping and get haircuts and that type of thing. And, Carlisle said he would get me a false tummy to wear. That way people will see me and think that I am pregnant."

"You would look sexy pregnant with my baby."

"You do look sexy pregnant with my baby. I love touching your stomach. It makes me feel closer to our baby."

"I look fat."

"Jasper, you are so skinny you landed yourself in the hospital. How could you possible think you look fat?"

"Because my stomach used to lie flat, but now there is this bulge."

"But that bulge is my baby, and I think it makes you look sexy. I am always correct, am I not?"

"Yes, you are but-"

"Ah ah, but nothing. I am right and you are sexy."

"Only you could find me sexy."

"And, so what? I am the only one who matters because no other woman is going to ever have a chance at touching my man. I do not have enough Jasper to share," she said grabbing my hand possessively.

"Okay, if I am so sexy, prove it."

"Oh, I plan too," she said climbing on top of me, bending down, and kissing me.

"Lock the door first. I don't want the nurses to come in and see." I was still not an exhibitionist.

Alice walked over to the closed door, and made a show of clicking the lock, before smiling and walking slowly back to the bed. She climbed atop me, resuming her previous position. "Now where was I?"

* * *

Author's note:

As promised, what Edward was actually thinking in chapter one: He was planning on preforming oral sex on Jasper, and was hoping to sit on Jasper's penis (this way he could still hold him down while he did it).

Reviewers for last chapter: Just A reader90, Master of the Boot, aurike, VoldieBeth, Megan Geyer, and Runp3rf3ct94! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Megan Geyer- 8; Master of the Boot- 3; VoldieBeth- 5; ShadowCub- 2; Just A reader90- 2; aurike- 3; Hi- 1; Runp3rf3ct94- 3

3 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 27 reviews this week, for a total of 30 reviews already! Hmm, I wonder if you gals (and one boy) will win all four bonus chapters this week? It could happen...


	25. Chapter 24

The next week went more smoothly. I did not faint and I gained weight each day. Not a whole pound a day, but most days I gained half a pound. So by Wednesday I had gained a whole five pounds. At least, Carlisle thinks I did.

"It looks like you did it Jasper. Five pounds. So, you can come home today. I will go get the paperwork started."

"Yay! You did it! I knew you could," Alice said hugging me.

"Yep, let's pack so we can go home," I replied hugging her back.

Carlisle had the paperwork complete by ten, and we were home by noon. In the week and a half that we were gone, Esme had made a lot of progress on our apartment. All of the walls and doorframes were moved; all that was missing was the drywall and the doors.

Esme and Rosalie were both extremely excited to see us. Rosalie gave me a big hug and said she missed me. Esme had a celebratory dinner for us that night. Emmett even said the house felt empty with out us around.

But, the next morning, Carlisle found me out. In the hospital, Carlisle did not come to check on me until nine a.m., because he had to drive two hours first. That gave me plenty of time to get dressed and eat. I also took the time to put on my heaviest shoes and a pullover.

It was one of those pullovers with a big pocket in the middle. And, when Alice wasn't looking, I would put a bottle of water in the pocket. I would also put my wallet in my back left pocket, my cell in my back right pocket, my DS in my front right pocket, and my calculator in my front left.

Now, I did not add all of that on the same day: I added one piece at a time so that it would seem like I was gaining weight at a reasonable rate. And, since they were all things I might legitimately have in my pockets, Alice and Carlisle did not think much of it when my DS fell out on Monday. I simple said, "Oops, I was just playing that before you came," and set it down on the bed before my weigh-in. I did not gain any weight on Monday.

This morning Carlisle did not have to drive two hours to see me, but he did have to get up early and go to work. So, he came in and woke me at seven a.m. "Sorry Jasper, but I need to weigh you myself until you put on a little more weight. You can go back to sleep when I'm done."

I grunted and followed him to his office, without thinking to put on my shoes or my other apparel. Big mistake. The scale read six pounds less than the day before. Six pounds lower was even less than when I was admitted. "No shoes. I always had shoes on before," I tried to explain before he freaked and sent me back to the hospital.

"Fine, go get the same shoes and come back," Carlisle replied.

I nodded, and hurried to my room, pulling on my pullover, putting on my shoes, and searching for things to put in my pocket. I grabbed my calculator and cell, but I left the DS in the living room, I had no water bottle, and I couldn't find my wallet. I was fairly certain the wallet must be in my pants in the laundry hamper in the bathroom.

I was considering running to the living room or bathroom to get these items, but when I stepped into the hall, I could see Carlisle waiting in the hallway outside his office. There was no way I could grab the items with Carlisle noticing. So, I walked back to his office and let him weigh me again.

"You lost a pound and a half, Jasper. That is a lot to loose in one day."

"But I didn't eat yet! In the hospital they fed me _before_ weighing me."

"But you also did not use the bathroom yet. It should balance out. It should at least be closer than a pound and a half. Either way, you still lost weight. I'm going to weigh you tonight, and if your weight has fallen again, I will have to take you back."

"But I just got home!" I whined.

"I know. But, you were so malnourished that you fainted last week."

"Fine. I'm going back to bed and I'll try not to loose any weight today."

"Jasper, I am not doing this to be mean. It is really dangerous for you to be so underweight."

"Yeah, I know. And I am trying to eat more. Honest."

"I know. But, between your growth spurt and the baby and exercising, you are burning too many calories a day. According to my measurements, you grew another centimeter in the last two weeks.

I nodded and went back to bed. Before Carlisle weighed me that evening, I made sure to stuff a water bottle, my wallet, and my DS in my pockets. And, I ate so much that I was stuffed. That should be enough to bring my weight up by a few pounds.

When Carlisle weighed me he was pleasantly surprised. "Well, maybe you were right Jasper. You now weigh two pounds more than this morning. That means you gained half a pound form yesterday morning. Good job son."

Mission accomplished. Now, I just have to be prepared for tomorrow morning's weigh-in so that this does not happen again. This time I left my calculator, cell, DS, and wallet on the dresser, and the water bottle in the pullover on my desk chair. I even left my shoes by the door, so that I would not forget.

But, Carlisle must have been suspicious, because the next morning he was watching me like a hawk. He woke me up, handed me my shoes, and waited in the room with me while I put them on. When I went to grab my pants, he said "leave your pajamas on. I want to start weighing you in them again now that we are home."

I nodded, and grabbed my pullover saying, "I'm cold."

But, when I went to pull it over my head, the water bottle fell out. Carlisle grabbed it, and placed it on the nightstand. "Come on, let's go to my office for the weight in."

Well, I could not grab the water bottle and put it back in my pocket with Carlisle watching, nor could I get the DS, wallet, or calculator, or cell phone. So, he was weighing me with the exact amount of clothing and shoes I used to wear for weigh-ins before the hospital.

Since I really had gained half a pound, but was lacking the DS and phone, I weighed in at exactly the same as I had the previous morning: two pounds less than last night. "Jasper, is there a reason that you weigh two pounds more during the day than when you wake up?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm hungry. It must just be that I have not eaten. Yesterday, I stuffed myself at dinner because I was afraid you would send me back to the hospital."

"So you had two extra pounds of food in you?" I nodded. "And that water bottle that fell out of you sweater had nothing to do with it?" I could feel the suspicion and confidence radiate off of him. He had me: he knew I had been putting the water bottle in my pocket in order to increase my weight.

"I'm sorry. It was just that I was so close to getting to go home. I put it in my pocket Wednesday morning so that I could come home a day early. But, I have been eating a lot here. I really tried hard yesterday to gain weight."

"It's okay. But I need you not to alter your weight like that. I need your true weight, not you plus a bottle of water."

"The water bottle does not weigh five pounds. I still gained weight."

"It's okay. I'm not going to send you back to the hospital right now. I'm going to weigh you again tonight, with _no_ water bottle. If you do not loose weight from now, you can stay a few more days. But, if you have not put the five pounds on by Monday, I will have no choice but to drive you back."

"Yes sir," I said and went back to sleep. I was going to have to work really hard on gaining weight today. It was currently Friday morning, so this meant I only had three days to gain a pound and a half. Half a pound a day was a lot to ask of me.

* * *

Author's note:

Reviewers for last chapter: aurike, VoldieBeth, and Megan Geyer! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Megan Geyer- 10 (cheating counts); Master of the Boot- 3; VoldieBeth- 6; ShadowCub- 2; Just A reader90- 2; aurike- 4; Hi- 1; Runp3rf3ct94- 3

3 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 31 reviews this week, for a total of 34 reviews already! Hmm, I wonder if you gals (and one boy) will win all four bonus chapters this week? It could happen...


	26. Chapter 25

Saturday morning I weighed in at half a pound more than the day before, meaning that I was right on track for my weight gain goal of a pound and a half by Monday. At breakfast that morning Esme handed me a cheesecake flavored yogurt instead of vanilla flavored. She must be going out of her way to find less objectionable food items for me.

"Jasper, we are going to visit Edward today. Alice, Edward has been asking to see you. Do you want to stay here with Jasper or see your brother?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen Edward in forever, but I am still mad at him."

"Well, if you went you could tell him how you feel about what he did. Let him know how his actions have impacted your life. His therapist wants to have a group session with the family today. So, I just thought having you there would help the therapist understand how our family is struggling to deal with the situation." Esme replied.

"Okay. Jasper, are you going to be alright without me?" Alice asked looking into my eyes. I could feel her love for me in the concern of her voice.

"I'll be fine. I have a lot of homework to do. Just be back by nap time so I can sleep."

"Of course."

I waited until they left to decide what I was going to do with my free time. If I decided too soon, there was a chance Alice might see and stop me. I decided to call Henry.

"Hello, Jasper?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen Henry, the family went to visit Edward at the hospital, so I have the morning to myself. You have a car right?"

"Yeah."

"Can you swing by to pick me up? We can go hang out together."

"Sure. Just give me half and hour to get ready."

"Awesome! See you then."

Henry was true to his word, and showed up with his car on my doorstep half an hour later.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Henry asked me.

"You have to promise not to tell _anyone_."

"Anything. You know we are best friends. I was going to convince Couch to put you on the football team with me next year." Football was everything to Henry, so this meant a lot coming from him.

"Well, I had a nightmare about Edward last night. I keep having them. I am scared he is going to get out of the hospital and come back and hurt me again. He is still taller and stronger than me. I have been trying to bulk up, but it is not working fast enough. In a few months Edward will be out and back in my house."

"What do you want to do about it."

"I want protection. I want a gun."

"Oh man, a gun is serious business. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I do not plan on killing him. But, if he comes after me again I want to give him a flesh wound so that I can get away."

"That sounds reasonable. But, you are only fourteen. How are you going to buy a gun?"

"Easy: off the streets."

I gave Henry directions as he drove into Seattle. He drove to the back alley where the local gang sold stolen guns with the numbers filed off. As we were driving, I got a text from Alice reading, "Don't do it." I chose to ignore it. She must have had a vision of what we were up to.

I used two hundred dollars of my savings to buy the gun and a box of bullets. The gang member even showed me how to use it. I made sure the safety was on, and the put it in my duffle bag that I had brought from home.

"What do you want to do now?" Henry asked.

Well, there were three things I was absolutely positive about. One, this was the last time I would get out of the house until after the pregnancy, as I was beginning to show. Two, I was pregnant and would need to eat soon or I would get morning sickness, again. And three, I was invariably and irrevocably in love with Alice Cullen.

"Edward gets all of the attention. I want to do something that will make my aunt and uncle pay more attention to me. Edward pulls stuff every week and all he gets is more special treatment. Lets go to the tattoo parlor down the street: that will show them."

"Are you sure dude?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's go. But, I'm hungry. Let's stop at Carl's Jr. for take out on the way."

"Please don't do it," Alice texted me. Again, I ignored her text. She must have seen what we were doing in another vision.

"What do you want to get?" Henry asked me as we walked into the shop, after having pigged out on chipotle chicken ciabattas and fries.

"Definitely a piercing. Do you want to get anything?"

"I've been thinking about getting a tattoo of a witch eating a calculator," Henry replied. Henry was a Pastafarian.

"That would be so ill! You should totally do it. Are you going to get the Flying Spaghetti Monster symbol to go with it?"

"Yeah."

So, Henry got a totally awesome religious tat, and I got a set of blue acrylic nipple rings. I was allergic to silver, so I went with the acrylic. I thought they looked pretty sweet. But, I was dehydrated from all the salt on the fries and not drinking anything all morning. And, piercings are known to make one light headed as the blood rushes to the site of the piercing. So, I fainted.

"Are you okay man?" Henry asked when I came to.

"Yeah. What happened."

"You fainted," Henry said chuckling.

'What is so funny?"

"You got your first two piercings and fainted. It could happen to anyone, but it happened to you. You have horrible luck."

"Darwin, do I know it. You better get me home so I can hide the gun before my family gets home."

"Sure thing bro," He said before taking me home.

I was able to get home before everyone else. I guess Alice did not tell on me. Yet. I hid the gun in the attic, in a box of my stuff that was in transition due to the remodeling, so that no one would find it. Then, I turned on a football game and set about looking innocent.

As soon as Alice ran in the door at lightening speed, she was on me and dragging me to her room. She shut and locked the door behind her. "Did you do it?"

"Did you not see?"

"I saw you doing it, and I saw you not doing it. But, I could not see which path you chose. Did you do it?"

"I did one of them," I lied. There was no way to keep the nipple rings from her.

"Which one?" she whispered slowly. "Please Darwin, do not let it be the gun." Good to know: Alice finds the gun more objectionable than the piercings.

To answer, I pulled off my shirt and showed her my chest. "Why did you do it Jasper? You are pregnant. You should not be getting piercings while you are pregnant. What about breast feeding?"

"First of all, women can breastfeed with nipple rings. Second Alice, for a psychic you can miss some obvious things sometimes. I do not have breasts, so I will not be able to breast feed. At all. Carlisle even said so."

"Oh…" Alice zoned out for a minute, a vision coming to her. "You are right that you will not be able to breast feed, but your chest will swell up a little bit and your nipples will ooze a little bit of fluid. But, never enough to feed a baby, and Carlisle is not even sure it is safe for a baby. So you feed her formula."

"It is still a girl?"

"Either that, or you like to put boys in frilly pink dresses. I have not actually seen the genitalia, so it could be."

"Well, I don't. But Esme might."

"Enough distraction. Back to the point: why did you do it?"

"Do you not like it? I thought it made me look manly."

"No, I think it makes you look like a chick. But, I do like it. Mom is going to freak. Why now? Why did you have to do this now Jasper? You could have waited until after the baby was born."

"This was my last chance to get out of the house. The bulge grows everyday, and I wanted to have some fun. And, Esme and Carlisle are always going on about Edward. But, Edward brings most of the stuff on himself, like with James. I just want Esme and Carlisle to forget about Edward and realize that they have other children too. Other children who can make questionable or poor decisions as well.

"There is a double standard in this house: Edward can do no wrong and they are always too busy to remember me. I'm pregnant. This is supposed to be my time to be in the spotlight. This is going to be my only pregnancy, because I am definitely _not_ going through this again. Is it so much to ask that Carlisle and Esme notice me too?"

"Oh Jazz," Alice said wrapping her arms around me. I guess we will see how my aunt and uncle react soon enough.

* * *

Author's note: Although Fourteen year olds can get pregnant, they are still irresponsible kids, explaining why Jasper is continueing to act out. Although his behavior and judgement may be poor to non-existent, we need to keep in mind one thing: Jasper still has not made the decision for himself to want this baby, which is, after all, Edward's rape baby. Right now he is still just going along with what Alice wants for Alice's sake. And, until that fact changes, Jasper is going to continue to make the wrong choices in life...

Reviewers for last chapter: ShadowCub, VoldieBeth, aurike, and Master of the Boot! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

None

8 rollover reviews from last week.


	27. Chapter 26

While I was sleeping I started having a dream. In the dream Alice was fingering my pussy. The dream felt so real that I swear to Darwin I felt her petite finger stretching me, filling me. When I felt the fingertip swipe my cervix I groaned and my cock twitched against my stomach. But, it did not feel like my stomach it was twitching against: it felt like Alice's soft delicate hand. That is when I suddenly realized that this was not a dream.

I opened my eyes and saw Alice pressing her left hand against my baby bulge. I had felt a pressure in my lower abdomen, but I had thought it meant I needed to use the restroom. "What are you doing?" I asked sleepily.

"Well, it is dinner time, and a certain sleepy head was still in bed. I would not want you to miss dinner and not gain any weight for the day. So, I decided to wake you up. Besides, Esme made Indian food, just like you asked. And Indian food does not taste good cold," she said wiggling her finger inside of me.

I moaned and my eyes rolled back in my head as I felt her finger fill me. It felt even fuller than usual. "I meant what are you doing with you hand on my stomach." I finally managed to grunt out between moans.

"I was just trying to feel my baby. She should start kicking in a few weeks, and I thought if I prodded her, she might move," she said swiping my cervix again, making me twitch against the back of her hand again.

"So you are making me feel this way because you want me for my baby?"

"Yep," she said planting a kiss with her soft lips on my head. I moaned at the contact, and she responded by sucking the tip into her mouth.

I arched my back and closed my eyes, just enjoying the sensation. "Why does it feel so stretched?" I asked panting.

"I'm using two fingers Jazz."

"Two!" I exclaimed sitting bolt upright, moving Alice along with me. "Carlisle said not to penetrate me and you are using two fingers!"

"Relax Jazz. Just lie back down so I can finish," she said flexing said fingers within me. At this angle, the press of her two fingers right against my G-spot made my body start spasming in orgasmic bliss. Alice reacted by leaning back down for a taste. She swallowed my load, and then licked me clean.

I laid back down, panting, and Alice snuggled into my side. "How was that?" she asked.

"Amazing. But is it safe to use two fingers? If you make me loose this baby after all the trouble this pregnancy has been so far, then I will make you pay," I threatened.

"How are you going to make me pay?" she asked giggling.

"I am going to replace this baby with another one. And, the next one is going to be carried within _your_ body."

"That sounds just awful," she said in a fake horror-struck voice. "Anyway, How many times do I have to tell you? Carlisle said fingers are fine." Once more her cheery self.

"So, tell me about your day. Does Edward's therapist know about me?"

"She knows Edward raped you, but she does not know that you are a chimera or that you are pregnant. When it was my turn to talk, I said how angry I was with Edward for tearing my family apart and for hurting you. That his selfish disgusting actions had permanent repercussions, and you were still feeling them. I told them about how you just got out of the hospital."

Alice paused as she saw the shocked look on my face. "Now I didn't tell them what for! I just said that it was Edward's fault. Then the therapist asked Dad to explain. Dad said it was because you have been suffering from depression and anorexia ever since the incident."

"What did Edward say?" I gulped, dreading the response.

"Edward kept his mouth shut when the therapist was there. And I said how selfish I thought Edward was for getting raped, trying to commit suicide, and having sex with James. That every time Edward does something stupid, my Mom and Dad drop everything to be there for him, while you get ignored. I said that it's not fair that you never do anything wrong, but Edward gets all the attention."

"How did he respond to that?"

"He said he was sorry and that he won't hurt you again. When we were alone with him, he asked how you and the baby were. I told him it was none of his business, but Carlisle told him the truth. He seemed genuinely upset about you being in the hospital and that you might have to go back. I told him he could take his concern and shove it."

"Good for you. Thanks," I said kissing her hair.

"Then Edward said that he did care. That it was his baby and he was really worried about its health."

"What the Darwin! What does he mean it is _his_ baby! It is _my_ baby!" I shouted standing up.

"Calm down. That is what I told him. I said that it is _our_ baby, and not his, and I was never going to let him see his _niece_."

"You told him it was a girl!"

'Sorry, it slipped. But he caught it, so I explained that we do not know for sure, just that you and I are calling it a girl, because that is what we want. I told him if it was a boy, we planned on having an abortion, because it might come out with a small staff."

"You said that?" I was really impressed that she got in a jibe on his staff.

"Yep. He was Bohred too. He does not like people mentioning how short he is."

"After the rumors Emmett spread, I'm pretty sure the whole school knows by now," I replied chuckling.

"Dinner!" Esme called from the kitchen.

"Come, get dressed and lets go."

"How did you get my clothes off while I was sleeping anyway?"

"You fell asleep naked after our previous groping session."

"Oh, that's right. I remember now," I said pulling my boxers and pants on.

"Leave your shirt off," Alice said as I reached for my shirt.

"Why? It's cold."

"So Mom and Dad can see you now and flip out. Here, I'll take your pullover with us," she said reaching for the garment, and I nodded. She grabbed my hand and led me to the dinning room table.

* * *

Author's note:

Reviewers for last chapter: VoldieBeth, aurike, Runp3rf3ct94, and Megan Geyer! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Megan Geyer- 2; Master of the Boot- ; VoldieBeth- 1; ShadowCub- ; Just A reader90- ; aurike- 1; Hi- ; Runp3rf3ct94- 1

8 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 5 new review for this week, equels 13 reviews so far!


	28. Chapter 27

"Where's your shirt Jasper?" Carlisle asked as we sat down at the table.

"Alice wouldn't let me wear it," I answered shyly. I did not like people staring at me shirtless, worried they were staring at the baby bulge.

"Why not?"

"Jasper! Tell me my eyes are deceiving me bro?" Emmett finally choked out after spending the entirety of this conversation staring at my chest.

"What Emmett? What did Jazz do?" Rosalie asked concerned. I ducked my head embarrassed at all of the attention and did not answer.

"Jasper, Alice? What is Emmett blathering about?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper! Why did you do that!" Rosalie said finally figuring out what was going on. "You are my baby brother and Mom said I was to take care of you and make sure you didn't do anything _stupid_! Now, I failed our _dead_ mother. Is that what you wanted?"

"Rosalie, give him a break. This is hardly the stupidest thing he was considering. Did your mother specifically tell you not to let Jazz do this?"

"Well no, but he was six at the time. I hardly think she considered it a possibility."

"Well, what if she was not opposed to such things? For all you know, your mother would have liked it. I think it looks sexy," Alice said, sticking up for me.

"Alice, Jasper pukes three times a day and you think it's sexy. He could fart and you would call it sexy because it was _his _fart," Emmett proclaimed.

"Well you are not any better! You worship the ground Rose walks on. I'm sure you frame her poo too!" Alice shot back.

"Stop it you kids. Alice, please tell me what you kids are going on about. What did Jasper do?" Carlisle asked, out of the loop.

"Dad, look at his chest," Alice answered.

"What?" he asked confused at first, and then his eyes popped out of his head. "You went out again, Jasper? What were you planning on saying if you had morning sickness or fainted?" Good, he was more upset about my having left the house.

"If I barfed, I had the flu. If I fainted, it was due to the piercings." I left out the part about actually fainting, as it would only get me back in the hospital faster.

"If you really want to spend time with your friend that bad, we will have to arrange something. If he were to come here, and you stayed sitting down on the recliner, surrounded by pillows and blankets, maybe he would not notice the baby."

"How am I going to explain sitting still, not getting up, and being covered up with blankets?" I asked.

"Well, you told Henry about your Guevedoche, right?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" I had told Henry in order to explain why I never used the urinals with the other boys.

"Well, tell him your "eggs" did not descend at "twelve," so they are causing you abdominal pain. Explain that you are scheduled for surgery in a few months to correct the problem, but until then you can't get up and walk around."

"That could work," I said thinking about the possibility of inviting my friend over.

"But, please do not leave the house," Carlisle continued. "Not only do you risk exposure, but it is not safe because others will not know about your condition or how to treat you if something goes wrong."

"But what about getting my hair cut? It is getting too long."  
"Jasper, you should grow your hair out during the pregnancy. Then you will look like a girl, and you can even hide your face in it. That way, when we take you to the hospital, the other patients won't notice that you are a boy."

"But I thought the confidentiality thing meant that they cannot tell," Alice replied.

"It means the employees of the hospital cannot tell. But, any visitors or other patients are not bound by the agreement, and are free to tell. In a few months, it will be fairly obvious to anyone who sees you, that you are pregnant. But, if you grow your hair out, and we get you a bra with some fake tits, people will think you are just a _really_ ugly girl."

"Hey! My Jazz will make a beautiful girl!"

"Not helping Alice," Emmett said.

"Why?"

"Jazz doesn't want to be a pretty girl. He wants to be a man."

"Oh…and men are ugly girls?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Oh! Can I do your makeup next time you go to the hospital?" Rosalie asked. "And I could braid your hair!"

"No, the hair needs to be down, and fall in his face, so that no one will get a good look at him," Emmett countered.

"Can I put a shirt on now?" I asked rubbing my arms.

"No, your aunt has not seen," Carlisle answered. "Esme, can you come in here for a moment?"

"I was just finishing up the dessert. Sorry it is taking longer than I thought. What do you need?"

"Can you please look at your nephew's chest?"

"That is an odd request. What's wrong with it?" She stared at me, before her eyes widen with surprise. "Jasper Whitlock Hale! When did you do that?" I was one of those people with two last names, because my mom wanted to name me after her father, Jasper Whitlock, and my dad's last name was Hale. So, Whitlock was my middle name.

"This morning. Can I put my shirt back on now? Or can you turn on the heater?" I asked Alice and Carlisle.

"Sure," Alice said handing me the pullover.

"Why?" Esme asked.

"Edward gets attention whenever he does something stupid. I wanted some attention too."

"So you poked holes in your body? I want you to take them out right now young man!"

"No way. I like them."

"What? I am your legal guardian and you will do what I say."

"Don't say it Jazz," Alice begged holding onto my arm. I bit back the retort on just what I thought of her guardianship. Said guardianship landed me raped, pregnant, and in the hospital.

"Don't say what?" Esme asked furious.

"You don't want to know," Alice replied.

"Calm down honey," Carlisle soothed. "If he wants to pierce his nipples, it just means he is trying to express himself. He is trying to control his life, because everything in his life keeps happening to him, without his control."

"So you are willing to let your nephew go around looking like some hooligan?" Esme hissed through clenched teeth.

"Esme, the boy is already pregnant by no fault of his own. He is dealing with a lot right now. Let him control this one aspect of his life. Besides, it is not like he raped anyone. At least he isn't another Edward."

"I almost rather he had…" Esme whispered.

The moment I heard that I stormed off to Alice's room, Alice on my heals.

"She did not mean that Jazz," Alice pleaded as I cried.

"She did not mean that she would rather Edward rape me again than me get a few piercings?"

"No. She was just upset. She would not want that to happen to you again. And that is not even what she said. She said she would rather you _do_ the raping."

"But she did not mean that either, did you honey?" Carlisle asked as he and Esme appeared in my doorway.

"No. I'm sorry, it sort of slipped out. I was upset. But, Carlisle is right. What you do with your body is your decision."

I decided to give her the silent treatment and not respond.

"Jasper, can you forgive me?" Esme asked. Again, I did not respond.

"Esme, give him some time," Carlisle instructed and Esme nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Jasper, do you want to come back to the table for dinner? If not, I'll bring it to you here."

I looked at Alice, willing her to understand how I was feeling. That I was not ready to go back to the table and face my family. "Bring the dinner here, please," Alice answered for me.

* * *

Author's note:

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, aurike, VoldieBeth, ShadowCub, and Megan GeyerX4! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Megan Geyer- 6; Master of the Boot- 1; VoldieBeth- 2; Just A reader90- ; aurike- 2; Runp3rf3ct94- 1; ShadowCub- 2

8 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 14 new review for this week, equals 22 reviews so far! Keep in mind anonymous reviews are accepted, so if you do not have an account, but really want a bonus chapter, drop an anonymous review!

Does anyone still feel sorry for Esme after this chapter?


	29. Chapter 28

The next morning Alice and I were sitting at the table, eating breakfast with the rest of the family. I was very proud of myself for having gained another three-fourths of a pound yesterday. It must have been all the junk food I had with Henry. Now, I only had a quarter of a pound left.

"Okay, I want to talk to you kids about what is going on with Edward. I was going to do this last night at dinner, but Jasper needed some of our time," Carlisle stated. "The original plan was to put Edward on antidepressants, get him to a point where he is no longer suicidal, and then move him to a secure nursing home. And, when his leg heels, move him back to Juvenal Hall." He looked around at each of us and we each nodded in turn, to show we understood.

"But, Edward's therapist thinks that his problems are more deep seeded than depression over a broken leg. He was already seeing a therapist in Juvi for his deviant sexual behavior. That added with the gang rape, and his therapist thinks he is severely mentally disturbed. She wants to keep him there for at least six months, maybe longer."

"No way! He gets to spend his entire sentence in that plush hospital having anal sex with other patients?" I asked going into hysterics.

"Jasper, language," Esme chided. I was still mad at her and trying to give her the cold shoulder, so I did not respond.

"Jasper, I saw the facilities at Juvi, and at the institution," Carlisle tried to sooth me. "They are better at Juvi, trust me. Edward is not even allowed a sheet at the institution. All he gets is a hospital gown and he is not allowed out of his room or bed. And the new guard is keeping a better watch on him, so that he cannot interact with patients."

"It's still not fair," I said crossing my arms and pouting.

"No, it isn't fair. But, Jasper, I agree that Edward is not mentally healthy. He consented to anal sex days after being gang raped and having anal switches."

"Esme, how come Carlisle gets to say it but I can't?" I hate double standards.

"It was the way you said it," Esme defended her actions.

"Anyway, no sane person would have done that. He did not even ask this James guy to stop once his stitches tore," Carlisle continued.

"Is it just me, or is every conversation we have about Edward's ass?"

"Enough Jasper," Esme chided.

"So, I just wanted everyone to know that Edward will likely remain in that mental facility for an extended period of time. They may not even let him out once he turns eighteen and his sentence is over," Carlisle finished.

"Yes! Finally. He should stay there for the rest of his life," I added.

"Now, because Jasper needs some attention too, I went shopping this morning and picked up a few things," Carlisle said going over to the counter and grabbing a bag as Esme left the room. "Now, you need to clean those piercings with antibacterial soap in the shower every day." He handed me a bottle of soap from the bag.

"Um, thanks!" I said, happy with my attention for Carlisle. I was not mad at him.

"But, that is not enough. You also need to clean them another five times a day, so that they do not get infected. Here are Q-tips and an antimicrobial cleanser. This one does not need water or to be washed off, so you do not need to take a shower to use it."

"Awesome!"

"And, I know you are allergic to metal, but acrylic jewelry pits more easily. So, you will have to keep an eye on it, and change to fresh rings when you notice the pitting. Otherwise, your skin can tear on the rough edges," he said handing over a few packs of variously shaped acrylic rings.

"Why are some of them pink and purple?" I asked.

"They came in a set. Just hang onto them in case of emergency, or maybe Alice or Rose will want them."

"Okay," I said putting the rings in my pocket.

"Now, you are not supposed to change them for the first six weeks, so the first time you notice the pitting you should ask me to help you. The rings are difficult to change at first. Was this the type of attention you were going for?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I also picked something up for you, Alice," he said grabbing a large box from the counter. "These are false pregnancy stomachs. There are six of them, labeled four through nine. Start with number four, and then increase one number a month, so that you correlate your belly with Jasper's."

"So I start when Jasper is four months?" Alice asked. I was still only three months.

"No, go ahead and wear the first one now. From now on, anytime anyone comes over, or you leave the house, you need to wear it," Carlisle answered.

"Got it. But, I wasn't planning on going anywhere today."

'You don't have to. Jasper is going to call Henry and invite him over. Let's get a witness to your pregnancy Alice."

"I get to invite Henry over too? Sweet, we can watch the football game!"

"Yes, I would just like to speak with him when he first gets here and explain your condition. You do not have to stay sitting yet, as you baby bump is still small. Just say it hurts when you move, and start limiting your movements. As you get further along, claim the pain gets worse."

"Cool, I'll call him right now."

Henry agreed to come over for the game, and Carlisle answered the door when he arrived. "Henry, I would like to have a word with you before you and Jasper chill. Would you come in the living room?"

"Ah, am I in trouble?" he asked, following Carlisle in and sitting on the couch. I was already tucked into the recliner with my pillows and blanket.

"Well, no. We are not mad about Jasper's piercings. What his aunt and I were concerned about was him leaving the house. I believe you know about Jasper's birth defect, his Guevedoche?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, he told me when we were in elementary school. That is why when Emmett spread the ginormous rumor I assumed he was lying and that Jasper was tiny," Henry responded.

"Ginormous rumor?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, Emmett went around telling everyone at school that Jasper has a ginormous-"

"Ah, that's enough. I got it. Emmett seems to have a problem with keeping his mouth shut." Henry and I started laughing. "Well, Jasper's testicles have yet to descend. As his doctor, I have been monitoring the situation for years now. But, as long as it was not hurting, I was waiting on a possible surgery, to give them time to descend on their own." Henry nodded.

"But, lately, Jasper has been experiencing pain related with the condition. The MRI showed that the testes are trapped behind his abdominal wall, and cannot descend without the proper surgery. But, until he has the surgery, he should not be leaving the house.

"With his condition, he could suddenly experience extreme pain, and he should not be moving around much. This is why his aunt and I were so concerned when he left the house yesterday. If you two wish to spend time together, you are to do it here. And absolutely _no_ physical activity. Physical activity will exacerbate the condition," Carlisle finished.

"Sorry sir. He did not tell me. I will not take him out again. Jasper, you have the worse luck ever!" Henry exclaimed.

"Well, it was not exactly a coincidence. It's all Edward's fault," I answered.

"How so?"

"Jasper was damaged internally during the attack. The testes were not hurting before then, but ever since they have been getting worse. According to the MRI, Jasper would still need the surgery eventually, just not so soon," Carlisle answered.

"So when is the surgery?" Henry asked.

"Not for a few months. It is not your typical surgery, and we need to fly in a specialist from California for it. So, it will take awhile to coordinate, plan, and practice for. We don't want to make a mistake. All in all, I expect the surgery will take place in about five months."

"That's a long time. Hey, Jasper, how did you knock Alice up with no testicles? If it is not to much to ask," Henry added.

"I do have testes, they are just inside my body. They still work," I answered.

"All persons with Guevedoche produce sperm. Jasper's sperm count is low, as his testes are inside him, but his reproductive system is still fully functional," Carlisle lied. "Well, have fun you kids. And Jasper, remember to clean those piercings every time you use the restroom." Then Carlisle left the room, and Alice, wearing the false belly, came in.

"What pie is Esme making today?" Alice asked rubbing her belly, trying to play up the pregnancy thing by acting like me.

"Key-lime. Now come over here and sit with me," I said indicating the arm of my chair.

"Wow Alice! Your belly is huge already!" Henry exclaimed.

"That's a bit rude. I think Alice's belly is sexy," I said kissing the false belly. He was right though: it was huge, much bigger than mine. "Alice is actually still underweight."

"Sorry man. I didn't mean to offend, I was just surprised. Wanna watch the pre-game show?"

"Sure," I said grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

* * *

Author's note:

Reviewers for last chapter: ShadowCub, VoldieBeth, aurike, and Master of the Boot! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Megan Geyer- 6; Master of the Boot- 2; VoldieBeth- 3; aurike- 3; Runp3rf3ct94- 1; ShadowCub- 3

8 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 18 new review for this week, equals 26 reviews so far! Keep in mind anonymous reviews are accepted, so if you do not have an account, but really want a bonus chapter, drop an anonymous review!

So we are starting to see more of what is really going on with Edward. Any hypotheses on why he is so messed up in the first place?


	30. Chapter 29

Monday came, and I had gained the required pound and a half and then some: another one third of a pound, precisely. So, I did make my goal of five pounds by Monday, and it only took me two weeks to do it. Carlisle let me stay out of the hospital, and said as long as I gain at least one pound a week, I could stay out for good.

The week passed smoothly. My bulge grew a bit, so that when I stood in front of the mirror without my shirt, it was fairly obvious that there was a baby in there. But, while wearing baggy shirts and sweatshirts, it was hard to tell. Alice began kissing my belly and telling it she love it. It was cute, but the baby did not yet have ears, so I did not see the point myself.

I did not forgive Esme for what she said about my piercings, because I felt her comments were unforgivable. Maybe I never will forgive her. But, I did forget about it as time passed. And as I forgot, our relationship went back to normal. Well normal except for the fact that she was still treating me like I was a fragile little girl. But, that is how she has been treating me ever since the pregnancy.

Esme tried to reinforce the Alice is pregnant lie by taking Alice, sporting the fake tummy, with her grocery shopping. Alice said that all the other women asked to touch her belly, but she had refused and asked Esme for pickles and ice cream, remembering that it was a common pregnancy craving food. I do not know who would eat that though; I sure would not.

Alice said nosey Ms. Mallory, Lauren's single mom, made a rude comment about Alice being pregnant even though she is only fifteen. Alice said Esme defended her, and said she and Carlisle were actually really looking forward to being grandparents, and Ms. Mallory could shove it, because she was only sixteen herself when she had Lauren.

Some how I could not picture Esme telling anyone to shove it, so I was pretty sure Alice was paraphrasing. Then Alice continued, saying that Esme had said at least Alice had a father for her baby: Ms. Mallory still has not figured out who Lauren's father is.

Emmett reported that Henry had told the other kids about seeing Alice and me, and that Alice looked really knocked-up, but did not mention anything about me needing surgery. Emmett thinks there is a good chance he will keep his mouth shut. Even if Henry slips, he still does not know the true story, so it will not be that bad. That story even explains why Alice is seen in public more often than myself.

Edward did not do anything to get my aunt and uncle's attention, but they still went to visit him with Emmett and Rosalie on Saturday. Edward did however write me a note with a lame-Einstein apology. And, since Esme and Carlisle were still refusing to pass correspondences back and forth between us, Edward recruited Emmett to deliver it. I did not bother reading it, tearing it to shreds and burning it.

I still could not figure out how an apology was going to help anything. Would I be any less pregnant with an apology? Would I be any less a rape victim? Could it rewind time so that he never hurt me? Would it keep me out of the hospital or let me see my old friends? No, it could not do any of these things, and was therefore not worth the paper it was written on.

Sunday came, and I invited Henry over again. We watched another game, just like old times. When it ended, we started talking. "How is school going?" I asked.

"Same old thing. I mentioned to some of your old friends that I saw you guys, and that Alice looked pregnant, but I did not tell them about your surgery. It is your decision who you want to know about that."

"Thanks. How is our football team looking?"

"The team is doing well and the season is almost over: six wins to four losses. Not the greatest, but not the worse. The coach says we will have quite a few spots on the team open next year. Do you think you will be well in time to play?"

"Well, when do you guys report for try-outs and summer camp?"

"June."

"That is only six months away. My surgeon cannot come until four months from now, and Carlisle says it will take an additional month to prepare."

"Can't you go to him, and get the surgery sooner?"

"No, Carlisle says I need a lot of MRIs, X-rays, blood tests, and other tests done first. The testing will take three months to complete. And, even if I were to go then, Carlisle said it is not safe for me to travel that far. So that will only give me a months recovery time. But, maybe if Carlisle writes me a note, the coach will let me join the team in the fall. Or, I can try out for baseball next spring."

"We can definitely be on the baseball team together next spring. I've already been accepted for the team this year. But, enough about sports, how have you been doing? Is the pain getting any better?"

"No. It was worse this week. I wake up in pain every night, interfering with my sleep. I have been taking a nap every afternoon to make up for it. I feel really bad when I wake Alice up. She needs her rest with the pregnancy. It's not fair that she is pregnant, but I am the invalid."

"Tough break man. If I had a girl with my baby, I would want to take care of her, not let her take care of me."

"Exactly! But, Alice is really understanding. I could not ask for a better girlfriend."

"So, the other kids around school have been asking me if the two of you are going to get married?"

"We can't right now. Not until after I recover from the surgery. By that time, Alice should have had the baby."

"So you have asked her? You are engaged?"

"No, I didn't ask her yet. But, I am going to: I even have the ring already. It is the honorable thing to do, given that that is my baby inside her. But, we did talk about it. She does not want to get married right away. We are sole mates, so it does not really matter when we do it, we will do it eventually.

"Cool. So do you want to watch another game?"

"No, I'm actually getting tired again. Esme is making lunch now, after that, I am going to lie down."

"So, when do you find out the sex of the baby?"

"Alice thinks it is a girl, because that is what we want. But, we don't want to know."

"Where is Alice anyway?"

"She went shopping with Rosalie. Esme is remodeling the house to make a little apartment for Alice, the baby, and me. It is almost done, so they went to pick out some new furnishings. Emmett went with them. I used to be the one to take her shopping…"

"Well, it is a bummer that you can't go, but at least you got out of a chick day, right?"

"I liked taking her shopping. She gets so excited when she finds the perfect item. And today they are picking out maternity clothes. It will be a big change for her, as she always wears designer, to put on some frumpy outfit. I wanted to be there for moral support."

"They make designer maternity clothes! I'm sure if anyone can find something stylish, Alice can."

"Yeah, your right."

"Here you go boys: sandwiches, yogurt, carrot sticks, and I have freshly baked cookies cooling for dessert," Esme announced setting our lunch on the table. I slowly got up and walked to the table, as I was supposed to be having trouble moving. The only times I had left the recliner all day were to use the restroom, and just now to eat lunch.

Alice came home while we were eating lunch, and showed us her new maternity clothes. She only picked out a few outfits, as she was not actually pregnant, and only needed them for when she left the house in the false belly. And, just as Henry predicted, they were all designer labels, and looked quite cute on her.

After lunch, Henry left and Alice and I went back to her room for our pre-nap session. Good thing she made it home in time, because I really missed her.

* * *

Author's note:

Reviewers for last chapter: aurike, and Master of the Boot, ShadowCub, VoldieBeth, and hibanereki3! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Megan Geyer- 6; Master of the Boot- 3; VoldieBeth- 4; aurike- 4; Runp3rf3ct94- 1; ShadowCub- 4; hibanereki3- 1

8 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 23 new review for this week, equals 31 reviews!

A lot of the review comments regard the Esme/Jasper relationship, and I would like to clear this issue up. If you notice, Esme does favor Jasper in that she is _always_ buying him things, or running out to the store to buy ingredients to make him pie. She even built him an apartment to make up for him getting raped. She does not do this type of thing for the other children. But, Jasper does not even notice this favoritism, because it is not what he wants from Esme. Jasper is a very emotional being and craves an emotional bond with her. He sees that all of the other kids have an emotional bond with her (especially Edward, hence he sees her as favoring Edward), and he consequently feels neglected. But, Jasper does have this bond with Carlisle, so whenever Carlisle gives Jasper any attention, he appreciates it properly. Esme senses this, and is extremely jealous of the relationship Carlisle has with Jasper and desperately wants this bond with him too. Esme tries to buy Jasper's love, but his love cannot be bought, so she gets no where (the other kids can and have been bought). The problem is that she legitimately does not understand him or what he needs from her, and she never will. They are just such completely different people, that even if she is told what the problem is, she cannot understand it, so she cannot fix it (the rape = apartment issue is a prime example of this. If you were raped, would you want your mother figure to respond by building you an apartment?). And because I believe there are some issues that cannot be neatly wrapped up and solved, this will continue with no solution, even after this story ends.


	31. Chapter 30

The next Friday was Christmas and I gained my required pound, but barely. You would think Esme would make tons of desserts given it was the Holidays, but no. She was too busy dealing with Edward to make desserts. She only made one apple pie. And again, we did not have any friends or relatives over.

I have never been much of a Christmas fan. It always seems like a lot of work for not that much benefit. Sure you get a present, but you have to give presents as well. No net gain. And the worse part is that you do not even get to pick the presents you receive, so I always get stuck with a bunch of junk I do not want.

The one thing I was sure of was that no matter how much my holidays sucked, Edward's sucked worse. He was still bedbound in the hospital with no one but his guard for company. They do not even get presents in there, as the patients could hurt themselves with presents. All he got for Christmas was a set of cards and a visit from Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie on Christmas Eve.

This year I could not go Christmas shopping with Alice, like I always do every year. So, Alice went without me and picked up gifts for the whole family, sans Edward. As far as I was concerned, Edward should count the air that he breaths as a gift. It was more than he deserves anyway.

Alice picked up a sweater for Esme, a tie and shirt for Carlisle, a video game for Emmett, and a dress for Rosalie. I think Emmett might actually like the game, and Alice was way better at picking clothes than me, so they may even wear their gifts this year. I know they never did last year, but that was because Alice made me pick them myself.

All I got for Christmas was a new pair of shoes, three new history books, a DVD, and three CDs. None of it, besides the history books, would ever get any use. Alice picked out the books, and she had actually paid attention when picking them, so that they were what I genuinely wanted.

Esme picked out the boring DVD that I would never watch. Emmett gave me the horrid shoes as a re-gift from someone who had given them to him. Carlisle gave me the Cds, but they were lame. Rosalie knows me best of all, and gave me a hug instead, saving me the trouble of pretending to like a bunch of crap.

Actually, Rosalie did get me a real present, but I did not find out until the next day. She learned how to cook teriyaki beef with rice, one of my favorites. So, when Saturday came, and Esme did not have time to make dinner, Rosalie cooked. And, the surprising part was that it was actually really good. So now whenever Esme does not cook, we have Rosalie's teriyaki to fall back on.

Rosalie and Emmett had two weeks off of school, and they were told to stay home with Alice and me. Esme had asked them to watch us, as she was really busy with work. We mostly sat around the house and played Emmett's new video game, as it was too cold to go outside. The walk even iced over. My family was so over-protective that they would not even let me go outside until after they de-iced the walk.

But Emmett and Rosalie have a full social life, so they also spent a lot of time hanging out with their friends. They went to a movie, to hang out in Port Angeles, and to their friends' houses. Rosalie did make teriyaki before they left Alice and me alone though, so it was not too bad. And it meant Alice and I had the house to ourselves, to be as loud as we want.

New years the following week was just as lame as Christmas and Thanksgiving had been. We did not have a party or go out or anything. In fact, I got tired and fell asleep. Emmett and Rosalie stayed up playing video games, while Carlisle and Esme went out to a hospital function.

At about eleven p.m. Alice woke me up to celebrate. So, I dragged my groggy self out of bed and played video games with Emmett for an hour. We toasted to the new years with sparkling apple cider and ate a tort and parfait Esme had left.

After the clock struck midnight, Rosalie and Emmett left to catch the tail end of their high school friends' wild party. Emmett had a secret stash of fireworks he was taking with him. Last year our house hosted the wild party with the fireworks, and Emmett even caught one of the trees on fire. Fortuitously it started raining moments afterwards, putting out the fire, and saving us the trouble of calling the Fire department and explaining to my aunt and uncle how the tree caught on fire.

I knew Rosalie and Emmett would have spent the whole night at the party, if it were not for Esme telling them to stay with Alice and me. If it were up to Emmett, they would have gone anyway. But, Rosalie knew I was tired and that Alice would be left alone. So, they stayed to entertain Alice until midnight, taking off at the first possible opportunity.

After they left, Alice and I went back to our room and celebrated in our own way: second base followed by third. Then we fell asleep and slept-in the next morning. Well, I had to get up and eat, but I just grabbed a quick bowl of cereal and went back to bed. Carlisle slept in as well, so I did not have to get up for my weigh-in until eleven.

Around noon on New Years Day Henry called. He was still out of town for the holidays visiting family, but he wanted to wish me happy holidays anyway. He said he would be back next week, and that we were still on for the game.

* * *

Author's note:

Reviewers for last chapter: ShadowCub, VoldieBeth, Megan Geyer, and yeahimthatgirl! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Megan Geyer- 4; VoldieBeth- 1; ShadowCub- 1; yeahimthatgirl- 1

1 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 6 new review for this week, equals 7 reviews!

It has come to my attention that this story is approaching 200 reviews (maybe sometime next week?). This time, the 200th reviewer will get to name the football/baseball coach, who will be getting a few scenes towards the end of the story when Jasper joins the football team.


	32. Chapter 31

The next week I was finally four months pregnant, almost halfway done. I gained my required pound, barely. And my bulge grew even more. It still was smaller than the false one Alice had to wear, but I thought it looked huge, especially on my frail form.

On Saturday, everyone but Alice and me went to see Edward, again. And again he sent a note home with Emmett, but this time it was for Alice. She asked me what I wanted to do with it, and when I replied "burn it," she complied.

Alice and I spent Saturday shopping online for baby paraphernalia. We weren't buying yet, but we were discussing what to put on our baby registry. Alice and Rosalie were planning on going out Sunday, during my scheduled visit with Henry, and registering for baby stuff. Esme said that if we did this, then all of their friends and co-workers would buy us stuff from the list and give it to us at a baby shower she was planning.

I was a little concerned about this. How was I supposed to have a baby shower without people finding out? Luckily, Esme explained that baby showers are for women, and that men would not be invited to this one. So, only Alice's presence, with the fake belly, was required.

Alice and I did not want to know the sex, so we were only picking unisex clothing and such. Alice was making the list: bibs, undershirts, nightgowns, pajamas, and socks. Then she had another list for diapers, bottles, nipples, bottle liners, pacifiers, soap, wipes, and formula. And she even had a third list for carseats, highchairs, bouncers, swings, et cetera ad infinitum.

"Which pattern do you want? Little blue birds or pink roses?" Alice asked me.

"Do we really need all of this stuff? How is it all going to fit in our one apartment?" The furniture Alice had already picked had been delivered this week, but it was still in boxes in the unfinished nursery. The master bedroom, on the other hand, had been completed, furnished, and our stuff moved in.

Alice and I were now back to staying in my room, with a few changes. The wall facing Edward's old room, our new living room, had been knocked out, and repositioned such that our room was a little smaller. A king sized bed had been squeezed up against the back wall, with just enough room for one nightstand and a narrow walkway. The wall that used to contain the door was now the rear wall of our new giant walk-in closet. The door was still there, just bolted shut. And the rest of the room was filled with dressers and shelves.

There was no room now for my desk, laptop, or bookshelves in our room, but these items had been moved into the little study room Esme had made between the living room and our bedroom. Alice also had her desk, laptop, and bookshelves moved in as well. The living room was still being painted, and the furniture was set for delivery this week. And next week Esme planned on putting the nursery together.

The nursery wall had also been moved to allow more room for our living room and study room. The least changed bit about the whole thing was our bathroom. All that had been modified was the door was moved from facing out into the hallway, to facing into our living room. However, the old door was also not removed, just permanently bolted shut.

"Yes. Now, Mom swore to Darwin that she would not dress a boy in pink, so that means I am ninety-nine point nine percent certain that it is a girl. So, we will be fairly safe in choosing the pink roses, and if not, we can always return it for the blue birds if I am wrong," Alice continued on about baby stuff.

"Alice, my love. If you are wrong I am giving this baby up for adoption. Esme and Carlisle can have it." I did not want a little Edward.

"It is a good thing that I am right then," Alice responded. "So, given that this baby is either a girl or not our problem, do you want blue birds or pink roses?"

"I like both," I said knowing that this was a trap. It was Alice's job to pick between equally good choices. I only ever commented on broader questions, like girly, babyish, or neutral. That one I answered baby-girlish.

"You are no help at all."

"But you love me anyway," I said stealing a kiss.

"Well, it really depends on what color you want for the nursery. Did you decide on sunshine yellow or baby-pink?" This was another trick question.

"Um, white?" She gave me a look like I was insane. "Um, no…purple…wait! I got it! Gray. Gray is my favorite color." Gray was definitely the wrong answer, so I would be safe with that choice. Alice would never allow it.

"Gray? For a baby girl?"

"Sure. Why not?" I asked shrugging, knowing that this would get my intended response.

"Fine, I will pick the color myself. The nursery will be sky-blue, and we will go with the blue birds set for the swing, bouncer, and high chair. The crib-set will be white, and we will get the carseat and stroller in pink roses."

"You are so much better at this than I am," I said grinding my erection against her rear, indicating that it was time to move on from baby talk.

"Jasper, didn't I just take care of you an hour ago?"

"Yes, but all of the pregnancy hormones from _your_ baby are driving _me_ crazy. And you go around wearing such seductive clothing." She was still wearing her pajamas, not having changed today.

"Hmm, yes _my_ baby would do that to you," She said rubbing my belly. "When is she going to kick for me?"

"You are the psychic, not me. She is probably so content knowing her mommy is here that she feels no need to kick," I said smiling at Alice as I pulled down my pants and boxers.

"Well, maybe if I poke her, she might move for me," Alice said lying me down and spreading my legs, intent on poking her from the inside.

It worked: Alice was fingering me when I first felt the baby kick. "Did you feel that?" I asked surprised.

"No. Feel what?"

"She just kicked for you. Here, give me your other hand," I said positioning her other hand on my bulge as she continued to finger me.

The baby moved again. "I felt it! Wow! I actually felt my baby move, Jazz!" she exclaimed as she stopped fingering me.

"Hey, what about me? The baby kicks you one time and you completely ignore me?" I complained as my cock began to throb.

"Oh, sorry. You sound like you are ready for your nap already."

"Yeah, I'm tired. I can eat lunch after my nap."

"Sure sweetie," she said before lowering her mouth to my head.

* * *

Author's note:

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, aurike, VoldieBeth, and Samablue38! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Megan Geyer- 4; Master of the Boot- 2; VoldieBeth- 2; aurike- 1; ShadowCub- 1; yeahimthatgirl- 1; Samablue38- 1

1 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 11 new review for this week, equals 12 reviews!

I know some of you requested to see Alice licking the new nipple rings, but newly pierced nipples cannot be licked for 6 to 8 weeks. Sorry. Also, there is NO danger of infection from nipple rings due to lactation or pregnancy (the only risk is if you get the piercings after you have the baby, not before). I went through 9 months of pregnancy with mine in, and I still have it. The doctor was even more upset that I had left the naval ring in than the nipple. Kept whining that it might tear, when it was fine until six months later when my daughter kicked it (Note to teens: wear a condom or risk naval ring kicking babies). So, there is no reason why Jasper cannot have nipple piercings throughout his pregnancy.

But, I do have another chest related question for you all: many of you have asked about Jasper getting breast. As the story is written now he will not be getting breast, as it is impossible given that his chest is made up of his XY cells. But, those of you who have not commented about a desire to see a big busted Jasper, what do you think? Would you like to see Jasper with breast? Is he sexier without breast? Drop me a review and let me know your oppinion on Jasper's boobs!


	33. Chapter 32

The next day Henry came over and he, Emmett, and I watched the game together. I was sure my bulge would show if I stood up, so I said the pain was worse today. And on the three occasions that I needed to use the restroom, to pee as well as vomit, Emmett carried me. It was a little embarrassing, but Henry bought the excuse that I could not walk anymore.

"Wow, your condition is sure deteriorating quickly," Henry commented after Emmett and I came back from the restroom for my after-game pee.

"Actually, it had been worse. It is kind of an off and on thing, so I only snuck out on good days." I lied.

"So all those weeks when you did not come over, you were bed bound?" He asked.

"Pretty much."

"What does it feel like? The pain?" He asked.

"Emmett, what were the terms you were using to describe it yesterday?" I pawned this question off on my brother. He was better at making up stuff.

"It feels like being kicked in the nads when you already have blue-ball. Just, the nads are up inside him, not between his legs." Emmett lied. I did not know what being kicked in the nads felt like, as I did not have any, but Emmett made it sound really bad.

"That bad?" Henry gulped.

"Yep." I responded.

"Henry, when are baseball try-outs? I was thinking of trying out this year." Emmett asked changing the subject.

"Next month. Want to practice sometime?" Henry asked.

"Sure man. Maybe we can get a few more guys to come over after school. Jasper can't play, of course. And Edward's still in the hospital with a broken leg, so I have no one to practice with."

"Cool. What is up with Edward anyway? Is he still suicidal?"

"Who knows. He can't get out of bed to try anything," Emmett joked.

"When do you think he will get out?" Henry asked concerned for me. I could tell he was thinking of the gun I bought last week. I had moved it to a safe I had had Esme install in my new study room. I convinced Esme I needed the safe for the engagement ring I bought Alice. Esme and the rest of my family still had not found out about it, and Henry was helping me keep it a secret.

"Not for awhile. They are not even talking about letting him out after that stunt with James. Edward's guard says James snuck passed his own guard once last week, and he had to call security and have him sedated." Emmett added details I had yet to hear, mostly because I did not want to hear about Edward.

"This James sounds like a sick-fuck." Henry replied and Emmett nodded his agreement. "So, on a lighter note: how is Alice and the baby?"

"She's great! I felt the baby move for the first time yesterday!" I beamed.

"That's awesome! What did it feel like?" Henry asked.

"Idaknow, like someone was kicking from the other side of her, I guess."

"Cool. Where is she now? I want to feel…"

"Alice doesn't like people touching her stomach. She and Rosalie went to set up a baby registry at target. Esme is planning a baby shower for Alice. It is only two months away. Esme is putting the nursery together in two weeks. Next week she is finishing the living room. The master bedroom and study room are already complete, do you want to see?"

"Sure."

"Emmett?" I asked, and Emmett nodded, coming over to pick me up. He carried me to my room, and set me down on my bed. I propped myself up with pillows, and I was still draped in the blanket, as Emmett had brought it with me. "Emmett, can Henry and I have some time alone? I'll call you when I need to go back to the living room.

"Sure Jasper." Emmett said leaving and closing the apartment door behind him.

"Finally, no one is listening. I have been trying to get a chance to tell you about the gun. No one knows about it yet, and I have it stashed in my new safe in my study. So, no one will be able to accidentally get hurt by it going off. And, when Edward gets out, it will be close by so I can protect myself."

"Wow, I'm impressed. You managed to hide the gun and you cannot even walk!"

"Wait just a minute! I was walking pretty well last Saturday when I hid it. I even had a few mediocre days this week. I'm just glad Esme agreed to let me have a safe to protect Alice's engagement ring. But, after the incident, she has let me have pretty much anything I want. Just look at these extra strength doors and locks," I said indicating the door.

"This apartment is looking rather sweet. Where is the study?"

"It is that door opposite the bathroom door. It's finished, go ahead and open it to take a look." The master bedroom had been painted white with gray carpet, and the study had been set-up the same.

"Pretty awesome, but I didn't see the safe." He called from the hall.

"It is bolted to the ground underneath my desk." I replied from my spot on the bed.

"Oh, I see it now." He said coming back into the bedroom.

"Yep, and Esme is working on finishing the living room too. But, this big bed is my favorite part: it's huge."

"That is one sweet bed. Alice must love it."

"Yeah, she picked it out. I was really surprised because Esme just bought me a new queen sized bed a few months ago. But, she gave it to Emmett. She is re-doing Alice's old room for Emmett. We don't even have a room for Edward anymore."

"Do you think your aunt and uncle are going to let him stay here when he gets out?"

"I doubt it. They sent him to my cousin Tanya's before. She is a total cougar, and tries to get in his pants all the time, even though she knows he is gay! Watching her sexually harass Edward was the funniest part of Thanksgiving dinner last year!"

"Yeah, I remember. I came over for a little while and that blond lady was groping Edward."

"Yep, that's cousin Tanya alright. I'm just glad she was never attracted to me or Emmett. She has been trying to jump Edward's since the first time I met her. Maybe before that, because she is Carlisle's cousin, and Carlisle had adopted Edward the year before he met my aunt."

"Your family reminds me of the Brady bunch because of all of the kids. What are the odds that a single doctor would adopt a dying patient, who lives by a hair's breath, and meets a woman with two foster kids?" Henry asked.

"Well, Carlisle is a sucker for dying people. He had watched Edward's father die of SARS, then his mother dies from SARS, begging him to adopt her dying son, and he agrees thinking Edward will die of SARS within the hour anyway. But, instead of one hours worth of fatherhood, the kid pulls through, and my uncle was stuck with him."

"I wonder if he would think twice before doing it again after how Edward turned out?"

"Well, after adopting Edward, and marrying my aunt, he did go on to adopt two other less messed up kids. Emmett and Alice have not caused any trouble."

"I still think it was amazing luck that your aunt and uncle adopted Rosalie's boyfriend and your girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know. I thank Darwin every day for Alice's adoption. I'm grateful my aunt and uncle were okay with taking in two more kids when they already had three. But, they have such big hearts that they cannot turn away a bunch of orphans."

Just then I heard a knock on the door, followed by Emmett's voice. "Jasper, can I come in? Esme says lunch is ready."

"Sure Emmett," I replied getting ready for him to carry me back to the recliner.

"Well, it was great seeing you man. I have to get going, the guys are coming over to toss around the old football." Henry said before leaving.

* * *

Author's note:

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot and ShadowCub, Samablue, and Megan Geyer! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Megan Geyer- 6; Master of the Boot- 3; VoldieBeth- 3; aurike- 1; ShadowCub- 2; yeahimthatgirl- 1; Samablue38- 5

1 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 21 new review for this week, equals 22 reviews! Plus, the 200th review should happen sometime today, so make sure you include the football couches name if you are the lucky 200th reviewer!

Wow! That was the big reveal: Jasper locked the gun in a safe. Was is just a little too anticlimactic? No baby eats the gun plot. No Esme finds the gun and beats Jasper over the head with it. No Jasper shots himself in the foot while cleaning it. No Emmett gets suspended for taking it to school. What did you think was going to happen with the gun?


	34. Chapter 33

The next week passed without incident, and I was very much looking forward to my fifteenth birthday next week. Being fifteen meant that I could get my learner's permit and learn to drive. And driving means freedom, something I have been missing.

I had yet to here a peep out of my family about what they were getting me for my birthday, nor what they were planning to do. So, the whole week I dropped little hints as to what I wanted for the big day.

I wanted Guitar Hero for my X-Box, a new snowboard, and a skateboard. I knew I could not use the snowboard or skateboard until the baby was born, but I had been planning on getting new ones for my birthday this year for months now. And, it would only be a few months before the baby would be out of me and I could use my presents.

I wanted my learner's permit and to learn how to drive. I wanted a party and to invite my friends over. I wanted to go out and celebrate. Or, at the very least, I wanted a party with the family. I knew I would not be allowed out and that my friends could not come over, but I still wanted these things. And, a party here with the family seemed to be the only plausible option.

But every time I tried to drop hints about snowboards, skateboards, and parties, Esme brushed me off saying, "Not now Jasper. I have to finish this blueprint."

Whenever I dropped ice cream cake hints, Esme would respond with, "Cake is bad for the baby."

Whenever I brought up learner's permits, driving lessons, and new cars, Esme would suddenly remember, "Yes, that's right. I need to schedule Alice for driving lessons. She will need to get that license before the baby is born."

And, when I mentioned X-Box games, I swear to Darwin Esme was not listening at all. "I need to finish putting the crib and rocking chair together. I'll ask Emmett and Rosalie to help me."

Finally, I broke down and asked Alice, "What are you guys planning for my birthday?"

"Your Birthday? Oh my Darwin, your birthday! I completely forgot that next week is your birthday!"

"What are you talking about? You _never_ forget my birthday!"

"Well, I did this year. Esme has me helping with the baby shower and the nursery and going to driver's lessons three times a week. I forgot. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked, staring up at me with those big beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"I could never be mad at you," I said, leaning down for a kiss. "So, what is Esme planning?"

"Nothing. We all completely forgot."

"Well, you have a week. What are you going to plan now?"

"What do you want?" she asked.

I told her what I had in mind, and she said she would order the cake and Guitar Hero, and put together a small celebration, as Esme was too busy.

When the big day came, Alice got Emmett to drive her in to Port Angeles to pick up my ice cream cake. It was delicious by the way: Cheesecake ice cream with raspberry mix-ins, and yellow cake. When they got home, they woke me up from my nap and asked Rosalie why Esme was not back yet.

"Today was the trial for those boys who raped Edward. Esme called and said the trial ran until five, and then the prosecutor wanted to speak with her and Carlisle afterwards. So, she said not to expect them until late."

"But what about my birthday? I asked.

"I tried to remind her, but she didn't have time and hung up on me," Rosalie replied.

"What about dinner?" Alice asked. "Esme said she would be home in time to make dinner."

"I'll make teriyaki," Rosalie offered.

"Again? We have had teriyaki every night this week," I complained.

"Sorry, that is all I know how to make. Or, I could make sandwiches?" Rosalie offered.

"Or I could make spaghetti," Emmett suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, definitely not your spaghetti Emmett. Anything but that." Well, maybe not Alice's macaroni and cheese, that was even worse than Emmett's spaghetti. "I'll take your sandwiches Rosalie."

"I told you I am a better cook than you," Rosalie teased Emmett.

"Since you are such a great cook, I think I will try one of these gourmet sandwiches as well," Emmett retorted.

So, the four of us spent my birthday eating sandwiches and ice cream cake. When it was finished, Alice brought out a large wrapped box.

"Here is your present Jazz!" Alice announced.

"Only one?" I asked.

"I only had time to rush order one. Esme is supposed to buy the presents, but she forgot. So, you will have to make do with one."

"Well, as long as it is from you, I think I will survive," I said ripping the paper off of my new Guitar Hero. "Emmett, Rosalie, care to play with us?"

"Sure little brother," Rosalie replied.

"Awesome!" Emmett exclaimed.

The four of us played my new game until bedtime, and Esme and Carlisle still were not home. So, we went to bed without them wishing me a happy birthday.

"I'm sure they feel really bad about missing your birthday and getting stuck with that prosecutor. Mom and Dad will make it up to you," Alice promised, looking in my eyes.

"Did you see it?" I asked.

"No. But they love you. They will be upset that they missed your birthday."

The next morning was the first chance I had to confront Esme and Carlisle on forgetting my birthday. "Carlisle, will you take me to get my learner's permit this weekend?" I asked at my weigh-in.

"You know you have to be fifteen to get a learner's permit," Carlisle responded.

"I _am_ fifteen! My birthday was yesterday while you and Esme were too busy with Edward's case to even wish me so much as a 'happy birthday'!" I screamed.

"Wait, your birthday was yesterday? That cannot be…Oh, it is the first of February. And your birthday was the thirty-first, wasn't it?"

"Yep. Now will you or won't you take me to get the permit?"

"You cannot leave the house. Your stomach is a dead give-away of the pregnancy."

"But, I could wear baggy clothes and just look fat. People on Jerry Springer do it all the time," I countered.

"And what about when someone sees you? We live in such a small town that the rumors will spread like wild-fire. And the rest of you is so skinny that no one will buy that you are fat."

"Fine, then take me to Seattle to get my permit. No one will recognize me there. And, I'll stuff my clothes so that I look fat all over, if that is what it takes."

"Fine, I will take you, but I cannot do it this weekend. We will go the weekend after next. Make sure to study up."

Yes! I was finally going to get my permit!

* * *

Author's note:

Reviewers for last chapter: VoldieBeth, Samablue38, and Master of the Boot! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Megan Geyer- 6; Master of the Boot- 4; VoldieBeth- 4; aurike- 1; ShadowCub- 2; yeahimthatgirl- 1; Samablue38- 6

1 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 24 new review for this week, equals 25 reviews! The lucky 200th reviewer was Master of the Boot! Congratulations Master!

And so Jasper finally got some cake! BTW, that cake I described ordered from Cold Stones really is the best cake ever: I ate the whole thing all by myself.


	35. Chapter 34

When Esme finally realized that she missed my birthday she was all apologies until I wanted to gouge my eyes out. "What can I get you to make this up to you?" she asked.

"I would like a skateboard and a snowboard and some cherry pie."

"Jasper, you know you cannot have a skateboard or a snowboard."

"No, I know I cannot ride them. Why can I not have them for this summer?"

"Fine, I will order them. But, what do you want for now?"

"Alice already got me the game I wanted. How about a new TV for my new apartment?"

"Okay. I'll send Emmett out to go pick one up."

Sweet! I cannot believe I just talked Esme into getting Alice and me our own TV! None of us kids have ever been allowed to have one in our rooms.

Sunday was super-bowl Sunday, so Henry came over to watch the game. Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle joined as well. I was covered up in the recliner, as usual, while Emmett, Rosalie, and Henry took the couch. Carlisle took the loveseat.

Esme and Alice were putting the finishing touches on the nursery. Alice probably should not be working with Henry in the house, but the nursery was in our apartment on the second floor, while us men where watching the game on the big screen in the living room on the first floor. So, it was unlikely Henry would notice. And, even if he did, Alice was wearing the fake belly and maternity clothes.

There was not much point wearing the belly and maternity clothes to put together the nursery, but Alice came down and sat with us during half-time. We wanted to show off how pregnant Alice was as much as possible, and Henry was an excellent witness.

"So Henry, how is Marissa? Are you two still dating?" Alice asked, making polite conversation.

"Marissa and I broke up. I'm dating Lindsay now."

"Lindsay is HOT!" Emmett interjected, as Rosalie smacked him on the head.

"How was your birthday?" Henry deflected.

"I got guitar hero and a new TV. Alice ordered an ice cream cake from Cold Stones, and Rosalie made sandwiches," I answered.

"Guitar hero? We should totally play after the game. But, can you play sitting down?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I've been playing sitting down all week."

Then the commercials ended, and Alice went back upstairs, while we went back to the game. The Dallas Cowboys scored a touch-down in the final inning, winning the game. Rosalie and I cheered, as we had relatives from Texas. In fact, that is where cousin Peter lives. But, Carlisle, Emmett, and Henry were rooting for the other team.

"Pay up Emmett," I said, putting my hand out for my winnings.

"Fine," he huffed, pulling out a twenty and slowly handing it over.

"You too Carlisle," Rosalie added, holding her hand out.

"Here you go," Carlisle replied, whipping out a twenty.

"Your uncle bets with you? My parents _never_ let me bet on anything, let alone engage in betting _with_ me," Henry complained indignantly.

"Yep, our old man is cool like that. Right Dad?" Emmett asked clapping Carlisle on the back.

"I hope so," Carlisle said, smiling at his son. "Now, I have some paperwork to finish up on, so if you will excuse me boys." Carlisle exited the room.

"Emmett, break out the video games. Let's see if Henry can beat my high score, shall we?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to help Alice and Esme with the nursery. I believe they requested my help putting together a swing," Rosalie excused herself.

"Isn't it a little early for that kind of thing? How far along is Alice anyway?" Henry asked.

"She is four and a half months," I answered. I think it is a little early, but Esme wants to get everything ready now, for some unknown reason. When they are not putting together that nursery, the three mother hens are planning the baby shower or looking at baby clothes."

"Speaking of which, my mother asked if she and my three little sisters could come to the shower," Henry relayed.

"Emmett, doesn't Alice have a stack of invitations lying around here somewhere that we are supposed to hand out?" I asked. I obviously could not get up to look for them.

"Yep. They are on the kitchen counter. I'll go grab them," Emmett said, running to the kitchen and returning moments later with a stack on envelopes. "Oh, here we are, one for your mom and sister's Henry." Emmett handed one of the many envelopes over. "Just remember, it is no guys allowed."

"Speaking of no guys allowed, where are you and I supposed to be during this shower?" I asked Emmett.

"Right here," Emmett answered. "Haven't you been paying attention to any of this shower nonsense the girls have been on about for weeks? They are having the shower over at the lodge. The house will be mother hen-free for the day!"

"Well, I guess that means you can come over Henry, and enjoy our guys only time," I suggested.

"No thanks. If I have the house to myself I am inviting Lindsay over for some one-on-one," Henry replied.

"You go Dawg!" Emmett again, who else?

"Wait, Lindsay and Alice are friends. First check and see if one of those invites is for her," I ordered before Henry got too carried away.

"Oh, rotten luck dude!" Emmett exclaimed. "There is one for Lindsay right here."

"What about Natasha?" Henry asked. "She has a nice rack."

"And Natasha too. Did you see the size of this stack? There is one for _every_ female in this pile," Emmett insisted.

"Not every female. I don't think Lauren was invited. She was rude to Alice a few weeks ago," I countered. I really did not know, but I would be highly surprised if there was indeed an invite for Lauren in the stack.

"I'll check," Emmett said, combing through the envelopes. "No, I don't see one in this pile. But, there was another stack in the kitchen. I'll be right back." Emmett ran to the kitchen, quickly returning with an equally large stack. "Nope, you are right Jazz. No invite for Lauren. How about it Henry? I hear she is easy," Emmett suggested.

"I already tapped that three months ago and it was not worth it. Her mouth never stops. I guess I will be here with you guys after all."

"Excellent: four men for manly activities," Emmett boasted.

"And what sort of manly activities are you planning Emmett?" I asked, snorting with laughter.

"Not sure. But, whatever they are, they will not involve babies or showers or bottles."

"RAmen," Henry seconded. I told you he was Pastafarian, right?

* * *

Author's note:

Reviewers for last chapter: VoldieBeth, Master of the Boot, Samablue38 X4, ShadowCub, Runp3rf3ct94, and Megan Geyer X2! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Megan Geyer- 8; Master of the Boot- 5; VoldieBeth- 5; aurike- 1; ShadowCub- 3; yeahimthatgirl- 1; Samablue38- 10; Runp3rf3ct94- 1

1 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 34 new review for this week, equals 35 reviews!


	36. Chapter 35

The day after the super bowl Carlisle informed me that he would not be able to take me to get my permit this week. He was fairly busy, and could not get an appointment that fit into his schedule until two weeks from now. I was disappointed, but at least he still planned on taking me.

And, I was too busy planning a special Valentine's day for Alice to dwell on my permitlessness. There was not a lot I could do without being allowed to leave the house, but thankfully Rosalie was willing to help me.

I had Rosalie pick up romantic decorations such as candles, a table cloth, and a fold-a-way table and chair set. I was planning on setting up the living room of our new apartment as a romantic dining room for two. And, because we still cannot cook worth a rat's fart, I ordered take out from a fancy Italian restaurant.

Rosalie was set to drive to Port angeles Monday after school and pick up shrimp scampi and pasta. Shrimp is Alice's favorite, and I had a craving for pasta. I also made Emmett go to the store and pick up sparkling apple cider to go with our meal. And I made Esme go to the store and buy me larger dress clothes so I could look nice.

But, Alice's gift I arranged myself, because I wanted it to be personal. I went online and bought her a platinum diamond necklace with an engraving on the back. It read, "Alice + Jasper = Eternal Love." Simple, to the point, and undoubtedly true. I put a rush on it, so that it arrived Sunday evening, just in time.

I was trying to keep it a surprise, but keeping something like this from a psychic pixie is like trying to keep crack from a crack-fiend. Alice knew before I even typed in Esme's credit card info. She came running into the room, and tackled me in a bear hug so tight I could not breath.

"Can't breath," I had said.

"Oh, Jazz! I love it!" she had said, releasing her death grip.

So, my gift would not be a surprise, thanks to her visions, but at least it would be memorable. I spent the whole day setting up the living room, then took a shower, and got dressed. I finished just as Rosalie came in the door with the take out.

"Do you know how bad traffic in Port Angeles was on a holiday? I love you little brother, but do not ever ask me to do that again!" Rosalie exclaimed, hugging me and handing over the bags of food. "Anyway, I have to go get ready for my night out with Emmett!"

Rosalie and Emmett were going to the local diner and then over to a friend's house for a wild teenage party. Esme and Carlisle also had romantic plans elsewhere, so Alice and I would have the house to ourselves.

Alice came down the stairs in a beautiful red dress saying, "Here, let me help you with those," as she took one of the bags of food. We made our way up the stairs and to our apartment, with minimal kissing. Then we had a deliciously romantic dinner in the candle light.

When we finished, Alice handed me a small neatly wrapped package. "What is it?" I asked.

"Open it and find out."

I slowly opened it to reveal a leather wristband with "Jasper + Alice," surrounded by a heart, soldered into it. "Thanks! This is super cool. Where did you get it?" I said, putting it on.

"Some locals from the Makah reservation set up a booth in town selling them. I saw it last month when Esme was taking me out for driving practice, and I thought it would be perfect."

"It is almost as perfect as you, my heart," I said leaning down for a kiss. "And with the way you drive, you need all of the practice you can get. I'm scared to be in the car when you drive. What if you crashed and I lost the baby?" I teased. Alice was a horrible driver, almost as bad as Emmett. But, not nearly as bad as Edward.

"Hey, I'm getting better. Esme says I should be able to get my license on my birthday. That way I will be able to drive the two of you around."

"Un-uh! No way am I letting the baby in a car with _you_ driving. If I have to go through all this pregnancy trouble, the least you can do if not kill her in a car crash."

"I won't crash!"

"Well, the baby will still get whip-lash from the way you swerve all over the road!"

"I've gotten a lot better, just you wait and see. I don't swerve anymore. Plus, in a few weeks, it will be you with the permit swerving over the road," Alice teased.

"I cannot possibly be a worse driver than Edward."

"By default," she said kissing my nose.

"I'll show you default!" I picked her up and sat her on my lap, tickling her. She seemed to be getting tinier, but Carlisle said it was actually me growing, not Alice shrinking. I was now six foot one. Although, it was a little awkward as my baby bump had grown again. I was now five months pregnant.

After our tickle fight, which I won by the way, we watched a romantic movie, cuddling up on our new couch. I really liked the flat screen I got for my birthday: it made our living room feel like more than just a room with a couch.

We did not get to finish the movie, and I was not paying attention to it anyway. I was paying attention to the way Alice's short hair falls against her neck. Then I started kissing her neck. And, well, we are teenagers, so I got a little carried away and we ended up missing the end of the movie and wound up in bed. So, Alice and I finished it the next day.

* * *

Author's note:

Reviewers for last chapter: ShadowCub, Master of the Boot, VoldieBeth, Samablue38, and Megan Geyer! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Megan Geyer- 3; Master of the Boot- 1; VoldieBeth- 1; ShadowCub- 1; Samablue38- 1;

5 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 7 new review for this week, equals 12 reviews! Keep in mind, you have to review to get more than three chapters a week! If I get fifty reviews a week, you all earn four bonus chapters! This story is finished, so the speed it goes up all depends on you, the reader!


	37. Chapter 36

The following Tuesday Carlisle took me to Seattle to get my permit. All I had to do was take a written test, which I passed, and show proof of having taken drivers ed. I had taken it as an online course, as I had not been able to go to school this year.

Afterwards, Carlisle took me to an empty parking lot to practice. I mostly drove really slowly, trying to stay within the cones that Carlisle set up and make the turns. Then, I tried parking a few times. Parking in the spaces did not seem too hard, but parallel parking took me forever. We would have stayed and practiced longer, but Carlisle had to work the night shift, so he needed to rest up, and I was ready for my nap.

"How did it go?" Emmett boomed, walking in the door after school.

"I passed."

"You passed?" Rosalie squealed. "That's wonderful!" She hugged me.

"Yeah, now we can see if you are as bad of a driver as Edward," Emmett added.

"I am most definitely not as bad a driver as Edward. 'The wall is _eating_ me!'" I imitated. The day Edward had gotten his license, he and his friend Bobby went to Port Angeles after school. They scored a few oatmeal cookies laced with a drop of acid each, and ate them on the ride home.

By the time Edward got back, he was so out of it he could barely drive. He left the car in between some trees at the entrance to our drive, and ran the rest of the way home. Then, the moment he gets in the house, he starts screaming that the wall was eating him. Emmett had to baby-sit him for hours, until Bobby was sober enough to find his way from the car, where Edward left him, to the house. Later we found out he had been stumbling around our forest the entire time.

Bobby came in, saw Edward being eaten by the wall, and threw himself down on the floor screaming, "Dude! The wall is eating me now! Your safe! Go! Go!"

Edward got up off of the floor, where he had been withering in pain for hours, while being eaten by the wall, and said, "Thanks man. Come on Emmett, let's get out of here before the wall changes its mind. It is eating Bobby now." Apparently walls can only eat one moron at a time.

Esme found Edward's car a few hours later when she came home, and ever since then, Edward has been known as the Cullen who is such a bad driver he cannot even park a car. Carlisle got the full story out of Emmett when he got home, so Edward got his car taken away. That was the last time Edward ever drove anywhere.

"Oh man, if you ever pull an Edward and think the wall is eating you, I swear to Darwin to call the cops on you. I am _not_ babysitting another brother tripping on acid," Emmett replied.

"Jasper would not do acid, right Jazz?" Rosalie asked.

"No. I am not that stupid. Plus, I do not want to be eaten by the wall!" I laughed.

"Me neither," Alice added, shuddering.

She had been traumatized by Edward's behavior, wondering why her brother was being eaten by a wall. She was the one who tried to reason with him asking, "Is the wall eating you by surrounding you and engulfing you, or is it oozing digestive juices onto you?"

It took her a while, but she finally learned that you cannot hold a conversation with someone on acid. You can also not get back a coherent response to queries regarding how the wall is eating someone. All she got back was a screeching, "The wall is eating me!" over and over again.

Everyday for the next month I asked Esme and Carlisle to take me to practice driving. Carlisle was still very busy, and the hearing with James was coming up, so he only had time to take me about once a week. James was not having a normal trial, as he had not passed his competency test, big surprise, so he was just being sentenced to a maximum security asylum.

Esme had a little more time for me, taking me three times a week. But, she mostly wanted Alice to practice driving, as her birthday and test were quickly approaching. So, Esme would have Alice drive us to a parking lot, and then let me drive around the parking lot. And then Alice would drive us back.

Alice's driving was still pretty scary, so it was almost not worth the heart attack. But, she had definitely improved. I would say she was about equal with Emmett now. And, if Emmett could pass that test, then I had every confidence that Alice could as well.

Emmett used to drive us to school, before we started being homeschooled that is. The high school sits at the end of a street, and dead-ends into another street, right before the parking lot entrance. Emmett would speed along the first street, with his foot flooring the pedal, fishtail along the second, and curl into the parking lot, skidding out. It was like a roller coaster ride every morning before school. It is a good thing we always showed up ten minutes early, or Emmett surely would have crashed into the other cars long ago.

Alice's driving reminded me of those wonderful experiences. One day, after a close call with a semi, I asked Esme, "Are you not scared for your life with Alice behind the wheel? I cannot believe you are considering letting her drive with an innocent baby in the car!"

"Jasper, Alice is a perfectly fine driver. She is already as good as Emmett, and far better than Edward was. By the time the baby is born, I am sure she will be as good a driver as Rosalie," Esme replied.

"And are you not scared to death by Rosalie's driving?" I asked. Rosalie did not purposely take the corner into the school parking lot at ninety miles an hour. But, she did not slow down for speed bumps or dips, and would zigzag around traffic, going thrice the speed of traffic.

"Honesty, no. When you have five teenagers, you get used to it. And Rosalie's driving really is not all that bad."

But, that was not even the scariest part about driving with Alice. Three weeks after I got my permit, Alice had a vision in the middle of driving down the road. Esme grabbed the wheel, steering from the passengers seat, and Alice took her foot off the gas, so we sort of just coasted to a stop on the side of the road. When we were only going about five miles on hour, Esme pulled up the emergency break to stop us, then put the car in park.

"Esme, what is Alice going to do when she has a vision with no one else in the car to keep her from crashing?" I asked, gasping for breath, scared out of my mind.

"She will just have to keep you in the car with her," Esme replied.

"There is no way I will be able to do that! That was freakin' amazing! You got the car safely stopped on the side of the road from the passengers seat!"

"You will learn."

"I will probably learn to drive before I learn to steer from the passenger's seat. We would be better off with my inexperienced self driving."

"Yes, but you will not turn sixteen for another eleven months. Until then, Alice will be the one with a license, and you will learn to steer from the passenger's seat. Just remember, do not pull the emergency break until after the car has begun to slow down. And when you pull it, pull it slowly at first, and then increase until the car stops."

That's when Alice finally snapped out of her vision. "So, what did you see?" I asked, wondering what could possibly be worth endangering our lives.

"I saw the baby. You agreed to name her Jasmine. She looks just like Rosalie, and she was six months old, and she called me 'Mama'."

"Well, let's go home before you have another vision and I have this baby right here in this car."

* * *

Author's note:

Reviewers for last chapter: VoldieBeth, ShadowCub, aurike, Runp3rf3ct94, and Master of the Boot! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Megan Geyer- 3; Master of the Boot- 2; VoldieBeth- 2; ShadowCub- 2; Samablue38- 1; aurike- 1; Runp3rf3ct94- 1

5 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 12 new review for this week, equals 17 reviews!

So, the story with the wall eating Edward was a true story of an acid trip my brother's best friend went on. Thanks to that trip, my brother now has the policy that he will call the cops on anyone being eaten by walls (or on acid) in his presence.


	38. Chapter 37

The next Thursday was St. Patrick's day. It was also the day Carlisle had scheduled for my last ultrasound. I was six months pregnant now, and to my immense relief, I had stopped throwing up constantly sometime last month. It's funny how you notice when it begins, but after awhile you become so use to it that you do not even notice when it stops.

"Morning sleepy head," I greeted Alice as she stirred in my arms. "Happy St. Patrick's day."

"Sleeping," she said, rolling back over, so that we were spooning.

"You have to get up. We have that doctor's appointment today, and we have to drive all the way to Portland." Now that I was not vomiting constantly, four hours in the car did not sound that bad. Now I just had to worry about my over-active bladder and having to pee every thirty minutes, explaining why Carlisle pulled over every thirty minutes along the way.

Esme made us green pancakes, in an unusually cheery mood. Ever since James' hearing last week, both my aunt and uncle have had a lot less on their plates to deal with. Both Edward and Emmett were called in to testify by James' lawyer, in an effort to show that the incident was not nearly as bad as it sounded because Edward consented. So, James had only received five years in the maximum security asylum before he could be moved to a less secure facility. He would not be eligible for release, ever, unless he passed a sanity test, which was highly unlikely.

Alice laid out a green shirt and black sweat pants for me, and dressed herself in a cute little green dress. She did not need to wear the maternity suit, as we would not be seeing anyone we knew, and the people at the hospital knew I was the pregnant one. But, Carlisle made her take a bag with it in it, just in case.

Alice combed my now long hair so that it fell in my face, making me look like a girl. Then Carlisle gave me a bra and a set of fake boobs to wear. I refused to let Rosalie do my make-up, and she did not have time to argue, or she would be late for school. And, with the way Emmett drives, they definitely do not want to be late for school and risk hitting another student.

"I know I should have scheduled this appointment last month, but I just did not have time," Carlisle explained on the long car ride to the hospital. "The ultrasound itself takes two hours, plus four hours driving, is six hours out of my day that I just did not have until the whole James thing was wrapped up."

"Is James going to remain in the same facility as Edward, or be moved?" Alice asked.

"They are moving him to a larger facility in Seattle. I still cannot believe the nerve of James' lawyer."

"For calling Emmett to the stand?" Alice asked for clarification.

"That, and for calling Edward's new guard. What Edward does now has nothing to do with whether James is fit to interact with other humans."

"What did Edward do?" Alice wondered.

"Well, he has that broken arm on one side, and the broken rib on the other, so he claimed he could not reach his penis to masturbate, and asked the guard to help him."

"Yuck! Can we please not talk about that?" I asked disgusted.

"Sorry Jasper," Carlisle apologized.

"Do you think it was the SARS that caused Edward's obvious brain damage, explaining his behavior?" Alice asked.

"Well, I know he suffered slight brain damage after that fever he had with the SARS, but it was not in his judgment center of the brain, which is what seems to be…not functioning at optimum levels," Carlisle struggled with how to word it professionally. "I think it was the LSD. He took it three months before he attacked Jasper, and ever since then he has been off."

"What's LSD?" Alice asked confused.

"Also known as acid. It has been known to cause permanent brain damage. Edward does not seem to have impulse control any longer. So, I hope this is a lesson for you two to never try acid."

"We won't," Alice agreed. I probably should have agreed too, but I was trying to tune out their Edward-centric conversation.

After that, I steered the conversation towards sports. It was March Madness, so we were following the college basketball teams. Alice was not a big fan, but she agreed to watch the women's teams play. That was not as exciting because the same team, The UConn Huskies, won every game.

We finally made it to the hospital and Carlisle checked us in, before taking us to the doctor's lounge to wait.

"Okay, we have twenty minutes until it is your turn Jasper. You need to drink these two bottles of water," he said handing me the water. "Now, while we wait we need to go over your birthing plan. I am going to perform a C-section to remove the baby. Now, it is technically possible for the baby to be born naturally, but your opening is so small the head would never fit. I think it is best to be preemptive and just schedule a C-section."

"I agree." I could not fathom trying to force a baby out of me. I'll leave that feat to Alice.

"You get to choose one person to be in the room with you," Carlisle continued. "I assume you want Alice?" he asked as I nodded my agreement. "And you know you will be awake during the procedure, right?"

"No. I want to be knocked out. I don't want to feel it."

"You won't feel it. The epidural will block all pain sensation from the lower portion of your body," he waited, and I nodded my head so that he could continue. "Then after we close you back up, we will move you to your room and the rest of the family can come in to see the baby," he concluded.

"That all seems fine. But, can Alice cut the cord?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied.

"And on the birth certificate, Alice can be listed as the mother?" I double checked. Carlisle had already said she could be on it.

"Well, now normally the person whose body the baby comes out of is listed as the mother. By convention Alice would be listed as the father," Carlisle answered.

"No, she is the mother. I am the father, or I'm not signing it," I responded petulantly.

"I will talk with the Chief of Staff and see if I can arrange it. This hospital gets a lot of intersexed patients, so she should be understanding of the situation. That is why I chose it."

"Why are there more intersexed people in Portland," Alice wondered.

"There aren't. There are more in San Francisco and Seattle. Portland is halfway in between, so that the doctors do not have to travel, and are still within driving range of both intersexed populations."

By then I had drunk my two bottles of water and twenty minutes had passed, so Carlisle walked us over to the ultrasound room and introduced us to the technician. He introduced me as "Jazz," because it was more unisexed. It was best to keep the number of people who knew about me to a minimum.

This technician knew I was intersexed, but she did not know that I was mostly male, and I still had the bra on, so I looked pretty female. If I can just keep from getting a hard-on during the procedure, I should be able to keep her from finding out. A pregnant woman with a penis was a rarity that was sure to cause attention, even here, in the hospital that specializes in intersexed patients.

The ultrasound went smoothly, although it lasted forever. The technician said that the baby looked fine and had all the right parts. Although, she did say the baby was small for its fetal age. But Carlisle explained that that was due to my small uterus and was to be expected.

Then the technician asked if we wanted to know the sex, and I declined. Then she printed out some pictures for Alice and I to take with us. These blobs looked a little more like a baby than the last ones. There were at least blobs labeled head, body, and leg, so that helped. Then Carlisle finished our paperwork, grabbed lunch to go, and we piled back in the car for the long ride home.

* * *

Author's Note: Coming up next- the engagement!

Reviewers for last chapter: aurike, Master of the Boot, VoldieBeth, Samablue38, and Megan Geyer! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Megan Geyer- 6; Master of the Boot- 3; VoldieBeth- 3; ShadowCub- 2; Samablue38- 2; aurike- 2; Runp3rf3ct94- 1

5 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 19 new review for this week, equals 24 reviews!


	39. Chapter 38

Seeing the ultrasound of the baby started making this all seem real to me. I was thinking about it all of the following week. In just two months the baby would be here. Our baby was real and quickly becoming my reality. It made me prioritize my life. And, there was one thing I definitely wanted to do before my first child was born: ask Alice to marry me.

I did not need to be married to Alice, just as long as we were in a committed relationship. I wanted to make her mine, publicly claiming her, for everyone to see. Everyone else thought that Alice was the pregnant one, and that I had knocked her up. The honorable thing to do in such a situation would be to ask her for her hand in marriage. And I wanted to be honorable. It is what a real man would do, and I wanted to be a real man, not a pregnant boy. So I would ask her.

But, the more I thought about it, the more I realized time was running out. In just over two weeks was the baby shower, and the week after that was Alice's birthday, and then after that she already had an appointment to take her driving test to get her license. And, after that I would be eight months pregnant. And what if the baby came early? No, I wanted to be prepared.

So I would ask Alice to marry me, and I would do it soon. I already had the ring and I already had dress clothes from Valentine's Day. All I needed was something to make it memorable. I wanted it to be special: I will always remember the day that I asked the most perfectly amazing woman in the Universe to be my wife. And, hopefully, the day Alice says "yes".

As I have said a million times before, there is no way to surprise a psychic pixie. So, this date would have to be so much more memorable to make up for the lack of surprise. But, what could I do to make it perfect? I could not get her jewelry, as I already had the ring. I did the romantic dinner thing for Valentine's Day: that was nice and all, but it did not symbolize my relationship with Alice or what Alice meant to me.

I needed something that did. Alice and I met in a forest, surrounded by beautiful wild flowers and nature. That moment is the one I want to recreate and commemorate for this occasion. It would not be too hard: we still lived in the same town and the same house that I did when I stumbled across her limp form lying amongst the ferns. In fact, I had found her while hiking in the woods in back of this very house. I knew them by heart, and I had memorized long ago the sacred bit of land where my life forever changed.

It would be a bit of a walk for me now that I was pregnant, as I had begun to waddle. But, if I borrowed Emmett's electric scooter that he got for Christmas, then I could make it. And I'm sure Esme would allow it if she knew the occasion. I just needed one more thing.

I wanted to give Alice a bouquet of flowers to go with the engagement ring. It was almost the time of year when I found Alice, so the forest would be full of wild flowers, just as it had been on the fateful day. I could simple pick a handful as I had done when she awoke. That would be romantic, but not memorable enough to thwart a pixie.

No, I wanted to get her favorite flowers: blue petunias and roses. But, petunias and roses have stems of different lengths and thickness, so they do not mix well in a bouquet. And petunias do not last long. I was searching online for the terms "blue petunia" and "rose" in order to see if I could find a flouriest that would be able to fulfill my request.

That is when I came across the blue rose: a genetically modified rose by Florigene. Scientists had taken the gene for blue pigment from a petunia and inserted it into a rose. It was perfect. They were both blue petunias and roses, Alice's favorite, and they were special and unique, enough so for Alice. So, even if she would not be surprised by the time the roses got here, she would be surprised when the vision came.

The only problem was that they were not currently being sold in the U.S. They could be purchased in Asia and Australia for about thirty U.S. dollars each. So, all I had to do was get them transported across the globe in a timely enough manor so that they did not wilt.

I set about calling the closest distributor, luckily they spoke English as well as Mandarin, and asked how much to ship to Fork's, Washington, U.S.A.. It took awhile, because they insisted that they did not ship out of the country. But, when I mentioned that I was a filthy rich American willing to fork over loads of money if he would just fed-ex me some genetically modified roses, the story changed.

In the end, I paid thirty dollars a rose for one hundred roses, the minimum order size for such a difficult delivery, for a total of three hundred dollars plus tax. But, that did not cover the delivery charges. To get them expedited overnight, so that they would not wilt, across the globe was five thousand dollars. And, so that I would have an endless supply of blue roses for my endless love, I ordered a genetically modified blue rose plant to go with it, for another five thousand dollars. I did not look at the total, simply reading off Esme's credit card number. It was worth it for Alice.

The roses arrived first thing Saturday morning, and I managed to convince Rosalie to help me by distracting Alice long enough for Emmett to take the vase of roses off to the woods. Esme grabbed the rose plant and went to the garden to plant it right away. I grabbed the ring, and followed after Emmett on the scooter to the designated spot.

As soon as everything was perfect, Emmett left, and I sent Alice a text message. "Meet me at the place where we met."

Alice, being Alice, of course did not wait for me to send the text, having already seen it yesterday. As soon as I hit the send button, she walked out of the forest and into sight. She was dressed in a beautiful flowing light blue gown, with a white rose bud tucked behind her ear. She looked like a fairytale princess straight from my dreams.

"You have kept me waiting a long time," she said, repeating the first words she ever spoke to me and taking my breath away. Those simply seven words changed my life, but seemed odd at the time. I had not realized at the time that she had just had a vision of her and me in this very same spot in the forest, where she had uttered those fateful words before we kissed.

It was only now that I realized what those words meant. It was not a vision of me finding her that day in the woods. It was a vision of this day in the same woods. I had kept her waiting a long time this morning while I prepared. I had kept her waiting all week while I planned this. I had kept her waiting since the day I bought this ring that I now hold in my pocket. I had kept her waiting since I found her lying right here on the ground.

"Sorry Ma'am," I responded, being it was the only logical response to such a statement. And it was what I had said all those years ago. "These are for you." I handed over the blue Roses.

"They are perfect Jazz. Just like you." We kissed as she took the roses.

Then I got down on bended knee, which is harder than one might think while six and a half months pregnant, and pulled the ring out of my pocket. "I have know from the moment I first laid eyes on you that you were the one, my life, my love, my everything. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes!" she screamed, leaping into my arms as I stood up to put the ring on her. I chuckled, as I slid the ring onto her finger, before kissing her passionately. Today was the beginning of forever.

* * *

Author's Note:

Reviewers for last chapter: VoldieBeth, Master of the Boot, ShadowCub, aurike, Samablue38, and Runp3rf3ct94! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Megan Geyer- 6; Master of the Boot- 4; VoldieBeth- 4; ShadowCub- 3; Samablue38- 3; aurike- 3; Runp3rf3ct94- 2

5 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 25 new review for this week, equals 30 reviews! Might we get three bonus chapters this week? Keep in mind, Jasper's water will break in chapter 41, which we could conceivable get to by Monday morning, if I were to just get ten more reviews... Otherwise, you will have to wait to Wednesday! The reviews don't even have to say anything to count, and can be annoymous. But, they do have to be in by the time I wake up on Saturday morning.

So now you know everything Jasper does about Alice's past. What he does not know, and will never know unless a vampire who sees the past tells him, is how Alice came to be in the woods that day. Here is what really happened:

When Alice was four her parents put her in an asylum due to her visions. They could not afford the medical bills, so they gave her up for adoption. The doctors were unable to cure her visions, so they busted out the shock treatments, erasing her memory. This continued for some time until there was a fire at the asylum. A nurse escorted her and some other patients out, leaving them in the woods behind the facility and going back in for more patients.

While waiting in the woods, Alice had a vision of Jasper, and which way to go to find him. And although she was still not forming memories due to the frequent shock treatments, or making conscious decisions, she was able to walk from Seattle to Forks by following the visions. When she forgot where she was going, she simply had another new vision to guide her. Finally, she made it into the woods on the periphery of the Cullen's property, but was too tired to continue the remaining ten miles that day. So, she laid down to sleep, and had the vision where Jasper found her there in the woods. Then Jasper actually did find her there in the woods. And, since it had taken her a week to walk there, and she had not had a shock treament for three weeks prior to the fire, she started forming memories again around the time that Jasper found her. And they lived happily ever after.


	40. Chapter 39

The next week was the happiest of my life: Alice and I were engaged and we spent the week notifying everyone we had ever met. But, if I was so happy, why was I still having nightmares?

I woke up at three a.m. screaming, trying desperately to catch my breath and calm down before I woke up the whole house. It was too late for Alice though: I had already woken her.

"Another nightmare Jazz?" she asked, wrapping her arms around me in comfort. I nodded. "Edward again?" I shook my head and sobbed quietly into my pillow. "Not Edward? But all of your nightmares are about Edward…wait, what day is it?" She turned on the bedside lamp and looked at her watch.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot. It is the eighth anniversary of the day your mother died, isn't it?" she asked and I nodded. "Was it tuna fish subway sandwiches again?" Again, I nodded: it was always the same disgusting sandwich every year. "With the extra mayo, cheese, mustard, pickles, onions, and bell peppers?"

"Yep." It was also the same toppings too. The day my mother had died she had take Rosalie and I to Subway and ordered that sandwich. Rosalie and I were to little to eat a whole one by ourselves, and our mother never ate much, so she always ordered one foot-long for the three of us to split. Tuna was her favorite. I, on the other hand, hated tuna. I also hated mayo, mustard, pickles, onions, _and_ bell peppers. Though, I was only mildly opposed to bread and cheese.

It did not matter how many times I refused to eat that sandwich, she would still order it every time we went out. She had said I was being picky and that I could either learn to eat it or starve. I chose starve, explaining why the three of us never managed to finish one sandwich.

"And the Christmas shopping too?" Alice asked with trepidation. She knew how awful I found the Christmas shopping part of the dream to be. My mother had died on the last day in March; not a typical Christmas shopping day. But, my mother loved Christmas and would plan the whole thing months in advance. She would always have her shopping done by May so that she could work on the guest list and the dinner plans.

So, we had gone to Big Lots after the Subway looking for discount Christmas junk. Year round they stock a variety of broken Christmas figurines on sale for two dollars and ninety-nine cents each. That day my mother had bought ten of the snowman ones, and three packages of blue Christmas tree lights.

We had a garage stuffed so full of Christmas tree lights that she could not park her car in it, instead leaving it in the driveway. But, she hated to untangle the lights, so she bought new ones every year. And she was a hoarder, so she could not bare the thought of throwing the old ones away.

Then she had taken Rosalie over to the clothes section where they sold clothing that had manufacturing defects for thirty percent off. She made me and Rosalie try on the items, choosing a name-brand sweatshirt for me. The brand name on the back was stitched at a forty-five degree angle to how it should have been.

Finally, she took us over to the toy department and picked out a generic G. I. Joe doll for me, and a wanna-be Barbie for Rosalie. I hated G. I. Joe and Rosalie would rather of had a remote control car than a Barbie. Then, with our Christmas shopping complete, my mother went over to the food section and purchased a bunch of past-the-expiration-date food for dinner.

With our shopping complete, she loaded us into the car, then put the bags in the trunk, and went to return the cart. But, just as she crossed the lane heading towards the cart return, a teenaged driver came speeding through the parking lot and ran her over. Did I mention that I am scared to death of teenaged drivers?

I could not see what was going on, and Rosalie made me stay in my seat. But, she got out of her seat and grabbed our mother's cell phone from the car charger and called our father. He showed up to retrieve us only moments after the police and ambulance arrived. But, it was too late: our mother was dead.

We still had our father, but he spiraled into a deep depression and killed himself a month later. That is when we went to live with my aunt Esme, who never made me eat tuna fish or go to Big Lots or go Christmas shopping in March, ever again.

But, I still have a nightmare, every year, reliving the horrid day of the anniversary of my mother's death. So, Alice was used to it and comforted me appropriately.

* * *

The following Wednesday Carlisle insisted that I attend an intersexed convention in Seattle. I was skeptical as to how I could attend, but he borrowed a wheel chair from the hospital, and covered me up with a blanket, so that no one could see my ginormous belly. The wheel chair was one of those designed for people who had broken their femur, and need to keep their legs up. It was comfortable for me, but awkward to steer for him.

And, just in case someone did notice that I was pregnant, I had to wear the bra with the fake tits. This get-up was perfect for an intersexed conference, so I would fit right in: a pregnant dude with boobs. I saw three other pregnant intersexed individuals while there, and although their boobs were real, one of them had a larger Adam's apple than myself.

Carlisle wanted me to have all the possible information before I made my final decision on whether or not to have corrective genital surgery after the baby is born. I already told him I was leaning towards not having the surgery, so that I would not have it simultaneously with the C-section, but I was not one hundred percent decided that I would never have it.

The point of the convention was to speak with other people who had similar conditions and had either chosen to have or not have the corrective surgery. Every person I met who said that they chose not to have the surgery had the same response: "I am apprehensive to let others see my genitals, and I don't want people to know, but what I have works the way it is."

Everyone who chose to get the surgery had a different response: "I did not choose this surgery. My parent's did and I wish they hadn't. Sex is not the same. Don't get the surgery kid."

So, I decided to take their advice and not have the surgery. I decided to tell Henry that Saturday, when he would come over for our guys day while the women were at Alice's baby shower. March madness was over, but we had all missed the last game, so we sat around the TV and watched.

When it was over, Emmett and Carlisle went in the other room so I could speak with Henry. "Henry, I want to tell you something."

"Sure thing. What's up?" he asked.

"Well, Carlisle took me to an intersexed conference on Wednesday and I met a lot of other men with Guevedoche. Some of them had the same problem that I have. And some of those men chose to get the surgery that I am scheduled for. And some of them chose not to have it, and to leave their testes within them.

"Every single man who had not had the surgery said he was happy with his decision. Everyone who had had it was not. Apparently there are complications, like the vas deferens can tear, so that they became infertile like if they had had a vasectomy. And they said that they did not like the way their bodies felt afterwards.

"So, I have decided not to get the corrective surgery," I concluded.

"But, but don't you need the surgery to stop the pain?" he asked.

"I do need a surgery to correct the pain. But, that is similar to an operation to repair a hernia. Just a really complicated bizarre hernia because it is in the wrong place. I can have the hernia repaired without the other corrective surgery. What do you think?" I asked worried that I would soon be loosing my best friend when he realized that I would always be a freak.

"Well, if it means you will not be in pain anymore, then you should do it. What you do with your nads is your business, and I will still be your friend. It is not like anyone is ever going to find out, right? I'm sure you will still refuse to shower with us once you join the baseball team."

"Yeah. That is why I decided to tell you. So that you know what's going on and can cover for me when I join that team of yours."

Henry smiled, and just like that, we were back to being best friends.

* * *

Author's Note: So now we know why Jasper Hate's christmas and why he is scared to death of all his siblings' driving.

Reviewers for last chapter: aurike, VoldieBeth, Samablue38, Megan Geyer, and Master of the Boot! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

Megan Geyer- 8; Master of the Boot- 5; VoldieBeth- 5; ShadowCub- 3; Samablue38- 4; aurike- 4; Runp3rf3ct94- 2; anonymous- 1

5 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 32 new review for this week, equals 37 reviews! And we were so close to the forty reviews needed for a Sunday chapter! I was really hoping that we could get to the interesting stuff that starts in chapter 41, but it looks like everyone will have to wait to Wednesday:( Or, if I get thirteen new reviews by Tueday morning I could post it then... And, as always anonymous reviews are accepted.


	41. Chapter 40

Alice, Esme, and Rosalie came back from the baby shower loaded with baby paraphernalia, which they crammed into the nursery. They got to work like mother hens putting the final touches on said nursery. They washed all of the clothes and bedding, folded them, and organized them neatly into the drawers. Then they sterilized all nipples and bottles, organizing them in the kitchen cabinet, but placing a few in our apartment. Finally they put together all of items they were given at the shower, such as the carseat and bouncer seat.

I probably should have offered to help, but as I was now seven months pregnant, I was having trouble doing simple things that most people take for granted, such as walking and breathing. Darwin I miss breathing. Also, I have found that it is harder to breath when lying on my back, so now I have to sleep on my side every night. It is awful. Who ever invited sleeping on their side should be shot.

The worse part was that it was Alice's birthday and I was too pregnant to do anything special for her. I ordered some designer clothing online, and had it delivered for her present. And I tried not to mope around the house letting her see how miserable I was, so that she would still be able to enjoy herself. But, I was extremely miserable, so that was easier said than done.

Alice's birthday is also our anniversary of the time we first met. Because of her amnesia, we did not know how old she really was, or her birthday, or even her real name. She got the name Alice out of a vision of me calling her by that name. And her birthday was chosen to be the day I found her in those woods. And for her age, Carlisle performed an X-ray and determine her approximate bone age. Carlisle said that she was about a year older than me, so he back calculated the year and put that on her birth certificate.

Normally someone a year older than me would also be a grade ahead of me. But, when they gave Alice a placement test, she failed, miserably. The test administrators said that she had _never_ been to school before, not even kindergarten, despite the fact that she was thirteen years old. So, Carlisle and Esme hired a tutor, and the school arranged for Special Ed classes for the rest of the school year, and over the summer, and the next year and the next summer. But, Alice was a fast learner, and by the time I was starting eighth grade she was also ready to start with me. So, we had been in the same grade ever since.

At first Edward used to tease me that he was going to steal her from me, as she was closer his age and that I was too young for her. But, Alice only ever had eyes for me, and thought of him as a brother. A really annoying brother.

Every year up until know I have gone out of my way to make her birthday, and our anniversary, special. Typically we go out to our spot in the woods where we met and have a picnic. But, I was too pregnant to waddle out there this year. I also normally pick wild flowers to give her, so this year I went out in the garden and picked the one blue rose that was currently in bloom. She loved it.

Esme did her best to make this birthday special for Alice by throwing a small party at our house, family only. And Esme cooked her favorite dinner: venison. Rosalie took Alice, wearing the false tummy, to get her hair cut and a make-over, including a manicure and pedicure. And Emmett bought her a designer purse that Rosalie picked out.

Carlisle, more than anyone else in the family, made up for my shortcomings this year. He bought Alice a car. It was a shinny silver Volvo, perfect for safety concerned new parents. It was a four-door five-seater with a spacious trunk perfect for a baby stroller.

Rosalie even installed one of the carseat bases in the back seat. She installed the other base in Esme's car. Apparently, instead of strapping a carseat in each time one takes the baby in and out, one simply straps in the base, and clicks the carseat on and off, saving time and effort.

And first thing in the morning the following Thursday Carlisle took Alice to the DMV for her driving test. I was amazed that she passed, as I was still scared to death to be in the car with her driving, but I tried to put on a cheery face for her sake. I really was happy for her to get it: I just did not want to be the guinea pig and have to ride in the car with her.

Emmett noticed my apprehension to be in a car with Alice driving, and saved me by volunteering to be her guinea pigs instead. Sunday was Easter weekend, so he had the whole of the following week off from school, with nothing to do but let a very pregnant looking Alice drive them around town. Alice wore the false tummy as usual.

Alice took Emmett out driving every chance she got. She volunteered to pick up items from the grocery store, to drive Carlisle an item he forgot, even to take Edward a plate of Easter dinner. I was not sure why Edward needed a plate of Esme's Easter dinner, but Alice did not care as long as she got to drive.

Today, while Alice was out risking her own life, along with that of Emmett, I stayed home with Rosalie and rested, trying to breath, and telling myself that this horrid experience would all be over in just a few weeks. Rosalie, being my sister, was the closest thing to a mother I had. So whenever Alice is not available for comfort, I instinctively turn to her.

"It will all be over soon Jazz," Rose said, rubbing my back as I laid on my side with my head on her lap. We were snuggled up on the couch in my living room, trying to watch TV to pass the time. But, when one is miserable, time passes more slowly.

"Why did you ever let me go along with Alice? Carlisle says it is too late now to get an abortion. You should have talked some sense into me months ago."

"Jazz, don't say that. Alice says you are going to love this baby and that you are going to like being a father."

"At this point, I can't picture it. What if she is wrong? What if I don't like kids? What if I'm no good at being a father?"

"Everyone worries about that. But you are going to be great with this baby, so you have nothing to worry about."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"But I'm so young. I didn't want to have children so soon. I haven't even had a chance to be a teenager yet."

"It will be okay. Esme and I will help you and Alice, so that you two will get a chance to be teenagers. You can go back to school, have friends, and do extracurricular activities. You can still have a normal life. Esme and Carlisle know that you did not ask for this responsibility. So, if you are not ready for it, we will all help out until you are. Even Emmett said he is up for changing a few diapers."

"Even Emmett?"

"Yes. It will be good practice for him: we want to have a whole house full of children someday."

"That is a lot of diapers," I said as Rose continued to rub my back. We stayed like that in silence for a few moments before I asked, "Rose? Do you think it would be okay if I ask Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle to adopt this baby if I don't like it, or if it is a boy? I mean, giving a baby away doesn't make me a bad person does it? I don't want to be a monster."

"Of course giving a baby up for adoption doesn't make you a bad person! You are a wonderful person Jasper! You are a very loving person and will make an excellent father. If it were me that Edward raped, I would have had an abortion right away. No way would I ever be able to keep a rape baby. But you Jazz, you can. You are already almost through with this pregnancy and have given this innocent baby a chance at life. That means you cannot possibly be a bad person. Ever. And you know our aunt and uncle would love to have a baby. They would love a baby more than anything else in the world. There is no shame in adoption, and you would still get to see the baby everyday."

"But, I worry that I did the wrong thing. What if being a monster is genetic. What if this baby is another Edward and I have set it loose on the world?"

"Oh Jazz! This baby will be nothing like Edward, I promise. It won't even know him. Edward's issues are not genetic. Remember when we first met him and Carlisle, and he was perfectly normal? We all used to play together and he was fine. It wasn't until he got into drugs that he changed."

"But what if this baby grows up to do drugs too?"

"This baby won't. He or she will have you and Alice to guide him or her onto a drug free path. All you have to do is reinforce the just say no message from an early age and everything will be fine. Remember Esme and Carlisle did not even think to give us the drug talk until after Edward had already started using. Carlisle told me he just did not think of it, because we were all still so young. He thought he had at least two years left before Emmett went off to college and encountered drugs. I know he beats himself up over that slip."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jazz. Everything will be fine. It is getting late. Are you ready for your nap yet?"

"Sure Rose. I am always tired now."

* * *

Author's Note: Coming up next- the birth of the baby!

Reviewers for last chapter: VoldieBeth, Taki Raisin, ShadowCub, and A person! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

VoldieBeth- 1; ShadowCub- 1; Taki Raisin- 1; A person- 1

7 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 4 new review for this week, equals 11 reviews!

Okay, so I know I said that this story was finished and would be exactly 48 chapters long, with no sequel. But, then I decided to write a little prequel. Plus a few outtakes, and this story is now 69 chapters long. We really are not making any progress posting this thing if I keep writing more chapters per week than I post...


	42. Chapter 41

The following week I felt awful, resorting to moping around the house and desperately trying to make myself comfortable, but utterly failing. Carlisle said that I had it easy, as the baby was still small for its fetal age. He said that the baby itself weighed only about a pound, even though I was now fifteen pounds heavier than before the pregnancy. Twenty pounds heavier if you count my lowest weight back when I was hospitalized for low body weight.

I actually looked thinner everywhere else but my belly, which was absolutely huge. Well, it was not as big as the false one Alice had to wear, but still, it was excruciatingly uncomfortable to go through life like this. I was starting to wonder how we survived as a species with childbearing being such a horrible unrewarding process. I certainly was not going through this again, no matter was Alice says.

The absolute worse part was knowing that I still had three weeks left until I was full term and could have this parasite cut from my body. Full term for fetal age is only eight and a half months, because fetal age starts counting at the date of conception, two weeks after gestational age starts counting. Gestational age counts from the first day of your last menstrual cycle, and as I did not know when that was, Carlisle had been counting the baby's fetal age. The fetal age counts from the date of fertilization, which we knew was the day Edward raped me. So, I was only one week away from being eight fetal-aged-months pregnant.

Carlisle said that if I went into labor now, the baby would survive, but have to stay in an incubator in the NICU for months, because it was so small. He was hoping to keep this thing in me for another three weeks so that it would have more time to grow, put on some weight, suffocate me, and make me miserable, so that it would need to spend less time in the NICU.

I was rather skeptical of this plan, as it involved my torture, and I did not see how another three weeks was going to make that much difference. If the baby took seven and three quarters months putting on the one pound, it could not possibly put on much weight in the next three weeks, right?

Wrong. Carlisle said babies put on most of their weight during the last month, so by next week he expected the baby to be three pounds. And the week after that five pounds. And the week after that seven pounds. So, with each passing week the baby would be bigger, stronger, and healthier. The only problem with this plan was that Carlisle expected me to carry this thing within _my_ body. A seven-pound baby would definitely kill me if a one-pound baby was suffocating me so.

Everyday when I saw Carlisle I begged him to cease this foolish three more weeks plan and schedule me for a C-section today. But, he said "no". So, I did all that I could do: I sat around the house moping. It was a hard, difficult, unbearable, miserable, thankless job.

Carlisle was content to watch me suffer for the entire three weeks. That is, he was until my water broke on Wednesday, the day before I would be eight fetal months pregnant, and two full weeks before my due date. So Alice grabbed our hospital bag that she had packed, and Carlisle called the hospital letting them know we were on our way.

The two-hour ride to the hospital was miserable, but no more so than before. This was because I was not in labor and not having contractions: the water had broken by itself. So, I was relatively calm as Carlisle explained what was happening as we drove.

According to Carlisle, if this were the other way around, and I had contractions with no broken water, the doctors would stop my labor so that the baby would have more time to develop. But, as soon as the water broke, the doctors had twenty-four hours to get the baby out or risk infection setting in.

He said that normally when this happens they try to induce labor, to give the woman a chance at having a natural childbirth. But, as my baby was still turned right-side up, in the breached position, and she had not "dropped," whatever that means, I had a snowball's chance in an STD infected striper factor with a stale beer volcano (Pastafarian reference) of ever getting this baby out the natural way within the next twenty-four hours.

As a result, Carlisle had scheduled me for a C-section when he called the hospital before we left, and by the time we arrive, they should be ready for me. And while he had me open, Carlisle wanted to take a sample of my non-functional testicle. Carlisle had explained that my sperm count was zero, which was to be expected, but the medical researchers at the hospital were working on stem cells and testicular development, and they wanted a biopsy sample.

Carlisle said that if they study my cells for a few decades, that they may be able to figure out how to turn on sperm cell production. And, if they did, they would contact me and provide me with a sample to use with Alice. But, he said not to hold my breath, because it was very unlikely that they would make the breakthrough with my particular cells. But, at least by giving a sample, there was a chance. And I was advancing the research for future generations.

As we approached the hospital, Alice retrieved the fake bra and tits from our hospital bag, and I put them on me. Then she combed my long hair into my face, and replied to Esme's text message. Esme had texted saying she, Rosalie, and Emmett were just leaving and would be at the hospital in another two hours.

When we arrived the nurses were indeed ready for me. They wheeled me up to the maternity ward, and prepared me for the operation. They gave me an epidural in my back, so that I had to lie on my side while I waited for my turn, and they continued to take my vitals.

After an hour Carlisle came in and took Alice away from me. He said they had to prepare for surgery and scrub up, even Alice, as she was cutting the cord. But, I really did not care anymore. The epidural was going to my head and I felt a bit out of it. I imagine being high feels like this, not that I would know. Maybe I will ask Edward if this is what being high feels like…

So I don't really know how long I was lying there out of it before the nurses came and wheeled me to the operating room and I was reunited with my Alice. It must have been less than an hour, because Esme and Rosalie still were not here. Angry lions could not keep those two away from a baby.

I watched as Carlisle prepared the area for incision, and then cut me open and removed the baby. He handed the baby to me, and the scissors to Alice, and Alice cut the cord. While she did this I looked at the baby and was extremely shocked and disturbed by what I saw: the baby looked nothing like Alice!

This was not what I was expecting. Not only did it not look like Alice, but also it had Edwards nose! His Nose! For crying out loud, Alice swore to me that it would not look anything like him! But, all I see is that nose. I quickly pawned the baby off on Alice, not wanting to look at that nose again.

"What's wrong Jasper?" Alice asked, holding the blood covered bundle of Edward. "It's a girl, just like I said. She has brown hair, and looks just like Rosalie. She's perfect."

"She has Edward's nose, keep her away from me."

"She does not have Edward's nose. She has a baby nose. All baby noses look the same."

"I don't care. She looks like Edward. I don't want her."

"Dr. Hoffman, can you take the testicular biopsy, remove the placenta, and close up?" I heard Carlisle ask the other doctor, who agreed and took over at my incision. "Well, you two can sort out your argument while I examine the baby. Alice, can I borrow my Granddaughter for awhile?"

"Sure dad," Alice said handing over the baby.

Carlisle cleaned her up, measured, weighed , and wrapped her in a towel, before bringing her back to Alice. Meanwhile, Dr. Hoffman finished with me and closed up my incision.

"I wish you wouldn't hold that thing," I said. "Pawn it off on Esme. She should be here by now."

"Speaking of my wife, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett are waiting for you back in your room in the maternity ward. Are you ready to be wheeled back?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure. The sooner the better," I said as a nurse took the baby from Alice and placed it in what looked like a plastic tub on wheels.

"Dad how is she? She looks so small. Is she going to be okay?" Alice asked Carlisle.

"She is perfectly healthy, weighing in at three pounds and one ounce. I will monitor her closely, and we will see if she needs to be in an incubator," Carlisle said walking along side me as I was wheeled back to my room.

Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were waiting for us, just as Carlisle had said. All three of them immediately went to fawn over the baby. But, Alice came to my side instead to comfort me.

I had to stay in the hospital for a week to recover from the C-section. But, I learned something very important: you do not actually have to watch your own kid while there. That is what the nurses are for. So, after Esme and everyone left, I sent the baby off with the nurse and had alone time with Alice.

The great part is, that only I can get the baby back from the nurse, so that Alice cannot ruin my day by retrieving the crying thing. I did oblige her baby requests once a day: when Esme stopped by. Esme stopped by everyday, for three hours on weekdays, and five on weekends. And, on weekends she brought Rosalie and Emmett with her. As I would not have undivided Alice time with them here anyway, and Carlisle would get mad at me if I did not get the baby for my aunt, I conceded to have the baby in my room for the few hours.

Unfortunately, they are not permitted to take the baby out of the room with out me present, so they could not go to the waiting room with the baby. Rosalie was the most upset by my indifference to the kid, but Carlisle told her to lay off of me. He said I had something called postpartum depression and that it was not my fault that I hated the baby.

Alice, more so than anyone else, understood what I was going through. If it bothered her that I did not spend more time with the baby, she did not show it. Instead she spent her days with me, paying attention to me, making me feel better, and helping me get through the postpartum period.

Carlisle prescribed some antidepressants to help me deal with the depression. But there was nothing he could do about the bleeding and nipple leakage. I did not have breast, but my chest had swelled slightly and was leaking a clear fluid from my nipples. Alice saw that it would go away on its own in a few days. And as I could not breast feed, the nurses were giving the baby formula, which was fine by me.

But, I was stuck with the bleeding for a whole month. Apparently the uterus bleeds until it heals from the detachment of the placenta. It bleeds a lot. Alice said normal periods are not this bad, but this was my first real one, so I had nothing to compare it to.

I asked Carlisle if there was anything he could do so that I would never again have one of these. He said he would put me on testosterone next week, and that should prevent me from ovulating, having periods, and would make my facial hair finally come in. But, it would do nothing to shorten the current uber period: I was stuck with that.

In the hospital I was seriously debating whether or not to keep the baby, or let my aunt and uncle adopt her. Alice really wanted the baby for herself, but since I could not even stand the sight of her, seeing as she reminded me so much of Edward, I could not see how that would be possible. Carlisle sided with Alice, and said to give it six months, and if I still did not want anything to do with the baby, then he would start the adoption paperwork. And until then, they would not push me with the baby.

Not only did I not want anything to do with the baby herself, but I also did not want to take care of all the baby related paperwork, so Alice did that for me. When the lady with the birth certificate came in, Alice was the one who filled it out. At first the lady complained that I had to do it, and that I had to be listed as the mother. But then Carlisle called her boss and arranged it so that Alice was listed as the mother, and therefore was in charge of filling out the birth certificate, as the mother is to fill it out.

"What do you want to name her?" Alice had asked me, trying to fill the thing out with the birth certificate lady.

"Whatever," I had answered. It had been three days since the birth, and we were still calling her "the baby."

"Okay. Jasmine Alice it is." She wrote it down on the sheet for the lady to type up. "What last name should I use?"

"Whichever."

"Okay," Alice said deciding upon a new approach, "What last name will you and I be using once we get married?"

"Yours. Rosalie plans on taking Hale, and I've been a Cullen for so long, in everyway but in name."

"Got it. Jasmine Alice Cullen."

"No, Cullen is Edward's last name."

"Okay, Jasmine Alice Hale," she said, adding Hale to the sheet.

"Now, I'll just type this up and come back with the final version for you two to sign," the annoying lady said leaving the room.

And that is how the baby got her name.

* * *

Author's Note:

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, VoldieBeth, aurike, Samablue38, A person, and Megan Geyer! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

VoldieBeth- 2; ShadowCub- 1; Taki Raisin- 1; A person- 1; Master of the Boot- 2; aurike- 1; Samablue38- 1; A person- 1; Megan Geyer- 1

7 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 11 new review for this week, equals 18 reviews!

So I was just wondering, how much detail do you want to see Carlisle's story in? Right now, I've shown how he met Esme and the beginning of their romance. But, there is a four year span of time between then and the little bit I wrote where a pre-drug abuse Edward tells his story. The first year is them dating. The 2cd year they get married and try for a baby. The third they realize that they are infetile and try to adopt. The fourth year together the give up the idea of adopting more kids. Then the fifth year they finally find Emmett and adopt again. So, drop me a review with which event during that 4 year period you really want to see.


	43. Chapter 42

Author's Note: In this chapter we finally meet Couch Voronov, named by the 200th review winner, Master of the Boot! Good things do come to those who review. The 300th reviewer will get to pick an outtake that they want me to write. Any outtake, even it is AU from this story (Anything from Jasper is bi and likes both Edward and Alice to Carlisle and Esme's wedding to Alice is intersexed too and has her own dick with which to boink Jasper to what Rosalie and Emmett were up to in that tree to Rosalie saving Emmett from the bear), from any point of view, except Bella (I don't do Bella, and why would you want this story from her point of view anyway? She's in Arizona with her mother).

* * *

A week later Alice, Jasmine, and I came home from the hospital. Instead of Alice and I taking care of Jasmine, Alice was taking care of me, and Esme and Rosalie dealt with Jasmine. In fact, Rosalie was so obsessed it was difficult to pry her apart from the baby. And as school had just ended for the summer, there was nothing to interrupt Rosalie from her newfound obsession. This was all fine with me, as it meant Alice and I did not have to get up for midnight feedings or change diapers. Esme and Rosalie did all of that.

I stayed home and recovered for a second week. And the first thing I did once I was no longer pregnant was get a haircut. But after that, Carlisle signed me back up for therapy. He had not made me go while pregnant, because I was not allowed out of the house, for fear of someone finding out about my pregnancy. But, now that the horror was over, he said I had to start going again.

I did not see the point in going to therapy for two reason. First, I was not one to open up. Before when I was in therapy, I had brought Alice, and she had opened up. Why did I even need to go at all? Second, even if I did feel like talking, I could not be honest. I could not very well tell the therapist that I hated Jasmine because she was Edward's rape baby. And if I could not reveal what the problem was, how was she ever going to help me?

So I had my reservations about therapy, but Carlisle insisted that it was not optional, so I went. My first appointment was when Jasmine was three weeks old. By the time three weeks had passed, the swelling in my chest subsided and I had stopped bleeding. And I had almost completely healed from the C-section and my body was returning to normal: my stomach was not quite flat, but it was getting there. So it was not too difficult for me to hide the fact that I had been pregnant from the therapist.

When Carlisle dropped me off, he explained my long absence from therapy as being due to my hernia, and then threw me to the wolves. The therapist, whatever her name was, spent the entire hour asking me questions I could not answer. She wanted to know about what Edward had done to me and how I felt about it. Then she wanted to know about Alice's pregnancy and how I felt about that. Then she wanted to know about Jasmine and how I felt about her. I did not know what to say, so I gave short generic answers or completely refused, saying that I did not want to talk about it.

So my first excursion from the house after my long exile had been to the barber, and the second to the therapist, and I was really itching for my third to be something fun. I wanted to get out of the house and do something physical, as I had been cooped up for months. What I wanted most of all, was to go to football practice with Henry and Emmett, so that I might have a shot at making the team next year. Today was the first day of football practice.

I begged Carlisle to take me and explain to the football Coach, Adamska Voronov, that I only needed one more week before I could play and to let me sit on the bench for the week. Carlisle, seeing how much I needed to get out of the house, agreed and spoke to Coach Voronov when he dropped Emmett and me off. "Hey Coach! I brought you two boys this year!" Carlisle greeted the Coach.

"Dr. Cullen! Good to see you. Welcome back Emmett. If you play football anything like you do baseball, you will be sure to make the team. And, you are a senior this year right?"

"Yes sir," Emmett answered.

"Excellent. And, who else do you have for me Dr. Cullen?"

"My boy Jasper. He was out last year with a hernia, but he had it repaired three weeks ago, and will be fit to play next week. Can he sit on the bench until then?"

"Jasper, as in Jasper Hale? As in, 'Fucked-his-sister-in-a-tree-Hale'?"

"Hey! Alice is not my sister! And my daughter was conceived in that tree, so I would appreciate it if you did not use that word to describe my daughter's conception. I prefer the term making love," I answered. I had decided months ago to just go with the rumor flow, as Emmett and Rosalie were adept at spreading them. The tree one was the most prolific, but far from the worst.

The worst rumor was that Alice and I were into bondage, and that I had tied her up, upside down, to a stripper pole that was installed in my room. Then Edward and I had each taken an entrance. And since Edward and I were both involved, we were not sure which of us was really the father.

I was about to kill Emmett and Rosalie when I heard that rumor, but they both swore to Darwin that neither of them had spread it. Instead, Emmett said that Edward's friend Bobby had spread it. Most people knew that this rumor was false when hearing it though, because everyone knew that Edward was gay. He would never be able to penetrate a woman. And, everyone knew Bobby was still upset over his breakup with Edward. So this rumor did not have the coverage or the believability of the tree rumor. I never thought the tree rumor would be deemed more believable than anything else. But, I had been proven wrong.

"Sorry, that is just what all the kids have been calling you. I'll tell them not to use it anymore if it offends you. But, don't you need to stay home and take care of your baby? You should not be committing to football when you have other responsibilities at home," Coach Voronov replied.

"No, my wife and I are taking care of the baby for Jasper and Alice. They are still to young to be able to manage. Jasper just turned fifteen. And he needs to get out of the house, especially after being stuck in it with the hernia for six months, so it is fine for him to commit to football. We can talk about Jasper's situation more fully after practice if you would like," Carlisle clarified.

I smiled hopefully as Carlisle defended me. I am sure other parents would have made me stay home with the baby and "bond," but not Uncle Carlisle. Besides Alice, he was my number one supporter, and insisted that everyone give me "time". And if I spent this time playing football, then that was fine with him.

"Sounds good. Okay Tree-Hale, go warm the benches. Cullen, dress down and hit the track for a ten lap warm-up."

Carlisle left, and we started practice. By "we," I mean everyone else started practice and I watched from the bench. Afterwards we waited with Henry in the parking lot for Carlisle to pick us up.

"So, you feeling better man?" Henry asked. "It's good to see you up and on your feet."

"Yeah, much better. Next week I can finally start bulking up and practicing for football."

"Awesome. How are Alice and the baby? What did you name her?"

"Alice named her Jasmine. But, she has postpartum depression, and I have been recovering from my surgery, so Rosalie and Esme have been taking care of her. Hey look!" I said indicating my new chin hair. "My facial hair is finally starting to come in!"

"Aren't you a little old for that? Mine started coming in when I was thirteen. By fifteen, I had a full beard and had to shave everyday."

"Mine too," Emmett added. "Tell him about what Carlisle's shots are doing to your love muscle." My penis had been growing lately and Alice must have told him. I was going to have to have a talk with her about watching what she says in front of blabber mouth here.

"Emmett! I don't want anyone to know. Please keep your mouth shut you pervert." It would be just my luck that someone would overhear and restart the ginormous rumor spreading around school. Great. Or, more likely, Emmett would repeat himself to anyone who would listen until he found a gossip.

"Fine. But if I was eleven inches long and two and a half in diameter, I would tell everyone," Emmett said as I punched him in the stomach. Hard. "Ow!"

Now I knew that there was no way he was getting his information from Alice: she did not know my exact measurements. Only Carlisle knew as he had been keeping track of my bodily changes while giving me the hormone shots. He gave me the shots at home, because it was easier, even though I was no longer pregnant and he could technically now do it at the hospital without anyone finding out about me.

"Emmett! Have you been breaking into Carlisle's patient records! He is going to kill you when he finds out!"

Emmett just shrugged and replied, "Have you and Alice taken it out for a spin since it grew?"

"No, the baby was only born three weeks ago. We have another week before we can have sex." It was true that my vagina could not be used for another week, but there was no such restriction on traditional intercourse. But, Alice and I were still virgins and I needed an excuse for why we were not having sex. Two virgins with a baby sounded very suspicious.

"Carlisle said my facial hair is taking so long to come in," I started, diverting the conversation back to a more appropriate subject matter, "because one of my testicles is no good. It is not making testosterone, so I was in short supply." I left out the part that the "no good" one was my only one and that my other gonad was pumping out estrogen. "He started giving me testosterone shots two weeks ago to make up for it. And, already my first chin hairs have come in, and I even started getting chest hair," I said lifting up my shirt to show off the hair (singular).

"Wow! Gnarly scar dude! Is that from the hernia?" Men judge each other's machoness by this size of their scars, and from the look on Henry's face, I just won.

"Yep. It's huge, right?"

"Yeah man," Henry replied in awe as Carlisle's car pulled in. "Well, see you. I got to go." Henry left as Carlisle walked up.

The three of us men went to Starbucks with Coach Voronov to get coffee and Carlisle explained my condition. Basically in one week I would be able to start practicing again. In three weeks I should be back to my pre-surgery self and be able to do everything the other boys did. My nipple rings would be a problem if they tore, but Carlisle bought me some flexible rubber ones to wear, so that would not be a problem. I also had to take testosterone shots twice a week. And I would not be able to take showers in front of the other guys, or they might notice my lack of balls. But, other than that, I could play.

Truthfully, I had enough hair down there that I highly doubt anyone would notice in passing. But, you know how weird high school boys are, and how little personal space they give each other. So, it would still be safest if I waited until I got home to take my shower. Emmett would complain about the smell, as he was the one who would be driving me, aka giving me a heart attack on four wheels, but Carlisle would make him deal with it.

Coach Voronov said that this would be fine and that he looked forward to having me and Emmett on the team. He said he was actually disappointed when Emmett chose not try out last year, as he had grown five inches the previous year. He was now considering Emmett for quarterback, due to his size.

Emmett had not been allowed to try out due to his poor grades. Esme had a rule that if you received anything below a B-, all extracurricular activities were banned until you got your grades up. And, if you got anything below a C-, you were grounded with no trips to the garage. If you brought home an F you were pretty much just dead in her book. None of us, not even Edward, had ever dared to bring home an F.

At this Carlisle mentioned that I had grown four inches this past year, and that I was still growing. He said that I might rival Emmett for size soon. Darwin I hope not: at six two I was already fourteen inches taller than Alice. I had no desire to be Emmett's size and seventeen inches taller than Alice.

Coach Voronov was impressed, and then the two of them talked a little longer, before we went home.

* * *

Author's Note:

Reviewers for last chapter: aurike and Master of the Boot, Megan Geyer, A person, VoldieBeth, ShadowCub, Joydream, Samablue38, and I'm gonna spam your reviews! Wow, I think that just might be the most reviews for any chapter! I guess you all were really looking forward to the birth scene! Thanks Everyone!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

VoldieBeth- 3; ShadowCub- 2; Taki Raisin- 1; A person- 1; Master of the Boot- 3; aurike- 2; Samablue38- 2; A person- 2; Megan Geyer- 2; Joydream -1; I'm gonna spam your reviews- 2

7 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 21 new review for this week, equals 28 reviews!

Next chapter: Edward comes back. It is a three parter, so if you don't want to be left with a cliff hanger all weekend, I will need a total of 12 more reviews for the week by Saturday morning... And as always, anonymous reviews are welcome!


	44. Chapter 43

Over the summer my body went back to normal, except I now had the scar. Thankfully I had not gotten any stretch marks; they would be really hard to explain to the guys on the team. Oh, and both Emmett and I made the junior varsity football team with Henry!

Over the three month period I went from six two and one hundred thirty pounds with one chest hair, to six three and one hundred fifty-five pounds and a whole chest full of hairs. I even have to shave my face now! And, all of the extra weight was muscle, as I was still thin as a rod.

Jasmine turned three months old last week and I was no closer to a decision regarding whether or not to keep her. I was still not feeling the whole baby thing, and it seemed wrong to me to keep her when I was not even sure if I loved her. Esme would be sure. But the look on Alice's face when she held her made it seem worth while. Although I was unsure of my own feelings, I knew without a doubt that Alice loved this baby. Is it wrong of me to take the baby away from Alice?

No matter how much I thought about this question, I simply could not answer it. But, I was still hoping that I would come to a decision within the original time frame of six months. But if not, Carlisle said not to worry about it and to take all of the time I needed: what my decision will change is the paperwork, not the living conditions, and paperwork can wait.

This struggle was the main topic of my therapy sessions. Alice came to my second session with me and explained that although she loved Jasmine, she was leaving the decision of whether or not we should let my aunt and uncle adopt her up to me. The therapist, Dr. Pryor, thought that this was odd, as Alice was the mother, but my Alice can be really convincing.

So Dr. Pryor knew the weight that rested on my shoulders with this decision. She tried to help me with it, so I even tried to open up about how I felt about the kid. It was hard to do so without mentioning Edward's name. And she readily picked up on it and figured out that my dislike of the baby was somehow tied to the rape. But, I could not tell her how or why, so we were at an impasse in therapy.

Jasmine had grown a lot during the past three month and is now weighing in at seven pounds three ounces. She smiled at Alice and me whenever we walked by, but Rosalie and Esme were still doing most of the child care. Well, them and Alice, who now has time to help with the baby because I need her less. I was no longer depressed, so I did not need the antidepressants or Alice's undivided attention. So Alice spent all of her newly acquired free time with the baby: she was really fond of the crying thing.

The school year started up, and Alice and I went back to regular school to attend tenth grade. I was still known as "Tree-Hale," and Alice even started calling me by the nickname. I told Henry the truth that Jasmine had been conceived in a bed and that Rosalie and Emmett are full of it, but everyone else I let believe the tree story of Jasmine's conception.

Going back to school after being homeschooled for a year was not as hard as I thought it would be. Mostly I was grateful to get out of the house and away from the crying baby. Even though the women-folk did all of the child-rearing, the nursery was still in my apartment, so I still heard her cry _all_ of the time. How can anything so little cry so much?

The only thing worse than the sound of a crying baby was knowing that Edward was out of Juvi. His broken bones had healed, and the antipsychotic meds he was on were working, so he had passed his yearly psych evaluation. As such, a hearing had been schedule to decide what to do with him.

I was sure they were simply going to ship him back to Juvi to finish his sentence, as he was only seventeen and a half and had six more months to go. But instead, they took into account his rape, psychosis, and recent good behavior, and granted him an early release. So Carlisle had sent him off to Alaska to live with cousin Tanya and finish high school there.

I was worried that he might come back for me or the baby, but the house was safe and secure. The bars were still installed on every window and functioning properly. Also, a barred-screen door had been added to the front and back doors. And Carlisle had assured me that there was no way anyone would be able to break in.

Plus, if Edward did try anything, I was now an inch taller than him and much stronger. I had been practicing on the punching bag every day. And, I still had the gun loaded with bullets in my safe in my study room. No one had ever found out about it. Next time around, it would be Edward who would lose.

It was a Monday and everyone else was in school. But, Emmett and I had gotten back late the night before from an out of town football game. Emmett was used to the lack of sleep, and getting up the next morning to go to school. But, I could not do it. When Alice woke me up at six a.m., I had a splitting headache from only getting three hours of sleep.

Esme had told me to go back to sleep and that I could make up the work tomorrow. So I went back to bed and slept for another six hours. When I woke up at twelve noon, Esme said that she had to drop some blueprints off in Port Angeles and asked if I would watch the baby for three hours until Rosalie got home.

I was torn with how to answer that. It was my baby, and I should help out. But, this set a bad precedent. I did not want to accept once and then get stuck watching the kid all of the time.

Esme noticed my hesitation, and thought it was due to inexperience being alone with the baby. "Jasmine is asleep in the nursery right now. She normally stays down for two hours, so you will only have to watch her for one hour. All you have to do is feed her a bottle if she cries, and they are right here in the frige, ready to go. And put her in the swing in front of the TV. A baby show is already in the DVD player, just push play."

"Fine. I'll do it. But, if she is any trouble or if she poops I am calling Rosalie and making her come home from school early to help me."

"Yes, that's fine. Good luck." And with that she grabbed her blueprints and left.

I locked the dead bolt on the barred screen door, and then the deadbolt on the regular door, and then I went to make sure the back door was still locked. It was. So I went back to my apartment to start on some of the work I was sure to have missed. Algebra II was predictable, always just going to the next section each day. So I decided to start with that.

I was halfway through the math problems when I heard a knock at the door. I did not want the knocking to continue and wake the baby, so I went down to answer it. I looked out the front window to see who it was. I always check before unlocking the door.

To my utter dismay Edward was standing there. This is the first time I had seen him since that day he rape me last year. "Go away," I said through the locked door. I would definitely not be unlocking it now.

"No. Are Mom, Dad, or Emmett here? I would like to speak with them."

"No. Just me, and I am not letting you in. If you do not leave now I am calling the police. I have a restraining order against you. You are currently in violation of it and will automatically receive jail time for such an egregious breach," I threatened grabbing my cell from my pocket. But, when I flipped it open to dial Carlisle, the call failed saying "no signal."

Sometimes I really hated living this deep in the woods. All of the trees interfere with cell phone reception, leaving me stranded in the house with no way to call for help. But, Edward did not have to know this. So, instead of hanging up my phone, I pretended to have a conversation with Carlisle. "Carlisle? You need to come home _now_! Edward is here. Yes, here. Edward! You will be here in twenty minutes? Can't you come any sooner? Yes I know it takes twenty minutes to drive from the hospital. But please hurry. Okay, thanks," I said pretended to hang up the phone.

I found my self wishing for back in the days when we had house phones. We had internet at our house, but no land-lines. Everyone just used their cell phones. It worked most of the time, as we normally have pretty good cell phone reception out here. But, every once and a while we would have a day like today, in which the signal could not penetrate through the trees. Darwinian leaves!

"Carlisle is on his way. You better leave and not do anything that will make him mad. He might send you off to military school or to live in a convent." Knowing Edward, the convent was the worse of the two threats.

"Good. I can't wait to see Dad. I need to talk with him. Please let me in. Is my baby in there with you?"

"I didn't know you had a baby. My baby is with Esme. I am only home because I was sick this morning. Esme will not be back for another three hours. Now go away."

"No. I don't believe you. My baby is in there. There has to be a spare key around here somewhere. I know Dad changed the locks so that my old key does not work: I already tried. But, Mom always kept a spare key hidden under one of these rocks," Edward said sifting through the rocks in the flower bed. Esme no longer kept a spare key outside the house, as she knew how unsafe it was, and how scared I was of a return visit from Edward.

"There is no spare key. And the door and windows are barred, so you won't be able to break in."

"Want to bet?" Edward asked lifting up a large rock to smash the window.

* * *

Author's Note:

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, VoldieBeth, ShadowCub, and Samablue38! Thanks Everyone!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

VoldieBeth- 4; ShadowCub- 3; Taki Raisin- 1; A person- 1; Master of the Boot- 4; aurike- 2; Samablue38- 5; A person- 2; Megan Geyer- 2; Joydream -1

7 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 25 new review for this week, equals 32 reviews!

Edward is back, and if you think this is a cliff hanger, just wait to you see where I leave the next chapter. It is a three parter, so if you don't want to be left with the ultimate cliff hanger all weekend, I will need a total of 8 more reviews for the week by tomorrow morning. And, I've decided to offer the 8th reviewer the following reward: you get to name Jasper's therapist. If I don't recieve 8 reviews by tomorrow morning, Jasper's therapist will continue to go without a name. And as always, anonymous reviews are welcome! Oh, and what do you all think Edward is going to do once he gets in the house?


	45. Chapter 44

I did not stick around to see what would happen next: I already knew. Edward would smash a hole in the window so large that he would be able to reach his hand in through the bars and unlock the door. I had nightmares of this type of scenario on a regular basis. Why did Esme not listen to me when I insisted that someone could still break in despite the bars?

I ran upstairs and into my apartment, locking the extra strong exterior-strength door and deadbolts behind me, before running to the nursery. The nursery had two doors: one interior door that opened to the apartment, and one extra-strength exterior-grade door that opened to the hallway facing Esme and Carlisle's room. I locked the dead bolts on that door as well.

Now every door to the apartment was locked. There were another two doors that lead out into the hall, left over from before the renovation: my old bedroom door and the old bathroom door. The old bathroom door had been bolted shut and a new door put in facing the apartment living room. And my old bedroom door had been replaced with an exterior-grade door after the rape, and had been dead bolted shut since the renovations. That door now led to Alice's walk-in closet and even had a dresser in front of it.

But still, the more locked doors between Edward and me the better. And, I could not just leave the baby and let Edward get anywhere near her. She was mine and he would get to see her over my dead body. So, I grabbed the infant carseat that was left in the nursery and strapped the sleeping baby in. She woke up and began to cry, but I ignored her: I had more important things to worry about, like getting help.

I grabbed the diaper bag, which was already loaded except for fresh bottles. Luckily Esme always kept a few bottles in the mini-frige in the nursery, so I grabbed the bottles and threw them into the bag. Then I took the baby-filled carseat and the diaper bag into my bedroom.

As I did this, I could hear Edward running up the stairs; he must have broken through the window and gotten the front door open. I quickly went into my study room, opened the safe, and grabbed the gun and extra bullets. While I was there, I grabbed my laptop, which was tucked in its carrying case.

Then I went back to my room and locked the door behind me. This door had a lock, but it was only an interior grade door with a knob-lock. As I heard Edward begin to pound on my old door, the one that led to the closet, I pushed a dresser in front of the new door. It was not a very heavy dresser, as it was a smaller one. But, all of the larger ones were in the closet, impossible to get through the closet door, and therefore unavailable for use as a door block. This would have to do.

I put the gun in my pocket, grabbed the laptop case, and went into the closet to talk through the door. "Go away Edward," I said as I opened up my laptop. The internet was still working, so I began typing emails to everyone I knew. If only there was a way to type an email and have it appear as a text message…

"Let me in. The baby is crying, I just want to take care of her. I'm not going to rape you again, I swear to Darwin I won't."

"I don't believe you. As soon as I open this door you are going to rape me."

"No I won't. I'm not even horny. In fact, I can't even have sex for the next six months because I just got my penis pierced last week."

"T-M-I Edward. How did you get away from Tanya anyway?" I stalled.

"She has a new boyfriend, so she doesn't even notice me anymore. I've been at Bobby's house for two weeks. That is why I am not horny: he and I are back together."

"I thought you were dating James," I say as I continued typing, wishing for one of Alice's visions to save me.

"James is crazy and he was way too intense: he asked me to marry him after our first fuck."

"Gay people can't get married," I reply, clicking send.

"They can in California. He begged me to run away with him to California and marry him. But, Bobby and I have been talking and writing letters back and forth since I got out of Juvi. And he finally agreed to forgive me for cheating on him by raping you."

"I'm so glad he can forgive you for that," I responded sarcastically.

"I am sorry about that, and I am not even going to ask your forgiveness, because I don't deserve it. And I don't plan on doing it again: Bobby started putting out so there is no need."

"Your boyfriend Bobby didn't put out so you raped me, is that it? He puts out now so I'm safe? Just as long as he keeps putting out," I scoffed.

"No, Jasper, it's not like that. I will never rape anyone ever again now that I know what it feels like. Did they not tell you that I was gang raped by five boys in Juvi?"

"Yes, they told me. But, I think you liked it. Emmett said that the forensics team found your semen."

"Yeah, they went by size: the smallest one raped me first, and he was only fourteen. It was his first time, so he didn't want to do it dry, and no one had any lubricant. So he decided to use my own ejaculate as lubricant to rape me with: before he started he jacked me off, explaining the presence of my own semen.

"The last guy tore my anus, and when he finished, he beat me and broke my bones. The other guys were only sentenced to five years for participating, but the last one received twenty years for what he did to me. Do you really think I would rape someone again now that I know what it feels like? I did not even break any of your bones."

"You still hurt me. And, you got me pregnant, which is worse. Broken bones heal, but I have to live with the crying thing as a permanent reminder of what you did to me."

"I can tell you do not like her. Just let me have her and I'll stop her from crying. I'll feed her or change her or whatever she needs. I can still hear my baby crying in there with you, just give her to me and I will go away. I do not want to hurt you, I just want my child," Edward pleaded through the door.

"I do not have your child. Go away." I typed another email. I sent emails to Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Henry, Chief Swan, and everyone else I knew. Hopefully one of them would check their email and come and rescue us before Edward broke down the door.

"If you do not have my baby, then who is crying?"

"That is Esme's baby. I didn't want your baby, so I gave her away. Now Esme has a baby, and you have a new sister," I lied, stalling for time.

"Well, just let me have Esme's baby, and I will go. I have not seen her. It has been over four months since her birth and I have not even seen a picture of my own daughter. No one will even tell me her name. What did you name her?"

"I didn't name her anything. I didn't want her. Alice named her Jasmine. Now go away and I'll send cousin Tanya a picture for you in the mail. Or, I can email you one right now. There, I'm clicking send. Go check your email and see it. Emmett's room is open, you can use his computer."

"Sure, I'll go check it and then I will be right back," Edward replied. His footsteps could be heard walking down the hall in the wrong direction to get to Emmett's new room. He must not know about the renovations, explaining why he was knocking on a closet door that does not even open anymore.

Then, I heard his footsteps getting louder and closer. "Emmett's door is locked."

"Wrong door. That is the baby's room, as it is across from Esme's room. Alice is now is your old room. Emmett is in Alice's old room, downstairs next to Rosalie's."

"Fine. But this better not be a trick," he responded before I heard footsteps on the stairs.

I took the Edward-free time to dig out a pacifier from the diaper bag and give it to Jasmine, so that she would stop crying. Two minutes later I heard Edward's footsteps coming back up the stairs. Darwin, I had hoped that would have stalled him longer.

"Okay, I got the picture. She looks like Rosalie, doesn't she?"

"Yes, that is what everyone says."

"But where did she get that brown hair from? I can see that she has your brown eyes, but you have blond hair and I have red, so she should have blond or red…"

"I'm a chimera. According to Carlisle my female cells have brown hair and eyes, while my male cells have blond hair and green eyes."

"Well, I guess that explains why your pubic hair around your cock were lighter than the ones around your pussy…"

"Please do not talk about that. When they ask me to testify in court of law against you for this I am going to tell them how disgusting you are. It will not be conducive to a lighter sentence from the jury."

"Fine. But, can I see my baby now? A picture is not the same. I want to talk to her and let her know that she has a father. I don't want her to grow up thinking that I don't love her."

"Nope. She has a father: me. I am listed on the birth certificate under the 'father' section. And, as soon as the adoption goes through, Carlisle will be her father. Would you like me to email you a copy of the birth certificate?" I stalled for time.

"How can you be the father? It was my sperm and your eggs, so that makes me the father and you the mother."

"Take it up with the courts. I don't want to be either. Like I said, I don't want the crying thing. Did you know it poops? All of the time. It smells really bad too. Anyway, I just pressed send. Go check your email again." I was unsure as to why he would want Jasmine, or anything that poops so much, but I sure as Darwin was not going to let him have an innocent baby to harm.

"Fine," he huffed trailing footstep down the stairs.

This time he took a whole five minutes to come back to the closet door. During that time I checked on Jasmine, who had gone back to sleep in the carseat. While I was at it, I grabbed my keys and my wallet, putting them in my pockets in case I managed to escape. But, I realized that I had left my cell down stairs after it failed to make that call. So, I could not try to call for help again.

"You listed Alice as the mother of my baby! I am going to kill you!" Edward shouted through the closet door.

"Not me. I did not fill it out. Carlisle arranged with the hospital for Alice to fill it out. All I did was sign my name by the 'X' next to the 'father's signature box. Take it up with Carlisle. The hospital had to have a mother for the thing. Michael Jackson is the only one who can give birth without having a mother for the kid. We may be rich, but we don't have that kind of money. Carlisle said it would draw attention to us and get media coverage. Fifteen year old boys don't have babies with no mother."

"I am still going to kill you. But, first I have to pee. Why is the bathroom door locked?"

"It only opens to Alice's room now. Like a master bathroom."

"That's stupid. How do you pee?"

"Alice and I are engaged to be married, we sleep in the same bed in Alice's room. My room has been converted to a walk-in closet slash study room. We keep our clothes, desks, books, and computers in here, but sleep in there." I lied. "Go use Esme and Carlisle's bathroom or go downstairs."

"So, this bathroom door leads to another bathroom door that is unlocked and leads to Alice's room?"

"Yep, so use another bathroom."

"No. I don't want to go downstairs again as my new piercing is sore from the previous trips. And Mom and Dad have _sex_ in their bathroom: I'm not going in there. I'd rather just break down this door instead," Edward replied, and I gulped. I just realized the fatal flaw in this apartment sit-up: the old bathroom door. It was still the original interior door, only bolted shut.

* * *

Author's Note:

Reviewers for last chapter: aurike, Just A Reader90, Samablue38 X5, VoldieBeth, A non, Hi, Megan Geyer X4, and Joydream, and Master of the Boot! Wow, even more response than the birth scene! Thanks Everyone!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

VoldieBeth- 5; ShadowCub- 3; Taki Raisin- 1; Master of the Boot- 5; aurike- 3; Samablue38- 13; Megan Geyer- 6; Joydream -2; Just A Reader90- 1; A non- 1; Hi- 1

7 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 41 new review for this week, equals 48 reviews! Looks like I will be posting that 3rd extra chapter on Sunday, so there will be no waiting on the cliff hanger over the weekend!

Oh look: a cliff hanger what ever will Jasper do? Not only does he have to keep himself from being raped, but he also has to save the baby. By the way, chapter 47 will be the outtake where Henry finally finds out the truth and chapter 48 will be the honeymoon. James, with Victoria, come back in chapter 49 and will be another cliff hanger :)

The 300th review is coming up quick. Keep in mind, who ever the lucky winner is, gets to request an outtake! Any outtake... And VoldieBeth won the 8th review for yesterday, and will be getting to name the therapist!


	46. Chapter 45

Author's note: this is a special third bonus chapter for the week, thanks to you readers leaving me a whopping 41 new reviews last week! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

While all of the other doors in this apartment that led to the hallway were exterior-strength, the doors that were in between the rooms of the apartment were not. So, if Edward breached that bathroom door, he would have a clear shot at the interior door that led from the living room to the master bedroom, where Jasmine was currently sleeping.

Before I could answer, I heard Edward breaking down the bathroom door. "That door is bolted shut! It doesn't open anymore!" I screamed in a last ditched effort to distract him, but it did not work. If only Emmett and I had not taught Edward how to wrestle! Then he would never have been able to break down that door.

It was only five minutes later that I heard him banging on my bedroom door. "Jasper, it looks like you lied to me. This is not Alice's room, it is a living room. Esme made you and Alice your own living room?"

"Yes, now go away."

"And where does this door lead? Your room?"

"Carlisle will be here any minute," I replied trying to deflect the question as I furiously re-checked my email, hoping for a response and that someone was on their way to help me. Surely Alice should have seen what was happening by now. Nothing.

"I think this door does lead to your room, where my baby is. Open it or I'm going to break it down."

"That's the closet. We're in the bedroom, which you have to enter through the door to the hallway," I lied. I would need my hands free, so I put the laptop away, and put the case in the diaper bag, which was still ready to go by the carseat.

"No it's not: I can hear your voice to clearly. Jasper, whatever happened to us? We used to be so close: we used to be brothers. And you never used to lie to me…"

"You _raped_ me!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Anyway, I know you are lying and am coming in to get my baby," he said jiggling the locked door knob.

I had a plan: when Edward brakes down the door, I will shoot him, giving him a non-fatal flesh wound. Then, I will put the gun in my pocket, grab the diaper bag and the carseat, run to the kitchen, grab the spare key to Alice's car, and drive away to get help. Alice rode to school in Rosalie's car with Emmett this morning, so her car was left in the garage, ready to go. Emmett's car was also there, but it was a stick-shift, and I did not know how to drive a stick. I barely knew how to drive an automatic.

I pulled out the gun, unlatched the safety, and made sure it was cocked and loaded. While I was doing this I heard a noise I had not expected: a screw driver on the hinge of the door. The door opened into the bedroom, so that the face-plate of the hinges was visible only from my side when the door was opened. But, the pins to the hinges were accessible from the other side, and Edward must have found a screw driver to take the pins out with.

'Curse you Rosalie,' I thought. She had been the one to teach Edward which end of the screwdriver to hold. If it were not for her and her mechanical hobby, Edward would have stuck to playing Barbie dolls. But no, Rosalie had shunned Barbies when she turned twelve and switched to car repair. Sure her hotrod was sweet, but Edward had felt abandoned and so had put away his Barbies and taken up a wrench. The consequences of which I was currently facing on the other side of that door.

I stood in front of the baby, facing the door, with my gun drawn, and waited for him to brake through. It took him another ten minutes to get all three pins out, but he finally managed and took the door off completely. Now all that was standing between me and him was the small dresser. I took aim, pulled the trigger, and shot him in the crotch. This way if he ever tried to rape me again, he would not have anything to rape me with.

He fell to the floor, on the living room side of the dresser, and grabbed his bleeding crotch, screaming indecipherable profanities. I put the safety back on the gun, threw it into the diaper bag, threw the bag over my shoulder, and picked up the carseat, exiting out the closet door. I had to move the dresser that was blocking said door, which slowed me down a little. And the bolt stuck for a second, as it had not been used in months, slowing me down further. But I was soon out the old door, down the stairs, and in the kitchen.

I grabbed my phone and the spare car key, and ran to Alice's car. I could not hear Edward following me, but I could still hear him screaming up stairs. As I ran to the car, I kept thinking that I was going to make it. That Jasmine and I were going to get away from Edward and be safe.

I pushed the door unlock button on the key chain, opened the rear door, and snapped the carseat down on the base. Then I ran to the drivers door, threw the diaper bag into the passengers seat, locked all the doors, and took off down our long winding driveway.

I had practiced driving in parking lots often when I first got my permit, but after that day when Alice had a vision while driving, I had been too scared to try to drive again. I know I should have been practicing every day, that way I could get my license as soon as I turn sixteen, and never have to be a passenger to Alice's driving again. But, that was still six months away, and I had thought that I had plenty of time to practice later.

How wrong I was. As I pulled up to the main road, I suddenly remembered that I had _never_ driven on a real street. I had never gone that far or that fast. And, although I knew how to get to the police station, it was a long way away. And, I was just as frightened of my own teenaged driving as I was of everyone else's. My mother had been killed by a teenaged driver, and I did not want to risk Jasmine's life by my own poor driving skills. So, before I risked turning onto the street, I decided to pull out my cell and give calling for help another try.

I dialed 911, but got the same no signal response. Darwin, I would just have to make it all the way to the police station by myself. I had no choice and the police station was only eleven miles away, on this same street. I slowly turned onto the main road, and luckily it was empty at this time a day, so my slow driving did not get in anyone's way.

I was having trouble keeping the car driving straight, especially with all of the curves in the winding road, so I drove slowly to compensate. The speed limit was forty-five, but I never went passed twenty-five. When I started going downhill the car started to feel like it was getting away from me, so I pushed the breaks and went even slower.

It took me forty-five minutes to drive the eleven miles down the street. But, eventually, I made it and we were safe. I grabbed the diaper bag and the carseat, pushed the lock button, and went inside the police station.

"Help! Edward attacked us. You have to help me!" I shouted as I entered.

"Calm down. Are you or the baby hurt?" Chief Swan responded immediately.

"No. I grabbed her and ran. After I shot him that is. He never would have let us get away if he wasn't injured. It is only a flesh wound though, so he should live. But he was bleeding. You need to send an ambulance to take him to the hospital."

"Where is he now?"

"At my house, in my room. And, here is the gun," I said handing over the gun from the diaper bag. Then I went back to Jasmine, who had started crying in the carseat.

"Thanks. I'll send someone right over there. You can follow me and I will take your statement. Robert, help this man with the carseat and diaper bag."

I followed Chief Swan into an interrogation room, carrying Jasmine. Now that I looked at my watch, it was two p.m.: feeding time. Wow, I must have stalled Edward for longer than I thought. So, I grabbed a bottle from the bag and began to feed her as Chief Swan questioned me.

An hour later, after I had divulged all of the gory details, Chief Swan said that he believed my story that it was self defense, and with Edward's history and my restraining order, there was not a judge in this State that would find me at fault, even though I was in possession of a stolen gun. Since I was fifteen he was going to give me a pass on that one, but he did give me a lecture on why not to buy stolen guns. Then he said he would file charges and that I would end up in Juvi if I was ever caught with an illegal gun again.

I nodded my agreement. The only reason why I would need another gun was if Edward were to come after me again. But, this time he should be charged as an adult and locked away in a high security facility for life. I should not need another gun.

When Chief Swan released me, Carlisle was waiting in the front office for us, wearing a grim expression. "Son, Edward lost too much blood. He bled to death before the paramedics even arrived," Carlisle revealed. "Are you and Jasmine alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. He's dead? He can't be. I only shot him in the crotch so that I could get away. I did not mean for him to die!" I cried, upsetting Jasmine, who began to fuss.

"I know Jasper. Let's go home," he replied taking Jasmine from me.

* * *

Author's Note:

Reviewers for last chapter: ShadowCub and VoldieBeth! Thanks ShadowCub and Beth!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

ShadowCub- 1; VoldieBeth- 1

8 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 2 new review for this week, equals 10 reviews!

Did anyone notice the guest appearance of Bobby's father? So Jasper shot Edward and my question to you is: was the shooting justified? What was Edward really going to do? Rape Jasper or take care of the baby? Let me know in a review, and next chapter I will reveal exactly what Edward would have done if Jasper had let him in.

The 300th review is coming up quick. Keep in mind, who ever the lucky winner is, gets to request an outtake! Any outtake... And VoldieBeth won the 8th review for Friday, and name the therapist Dr. Pryor! I will be modifying past chapters to include the name, as well as mentioning it in Jasper's epilogue!


	47. Chapter 46

Author's Note: Jasper's epilogue

* * *

It was two months later, and life had gone back to normal. "Jazz?" Alice called, coming into the study room with Jasmine. "Can you watch Jazzy for awhile? Mom, Rose, and I want to go Christmas shopping."

"Sure. I'm just doing my homework. Leave her on the blanket with her toys." Jasmine was learning to crawl, so she would scoot forward on her tummy to get the toys.

"Thanks Jazz. We'll be back in a few hours. Call if you need anything. See you later Jazzy, Mommy loves you," Alice said kissing the baby and then me.

"Come back soon my heart." And with that Alice left and I was alone with Jasmine.

Jasmine and I had bonded that day in the police station. She did not cry once during that hour that I was stuck explaining to Chief Swan that I had shot Edward in self defense. Instead she had smiled, laughed, giggled, and cooed. As a result, Chief Swan thought that I was a good father and cut me some slack by taking it easy on me with the questioning.

Ever since, Jasmine and I have been spending a lot of time together, and I have found that I actually like her and like being a father. I also like watching Alice spend time with her. Watching Alice is still my favorite pastime. So, I had decided to keep Jasmine after all.

Plus, Alice had been right all along: Jasmine has Rosalie's nose, not Edward's. Baby noses just look too similar to differentiate until they grow a little. Now I could definitely tell that it was Rosalie's nose. So, Jasmine really looked nothing like Edward at all.

Speaking of Edward, the police did conduct an investigation and confirmed my story that I shot him in self defense. It is a good thing too, because with my possession of an illegally acquired weapon, Carlisle said they could have charged me and locked me away in Juvi. Juvi where boys gang rape other boys just because they can. Shudder.

But, when the forensics team came to investigate they found a small slice on Edward's right arm that matched the blood trail left on the broken window by the front door, proving that he broke in. Plus there was the broken bathroom door. And Edward's body had been found next to the removed bedroom door, with the screwdriver still in his hand. And, I had not even shot to kill. He would have lived if help would have arrived sooner. So, I was completely off the hook for any wrong-doing and the case was shut.

Oh, and they also preformed an autopsy. The toxicology results showed that Edward was off of his antipsychotic meds, explaining why he attacked Jasmine and me. And when they dissected his brain, they found brain damage in the impulse control section of his brain, which they ruled to be from the LSD he took last year. So, we now knew why he did what he did: he was brain damaged from the drugs and off his meds. It served as a lesson to the rest of us to never use drugs. Ever.

Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett were grieved by their loss. But, they were not mad at me. They were concerned for my well-being, and grateful that I had saved Jasmine from the certifiably insane Edward. Rosalie and Alice were upset as well, but mostly by the fact that Edward had attacked Jasmine and me. Both of them had jumped off the Edward band-wagon long ago.

And as for why Alice did not see the incident and come to help: her visions are imperfect and she did not see it until I was already in the car driving for help. By the time she convinced her teacher that it was an emergency and went to the front office, I had already reached the police office. By then it was too late for Edward.

And once Edward was gone and I had decided to keep Jasmine, I finally began to move on with my life. I finally was making progress in therapy. Dr. Pryor said that in shooting Edward I took control of my life back. And that by saving my daughter I was empowering myself, or some Newton like that. Whatever the reason for it was, I was getting over it, and enjoying my daughter and fiancé.

Alice and I had not yet gotten married, but we had set a date for next year: the anniversary of the day we met. It was a year and a half away, so that gave Alice plenty of time to plan the perfect, most over-the-top, wedding anyone has ever seen. And, Jasmine should be walking by then, so we would have a built-in flower girl. And, the blue rose bush was thriving, so we would have blue and white rose petals for my daughter to throw.

Rosalie was Alice's maid of honor, and she had a few friends from school scheduled to be bride's maids. Carlisle would walk Alice down the isle and give her away. And Peter's son would be the ring-bearer. Emmett was my best man, and Henry and Peter were set to be my other grooms men.

Peter agreed to give me a sample of his sperm for future use inseminating Alice. Peter thought that Alice and I had conceived Jasmine naturally, but that I had become infertile during the operation to repair my fake hernia. Jasmine even looked like she could be mine and Alice's kid, because she looked like my sister, but had brown hair. Alice's hair was black, but it was plausible that she could have a brown allele as well. It was much more likely than that Jasmine was mine and Edward's kid and got the brown hair from my fraternal twin sister whose cells had merged with my own during embryogensis.

Peter's sperm sample was already in the sperm bank with my name on it. I just had to decide when to use it. It was a difficult decision. On the one hand, we were still in high school and planned on going University, so that we would not be done with our schooling for at least another seven years. Eleven in my case because I wanted to go to graduate school and become a history professor.

On the other hand, we already had Jasmine and wanted to have more children for her to play with. We did not think it would be fair to her to wait fifteen years to give her siblings. Plus, I really wanted to give Alice a taste of her own medicine and knock her up. I cannot wait to see how she likes being pregnant and being suffocated to death by a fetus. I planned on serving her nothing but broccoli, carrot sticks, and yogurt during the entire pregnancy.

Actually, I wanted a total of three children, not two, so I planned on knocking Alice up twice. I was not too worried about how we would manage to care for the children as we were still in school: we had plenty of money and both Rosalie and Esme would help. Emmett even helped out with Jasmine.

Jasmine was one of those babies that you could not help but love. As I sit here trying to write my English essay, she is babbling "Dada Dada Dada Dada." I think Alice taught her to put the breaks in between every two successive Dadas, so that it sounded like she was calling me. I was getting her back though: I have been trying to teach Jasmine to say "Mama Mama Mama Mama," instead of "Mamamamamamamamama."

Also, Jasmine liked to say "Bob Bob Bob Bob." Whenever she did this, I would insist that the child meant Emmett, and hand her off. This made Rosalie jealous that Jasmine was saying Emmett's name and not her own, so this always ended up starting a fight between the two of them. In an effort to appease my sister, Emmett would spend all of his free time trying to teach the baby how to say "Rose." It was not working so well.

On the other hand, Emmett's plan to spread a rumor regarding my penile measurements worked much better. Now that Emmett and I were on the football team with Henry, we all hung out together all the time. Over the summer we had several pool parties at our house.

On the first such occasion, Emmett started off by making comments on how baggy my swim trucks were. The fabric does not stretch, so I need the extra room when I get a hard-on, which is an inevitability given Alice is present in her skimpy bikini. So, Alice buys me extra large shorts when my waist is a small, and I tie the draw-string to keep them up.

I tried to change the subject by diverting their attention northward to my new green acrylic nipple rings. When Alice made her appearance, I tried really hard to not think about her rocking hot body. But, she had overheard the nipple ring conversation, which reminded her how much she likes to lick them. Let me tell you, it is impossible not to get a hard-on when Alice is licking ones nipples.

That is when Emmett brought the subject back around to my freshly inflated swim trunks. He had already tried to tell them my penile measurements and they had not believed him: how could I be that big given how skinny I am? But, after that day at the swimming pool, the entire football team were believers and helped Emmett spread the rumor around school. They even took a picture of me and Alice and showed it to all the other guys. How embarrassing.

I did not want anyone to know personal information like that about me, but I was mostly worried about Alice and my up coming wedding night. What if I did not fit? Alice assured me that in her visions it did fit, it was just a really tight fit. She said that on our first time I would go at it for a few hours, then she would get tired, and want to switch.

I thought this meant that she would climb on top and ride me like Emmett describes so frequently in his rumors. But, Alice explained that instead she would strap on a dildo and pound me until she made me cum. I was not enthusiastic about this proposal, and I thought the main reason behind it was a lack of stamina on her part. I mean, if vision Jasper could go three hours, then vision Alice should be able to go for three hours as well. So, I made it a point to work on increasing her stamina every night.

* * *

Author's Note:

For those of you who were wondering how Jasper knew how to use a gun and was such a good shot, here is the answer: Jasper and Rosalie have been going hunting with their biological father since they were five. When their parents died and they were adopted by the Cullens, Carlisle took over taking them hunting. Rosalie is even such a good shot that she killed the bear that was attacking Emmett without hurting Emmett. So all Jasper needed to be showed was how to work the safety and load the bullets in that modal of gun, because he is used to a rifle.

As promised, I will now divulge what would have happened had Jasper not shot Edward: Edward was telling the truth about not raping Jasper again. But, he would have kidnapped the baby, and no one (including Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper) would have ever seen either of them again. Keep in mind, at this point, Edward has no legal rights over the kid. So, what do you think? Now that you know what would have happened, was Jasper right to shoot Edward?

Reviewers for last chapter: VoldieBeth, Just A Reader90, Master of the Boot, and Samablue38! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

ShadowCub- 1; VoldieBeth- 2; Just A Reader90- 1; Master of the Boot- 2; Samablue38- 1

8 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 7 new review for this week, equals 15 reviews!


	48. Chapter 47

Author's Note: This is an outtake that occurs after Jasper's epilogue, but before Alice and Jasper's wedding. Alice, Jasper, and Henry are juniors, while Emmett and Rosalie are already off at University. Although I originally had Rosalie and Edward as one grade above Jasper in chapter one, this is incorrect, and I have changed it. Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were all Juniors in chapter one and two grades above Jasper. So, that is why Rosalie is already off in college with Emmett. Sorry for the mix-up.

I normally don't post on Tuesdays, but I already had twenty reviews, so here is your first bonus chapter for the week, enjoy!

* * *

It had been an unseasonably cold winter in Forks, to the point where a few of the smaller ponds had frozen over. As this is a rarity this close to the ocean, Henry and I decided to make the most of it by playing ice hockey. Henry's property was not as sprawling as our own, but he did have one of these frozen lakes in his back yard.

Emmett and Rosalie were off attending his first year of University, and would not be home for winter break until next week. Alice likes to come over and ice skate here, but she was at home watching Jasmine. So it was just Henry and myself goofing around on the frozen pond.

It was freezing cold, so both Henry and I were bundled up in thick parkas and snow pants. We had been playing for over an hour, and were starting to get tired when it happened: the ice was not as thick as I had thought. And, with the way Henry and I had been skating back and forth for the last hour, we had worn a soft spot in a thin patch, and I fell threw.

It was difficult clawing my way back up through the hole, as I was dressed in snow gear and ice skates, but Henry ran over and started helping me. He got me out, but not before I was drenched through. The last thing I remembered was him throwing my arm over his shoulder, and helping me back towards his house.

The next thing I knew I was waking up naked in his bath tub full of scalding hot water. I was absolutely freezing, so my brain was not working at full capacity and I was a bit out of it.

"Too hot," I muttered as Henry wrung out a washcloth over my head and face, trying to warm me up. That is when I first noticed Henry: he was leaning over the tub by my head, wearing only his boxers and shivering.

"Sorry man, but I need to warm you up. This water is not hot; it is you that is cold. And you just started shivering again: I was really worried for a while there, because you were so cold that you were not even shivering. I think you have hypothermia. I turned on the heater, but a warm bath is the quickest way to warm you back up."

Ah, I am shivering. That explains why the room is moving back and forth. "Where are your clothes?" I asked lethargically. It seemed odd that he would have removed his clothes if he were that cold.

"Mine got drenched saving and carrying you. I had to throw you onto my back to get you in here after you passed out. Do you have any idea how heavy you are? It is a good thing that Coach trains us so hard for football; otherwise I would never have made it.

"Anyway, I took my clothes off when I was taking yours off. I was going to get in there with you, and warm up as well, but then I took your boxers off: I did not think it was proper to share a bath with a girl."

"What?" I asked not comprehending what he had said, as he continued to pour warm water over my head.

"I took off your clothes Jasper. When I took off your boxers I noticed that you have girl parts. I knew you did not have balls, but it never occurred to me that you had something else down there instead. You even had your legs open when I put you in the tub. I closed them before you regained consciousness."

I am not sure what happened next, but I must have forgotten to breathe, because next thing I knew I was on the floor next to the bathtub with Henry bent over me giving me mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. I choked and spluttered on his hot breath.

"Finally! Don't do that to me again! I almost had a heart attack!" Henry exclaimed as I opened my eyes.

He was still bent over my head panting like he had just ran the four hundred meter dash, when I realized that my legs were open again. I quickly closed them before he could notice: although I knew he had already seen, I still did not want him looking.

Henry noticed my movement and said, "You must be freezing. Here, let me help you back into the bath."

I nodded my head slightly and he put me back in the tub of scalding water. Then he grabbed the washcloth, dipped it back into the hot water, and started running it over my now exposed chest: I was sitting up in the water this time, so my upper body was exposed to the chilly air.

"Well, if you can keep from almost dying for five minutes, I would like to put some clothes on and call your parents: I have been so busy trying to warm you up that I have not had a chance to let them know what was happening."

I nodded my head again, and took the washcloth from him, to show that I would be fine. He left the room and I could hear him talking on the phone, but I was feeling very sleepy, and sitting up seemed to be taking a lot of effort, so I decided to lie down in the tub.

I must have drifted off, because next thing I knew Henry was over me trying to shake me awake. "Jasper! Not again! You better not have stopped breathing again! I do _not_ want to have to perform CPR again. Once was enough."

"I'm awake. Just stop shaking me," I responded languidly as I opened my eyes. This time Henry was wearing sweat pants, but still no shirt.

"Good. Your uncle was home. He and Alice are on their way over. He said not to call 911 and that he would take care of you."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes, as it really was taking a copious amount of work on my part to keep them open. "Jasper! Can't you keep your eyes open for thirty seconds?" I shook my head. "Fine, then lets dry you off and get you in the bed," he said before helping me out of the bath and handing me a towel.

I wrapped the towel around my waist, and sat down on the toilet. He grabbed another towel and started drying me off. Once I was dry, he helped me to his room where I flopped down on his bed. He grabbed some of his clothes and helped me get dressed, before helping me get under the covers.

"Um Jasper? Carlisle said to keep you warm using my body heat. Is it okay if I get under the covers with you? I know the heater is on, so the house should warm up soon, but you are still shivering."

"Sure," I said closing my eyes.

When I opened them again, Henry was just getting out of the bed, where he had been spooning me. Ew. "Thank the Flying Spaghetti Monster you came so quickly! Alice, can you use your body heat to keep him warm now? That was kinda gross…" he trailed off as Alice ran to me. I looked towards the doorway and saw Carlisle with his doctor's bag.

"Of course," Alice said climbing under the covers with me. She began to spoon me and slipped her warm hand under my sweatshirt to rub my chest.

"Thank you for taking such good care of him Henry. You are a true friend," I heard Carlisle say as I closed my eyes again.

"Are you sure he is okay? He keeps sleeping, and he stopped breathing. I had to give him mouth-to-mouth: that was gross."

"Well, the breathing is a concern. But, I'll check him out and see if he is still hypothermic," Carlisle said and I felt a thermometer pressed into my ear. He waited for a beat before removing it. "Well, his ears are still cold. Let's try the mouth?" And I felt another thermometer slip under my tongue.

I was too sleepy to move or respond, but I distinctly remember hoping the tongue would be enough for him, and that he would not want a third temperature. I must have been in for a change in luck, because he pulled the instrument out and declared, "See, he is warming up already!"

"Really, he is going to be fine?" Henry asked still apprehensive.

"Well, I need to check for signs of frost bite and take his heart rate," Carlisle replied pulling back the covers and slipping his stethoscope under my sweatshirt. The instrument was cold, and he was letting in all the cold air, so with my last little bit of strength I pushed his hand away from me. "Jasper, I need to do this."

"Cold," I murmured.

"Fine, your heart sounds good, although your heart beat is still slow. I'll just check your pulse from your wrist from now on," he replied pulling my sweatshirt back down. But, he did not return the blanket. Instead he started examining my fingers and then my toes. "His hands and feet look good: no signs of frostbite setting in. Alice, can you check the fifth appendage?"

"Sure. What am I checking for?" Alice asked.

"Just make sure the coloration is normal: not blue," Carlisle answered as Alice pulled the waistband of my sweats away from my body, letting in a draft.

Thirty seconds later, Alice let go, and the waistband snapped back into place. "Looks normal to me," Alice announced.

"Good. Then he will be fine just as soon as his heart rate picks back up," Carlisle responded pulling the covers back over me. But, he did keep my right arm out of the covers and kept two of his fingers pressed to my wrist, obviously checking my pulse.

"Isn't the heart thing bad? Shouldn't we call an ambulance to take him to the hospital!" Henry asked only slightly hysterical.

"No, his heart rate is not that slow: he will be fine. It looks like you warmed him up before any real damage was done. Are you okay Henry? You seem really nervous. I know that it can be traumatizing to witness a friend almost die. Maybe you should sit down."

"Yeah, okay," came the reply from Henry.

"It's just that I am still shocked about him being a girl. You know?"

"I'm a boy," I muttered, taking all of my remaining strength to do so.

"Jasper is intersexed. We told you about his Guevedoche," Carlisle replied not understanding what Henry was getting at.

"Yeah, I knew he did not have balls, but I did not know until I was undressing him that he has a pussy."

"Oh, you saw that, did you?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little weirded out right now."

"Well, some people with Guevedoche can look almost like normal men down there, while others look completely female on the outside. Jasper is in the middle of this spectrum."

"But how did he knock Alice up when he has a pussy?" Henry asked still not realizing the implications of my vagina.

"Like I told you before, Jasper still has testes. They could not descend because the female organs are in the way, but they are still there and functional. Well, one gonad is functioning; the other is no good. Just because he has something different on the outside, does not change what is in the inside," Carlisle lied.

"Yeah, I guess. But Edward? Did he?" Henry asked finally putting two and two together.

"Yes, that is where Edward raped him. But, no one outside the immediate family knows about Edward or the vagina. I would like to ask you to keep this a secret. Can you do that for Jasper, Henry?"

"I guess. But wow! I mean, he has kept all of this a secret from everyone for this long? We are the football team together! Shouldn't he have not been allowed to play? It is an all boys team!"

"Jasper is a boy. Genetically he has one X chromosome, and one Y, making him male."

"Yeah, I guess. But I still cannot believe it."

"Henry, you need to remember that who Jasper is as a person is not changed or affected by the nature of his genitals. You two were best friends before this. Are you going to let something as insignificant as the location of his testes get in the way of your friendship?"

"No. He is still my best friend. This doesn't change that."

"Good. Now can you promise him that you will not tell? This is something he does not want anyone to know about. Personally, I think of him as my son, and it does not matter to me one bit. So I would not care if people found out. But, he is worried about being ridiculed by the other kids.

"And Jasper does not want it to get out, especially because he plans on keeping everything the way it is. He was considering having the corrective surgery back when he had that hernia. But, the balls cannot be fixed without destroying the vagina. And Alice likes lesbian sex, so they have decided to keep it."

"Wait. Alice and Jasper have lesbian sex!"

"Well what else would we do with Jazz's pussy?" Alice asked indignantly from her spot next to me on the bed. She had been quietly rubbing my chest this whole time. "And Dad, that may have been a tad too much information for poor Henry to deal with."

"I guess," Henry muttered.

"Sorry Alice. I probably should not have mentioned that. I guess Emmett is rubbing off on me," Carlisle replied.

"I'm still a little weirded out, but I won't tell. Actually, the thought of Alice and Jasper having lesbian sex is sort of a turn-on. Does that make me gay?" Henry asked.

"No. I don't think that would count as gay. Well, if you are going to be okay, I would like to get Jasper home now: we left Esme alone with Jasmine and she has an appointment soon. We should probably be getting back to them."

"Sure," Henry replied.

"Wake up Jazz, we are going home now," Alice said kissing me softly.

"Still cold," I replied opening my eyes. I do not think I had really been asleep, as I had heard their entire conversion. I was just too bone tired to move.

"Henry, can we borrow a blanket?" Carlisle asked. "I'll send Alice to drop it back off later."

"Sure, You can take that one. And here, take a pair of socks: the ground is cold," he responded throwing Alice a pair of socks.

Once the socks were on, Henry and Carlisle helped me to the car and we went home. Alice warmed me up and lay with me until I woke up. Then she returned the blanket and the clothes I had borrowed, while picking up my own clothes that I had left behind.

And, miraculously, Henry managed to keep his mouth shut and not tell anyone about what he saw that day. We even managed to maintain our friendship through it all. Sure, he treats me slightly different, in that he now refuses to change in the same room as me, but I had always gone into a stall to avoid changing in front of him, so this was not a big deal.

Also, Henry began treating me like a girl, insisting on getting the door for me and carrying heavy objects. That, however, was quickly settled when I punched him in the gut and told him to stop being a douche. He argued back, but it turned into a wrestling match, which I won. And since he did not want to admit defeat to a girl, he conceded that I was indeed a boy, and agreed to stop acting douchey. So, it all worked out in the end.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the end of Jasper's story. Next we will have Alice's epilogue of the honeymoon, then Victoria's epilogue of when James comes back, followed by Emmett's epilogue detailing how the hearts of each and everyone of the members of his family stop beating, conclusively ending this story. After that, we will go into Carlisle's prologue of how he met Esme, followed by Edward's prologue of his relationship with Bobby, leading into the beginning of the story.

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot and VoldieBeth, Samablue38 X5, and halerosalie100! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

ShadowCub- 1; VoldieBeth- 3; Just A Reader90- 1; Master of the Boot- 3; Samablue38- 6; halerosalie100-1

8 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 15 new review for this week, equals 23 reviews!

The 300th reviewer was halerosalie100, who chose an alternative universe outtake in which Alice has Guevedoche! Watch for this outtake to appear after Carlisle and Edward's prequels (I still have to write it)! BTW, the 400th reviewer will get to name the social worker that Esme and Carlisle meet, before adopting Alice and Emmett, when they are still looking for children to adopt! And the 500th reviewer will also get to choose an outtake for me to write...


	49. Chapter 48

Author's Note: Alice's epilogue of her honeymoon with Jasper. Warning: this is the only chapter in the entire story with a lemon, and it's a lesbian/intersexed lemon. If you do not want to read about Alice in a sex shop or using her strap-on on Jasper, skip to the post-coital conversation at the end.

Alice's POV:

* * *

Tonight was a night I have been looking forward to for what seems like my whole life: it is the night that I will finally convince Jasper to make love to me. I have seen our love making many times since Jasper found me lying on the forest floor. But, never before have I seen it with such certainty and clarity. Jasper has even already agreed to it, as it is our honeymoon after all.

While everyone else was stressing over the last minute details of the wedding, I was planning tonight: just Jasper and me and a hotel room and a dildo. The dildo was very important to me, but Jasper is not so fond of the idea. In fact, Carlisle said that dildos have been acceptable in the bedroom every since Jasmine was a month old, but in all that time, Jasper has refused to let me use one.

But tonight I would get my way regarding the dildo. Esme even took me to a sex shop last month to help me pick it out: it was blue and very manly. At least, it was the manliest one I could find. Plus, I had other specifications in mind: Jasper's pussy is tiny, so I require a small dildo. And, I want to use a strap-on, so that limited my options further.

It took awhile, and the store owner ended up ordering the strap-on dildo that I wanted, as they did not currently have it in stock, but it had arrived last week, and I was itching to use it. And despite Jasper's protests, I knew from my visions that he would allow it tonight. I had the vision of using this particular strap-on right after ordering it, while I was still in the store.

I like to have visions of using things while I am thinking about buying them. So that day in the sex shop, I went around to all of the items and had visions of how Jasper would respond to each. First I went to the anal bead isle, and had a vision of Jasper completely freaking out. So I knew anal beads were out.

Then I went to the nipple shield display. These are normally intended for women, but Jazz is the one in our relationship with the pierced nipples, so I looked for what would happen if I brought a set home. He would absolutely freak if I came home with the set of tassels, but would agree to try the spider webs. The spider webs would be too heavy and uncomfortable, so I decided not to get them.

From nipple shields I moved on to the bondage isle. What would happen if I let Jasper tie me up with a nice set of furry handcuffs? He would refuse. What if I tried to tie him up with the cuffs?

_I would instruct him to close his eyes, then I would snap one end of the cuffs shut around the bed post and the other around his right wrist. And he would freak. This freak out would be epic to the extreme and I would not be able to calm him afterwards. The night would be shot and he would run home to Rosalie, who would spend the night assuring him that he was okay and safe and that no one was going to rape him._

Oh, that explains it: the cuffs reminded him of being held down and raped by Edward. Stupid Edward. I guess that means the silk scarves are out too. But, would all bondage supplies be out? What about this nice whip? Nope. The whip would lead to another epic freak out and send Jasper back to Rosalie on our wedding night. Edward really does ruin everything. Even while he is dead he is still ruining my fun with bondage.

So, with sadness in my heart, I left the bondage isle for the kinky isle. This isle was filled with feathers, sex dice, and flavored lubricants. Would Jasper be okay with feathers? Yes, but he would not get the point. What about sex dice? Yes, but we would be too busy to bother with them. Maybe later.

What about flavored lube? Yes, he could let me put it on him and lick it off. He would even agree to licking some off of me. From the way he was smiling in my vision, I would say he liked it. So, with that in mind, I set about to study the whole flavored section.

They had flavored whipped cream- yes, he would like that a lot. Flavored body butter- about the same as the flavored lube. Edible chocolate writing pens- he would let me lick them off of him, but he did not like the taste. I would also think they tasted weird, so I would not get them. Edible licorice panties? Yes, he would eat them off of me, but it would make a huge mess. My Jazz can be a messy eater at times.

But, more importantly, which flavors would he enjoy the most? That fine of detail is hard to discern from a vision, so I decided to buy them all and make him sample each one. Then I looked for the vision, and saw that he would prefer the peach body butter, the pineapple lube, and the strawberry whipped cream. I grabbed one of each.

Then I went to the costume section: they had a large selection to choose from, from naughty nurse, to bondage cat, to furry night gowns. Which would my Jazz prefer? None of them: he will like the ones from Victoria Secrets better. I will have to have Esme drive me to the mall next: I will need a lot of them as they tear easily and Jasper will be rough.

Finally, I went to the dildo and vibrator section. They had a number of options, but I could tell that the more complex, the more Jasper would freak. So the ones with rotating heads or spinning beads were out. The ones for multiple openings were a no go. And although he would tolerate the vibrating ones, he would not like the vibrating sensation. Apparently it did not remind him enough of the feel of my fingers and would thus creep him out.

But what about a vibrator for me? They had a number of apparatuses that could be affixed to the clit and provide vibration. Yes, Jasper would be fine with it as long as it was used on me. So, I grabbed one of those and went back to contemplating the dildos.

Jasper would not like the ones that looked more realistic with the molded veins. Anything that looked too much like a penis would turn him off and remind him of Edward. But, at the same time, the ones with a head that juts out from the shaft feel better. So I was debating this conundrum when the store owner pointed out a simple silicon strapless strap-on.

The strap-on in question was smooth, without the fake veins, but sported a head-like protrusion at the end. And it was strapless, because it had an end that would be inserted into the vagina of the wearer. I could hold it in place with my own vagina, and enjoy the sensation cause by pounding my Jasper. Best of all, it came in blue and a small size.

So I ordered that one immediately, but continued to look for what else the dildo and vibrator section had to offer. I was curious about a line of vibrators that claimed to be P-spot stimulators. The product claimed that the P-spot, or prostate, was the male G-spot. I looked to the future for what would happen if I brought one home: Jasper would start crying and run away. Apparently it would hurt his feelings because he does not have a prostate gland. Oops, I had forgotten that: Jasper has a G-spot not a P-spot.

I noticed one more item before leaving the store: penis extenders. Jasper would never need one of those, as he was hung like a horse, but the extenders reminded me of Edward. If he were still alive, he would benefit from an extender. They had ones that helped with both width and girth, two aspects Edward had been sorely lacking in.

So I was prepared for my honeymoon armed with a strapless strap-on, a clitoral vibrator, and flavored lube, body butter, and whipped cream. Oh, and a large supply of intimate apparel. I let Jasper carry me over the threshold and deposit me on the bed. I even let him lead the way and set the pace.

He started off with foreplay, even though I was already dripping wet just thinking about him, and he was as hard as a rock thinking about me. But, he insisted, so I let him slowly remove my night gown and place tender kisses all over my body. But, I took a slightly rougher approach with him, and ripped his boxers off.

He was so startled after that that I wished I had been more gentle with him. He even looked like he was going to cry for a moment, but then he realized that he was safe with me, and that I would never hurt him. I gave him a blow job using the pineapple flavored lubricant to make it up to him. Then he rubbed the peach flavored body butter onto my stomach and licked it off.

When I tried to explain that my stomach was not where I wanted him licking, he grabbed the strawberry flavored whipped cream and applied it to my nipples. He was getting closer metaphorically, but farther away in reality. He was still quite a bit north of where I wanted him. So, I grabbed the whipped cream and squirted a dab on my clit. Jasper readily licked it off.

After he ate me out and had me screaming his name for half an hour, he finally decided it was time for penetration. My first time was great, but a little painful, as it was a very tight squeeze. Even though I was very wet, he still had trouble getting his massive cock inside me. We had to use large quantities of the lube.

Even with all the lube, I became sore from being pounded with his ginormous head after only an hour. But, although I must have orgasmed about a hundred times, he had yet to achieve that blissful sensation.

"Jasper, I want to make you scream my name. Will you let me do that to you?" I asked pulling out the blue strap-on. He shook his head in protest, so I continued, "This toy is for both of us. One end goes in me, and the other goes in you. You will be pleasuring me with your vagina. Are you sure we cannot try it?"

He thought about it for a moment, and I could tell he was thinking about how big the toy looked. It was only five inches, but my fingers are only three. "Jazz, it will be okay. I won't hurt you. I will go slow, and if you don't like it I will stop," I encouraged him.

Finally he nodded his ascent, and I handed the toy to him. "Put it in me," I instructed. He added a drop of lube and complied. Then I added lubricant to the other end and pushed him down on the bed. I made him spread his legs and let me enter. I knew from my visions that a position in which we made eye contact would be best. I went slowly at first, and once I was fully inside him, I waited for him to adjust.

While I waited, I stroked his cock and told him how much I loved him. I also made sure to compliment what a wonderful member he has, as I knew from my visions that this would make him feel better about letting me use the strap-on.

When I began to move, I did so slowly to make sure I was not hurting him. I made love to him softly and gently, to show him how much I love him and his vagina. But, even then, I orgasmed first: the sensation of my end moving every time I plunged into him sent me over the edge.

When I was orgasming on the toy for the second time, I remembered what I was doing wrong: I had forgotten his penis. So I set about stroking his massive dick while fucking his tight pussy. And, after only another twenty minutes of dual sensation, he finally came: the larger he gets that longer it takes to make him cum. I licked the cum off of his chest and laid down next to him.

"That was wonderful sweetie. Do you think we can do it again some time?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied kissing my forehead. "But, I want to get you pregnant tonight. I brought a vile of sperm for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. We need to give Jasmine a little brother or sister. And, you did promise me that you would let me."

"Yeah, I did. But I didn't realize you would want another one so soon. Jasmine is not even two yet."

"But I don't want a big gap in ages. Besides, we are married now, so why not?"

"Well, we still have to finish high school and college, for one."

"That did not stop you from wanting Jasmine. It is my turn for pay back," he teased kissing my nose.

"You're right. Go ahead and knock me up husband. Let's see how bad this pregnancy thing really is."

"You asked for it," he said getting up and going to the hotel refrigerator. He came back with a vile of sperm and poured a few drops onto his fingers before inserting them into me. "Do you think you are ovulating?"

I had not bothered with birth control as there was no chance Jazz would knock me up accidentally, given that he has a sperm count of zero. But, I also was not ovulating: I could not see a baby produced from tonight.

"No, I can't see a baby. I had my period two weeks ago, so you must have just missed it."

"Or maybe I am too early. Look for what will happen if I try again everyday for the next month."

I complied and found a series of dates all about three weeks away that would all result in a pregnancy. "I'll ovulate again in three weeks."

"Awesome! We have four weeks scheduled for our honeymoon. You can still come back pregnant!"

We were still a month away from the official end of our Junior year, but my mom had informed the school of our impending extended absence. The school did not like it, but they had no choice, so they had given us each a packet of work for each class. We will have to complete our school work when we return from our honeymoon, and then take our finals over the summer. But, it was worth all the extra hassle to be married on our anniversary.

Most of the other kids at school thought it was weird that we were getting married so young. Everyone kept telling us that teen marriages never work and asking us if it was even legal. Jasper and I did not care if other teen marriages fail, as we knew that that would not happen to us: we were sole mates and will be together forever. It has always been physically painful for us to be separated, and neither of us has ever been attracted to another, so we were confident in our staying power.

In this state, you either have to both be eighteen, or have the parents consent to the union to get married. I turned eighteen today, but Jasper was barely seventeen. And since my parents were Jasper's legal guardians, he only needed them to agree, which they did. They consented because they knew that if they were to refuse, I would have just forged Jasper another fake driver license and the other required documentation. Then we would have ran off to Las Vegas and eloped.

My parents had already confiscated one set of fake IDs, but they did not know about the other ten I kept hidden in Jasper's safe, just in case. Jasper did not even know about them. It was probably a bit neurotic of me to keep so many fakes on hand, but it was a compulsion I have always had. My therapist, Dr. Pryor, says that it is a result of having amnesia and no memory of who I was. So, I need to make myself new identities to fill in my missing gaps, and while doing so, I always make Jasper a matching set, because there could never be an Alice without a matching Jasper.

But, as my parents had consented to the marriage, and I did not drink, I had very few uses for the fake IDs, so they mostly just sat in the safe unused. The one occasion in which they were used, was when Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I took off to go to a night club in the city last year. It was a twenty-one and older club, so I provided Rosalie and Emmett with IDs as well. We told our parents that we were just going to a party at a friend's house, and left Jasmine with my mom.

The four of us had a good time and did not get into any trouble, or even drink any alcohol, but Emmett could not keep a secret and blabbed. So we all had to hand our fake IDs over to my dad, who destroyed them. And my dad gave me a lecture about providing fake IDs to my siblings. He said that it would be my fault if any of them went out and got alcohol poisoning or drove drunk. So I have not made Rosalie and Emmett another set, and I have not given Jasper any of his new sets, nor have I used mine again, which is why my parents still do not know about the box of fake IDs in the safe.

"Only you would be excited about returning from our honeymoon knocked-up," I replied kissing him gently on the lips.

"Yep. I can't wait. But, I feel really sticky from all of the lube and whipped cream. How about a shower?"

"Sounds wonderful," I replied and let him lead me into the shower after having put the vial back in the freezer.

* * *

Author's Note:

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, VoldieBeth, ShadowCub, Samablue38, and Megan Geyer! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

ShadowCub- 2; VoldieBeth- 4; Just A Reader90- 1; Master of the Boot- 4; Samablue38- 7; halerosalie100-1; Megan Geyer- 4

8 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 23 new review for this week, equals 31 reviews!

Up next: James comes back looking for Edward! What will he do when he realizes Edward is dead?


	50. Chapter 49

Author's Note: five years later. Jasper (now aged twenty), Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett are off at Dartmouth. Jasper and Alice got married and have three kids: Jasmine Alice Hale, Daisy Aster Hale, and Jasper Whitlock Hale Jr.. Carlisle and Esme still live in Forks. James is still in the mental institution in Seattle. Victoria is a real vampire and real vampires lay eggs. If you would prefer this story stay all human, skip this chapter, as well as the next one. Chapter 51 will resume the all humanness with Carlisle's prequel.

* * *

Victoria's POV:

I was on the hunt down from Alaska, and was stopping at an institution just outside Seattle. I was looking for an old-folks home, as humans never notice when their old are drained dry. They are old and they die all of the time. So, I was in the woods outside of this institution when I realized that it was not an old folks home.

It was an insane asylum. Humans tend to notice when the insane are missing their enitre blood supply, because they tend to perform autopsies to figure out what was wrong with their brains that caused them to be insane in the first place. I was just about to turn around and leave empty handed, when I saw him: the most gorgeous human male ever.

He had long blond hair, stunning blue eyes, and I could feel something special about him. He would be gifted, though I was not sure how. Whatever it was, I could feel it as a strong pull towards him, like a magnet. I had to have him. I needed him for my mate. And, he did not seem to be doing so well in this place anyway.

He was screaming and throwing objects around like a crazy person. Well, I guess he was a crazy person. But, vampire venom heals all, so if I were to change him, he would be healed and regain his sanity. I would be helping him. And, he would be lucky enough to mate with me.

I continued to watch as a nurse rushed in carrying a syringe. She stabbed it into his butt, and a few seconds later he passed out. Then they carried him out of my sight; probably back to his room. No matter, I would find him and steal him from this place, right out from under that nurse's nose.

I waited in the cover provided by the trees until nightfall. Then I went searching for a few bums down by the railroad tracks. I lucked out and found four drunks. I drank them all, despite the bitterness of alcohol laden blood. I would need it if my mate were to survive.

By the time I finished disposing of the bodies, it was midnight and the asylum was practically deserted. Sure there was a guard and nurse still on duty, but all of the patients had gone to sleep, or been drugged, for the night. I slipped in easily without them noticing me.

I picked up the scent of the humans, but did not know which one belonged to my mate. However, I did have a few clues to help me: my mate had been by this door and then carried away on a stretcher. I detected eleven human scents in this room. Six males and five females. My mate would be among the male scents. Eleven of the scents had trails entering, but only ten had trails leaving. I followed the solitary male entry trail back to a patient room.

When I opened the door I knew immediately that I had the right room: I could see my mate passed out on his bed, tied down by a few leather restraints. I went over to his chart hanging on the door and read his name: James. James was a beautiful name; it suited him perfectly.

I quickly undid his restraints, easily lifted him up, and exited back out the way I came in. No humans noticed. I ran him up into Canada, deep into the woods, before I set him down. Then I bit him, injecting my venom into his system, making him mine in every way. I should have bit him multiple times to ensure maximum venom delivery, but I could barely stop the first bite and did not want to risk it.

I waited there with my mate, my James, in the woods until he woke up the next day. As is typical, he woke screaming, complaining of the burning. Good; it was working. I tried to sooth him, but he was insane, and I highly doubt he knew what either of us said.

After three long grueling days, his heart stopped and he woke up. I explained to him again what had happened. That he had been an insane human, but that I had cured him by biting him. That I had made him my mate and that he was now a vampire and would need to drink blood. Human blood.

He instantly took to the thought of drinking human blood, so I took him off to hunt. We gorged ourselves on a party of campers; four for him, three for me. When we cleaned up I continued to explain to him the vampire rules and warned him of the Volturi. I also warned him to keep out of the sight of humans, as they would be looking for their escaped mental patient: him.

James stayed with me for several months and I learned that his talent was for tracking. I helped him hone this gift, as well as reinforced the rules for hunting. He was a quick learner, I just had one regret: he did not return my advances. At first I thought it was just the newborn crazed bloodlust that distracted him from my body.

But, one day we were hunting human and came across some rather attractive drunk men. James instantly drank the first one dry, but the second he began to kiss, to fondle, to grope, and then to rape, before drinking him dry. I realized then that my James was gay.

Since being gay is not a disease, despite what some humans might think, it is not reversed during the vampiric conversation. I decided to except James for what he was and be friends with him instead of mates. And, the closer we grew, the more he opened up to me. He told me he had a boyfriend as a human, Edward, but they had been moved to separate institutions. He wanted to find him and turn him.

I explained that he would have to wait a few years before he would have the restraint to turn someone, but, that if he found this Edward, I would turn him myself. But, this was when James turned on me. He thought that I was lying to keep him and this Edward apart, just like the humans had. He thought that I would drink his Edward and kill him, instead of changing him.

So James ran away from me and off in pursuit of his Edward. He headed south, back towards Seattle where I had found him. I decided to journey south as well, to keep an eye on him, but from a distance. I quickly noticed that he was not being careful like I had instructed. I tried to intervene, but he was too strong for me. Eventually I had to give up and call the Volturi to help me out. Punishment for letting a newborn run rampant was death, but if I asked for help before it got out of hand, they should be lenient on me.

Aro sent Demetri, Jane, and Felix to help me out. I showed them where my James was, in Forks, but James could track my mind and knew I was after him, so he ran. James was back in Canada before the Volturi caught up with him. When they did, they tore him to shreds and burned the pieces. Then, they took me back to Volterra to face Aro himself and await my punishment.

* * *

Author's Note:

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, Samablue38, and VoldieBeth! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

ShadowCub- 2; VoldieBeth- 5; Just A Reader90- 1; Master of the Boot- 5; Samablue38- 8; halerosalie100-1; Megan Geyer- 4

8 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 26 new review for this week, equals 34 reviews!

I wonder what happened to Victoria...Do you think the Volturi killed her?


	51. Chapter 50

Emmett's POV:

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, their three kids, Jasper Jr., Daisy, and Jasmine, and I were all off at college, attending Dartmouth. Well, I had finished the previous year, but I had taken a job with the University until Rosalie graduates this year. We were aware that James, Edward's asylum-bound boyfriend, had escaped and was on the loose. But, Edward was long dead, and James had never tried to contact any member of the family, so we were not to worried about him.

But that all changed when we received a call from Mom saying Dad was missing. Dad had been at home and there were signs of a struggle at our house. And there was a trail that led into the woods behind our house. But, the trail quickly went cold, and the police were unable to find him. They were currently putting together search parties to search the woods.

Our first thoughts jumped to the possibility that James had taken Dad. James was certifiably insane and mentally unstable, so there was no telling what he could do to my father. Possibly even murder.

So I am sure you will not be surprised to learn of Rosalie and my own reaction: we flew home immediately to help search. Alice and Jasper wanted to come as well, but with the three kids, it would take them longer to prepare for the journey. And, once they got here they would have to watch their kids and would not be able to help search. So, the five of them stayed in Dartmouth for the time being.

Rosalie and I arrived back in our home town of Forks just one day after my father went missing. We comforted my mother, but mostly we joined the search party and searched the woods. We were just preparing to search again on the morning of the second day since his disappearance, when Rosalie and I heard the screams of pain coming from the woods.

We followed the sounds until we found my father crawling in agony along the forest floor. I quickly assessed his condition, and after deciding that there were no broken bones, I scooped him up into my arms and carried him back to the house. Rosalie opened the door for me, and I laid him down on the couch.

Dad did not want to go to the hospital, as he swore there was nothing medically wrong with him. He was just in excruciating pain after being bitten by James. Mom called one of the other doctors from the hospital, who agreed to stop by and examine Dad. He too agreed that there was nothing medically wrong with Dad, and prescribe pain medicating before leaving.

Mom also called the police and let Chief Swan know that we had found Dad. Chief Swan came over and filed a police report. Dad informed the Chief that James had come looking for Edward, dragged him off into the woods, and then bitten him before suddenly running off. The most disturbing part was that James had actually drank my father's blood. Obviously James was still dangerously insane.

But, when he left, it was just the three of us trying to care for Dad. He continued to writher in horrible pain for another day, before he suddenly sat bolt upright. Mom went over to him first, which turned out to be a mistake. Dad bit her neck and began to drink her blood.

Rosalie and I screamed for him to stop, and for a moment he seemed to recognize us, to realize that it was his wife he was killing, and stopped. Before I could attend to Mom, Dad came after me and bit me. Again, Rosalie screamed, and Dad stopped. Then he went after Rosalie, but stopped before draining her dry as well.

Once we had all been bit, Dad ran from the house leaving us to burn on the floor. We stayed like that for three days, and on the third day we each sat bolt upright thirstily. We could smell my father's scent trail into the woods, and followed it. We found Dad drinking a deer in the woods.

He explained that his love for us had allowed him to stop from killing us. But, he had already bitten each of us before he knew what he was doing. As soon as he realized what he had done, he ran into the woods, came across a deer, and drank. He had been out here drinking deer for the past three days.

We were all excruciatingly thirsty, so he showed us how to hunt and drink deer as well. Afterwards we went back into the house to discuss what must have happened. The only conclusion any of us could come to was that we were now vampires and needed to drink blood for sustenance.

None of us wanted to kill humans, so we agreed to stick to the deer diet and stay as far away from humans and possible, possibly forever. The largest problem with this plan was what to tell Alice and Jasper. We could not allow them to come home or we might kill them and the children. None of us wanted that.

But, Alice's visions saved us the trouble of explaining. She saw what had happened in a vision, and called us to inform us that we were indeed vampires. She said that we were what was called "newborns" and that after a year we would be relatively sane and safe around humans once more.

So, Rosalie and I stayed with Mom and Dad in Forks, hunting deer and avoiding humans. While Jasper, Alice, and the three kids stayed at Dartmouth, going to school. After a year and a half, they both graduated and came home.

We were all passed the dreaded uncontrollable newborn stage, and managed not to attack or bite any of them. But, Alice surprised us by actually asking Dad to bite her and Jasper. She said she had seen that it would happen anyway, and that they might as well get it over with while they were still young. She had also seen that her three children would be bitten and join us in eternal thirst once they came of age.

So, Carlisle bit the two of them, and the four of us spent the next year keeping Alice and Jasper from drinking their own children dry. After a few years, Jasper and Alice went to graduate school, and then got normal human jobs. Jasper became a history professor, and Alice worked in a stock market.

Dad went back to work at the hospital, and Mom went back to architecture. Rosalie and I opened up a repair shop, and life went back to normal. Rosalie was upset that she had never had children, but she had her two nieces and one nephew, so she got over it.

Then, when Jasper Jr., Daisy, and Jasmine, came of age, they were each turned. We went through the newborn bloodlust again, but it was worth it. We were finally a complete family again, just a vampiric one. And no one wanted to drink anyone else. Jasper in particular had struggled with not drinking his own children.

Time passed and a hundred years later Rosalie finally got her wish to be a mother: she and I both vomited up vampiric eggs. So did Mom and Dad, followed later by Alice and Jasper. Now Alice and Jasper did have three children as humans, but none were the biological product of the two. Jasmine was Jasper and Edward's biological child, while Peter's sperm and Alice's eggs had been used for Jasper Jr. and Daisy. These eggs would be the first biological union of Jasper and Alice.

You see, Jasper had not been producing sperm as a human, only oocytes. But, when he was change into a vampire, the vampirization process repaired his defunct testicle so that he began producing viable spermatozoa along with viable oocytes and was finally able to fertilize Alice's oocytes himself. But, Jasper had to take extra care not to let his spermatozoa mix in with his oocytes, as this would be the equivalent of having sex with his twin sister and would result in inbred eggs.

We implanted each of our eggs in host humans. And, a hundred years later, Rosalie's dreams of motherhood came true when our eggs hatched out of their hosts. And we all lived happily ever after, the end. No sequel. Ever. End of story.

Oh wait, I forgot: Jasper and Alice did not have sex in a tree. Ever. Jasper said he would rip my head off if I did not clarify the confusion. That was Rosalie and I that had all of the tree sex. In fact, all of the wild sex rumors we spread about Jasper and Alice really were based on our own sexual exploits, including the sex in water series: sex in the pool, sex in the ocean, sex on a row boat, sex in a kayak, sex in a canoe, sex in the shower, sex in the bath, sex in a Jacuzzi, sex on the frozen lake, sex under the waterfall, sex in the river, sex in an inner-tube, sex while snorkeling, and, last but not least, sex while scuba diving.

The last one was the most difficult, as we were expected to wear wetsuits. But, as we were in a scuba diving class, we checked out the tanks and accessories, brought them home, and dived in our pool, sans wetsuits. So, that's how you have sex scuba diving…

Oh, and in case you are wondering how we managed sex in a tree, the answer is that there were many ways. One of my two personal favorites was when Rosalie laid down on a branch, tummy side down, while I came from behind and sat on the same branch. There was another branch below that I used for leverage with my feet, and a third branch above and to my right. My right hand held the branch, and my left Rosalie's waist.

My other favorite tree position (there are many others as Rosalie and I went through a whole "sex in a tree" phase) was where I sat on the same branch, with my back up against the trunk, my feet on the lower branch, and my right hand holding the upper one. Then Rosalie sat on my lap, her feet up against the trunk, her left hand holding the upper branch, and her right my shoulder.

We still engage in tree sex whenever trees are available. But, now that we are vampires, they tend to break out from under us. Flimsy wooden things. Now we are much more into water sex, as I mentioned previously… Oh, and snow sex is **hot**. Wait, any and all sex with Rosalie is **hot**. Did I mention that I like sex? With Rosalie?

Okay, now I will shut up: Rosalie is indicating that she wants some sex from me. Got to go. One last thing: if you really want to know what happens to us after this, it is pretty much the same as The Gall Stone of Doom, except there is no Edward, Bella, Masen, Eliza, Nessie, or Jacob's pack. But don't worry: Jasmine was a mind-reader, Daisy was a mental shield, and Jasper Jr. was a shield-breaker/telepath, so it all worked out in the end.

* * *

Author's Note:

Reviewers for last chapter: VoldieBeth, Samablue38, and Master of the Boot! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

ShadowCub- 2; VoldieBeth- 6; Just A Reader90- 1; Master of the Boot- 6; Samablue38- 9; halerosalie100-1; Megan Geyer- 4

8 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 29 new review for this week, equals 37 reviews!

Up next: Carlisle's prequel!


	52. Chapter 51

Author's note:Three bonus chapters for the week! Yay!

This prequel takes place before the beginning of Tetragametic Chimerism, and details how Esme and Carlisle met. Rosalie and Edward just turned eight, and Jasper is six. All three children recently lost their biological parents.

We are learving Jasper's POV and switching to Carlisle for the time being. One thing you might notice is that while Jasper put up a hard shell in his naration of his story, he has a soft emotional center that he tries to hide. His family can see through his shell, and therefore have a slightly different take on events. Plus, that is one of the reasons Esme treats Jasper "like a girl." Also, Jasper's birth defect does cause minor medical problems that he never mentions. For example, in the hospital, that was not the first time he fainted, as he is prone to fainting.

Also, Jasper has not exactly been an unbiased narator. He has left out critical information from his past, such as why he was so mad at Edward in the beginning of chapter one, that made him look like a wuss. He told the current events of the story truthfully enough, for the most part, but he glossed over scenes were he was crying and emotional. As the pregnancy progressed, he became even more emotional than normal and he started letting some of this leak through to his naration.

* * *

Carlisle's POV:

I adopted Edward when he was seven because his dying mother, Elizabeth Masen, begged me to. Her husband, and the boy's father, had just died of SARS, she was dying of SARS, and I was fairly certain that within a few hours, the boy too would loose his battle with SARS. So I agreed to grant a dying woman her last request and take her boy.

But, I did ask her why she had chosen me. She said that they had no living family, as her parents had been quite old when they had her, and had already died of old age. Plus, she and her husband were both only children. Her husband had never met his father, and his mother had died of breast cancer.

"But, why not let the boy go into the system and be adopted by a loving couple?" I had asked. "I'm single and have no mother for the boy."

"Children do not need a mother. I myself did not have one: I had two fathers. And like my fathers, my Edward is gay. I do not want to risk him ending up with a homophobic family. You seem like a nice young gay man: you take him and raise him for me. Please?" Liz had begged.

"But he is only seven. You can't possibly know he is gay," I protested.

"He was Tinker Bell for Halloween when he was two. He was Cinderella when he was three. Last year he was Snow White. He was kicked out of preschool for touching another boy's crotch and kissing him. I know my boy Dr. Cullen, and he's a fairy. We even call him Tink."

"Well that may be, but I'm not gay. I don't have a problem with homosexuals, but I like women, and I would not know what to do with a gay child."

"That's nice dear, but still, my delicate fairy will not survive if placed with just any family. Most men abuse boys who are queer. My Tink plays dress up everyday and has a room full of baby dolls and Barbies. Do you really think he would be better off in the system than with you?"

"I guess not," I conceded, thinking that it did not matter anyway, as the boy would not make it. "I'll call in a lawyer to sign the adoption and other legal paperwork. Do you think you can hold on for me Mrs. Masen?"

"Better make it quick," she had replied in between fits of coughing.

So I complied and adopted her boy and by some miracle, the child had pulled through and made a full recovery. And Liz had been right: her boy was definitely gay. But, that left me as a single straight male fresh out of my first residency raising an adopted gay orphaned boy who was dealing with the traumatic loss of his parents.

I quickly realized that I was out of my league, and signed him up for grief counseling, and myself up for a support group for adoptive parents. They were scheduled at the same time at my hospital, so that while I was with my support group, Edward had group therapy with other orphans, as well as an individual session with a therapist.

I was in my support group when I first noticed her: the most breathtakingly beautiful woman I had ever met, Esme Whitlock. She had soft caramel brown hair that wrapped her soft heart shaped face, and full pink lips that I just wanted to kiss. And she also was in the process of adopting her late sister's two children, Jasper and Rosalie.

Jasper and Rosalie were in Edward's therapy group, so I would see them every time I went to pick him up. Jasper was an adorable six year old boy with brown eyes and curly blond hair. Rosalie looked like she could be his twin, except for the fact that she was two years older, six inches taller, and had vivid violet blue eyes.

Esme told me Rosalie's blue eyes had been a surprise, as the mom had brown, and the dad green. Jasper's brown eyes were the same shade as Esme's, so I was sure his mother had had those same deep brown orbs. I loved catching a glimpse of Esme's eyes.

I used every excuse I could think of to see more of her and those eyes. I even used Edward to my advantage: he had made friends with Rosalie, as she was the only girl in the group, and therefore the only one who would play Barbies with him. Their assignment last week had been to bring in their favorite toy. Jasper had brought a history book on the Civil War, and Rosalie and Edward had each brought a Barbie doll.

Esme had explained in our support group that she had been arguing with little Jasper for over an hour before the start of the session, trying to convince him that a book was not a toy, and that he needed to take his toy truck to share. The group leader commented that a book seemed like an acceptable thing for a boy to bring, and then asked each of us what our children had brought.

I was not embarrassed in the least when I answered that my boy had brought his favorite Barbie. But, my answer apparently earned me sympathy points with Esme. That made me slightly concerned over her attitude towards homosexuals, but she seemed nice and accepting afterwards when she saw Edward playing Barbies with her Rosalie.

So, I took the opportunity afforded by the new found friendship and asked her and her children out to the park that weekend for a play date with me and my new son. She agreed, and we had a nice time at the park. Rosalie and Edward hit it off right away, and being older, they quickly went to go play.

But, little Jasper was shy, reserved, and reluctant to play with the other kids. He was just sitting cross legged on the picnic blanket reading a book while Esme and I talked.

"I don't know what to do with him," Esme confessed. "Rosalie I can relate to, but all Jasper wants to do is read about violent wars and watch sports. He hardly ever speaks."

"I bet he is just scared of being with new people. I know you are related and knew him before, but he is young and may not remember you that well. It is scary for kids this young to be in a new place."

"Well, if you are so good with kids, then let's see you win him over."

"Fine, I will. Jasper? Can you come here and show me your book?" I asked and his face lit up with a huge smile.

I had not seen the kid smile before then, and apparently neither had Esme, because she gasped in surprise. Jasper nodded and came over to me. I pulled him down on my lap and let him show me the book. I was quite surprised when I saw it, because it appeared to be at least twelfth grade material. That is how I first realized that little Jasper was gifted.

My Edward could not read a book that advanced, and he was two years older. So I sat there with Jasper on my lap for an hour while Jasper told me all about the civil war and lynchings in the South. He even read me his favorite passage. Esme shuddered as the boy described the violence, but I assured her that it would be alright. Letting him read about violence would not permanently damage him anymore than he had already been damaged by the loss of his parents.

Jasper told me that his father had read him books like this, so I figured taking away his link to his past would be more detrimental than letting the reading continue. And history seemed to be a way in with the reclusive little guy, so we quickly bonded. Esme was so amazed that he had opened up to me, that she agreed to more play dates.

* * *

Author's Note:

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, VoldieBeth, and EsmeAliceRose! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

ShadowCub- 3; VoldieBeth- 7; Just A Reader90- 1; Master of the Boot- 7; Samablue38- 9; halerosalie100-1; Megan Geyer- 4; EsmeAliceRose -1

8 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 33 new review for this week, equals 41 reviews!

Up next: Carlisle's prequel continues!


	53. Chapter 52

Since the first play date went so well, every Saturday after group ended around noon, Esme and I would go eat in the hospital cafeteria and then take the children to the park. And as we got to know each other, I learned more about her. She lived just north of Forks in the town of Beaver, which meant that she was only ten minutes away. She worked as an architect, as an independent contractor, and was frequently making trips into Port Angeles for work.

She had her kids in an after school program in Beaver, but she frequently had to work on Sundays, and had to drag the kids along with her. I had a similar problem, as I had Edward in an after school program, but frequently had to work nights. Luckily, my best friend Charlie Swan, the police chief, had a daughter Edward's age and agreed to watch him most nights.

Edward did not mind spending the night at the Chief's house, but, when Charlie was not available, I had to resort to asking my neighbor, Mrs. Johansson, to watch him. Mrs. Johansson had three children, including a boy, Henry, Edward's age. But, Edward did not get along well with Henry, and the two other children were quite a bit younger, so he did not like spending time over there.

The Saturday before Columbus day found the five of us at the park once more, when Esme asked, "What are you two doing for Columbus day on Monday?"

"I have to work, and Charlie is out of town, so Edward with have to go over to the Johansson's. He was crying when I told him: he really hates it over there, but I have no where else to leave him. My only family left live in Alaska."

"Oh, that's too bad. I have the day off and was going to take the kids to the mall and see a movie… Hey, why don't you let Edward come with us? We are just going to Port Angeles, and he gets along fine with Rosalie."

"That's a great idea! And maybe I can return the favor and watch your two next time you have to work on a Sunday," I suggested.

"That would be great! Actually, I have to work the Sunday a week from tomorrow. Are you free?"

"Yes. I'm not even on call that day or anything. Now that I have Edward, they have been giving me less night and weekend shifts."

Edward was ecstatic to learn that he would get to spend the day with Rosalie instead of Henry, and I dropped him off at Esme's house bright and early before heading over to the hospital. After work, I went straight back to her place, where she had dinner prepared. I really missed home cooking, and Esme was a wonderful cook.

But her place was small: she only had a two bedroom apartment, so Rosalie and Jasper had to share. And that second bedroom had originally been used as her office, so now her work stuff was scattered around wherever it could fit. She had squeezed her desk and computer into her bedroom, and her filing cabinets and bookcase into the living room.

I had the opposite problem at my house: I had inherited my grandparents old house, and it was huge. I had not had the time or necessity to fix the entire place up, so I had only had minor repairs done to the first floor. Edward and I were living solely on the first floor, with the second floor boarded off: it needed a lot of repairs still and was dangerous for children.

After dinner, Rosalie and Edward went to the kids' bedroom to play Barbies, and Jasper went into the living room to watch a baseball game. I hate baseball, so Esme and I stayed in the dining room/kitchen to talk.

"Listen Carlisle, I need to talk to you about something that happened at the mall," Esme began once the kids were out of earshot.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Well, Halloween is coming up, and the kids wanted to go into The Disney Store to look at costumes. I would have bought all three of them costumes right then, and saved myself the trip back to the mall, but for the one Edward picked. I didn't want to get it without your permission.

"Jasper went over to the Pirates costumes and choose Jack Sparrow. I would have thought Edward would have gone with him and also picked a pirate or Buzz Lightyear or something. I know he loves Pirates of the Caribbean: he watched it just this morning before we left. But instead he followed Rosalie around the store. Rosalie chose Sleeping Beauty, but then I caught Edward staring at the Bell costume. You know, from Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yes, the yellow gown?" I had seen Edward watching that movie enough to recognize the signature golden gown.

"Yes! That's the one. Anyway, he was staring at it when I asked him what was wrong, and why he wasn't with Jasper looking at the boys costumes. And…and he said he wanted the Bell costume, not a boys costume. I didn't know what to say, because I didn't know how you would feel about me buying your son a dress. So I told him we would come back another time, closer to Halloween, to get costumes. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go back to the store and buy him the Bell costume. He asked for Elizabeth Swan last year: it was the old-fashion style gown featured in the beginning of the movie when she falls into the Caribbean."

"You let him have a gown last year?"

"Yes. I have tried to keep as much continuity in his life as possible. His mother always let him have a dress for Halloween, so I got him one last year as well. I even have some pictures of him from before the adoption. There are pictures of him as Tinker Bell, Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Ariel, and Pocahontas."

"Why did she get him dresses and not boys costumes?"

"Well, she got him boys costumes the first two years: I have a picture of him as a pumpkin and as a clown. But, the boy is gay and wanted a dress. Both of his mother's fathers were gay, so she did not have a problem with it."

"Both of her fathers?"

"Yes. One of her father's sisters donated eggs and an uterus for the couple."

"Wow. And you are okay with all of this?"

"Yes. She told me all of this before I agreed to adopt him. Are you okay with it? Because if you have a problem with homosexuality, then I'm afraid we are not going to be able to continue to see each other."

"Oh no, I don't have a problem with it. I'm surprised is all. One of my best friends in high school was gay. I just didn't realize that a boy could be gay so early. I thought they had to be teenagers before anyone could tell. And I was particularly shocked that someone would let their boy wear dresses. But, the way Edward was drooling over that dress made me really want to get it for him: it just broke my heart to make him put it back. Besides, Edward would make an adorable Bell. Maybe I can comb his hair and add a tiara."

"He has a set of tiaras on his dresser and a closet full of dresses at home. His mother used to let him dress up as long as he was at home, but made him wear pants in public. I've kept the same rule."

"Well, that seems reasonable. I was mostly worried about him being made fun of by the other children."

"Well yes, he does get made fun of a lot, but the other children don't know that he is gay yet: they are still too young to understand. I don't think Edward even understands. I think his mother told him that he is a fairy princess, and can only kiss other fairies."

"What?"

"He has a crush on Jack Sparrow, and he told me that he hopes that Jack is a fairy so that he can kiss him when he grows up."

"That must explain why he was so into the movie this morning. Jasper and Rosalie enjoyed it as well, but they have both seen it so many times that they goof off and play around while watching it. Edward sat still the whole time."

* * *

Author's Note:

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, VoldieBeth, and Megan Geyer! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

VoldieBeth- 1; Master of the Boot- 1; Megan Geyer- 4

1 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 6 new review for this week, equals 7 reviews!

So I know I said that Edward was not sexually abused, but then I got into Edward's head and realized that he was. It just wasn't his parents and Jasper never knew about it, so we don't find out until Carlisle tells his side of the story...


	54. Chapter 53

Esme turned out to be fine with Edward's sexuality, as evidence by the fact that she combed Edward's unruly hair and added a ribbon tied with a bow on top. Esme's acceptance made my day, as I was really into her and wanted to take our relationship to the next level. So I was really looking forward to our weekly trip to the park on Saturday. I ran into Esme Saturday morning coming into the hospital for group. She had Rosalie and Jasper with her, while I had Edward with me. And Jasper was crying.

"What's wrong little man?" I asked bending down to him.

He threw himself into my arms and continued to cry, so I picked him up. "Esme won't let me play baseball. I want to play," he finally replied in between sobs as I stroked his hair.

"Why can't he play baseball?" I leaned over and whispered to Esme.

"He has a birth defect. I don't want him getting hurt and making it worse," she replied.

"Really? He looks normal to me."

"Yeah, he has something called Guevedoche, but I don't want everyone to know. It is kind of personal, if you know what I mean."

"Well, I'm a doctor, so I'm familiar with the condition, although I can't say that I've ever had a patient with it. We can be a little late to group, how about I pull his charts and do a quick exam? If everything checks out, you let him play. If not, I'll help you explain it to him."

"Deal, but let's drop Edward and Rosalie off first so that they won't see."

I agreed, and five minutes later found Esme, Jasper, and myself in an exam room with Jasper's charts. Luckily, he was a patient here, so it was easy to pull his file. I did not see anything obvious in his records, except for the Guevedoche, that is.

I quickly read through the notes on his condition. The boy was born without balls and diagnosis with a testosterone insensitivity. His doctor, Dr. Giardina, had suggested an operation to make him a vagina and turn him into a girl, but his parents had refused. Sometimes I have trouble believing some of the crap that some doctors will suggest just to make a child look normal on the outside.

Jasper's file read like his doctors was not even paying attention to the nature of his problem: the balls of Guevedoche patients descend at puberty, so performing a sex change operation on an infant would be completely unnecessary. It was a good thing his biological parents were so insistent that they wanted him to be left as a boy: there were even notes in the file on how best to perform the surgery.

Dr. Giardina had planned on taking Jasper's penis and turning it inside out to make a vagina. But, after that plan was refused, the persistent Giardina had suggested taking Jasper's foreskin, adding prosthetic testes, and making him a fake set of balls. There was a note on this page that stated that the parents had agreed to consider it after the child reached puberty, but only if his ball did not descend naturally. And since the foreskin was part of this possible future surgery, it had been left intact.

I decided then that I would have to do more research on the condition, but from what I knew of Guevedoche, surgery was unnecessary. And none of those notes gave me any reason why Jasper would not be able to play baseball now. So I undressed Jasper and checked for any signs of a hernia, which is the major concern with these patients.

I found none, so I did a quick check to make sure everything else appeared normal. It was a slight shock to see a boy with no balls, but I maintained my professionalism, and tried to make Jasper feel comfortable with me. I even gave him a pirate sticker and told him he did a good job. Then I helped him put his clothes back on and gave Esme my verdict.

"He is perfectly fine. But this Dr. Giardina in his file seems to want to perform an unnecessary surgery. Do me a favor and don't let him touch Jasper, Okay?"

"Jasper hasn't seen that doctor in years: my late brother-in-law, Andrew, hated him. Andrew belonged to one of those religions that refuse to perform medical operations on their children, and that doctor kept trying to convince him that Jasper needed one. So they switched to Dr. Gerandy."

"That's good: Dr. Gerandy is an excellent physician. Normally, doctors only recommend surgeries that are necessary. But in this case, it actually worked out to Jasper's advantage that his father refused, because he definitely does not need surgery. In fact, he is good to go for baseball."

"Seriously? He won't aggravate his condition by playing?"

"The Guevedoche should not interfere with baseball. Why don't we take him after group and sign him up? I bet he has a powerful arm. And, I can come to the games if you are worried. That way a doctor familiar with his condition will be present in the unlikely event that anything goes wrong," I suggested as a way to worm myself further into their lives and spend more time with the woman of my dreams.

"Are you sure? He is really fine?" Esme asked with concern, completely ignoring my offer to attend the games. I will have to bring it up again at a later date, so that I do not sound too desperate.

"Yay! Thank you Uncle Carlisle!" Jasper exclaimed jumping into my arms.

"He's fine. Trust me. Guevedoche is not even that big of a deal: once he turns twelve the balls will descend and then he will be perfectly normal."

"Thanks Carlisle, I really owe you one."

So I carried Jasper back down the hall to group therapy, and Esme and I went off to our support group. Afterwards we went to sign Jasper up for little league. While we were there, Rosalie mentioned that she loves baseball, so Esme signed her up as well. I tried to get Edward to sign up, even though I hate baseball, just to have another excuse to spend time with Esme: I had still not managed to get her to take me up on my offer to come just for Jasper.

But Edward refused, as he also hates baseball. He did however mention a desire to take ballet. But Rosalie refused to take ballet with him, so I suggested hip-hop dance classes, and they both agreed. So I did get my excuse to Esme more often. And, I decided not to wait for Esme to invite me to Jasper's games and just showed up. I figured that it would come across as a show of support for Jasper, given his condition. I figured it would not be too obvious, given that I am a doctor, and Jasper does have the birth defect. I could feign concern over the condition, or desire to show support to a cripple. Either way, it meant more Esme time for me, which was something I was quickly becoming addicted to.

* * *

Author's Note: Carlisle did not notice Jasper's vagina, because as mentioned previously, Jasper had a fused labia. Also neither Carlisle nor any of the other doctors who ever examined little Jasper specialized in intersexed patients. So they had never seen a Guevedoche patient before and missed the fused labia.

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot and VoldieBeth! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

VoldieBeth- 2; Master of the Boot- 2; Megan Geyer- 4

1 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 8 new review for this week, equals 9 reviews!


	55. Chapter 54

I was getting up the nerve to ask Esme to be my girlfriend, instead of just seeing me casually with the kids. We had been on dates, but with three kids tagging along, there was never any kissing. And I really wanted to kiss her and know how those full lips felt beneath mine. But before I ask her out on a kid-free date, I wanted to prove that I too could handle three kids for the day. So I was really looking forward to the following Sunday, when Esme would drop off Rosalie and Jasper before heading in to Port Angeles for the day.

It was an unseasonably warm sunny fall day, and the kids were itching to get outside and play. But, I had some difficulty finding an activity that everyone would enjoy. Jasper likes sports, including and running and swimming. Edward will run and swim, but that's it. And Rosalie likes baseball, ice-skating, dancing, and swimming.

They all liked swimming, but it was out of season for the pool, and Rosalie had not brought a swimsuit. So, I suggested we all go for a jog, as it would be good for baseball practice. Rosalie was opposed, but gave in when I promised her that they could play dress up afterwards. Edward and Rosalie wear the same size, even though he is taller, so she can borrow some of his dresses.

The only problem with that plan was that it rained yesterday, and the forest trails were muddy. So, by the time we made it back home, I had three muddy children on my hands. I could not return Esme's kids looking like this, so I decided to give them baths. I only have one bathroom on the first floor with a tub, so I decided to bathe both Edward and Jasper together to save time.

They are both boys and should be fine with sharing a bath, right? Wrong. I set Rosalie up in the living room watching a movie, put Jasper and Edward in the tub, and turned around to grab towels and wash clothes, when Jasper started screaming. When I turned back around to see what had happened, Edward was on Jasper's side of the tub, with his right hand holding Jasper's left wrist, and his left reaching down to Jasper's genitals.

"No Edward, stop!" I instructed putting myself in between the two. "Let go of him and go back to your side right now young man."

He complied, but Jasper was still crying. "Come here Jazz," I said holding up a towel. Jasper quickly climbed out of the tub and into my arms. I wrapped him up, and sat holding him on the toilet while I questioned Edward. "What do you think you were doing Edward? Why is he crying?"

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to see where his balls are. His looked so much different from mine and I was curious," he replied sheepishly.

"Edward, you are not to touch another boy there, ever. And I don't want to catch you holding down Jasper like that again. Got it young man?"

"I'm sorry for holding Jasper down. I didn't mean to. But, I can't touch another boy? Not ever?" He looked like he was about to cry.

"Well, when you grow up, you can touch one if you both agree. But, Jasper is not going to agree, ever. He is not a fairy like you, so he does not like that," I said trying to be firm but gentle. I did not want Edward to be ashamed of his sexuality, but I could not allow him to think touching Jasper was okay.

"Okay Daddy. I won't ever touch Jasper. But kissing is alright, right?" he asked.

"No, you need to wait until you grow up to kiss," I replied.

"But, I already kissed another boy. Am I going to be in trouble for that? You won't tell Bella's dad, will you? I don't want to go to jail," he said starting to sob.

"Calm down Edward," I said and waited for his sobs to stop. "I need to know who you kissed and when. You will not go to jail because you are just a boy, but if you hurt another boy I need to know."

"I didn't hurt him. He is a fairy like me: he liked it. He kissed me back."

"Who? Is it a boy in your class?" I was wracking my brain for when this could have possibly happened: it must have been during school or in his after school program.

"No, not anymore. Jacob and I went to preschool together."

"Preschool? So this happened a long time ago?" I asked and he nodded. "Did your parents know about this?"

"Yes. Mommy used to take me to play with Jacob. She said that it was okay to kiss him: he is like me. But, she said not to do it in school again, because we got kicked out for that."

Just then something clicked in my head and I was drawn into a memory of Edward's dying mother telling me that her son had been kicked out of preschool for kissing and touching another boy. This boy must be the Jacob Edward was talking about. But, mostly I was concerned that his mother had continued to let him see Jacob after this. This was all new to me, so I was not sure how to react. Edward claimed it was consensual, but they were preschoolers, so I did not think it should have been allowed.

"Did Mommy know you and Jacob kissed?" He nodded, leaving me even more confused: how was this woman raising him if she allowed him to go around kissing other boys? Sure, maybe it would be okay for thirteen year olds, but preschoolers? "When was the last time you saw Jacob?" I asked, wanting to know how long this had gone on for. Just how deep was the damage?

"Before Mommy and Daddy died. Before we went on vacation and came back sick."

So it had been going on for several years then. It probably happened as recently as a year and a half ago. "Did Jacob's parents know?" I asked, thinking that I would either have to inform them of the abuse, or report them for it.

"Yes, his Mom would come with him and talk to Mommy while we played."

"What was Jacob's Mom's name?" This was crucial information, as I did not know any boys named Jacob in Forks. Edward's parents had lived south of Forks, so maybe Jacob could be found there. He must live somewhere nearby, but without a last name or the name of a parent, Charlie would probably not be able to find him for me, as Jacob is a fairly common name.

"I don't know. Am I in trouble? Mommy said it was fine. And I haven't kissed any boys except other fairies, just like Mommy said."

"Wait, you have kissed other boys?" He nodded. "Who?" I asked momentarily forgetting my problem with tracking Jacob down.

"Seth from school."

Now Seth was a name I knew. There was a boy named Seth in Edward's afterschool program. I think the boy was one grade younger, and he had a sister, Leah, in Edward's class. "You kissed Seth?" I asked and he nodded. "Did you touch him, or he you?" If Edward had touched Jacob, maybe he was now touching Seth.

"No, I haven't touched him. He tried to touch me, but I stopped him so that we wouldn't get in trouble: we were at the afterschool class."

"Okay Edward, why don't you finish up your bath so that I can bathe Rosalie and Jasper? Then, I'll call Seth parents and talk to them. I want to ask if kissing is okay with them."

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think really happened between Edward and Jacob?

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, Samablue38, and VoldieBeth! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

VoldieBeth- 3; Master of the Boot- 3; Megan Geyer- 4; Samablue38- 1

1 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 11 new review for this week, equals 12 reviews. I know the part with the plot is over, but I still have a ton of prequels and outtakes for you all, and the speed at which is get them is directly proportional to the number of reviews I receive...


	56. Chapter 55

Edward complied with my request and went back to his bath, and I turned to comfort Jasper, who had sat quietly on my lap during my exchange with Edward. I can not believe that this kid is so well behaved: to have waited patiently for me all of this time when he was still upset about Edward trying to touch him? I could not imagine any other child with that much patience.

I waited until Edward was done and out of the room to talk to Jasper, as I did not want to make Edward feel worse for what he had done. And, he was old enough to dress himself, so I sent him off with instructions to wear shorts, because I was planning on going back outside. If I did not specify shorts, I knew Edward would come back in a sundress.

"Jasper, I'm really proud of you for how you handled that. I'm really glad you screamed and alerted me to the problem. You should not let anyone, including Edward, touch you there."

He nodded, but did not speak, so I continued, "Are you okay Jazz? He did not touch you, right? Please tell me I stopped him in time," I begged.

"No, he didn't touch me there. You stopped him. Thanks," he whispered.

"You still seem upset. Are you concerned about what he said about your genitals?" Here he nodded, but did not speak. "You don't have to be ashamed that you do not have any balls. They will come in time."

He shook his head before speaking, "He said mine look different that his. He was right: mine is different, not just the balls."

I had not really noticed this, but Jasper had been in my arms for a long time while Edward was exposed in the bath. Maybe he had been paying more attention than me. So I thought about it for a minute, before I realized what Jasper must be talking about: Edward's penis was so small it looked more like a micropenis, something that was more likely to be found on a Guevedoche patient. But, Jasper's was normal sized. I must have been so caught up talking to Edward that I had not noticed what Jasper was looking at.

"Oh yes, Edward does have a tiny pee-pee, is that what you mean?" I finally asked, "pee-pee" being six-year old slang for "penis."

"Yes. Is mine wrong?" he barely squeaked out. He must be so used to doctors and his biological parents telling him that there was something wrong with him down there that he just assumed that whenever he was different than someone else, that he was the one that was abnormal.

"No, your pee-pee is normal. You don't have to worry about that. Edward is the one with the abnormal pee-pee. You two are opposites: his balls are normal, but his pee-pee is tiny. Your balls are still inside you, but your pee-pee is normal. The good news is that Edward is stuck with a tiny pee-pee forever. But, your balls will come down when you grow older."

He nodded to show he understood, and he was not crying anymore, so I decided it was time to continue with the baths or we would never get anywhere. I had drained the tub, and it was finally refilled, so I turned off the tap, and asked, "Do you want to get back in the tub and take a bath?" He nodded again.

"Do you ever takes baths with Rosalie?" I asked thinking that this might save time. And if the boys sharing a bath had not gone well, maybe it was my fault for not taking Edward's sexuality into account. Rosalie was Jasper's sister, so there would be no danger of inappropriate conduct there.

"Yes," he replied reaching for the bubble bath: it was Pirates bubble bath, as Edward had picked it. I wonder how long the Jack Sparrow crush will last? Well, at least Jasper likes Pirates as well, and Rosalie does not seem to mind.

"Rosalie?" I called.

"Yes?" Rosalie replied coming to the door.

"Edward taking a bath with Jasper did not go so well. Do you think you could take one with him and help him? I'll go out in the hall so that I don't see."

"Okay. Esme makes me help him at home too. I even have to get him dressed, as he can't figure out where his clothes are. Boys."

"Oh, I wouldn't know. I don't have a boy, only the fairy in the next room. My fairy has all of his dresses organized by color, style, and season," I replied smiling.

"Can we still play dress up with his dresses when we finish?" she asked.

"Yes, but I have to call someone, so we may have an errand to run later," I replied and she nodded. "Jasper, are you going to be okay with Rosalie?"

He nodded, so I stepped out into the hall to make a few phone calls. First I called Charlie, even though he was out of town. I told him the story Edward had told me about Jacob, but he did not know which Jacob it could be. He had a friend with a boy that age named Jacob, but he did not think that Jacob's mom knew Edward's mom. And that Jacob lived in La Push, which was thirty minutes west of here, meaning that it was unlikely that they would have gone to preschool together.

In addition, there were four other Jacobs with a thirty-minute radius, all within the two-year age window specified by Edward's description. However, Charlie was more helpful on the Seth front, and provided me with Sue's, his mother, phone number.

Rosalie and Jasper finished their bath, and changed into the spare clothes Esme had sent. I let Rosalie and Edward play dress up for a little while, and set Jasper up outside with a T-ball set to practice on. And while they were playing, I called Sue.

"Hello, is this Sue Clearwater?"

"Yes."

"Hi, this is Carlisle Cullen. I believe my son Edward is in the after school program with your children Seth and Leah?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was calling because Edward just told me something that I thought you should know: Seth and Edward have been kissing."

"Yes, Seth told me. I think it is kind of cute. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Well yes: I think they are too young to be kissing. I don't mind the homosexuality, I just think it should wait until puberty."

"Well, my dad was gay, so I kind of grew up around it, and got used to it. And, letting Seth kiss other boys gets it out of his system so that he does not get in trouble at school for other things. I've had complaints about Seth being too friendly with touching other boys: he likes to put his hand on their thigh when he talks to them. And I was under the impression that Edward had been kicked out of preschool over similar conduct."

Oh, so Sue knew something about the incident with Jacob. She might have further information on who Jacob is. "Can you tell me more about the incident in preschool?" I asked trying not to give away that I planned on reporting Jacob's parents for abuse, in case they knew each other. Kissing is never okay for preschoolers.

"Well, from what I heard from Sarah, Jacob's mother, Edward got caught petting Jacob during nap time." Ah, so his mother's name was Sarah. I did not know any Sarah's with sons named Jacob, but maybe Charlie would recognize the name.

"Petting?" I asked horrified, but trying unsuccessfully not to let it show in my voice.

"Yes, touching on the crouch, on top of his clothes. Jacob spent the night at his gay uncle's house, and accidentally walked in on a session of gropping. Then he repeated the behavior in preschool, and Edward did it back to him. Sarah and Liz both told their children not to do that again, but they were both kicked out of the school. I think Sarah continued to let Jacob see Edward during play dates after that."

"I'm not familiar with Sarah. Do you happen to know her last name?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, Sarah Black. She was married to Billy Black, but she died in a car crash last year, not long after Liz passed. I don't think Jacob and Edward have seen each other since. The Blacks live in La Push and are old family friends," Sue explained.

So the mother was dead, and this was the same Jacob that Charlie knew. But, how much does the father know about all of this? "Well, if it is just kissing and no touching, then I guess it is not so bad," I lied trying to get her to open up further. "But, I don't want Edward kissing anyone. Would you be okay with a play date between the two?"

"Sure, when did you have in mind?"

"I have this afternoon free, are you and Seth available?" I asked thinking a one on one meeting would be more productive in learning exactly what this woman knew about Billy and Jacob.

"Yes, we're free. But, I have my daughter Leah with me too. Is that alright?"

"That's perfect: I have two other adopted children as well. My Rosalie is even the same age as Edward and Leah, so they can play together."

"Oh, I didn't know that you adopted three children!"

"Well, it's not official yet. But, I am dating their aunt, who is in the process of adopting them. They recently lost both of their parents as well and are in Edward's therapy group at the hospital."

"That's nice. We are at our beach house in La Push, do you think you could meet us here for the play date?"

"Well, I don't have a swim suit for Rosalie, so they can't go in the water, but otherwise La Push is fine."

"Leah has a spare. Is she about Leah's size?"

"Yes, I think so. Thank you so much. I'll see you there in an hour, if that is alright."

"That's fine," she replied before hanging up.

I started the laundry and instructed Jasper and Edward to change into swim trunks and packed a bag with spare clothes and towels. Then I made Rosalie change back into her clothes, and her and Edward put away the dresses.

* * *

Author's Note: Up Next: we will find out more about what happened between Edward and Jacob and Seth.

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot and VoldieBeth! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

VoldieBeth- 1; Master of the Boot- 1;

12 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 2 new review for this week, equals 14 reviews!


	57. Chapter 56

While Rosalie was changing, I pulled Edward aside and asked about the groping incident with Jacob. Edward confirmed Sue's story, that Jacob had also touched him. But said that his mother had not allowed it, because it happened at school. Apparently the woman drew the line at touching at school, but touching and kissing at home was fine.

So I made sure that Edward understood that touching and kissing were not okay anywhere, despite what his mother had told him. And with Sue's story validated, I decided that she was a good source of reliable information, and prepared for our play date. I fed the kids a quick lunch, and called Esme to let her know where we would be. Esme was fine with the play date, although she did not know Sue or her family. Then we were off on our way to La Push.

Sue seemed like a nice enough woman, and she did let Rosalie borrow the swimsuit. Rosalie took off with Leah to play in the water, while Edward took off, hand in hand, with Seth. I watched them run into the water and start splashing each other, to make sure that they were playing appropriately. Jasper, however, was being shy and cuddled up in my lap as I sat to talk to Sue.

"And who is this? Clearly the baby of the bunch," Sue said handing me a glass of lemonade.

"Yes, this is my baby Jasper. Isn't he just the cutest thing ever?" I asked stroking a strand of his wavy hair, as he read his favorite history book. I noticed that he brought that book with him everywhere.

"Oh yes! Those curls are adorable! You seemed to have taken to raising gay boys quite well."

"Just the one, Edward. Jasper here is definitely straight."

"Really? He reminds me of my Seth, the way he cuddles like that."

"Well, Jazz is a cuddler, but there is a huge difference between him and Edward. Edward likes to play dress up, play with dolls, and hates sports. Jasper here loves sports, plays with cars and trucks, and doesn't even know what dress up is."

"Pirates," Jasper added in.

"Oh, sorry. He likes to dress up as a pirate. But, that's it."

"Maybe," Sue replied clearly thinking that this was not necessarily straight behavior.

"You seem to know the Blacks, but I was wondering if you knew the Masens?" I asked changing the conversation topic.

"Not really. I knew them through Sarah, and I met them a few times, but that's it."

"Oh, it's just that I want to know more about Edward's life before his parents died. I don't know anyone who knew the Masens. What were they like?"

"They were a nice enough family. His dad worked all of the time as a lawyer and his mom was a stay-at-home mom. He was their only child, and they were both only children, so he got spoiled rotten from what I heard." This was all information I already knew, but asking helped to get her opening up to me.

"I was thinking of calling Billy up and seeing if he would agree to a play date with Edward and Jacob. Did Billy ever do play dates with Liz?" This was the critical question, so I held my breath waiting for her response.

"No, I don't think so. He used to work a lot, so he did not have time to go. It was just Liz and Sarah. It was not until his wife died and he was left raising three kids that he stopped working such long hours. And it is a good thing too: the man has horrible diabetes. His mobility has become severely limited in the last year or two."

So I had my answer: Billy probably did not witness the abuse. But, did he know about it? "If I call Billy, is he going to know about the kissing? Does he know about the preschool incident?" I wanted an answer without scaring off this woman.

"Well, I remember Liz saying that she had not told her husband the truth about the preschool incident, as she was afraid Billy would track down her brother and start a fight. Billy has a mean left punch, and Sarah's brother is a bit of a wuss. If Billy finds out, Sarah's brother will probably get beaten up pretty bad, as he should not have let Jacob see him with his boyfriend in the first place."

"So does Billy know about the kissing?"

"No, I don't think he knows. I'm not sure if he even knows his son is gay. I think he knows his wife took the boy on play dates with Liz and Edward, but I don't think she ever told him the details. He is a pretty close friend of my husband Harry's. Harry knows that Seth is gay, but he said Billy won't let Seth over to play with Jacob after he caught the two of them kissing."

"Well, if he caught them kissing, then he must know that his son is gay."

"Not really. Harry said that Billy blamed Seth for the incident, and said that his son was not a queer. Harry did not argue back, as he was pretty weirded out by the whole thing: Seth and Jacob are third cousins, and they should not be kissing anyway. But, here on the reservation, there are so few of us, that we are all interrelated."

"Oh, then maybe he does not know." If that was the case, I was going to have to inform him. But, I would make sure that I did not have the children with me, because I do not want them to witness the possible violence. Maybe I should get my friend Charlie to back me up. Charlie and Billy are friends too, so if we have a mutual friend present, it might go down more smoothly.

"Look at Seth and Edward going at it!" Sue exclaimed breaking my reverie. "I thought that they were only going to kiss on the lips. I'm not so sure I'm okay with French kissing."

I should have kept my eye on the two of them, and not trusted Sue to watch them: she had already said that she did not have a problem with the kissing. Her chair was facing the boys, so I just assumed that she had been keeping an eye on them. And, I had just given Edward a lecture on not kissing, so I did not think that this would happen.

"I'm definitely not okay with French kissing," I replied turning to look at what Edward was up to.

Not only were Edward and Seth Frenching, but also one of Seth's hands was resisting on his butt, outside Edward's shorts. I set Jasper down saying, "Stay here for a minute little man," and went to check out what was going on. As I got closer, I noticed that Edward had both of his hands on the front of Seth's shorts, and Seth had his other hand on the front of Edward's.

"What are you two doing?" I asked trying to stay calm.

Edward and Seth did not respond, but kept touching each other as I walked closer. Sue approached as well, and as this was apparently not something she had seen before, she was just as shocked as I was.

"Edward, I just told you this morning not to touch other boys down there. You need to let go and come here right now so that I can talk to you," I said, not sure what to do. Should I physically separate the two? That would involve getting in the water, and I was not dressed for it. Plus, I had just taken a shower and changed, and did not want to do so again. But still, I would have to if they did not stop soon.

"Seth, you need to stop. You are in big trouble young man," Sue backed me up as she approached.

Seth let go, pulled Edward's hands away from his shorts, and backed away and Edward fell down on his knees in the water. Edward was still pretty short, and the water was about two feet deep where he was, so that the swells came up to his chin. Seth ran to his mother, and I debated whether or not to go in the water after Edward.

"Edward, you need to come here now, or I'm coming in after you," I warned, but he did not move.

So I took off my shoes and rolled up my pant cuffs, and went in the ocean. Luckily, the water was not too deep where Edward was kneeling, and the waves were not too bad. So, I pulled him up by the arm and dragged him back to the shore. I grabbed my things, and kept going until we were back where I had left Jasper. I still do not know how Jasper can be so well behaved to just sit there calmly and reading quietly, but I was grateful for it.

I grabbed a couple of towels from my bag, and tossed one to Edward, while I dried off with the other. "Do you want to tell me what just happened young man?"

"No Sir," he replied looking down at his feet. He must know that he is in trouble.

"Did I not just get done telling you this morning that you are not to touch other boys? You are eight years old Edward! For Darwin's sake, wait until you are at least twelve before doing that sort of thing!"

While I was ranting, Edward continued to stare at his feet and nod. "Why didn't you let go? And why didn't you come out when I called you?"

Instead of answering, he just shrugged and started to cry. That's when I turned to where Sue was questioning Seth. Maybe she had gotten an answer out of him. But he just started crying and she took him into her arms and hugged him.

"Sue, I'm really sorry about this. I don't think they should have any more play dates. Ever. At least not until after they reach puberty. I'm going to file a police report, not that either boy is old enough to get in trouble for it. But, I plan on notifying the school and the after school program to make sure that they do not allow the boys to be together alone. And, if you don't mind, I would like to take my children home now."

"Sure, that sounds fine," Sue said in a daze, walking Seth towards the back door to their beach house.

"Rosalie, come in and dry off please," I called to her. Unlike Edward and Seth, Rosalie and Leah were playing normally in the water. "We are leaving."

Rosalie complied and changed, returning the swimsuit back to Leah. Then the three kids piled back in the car, and we headed back to my house. I set Rosalie and Jasper in front of the TV to watch a baseball game while I made Edward sit in his room on time out.

* * *

Author's Note: That is all the information Carlisle ever got on what happened between Edward and Jacob. So basically Edward and Seth both picked up the kissing and touching from Jacob, who started it after spend the night at his uncle's. And although we don't know exactly what happened at the Uncle's, he never meant for Jacob to see.

Edward probably would have been fine if the kissing and touching had just happened the one time, but it continued to happen everytime his mother took him to see Jacob, thus explaining Edward's unusual impulses. Edward was still able to control his impulses, up until he did the drugs. The two things in combination led to his downfall. Seth, who never did drugs, and had less contact with Jacob, turned out perfectly fine. Jacob even turned out mostly okay, although he does still have a few emotional problems and a sex addiction.

So we know that the mothers knew and condoned the kissing, but what do you think about the touching? Sue did not know, but did Liz and Sarah? They are both dead, so no one will ever find out the truth. But, let me know what you think!

Up next: Carlisle has dinner with Esme and asked her out on a real date! Now that the scene with Edward is out of the way, the prequel will get back to being about Esme and Carlisle, and Edward promises to behave! Oh, and with the addition of this chapter, this story has reached 100,000 words!

Reviewers for last chapter: VoldieBeth, Samablue38, and Master of the Boot! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

VoldieBeth- 2; Master of the Boot- 2; Samablue38- 1

12 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 5 new review for this week, equals 17 reviews!


	58. Chapter 57

First I called Esme and let her know that we were back at home. Then I called Charlie and filled him in on what had happened. He agreed to file the police report for me, and notify the school and after school program of the incident. And he agreed to go with me the next day to inform Billy of what had happened between his son and Edward. And finally, I went into Edward's room and had a long talk with him about sex, privacy, and personal space.

I did not think I would have to have the talk so soon, but apparently I did. So I explained all about how to have safe sex and what is okay to do and when. Most importantly I stressed that it was not okay to be touched by anyone until he was twelve, and that conversely, he was not to touch anyone until they were twelve. And that the consequences of breaking this rule were a trip to the police station. And, since Seth was only seven, this meant that he would have to wait five years before he was allowed a repeat with Seth.

I even tried to explain why it was not okay and that he was too young to be doing that sort of thing. I think he understood, and he agreed that he would not do it again and that the only penis he would touch from now on was his own. But, I was still worried his biological mother had done permanent harm by allowing the previous groping sessions with Jacob. So, I decided to add this concern to my list of things to talk about with Edward's therapist: maybe she would be able to help.

And after our talk was over, I decided upon an activity that would reward Rosalie and Jasper, but not Edward, for their good behavior: baseball. Although I hate the sport, Rosalie and Jasper are on the little league team, and need the practice. I even made Edward, who did not know which end of the bat to hold, play with us.

After an hour of baseball, it was getting close to dinner time, so I made the kids come in and watch a movie: they chose Pirates of the Caribbean, again. And I made dinner. I was trying to impress Esme with my cooking, especially because I had failed at watching the three kids. Or at least, I thought I had failed, although the kids were still alive, so she might forgive me.

Esme arrived just as I was removing the chicken from the oven, and the five of us sat down and had a nice dinner. Afterwards, Rosalie and Edward went to play dress up again, while Jasper climbed into my lap with his book.

"How do you do that?" Esme asked.

"Do what?"

"Get Jasper to open up to you like that? He never lets me hug him, or climbs in my lap, or anything. You are like the Jasper whisperer."

"Hmm, well he has been in my arms all day. I just thought that he was normally this way. Besides, Edward climbs into your lap."

"Edward is easier to win over. But no, Jasper never is like that. He is always the most work: whining, crying, or off in the corner by himself. I can never get him to interact properly with me, although he normally listens to Rosalie. He will sometimes play with her as well, if it is pirates, cars, or sports. But, other than that, he just sits and reads."

"But at least with Jasper and Rosalie you knew them before you adopted them, so you know their histories. I know almost nothing about Edward's life before his parents died," I stated, as this deficiency had been weighing heavily on my mind ever since Edward's revelation earlier. "When did Jasper start his fascination with historical books?"

"Well, he started reading around the age of three, but his father used to read history books to him before that."

"Three? That is ridiculously early. When did he start talking?" I asked, thinking that reading and talking were linked. If he had started reading early, he also must have started talking early.

"I don't remember. I remember when Rosalie said her first would, because I was there for that," she replied.

"See, I have no clue what Edward's first word was or when he said it. What did Rosalie say?"

"Hi. It was mother's day, and Rosalie was a month old. I was playing with her as she sat in her bouncer, and my sister walked in, and Rosalie said, 'Hi.'"

"At only a month old?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep. We were all shocked, but she repeated it, so we were sure that is what she said. And then she said it so much that we got tired of hearing it and couldn't make her stop," she reminisced.

"That's a cute story. Do you know what Jasper's first word was?"

"No. But the first word I ever heard him say was red."

"Red?" I asked thinking that this was an unusual first word.

"Yep. I was over at my sister Carol's house, and Rosalie was a very high maintenance three year old. Carol and I were trying to talk, but Rosalie kept interrupting, while Jasper played in the corner with his trucks."

"If Rosalie was three, wouldn't that make Jasper one, and to young for trucks?" I interrupted.

"They were stuffed trucks, made for babies."

"Was one of them red?"

"No, they were blue and yellow. If you would just let me finish the story…"

"Okay, go ahead."

"So Carol had recently taught Rosalie her colors with a set of colored blocks. And to get Rosalie to give us a break, she asked her to take the blocks and teach Jasper his colors. She did not think that the baby would learn his colors so young, but that it would keep Rosalie out of her hair for half an hour.

"So Rosalie poured out her blocks in front of Jasper, picked up the blue one, and said, 'Say blue Jasper, say blue.' Jasper didn't say blue. He didn't say anything: he completely ignored her and continued to play with his trucks. But Rosalie was stubborn and persistent if nothing else, so she continued on for at least half and hour like that.

"Finally Rosalie got fed up and grabbed Jasper's truck out of his hands, and shoved the blue block right in his face, and yelled at him to say blue. Jasper crawled over to the red block, picked it up, threw it at her, and yelled, 'Red!' Then he did the same with the orange, yellow, purple, and orange blocks," she finished.

"Poor Rosalie: Jasper has quite an arm on him."

"It was really hard to feel sorry for Rosalie, because after Jasper threw the orange block and sat back down with his trucks, Rosalie came back over to tattle. She complained, 'Mom, Jasper won't say blue!'" Esme replied and we both laughed.

"Okay, but how did he know his colors if he was only one?" I asked as the laughter died down.

"He must have picked it up when Carol was teaching Rosalie. That is how he learned everything: from potty training to reading, they learned at the same time."

"Wow, Rosalie must have been in diapers forever."

"She was: she was almost four before she was potty trained. But, Jasper was only one and a half, so they evened each other out. Jasper may have been easy to potty train, but he has always been impossible to get to interact with other children. I remember when he was three, my sister called me crying because he wouldn't play with any of the other kids at preschool. She thought that he was antisocial or something."

"See, that's the type of thing I would like to know about Edward. But I can't believe that little Jasper here could ever be accused of being antisocial: he is so sweet," I replied giving him a squeeze.

"He used to play with red ants instead of the other children. And I remember that whenever I would baby-sit him and Rosalie, Rosalie would want to play, but Jasper would just run away. But Rosalie was bigger, so she would just follow him and keep pestering him to play. So he would climb up something to get out of her reach."

"Climb up something, like a tree?"

"No, not a tree: Rosalie could climb a tree. Jasper always climbed up things that Rosalie couldn't. Jasper would climb up the closet, and sit in the shelf above, and throw my shoes down at her if she tried to follow him. Or if they were outside in their yard, he would climb up the swing-set, the fence, or the signpost on the corner."

"That must have been fairly recently if he was climbing up the swing-set."

"No, the swing-set was one of the first things he ever climbed. Even before he could walk he could shimmy up the swing-set pole and sit on the bar that ran across the top."

"Was this one of those baby swing-sets, or the kind with a slide connecting?" I asked thinking that there must have been some way for a baby to get to the top without climbing.

"No. Just a regular full sized swing-set with three swings. I did not believe it myself until I took them to the park one day. I turned my head for a minute and Jasper was sitting on that top bar. Rosalie always talked too much, but she never did dangerous things like that. I am still always catching Jasper doing things like that. Yesterday I let them outside to play, and I came out to find him sitting on the street sign post at the corner," she stated slightly exasperated.

"Jasper was perfectly behaved for me all day, as was Rosalie. The only one who gave me any trouble was Edward."

"When I took the three kids to the mall, Edward was the easy one. He even wanted to cuddle with me during the movie. Rosalie, on the other hand, kept asking me to buy stuff, and Jasper kept crying that he was tired, or whining that he was bored."

"Edward always asks for stuff when I take him shopping. Did you go to The Disney Store first?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, at The Disney Store you refused him a dress, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, his bio mom taught him that when he was with people who do certain things, like tell him he can't wear dresses, or play with Barbies, then he is not to do any of those types of things, and act straight. So, whenever I take him shopping, he asked for dresses and Barbie dolls. But, since you refused him a dress, he asked for nothing and pretended to act like the straight boys. I think she taught him that as a coping mechanism so that he won't get beaten up around other people, and he won't get sent home from school."

"So all I have to do to make Edward behave is make him wear pants?"

"Pretty much. But, it is only a temporary thing: he can only do it for a few hours at a time."

"Then how does he get through school?"

"He only acts half straight at school: dresses are out, but he sits with the girls and talks about dolls and boys. He doesn't hide his gay mannerisms at school either. He can go almost all day like that, as long as I give him a couple hours at home to wear the dresses and talk about boys."

"So what did Edward do today that was so bad?" Ah, the question I had been avoiding all through dinner, as I wanted to get through the meal without her killing me. But, I would have to tell her sometime, and now was as good of time as any.

"Well, the kids got dirty, and I tried to give them a bath. But, when I put Edward in the tub with Jasper, he tried to touch Jazz," I said cringing. "But, Jazz screamed, and I managed to stop Edward before he actually touched him."

"Edward tried to touch Jasper? Like on the arm?" Esme asked confused.

"No, like on the crotch. Edward said he was curious because Jasper's is different than his. But, I explained to Edward that he needs to keep his hands to himself."

"Okay. But Jasper did not actually get touched, right?"

"Correct."

"And Edward agreed not to try and touch anyone again, right?"

"Well, not quite. Then Edward admitted that he already has kissed a boy. And when I asked him about that, he admitted to having kissed a second boy. Apparently his bio mom was okay with kissing, and was even taking him to play dates with other gay little boys."

"Who?"

"Well, the second boy is in his after school class, and is named Seth. I called his mom and took the kids over there to play while I talked to her. She knew the boys had kissed, and told me what she knew of the first boy, Jacob Black. Charlie knows his father, but I don't think his father knows about what happened."

"How can he not know?"

"Well, his mother took him to the play dates where the kissing happened and did not tell the father. And now the mother is dead, so Charlie and I are going to visit him tomorrow after I drop Edward off for school. But, the worse part is that while Seth's mother and I were talking, Seth and Edward started touching each other!"

"No!"

"Yes. And Edward said that he had kissed Seth in the bathroom at their after school program. So, now I am worried about sending him back there. But, I have no other options as I have to work."

"Well maybe we could work something out. On the days when you can't pick him up straight from school, I could take him with me while I work."

* * *

Author's Note: To answer the question I posed last chapter, Did Edward and Jacob's mothers know about the touching? I think they did know and did not have a problem with it. Now one more question about Edward: What do you think would have happened to Edward and Jacob had their mothers not died? They would have continued the play dates indefinitely, complete with touching and kissing, and grown up together. How would they have turned out differently?

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, VoldieBeth, and Samablue38! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

VoldieBeth- 3; Master of the Boot- 3; Samablue38- 2

12 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 8 new review for this week, equals 20 reviews!


	59. Chapter 58

Author's Note: So I know I originally said the Edward had the Elizabeth Swan Pirate King costume, but then I remembered that this prequel takes place before the third Privates movie came out. So I went back and changed it to that he had the Elizabeth Swan gown that she wore in the beginning of the first movie.

* * *

I thought about Esme's offer to watch Edward after school. But, I knew she had to work and would be taking him along with her on important appointments. I could not ask her to do that, as I did not know her well enough to ask her to make such a sacrifice.

"That's really kind of you to offer. But, I work until five thirty every weeknight, unless I have the night shift. I can't ask you to watch him every afternoon. I will inform the instructors to keep a better eye of those two. I'm sure if they keep them out of the bathroom at the same time we will not have a repeat."

"Well, I hope that works."

"Me too. I'm also going to ask Edward's therapist to help me with this problem. I might even increase his sessions to twice a week."

"That sound's like a good idea. Jasper's therapist is supposed to be helping me with getting him to open up, but it does not seem to be working. Edward opens up to me more than Jasper, and I have only known him for like a month."

"The trick with Jasper is to read his history book so that you know what he is talking about. Oh, that reminds me: I got you something little guy," I said to Jasper as I stood up with him still in my arms.

"What?" he asked shyly, much more so than he had been earlier when his aunt was not present.

"A book. Your book is getting kind of old and worn out. I was at the bookstore, and I found the same one, but in hard cover. Now, if you want to keep your old one that is fine. But, now you can have two. And, I found some other books you might like," I replied walking us over to the counter where I had left the stack of books.

"Really?" he asked with surprise, looking down at the stack.

"Really. Here," I said handing him the hard cover version of his favorite book. It was so heavy that he struggled with it, so I handed him a paperback instead, and picked up the rest of the stack with my free hand. I sat us back down, and placed the books on the table where he could reach them.

"These are terrific! Thank you Uncle Carlisle!" he exclaimed hugging me tightly. Then he turned to the books, picked one out, and started reading.

"How do you do that? He just called you Uncle Carlisle. That is the second time he has called you that, but all he calls me is Esme."

"Easy. I just bought him a book."

"I buy him books all of the time. I even try to get history ones because I know that those are his favorite."

"Did you get the history books from the children's section or the adult section?"

"Children's. He is only six."

"There is your problem: he reads the adult ones. I got all of these from the University book store, as they have a wider selection than the regular book store."

"Really? You went all of the way to Seattle just to get him some books?"

"Yes, and it worked, didn't it: I bought his love and made you jealous."

"And why did you want to do that?"

"Because I want you to be my girlfriend, and I wanted your children to like me, so that you would have to say yes."

"Oh…" she paused and thought about it for a moment, before giving me her answer. "Yes, that sounds nice. Do you have something in mind for a date?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, next Friday I get off early, and my friend Charlie is available to watch Edward. Do you have anyone to watch Rosalie and Jasper?"

"No, I don't really know anyone. I normally just take them with me if they are not in school."

"Well, Rosalie is the same age as Charlie's daughter Bella. I could ask him to watch her as well. And Jasper could come with us," I suggested. Taking Jasper with us on our first official date was not the most romantic thing I could envision, but it would be better than taking three kids with us. And, Jasper seemed too sensitive to leave with strangers. Otherwise, I would have suggested a sitter.

"That sound's great! What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner and a movie in Port Angeles. You know, typical first date stuff."

"Well, if Jasper is going, we will have to find something he likes too."

"I would suggests the new P-O-T-T-E-R movie, but I don't want the other two to get jealous."

"There's a new Harry Potter movie Uncle Carlisle?" Jasper asked quietly.

"How did he figure that out? Spelling things out always works on Edward…"

"It works on Rosalie too. But, Jasper won the spelling bee last year in Kindergarten."

"Really, you won the spelling bee little man?" I asked excitedly and he nodded shyly. "Good for you."

"Oh, I just remembered: I stopped by the mall today while I was in Port Angeles and picked up their Halloween costumes. But, I left them in the car. Care to walk with me?" Esme asked.

I readily agreed and she held my free hand as we walked to the car. My winning over Jasper plan seemed to be working, as Esme walked closer to me to be nearer to him. And Jasper was so quiet with his head laid down on my shoulder, that I barely even noticed him when I was looking in his aunt's beautiful brown eyes.

I thought that we would not be able to hold hands on the way back, as I would have to carry bags of costumes with my free hand. But, Esme surprised me by piling all three costume bags onto one arm, and using her other hand to hold mine. We only broke contact once we were back inside the house.

Esme dropped the bags on the coffee table in the living room, and called out, "Rosalie, Edward, can you two come here a minute?"

Edward and Rosalie quickly ran out from Edward's room wearing full-length ball gowns and bright red lipstick. Edward must really like this girl: he does not share his lipstick with just anyone.

"Yes auntie?" Rosalie asked.

"I went back to the Disney store and bought the costumes you kids asked for. Do you want to try them on now?" Esme asked.

"Yes please," Rosalie replied excitedly.

Edward, however, stayed back, apprehensive about what Esme had bought him: she had told him no to the dress before. I could tell he was unsure about whether she had gotten the dress, or if she was trying to push a boy's costume on him.

"Oh my Edward, this is one fancy dress," I said peaking into his bag.

Edward's eyes lit up at my comment, and he wasted no time in running over to me and examined the gown. He gently pulled the Bell gown from the bag and held it up to himself to see how it looked. He was treating the fabric with as much care as he would a fragile antique.

"Edward, there is more in the bag," Esme said turning away from placing a pink and gold tiara on Rosalie's head. "And Jasper, don't you want to see your costume?"

Esme picked up Jasper's bag and brought it over to wear I had sat down, with Jasper on my lap, on the couch. First she pulled out the Jack Sparrow costume and Jasper broke the slightest smile across his lips. Then she pulled out the full wig complete with the piece of eight, bandana, beads, and reindeer shin bone. Jasper stared at it for all of three seconds before taking it from her.

Jasper was looking at the piece of eight replica, tracing it with his fingers, when Esme pulled out the light-up plastic sword from the bag. "Is that for me Auntie?" Jasper asked in his quiet voice.

"Sure is. I know it's not a real pirate sword, but I couldn't find any fencing lessons offered nearby."

"Awesome!" Jasper exclaimed, a full smile gracing his face. He cast the wig aside, took up the sword, and hugged Esme. "Thank you."

"That is the first time he has hugged me since his father died," Esme said looking like she was holding back tears.

That is when Rosalie and Edward came back in sporting their costumes. Rosalie looked every bit the part of sleeping beauty, but the tiara had fallen out when she had changed into the dress. So she was carrying the tiara in one hand, and a scepter in the other.

Edward too had a scepter in one hand, and a tiara in the other. The Bell gown fell perfectly to his ankles, and the straps sat elegantly on his dainty shoulders. And the flat chest did not change the look in the slightest, because little girls do not have a bust either. I have to say, Edward was really pulling the princess look off, especially because he had removed the red lip stick as to not damage the dress: he only did that with his favorite dresses.

"Oh my! Look at my two gorgeous princesses! Edward, can I help you put in the tiara?" Esme asked.

"Yes please," he replied. Esme pulled out a comb and properly affixed the tiara in his hair, before doing the same for Rosalie.

Then Edward turned to the old mirror on the wall by the door, and his jaw dropped: he must have liked what he saw. "Thank you so much Mommy!" he exclaimed jumping into Esme's arms and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

And that did it: the tears started spilling from Esme's eyes. "Your welcome Edward. I'm so glad you like it," she replied touched by Edward's sentiment.

Esme's kids called her Auntie or Esme, so this must be the first time anyone has ever called her Mommy before. And judging from the smile on her face, she must have liked it. I liked it too. I did not tell Edward to call her that, as he just did it on his own. But, I would have to tell him to continue to do so, because I would do anything to see that smile again.

Rosalie liked her costume as well. That is she liked it until she saw Jasper wearing his costume complete with sword: Sleeping Beauty did not come with a sword. And she knew Edward had a Pirates gown in his closet, meaning that she was the only one without a Pirates costume.

"Auntie, is it too late to change my mind? I want to be a pirate too," Rosalie admitted.

"No, it's not too late. Just take off the costume and I'll take it back and exchange it next time I go to Port Angeles."

"And I can have a sword?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure. Does Edward have a sword?" Esme asked me.

"No. Last year I did not get him a sword with his costume, just a hair comb and Aztec gold coin necklace."

"Edward, do you want a sword so that you can wear your Pirates costume and play with Rosalie and Jasper?"

"Sure Mommy, but not if I have to give back the scepter. I've never had a scepter before," Edward replied.

"You can keep the scepter sweetie. And Rosalie, which Pirates costume do you want?"

"The Will Turner one: I want one with pants so that I can move freely for sword fighting."

"Okay, you got it," Esme replied.

By the time we got the costumes back off of the kids, it was already eight, and as it was a school night, we decided to call it an evening. I sent Edward to get ready for bed, and kissed Esme goodnight. I even buckled a sleeping Jasper into the backseat for her. Hopefully she will be able to get him into his bed without waking him.

* * *

Author's Note: Answer to last chapter's question, if Edward and Jacob's mothers would not have died, I think they would have been going steady, complete with anal sex, by the age of twelve. But, they would have gotten burned out with each other, and Edward would have started dating Seth by the age of fourteen. Edward would have cheated on Seth a little bit with Bobby during high school, but gone back to Seth in the end. Edward would probably also have cheated with Riley during college, but Seth would have yet again forgiven him. Seth and Edward would have gotten married and settled down eventually and adopted 2.3 children, but no dog. But, they would have gotten divorced in their forties due to all of Edward's cheating (it didn't stop with Riley, and when Seth finds out, he is going to be mad). After that, I think Edward would get back together with Jacob, and they would get married and live happily ever after. As is, Jacob and Seth got married and adopted the 2.3 kids and lived happily ever after.

Edward would not have rape anyone, because between Jacob, Seth, and Bobby, he was getting all of the anal sex he wanted, so he never tried drugs. Sure the inappropriate touching as a child would have continued, but I think that the damage was already done, and more would not have made him any worse. Sure he and Jacob would both become sex addicts, explaining all of the cheating, but Edward would have led a relatively normal life. And since I like posing sticky moral situations, given that you know that Carlisle's no kissing rule led to Edward's eventual death, but Elizabeth's condoning of the kissing would have led to an almost normal Edward, which parent was right? Personally, I still think Carlisle was in the right, because without Elizabeth's initial allowment of the kissing, Edward would have been fine in Carlisle's house under Carlisle's rules. But I think that most of the time removing a child from a non-idle situation (like living with Elizabeth) is worse for a child than uprooting them and placing them in another house. So, what do you think about this?

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, VoldieBeth, and Samablue38! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

VoldieBeth- 4; Master of the Boot- 4; Samablue38- 3

12 rollover reviews from last week. Plus 11 new review for this week, equals 23 reviews!


	60. Chapter 59

The first thing the next morning, after dropping Edward off at school, I headed to the police station to meet Charlie. We drove over to La Push in his cruiser, and had a talk with Billy Black. Billy turned out to be a middle aged man who had to use a cane to get around, not the blustering hothead Sue had described.

Billy was only slightly surprised to learn that his son was gay, as he had caught the boy kissing Seth. But, he had been completely unaware of what had transpired between Jacob and Edward when they were on their play dates. Nor did he know about the incident in preschool. He knew that the boy had been kicked out, but had thought it was for hitting, not kissing, another boy.

Billy was actually quite upset about the whole thing, but did not seem particularly violently inclined. He said he planned on having a talk with his son and his brother-in-law. But, most importantly, he agreed that Jacob should see a therapist to make sure that there was no psychological damage inflicted upon the boy by the play dates.

So my meeting with Billy went better than I had thought, leaving me free to plan my upcoming date with Esme. We ended up seeing a chick flick set during some war, about saving some soldier. Jasper liked it because it was historical, and Esme liked it because of the romance, and I liked it because Esme snuggled up to me during the movie. Sure, Jasper was cock blocking by being in my arms at the time, but still, it was better than nothing. I even got to kiss her after the movie.

Of course, I was carrying a sleeping Jasper in one arm during said kiss, but it was a wonderful first kiss all the same. And, our first official date set the stage for the rest of our romance: love with a side of kids, seemed to be our motto. Instead of taking Esme out to a fancy five star restaurant and dancing, I would take her to kid friendly events, and bring along three children.

Wednesdays, we would go to Rosalie and Jasper's little league games, and get Chinese food afterwards. Fridays, we would go to a kid friendly restaurant, and back to my place to watch Pirates of the Caribbean while dressed up as pirates: Jasper was Captain Jack Sparrow, while Edward was Elizabeth Swan, and Rosalie was Will Turner. Then a sword fight would ensue, and Jasper would win, or sometimes Rosalie, but never Edward, as he could not hold the sword correctly. And Edward frequently lost focus during the sword fights, putting down his sword in order to pick up his new scepter or straighten his gown.

Saturdays would be our support group followed by a day at the park and a picnic. Sundays I would watch the kids by myself during the day, and cook dinner at night, complete with movie and sword fight. Monday nights Esme would take Edward and Rosalie to dance class. Afterward she would cook and we would all go to her place. Although, her place was so small that it was very cramped with the five of us in it.

I took the Thursday of Halloween off early so that I could go Trick or Treating with Esme and the children. But by the time Halloween rolled around, the kids had been practically living in their costumes for so long that they were tattered. Well Jasper and Rosalie's pirate costumes were fraying along the edges, but pirate costumes are allowed to be like that.

Edward's Bell gown, on the other hand, was in impeccable condition because he was always very careful with it. Plus he had spent the weeks leading up to Halloween playing around in his Elizabeth Swan costume from last year, not his Bell gown. I took Edward to get his picture in his costume last year, just like his mother had done every year before that. And this year I took Jasper and Rosalie with him and had the three photographed together: it was our first family portrait.

Esme also took off from work early for Halloween and came over to my house with a freshly baked peach pie.

"What's in the box?" I had asked when she arrived.

"Peach pie for Halloween," she had replied.

"Is that a tradition in your family? I thought candy was more traditional for this holiday."

"Yes, but my sister's tradition was to make pie. Pie is better for you than candy, and both Jasper and Rosalie prefer pie. So after they Trick or Treat, she would exchange a few slices or pie for their bags of candy. She threw the candy away, and they ate pie," she explained.

"They don't get to have any candy?" I asked in shocked horror. Surely candy was what Halloween was about.

"She always let them have a few pieces, just not a whole bag full."

"Oh, that's understandable. Last year I threw Edward's bag out after the second day."

So the two of us fed the kids dinner and then dressed them up and took them Trick or Treating. They each got a bag full of candy, with only a few relatively healthy items, like popcorn, crackers, and juice. And after they got back home, we allowed them to each choose five pieces of candy to go with their pie. But it was a school night, so we had to cut our celebrations short.

And when the next holiday came, I took Edward to visit my cousins in Alaska for Thanksgiving, while Esme went to visit her family in Texas. But I had to work the day after Newtonmas, so we had to stay in town. Esme felt bad for Edward, as he would have to stay with the neighbors, because Charlie would be visiting his ex-wife in Arizona with his daughter.

So Esme decided to stay in town and join us for the holiday. It was the first Newtonmas the five us had together, and there were a lot peculiarities that I had to get used to. Most obviously, Esme called it Newtonmas, instead of Christmas, because both Rosalie and Jasper would get upset whenever Christmas was mentioned: their mother loved Christmas and had died Christmas shopping.

I did not learn the second peculiarity until it was almost to late: neither Rosalie nor Jasper believed in Santa Claus. Edward still believed, and he was so excited about the upcoming holiday that he was practically bouncing off of the walls with the thought of going to see Santa. It was the Friday before Christmas, and Esme and I both had the day off, so they were coming over to wrap presents and decorate the tree. I was planning on taking Edward to the mall to see Santa on Sunday when I would have all three kids. But, that plan was not to be.

"Rosalie! I'm going to ask for a Barbie dream house and a pink Barbie convertible! What are you going to ask for?" Edward had asked Rosalie the moment she walked in the door. Esme was still out at the car with Jasper, so I let Rosalie in and began to put on my shoes to go help Esme.

"Ask for what?" Rosalie had replied confused.

"For Christmas! From Santa! I can't wait!" Edward practically shouted.

"You don't still believe in Santa, do you?" Rosalie asked skeptically.

"What? You don't know about Santa? He's great: he brought me the prettiest dress last year!" Edward exclaimed.

"You mean Carlisle-" Rosalie began, but I cut her off.

"Rosalie, can you come here a minute, I need to talk to you. Go ahead to your room Edward, I'll send Rosalie right in to play with you," I instructed and Rosalie came over to me, while Edward went to his room. "Rosalie, Edward still believes in Santa. Can you do me a favor and not tell him? He is really excited about Newtonmas."

"But he is eight! What eight year old still believes in Santa? And you better not say that word in front of Jasper, or he'll freak," Rosalie warned me.

"What word? Why will he be upset?" I asked confused.

"Santa: Jasper hates him. Can I go play now?" she asked looking up at me with her wide innocent eyes.

"Sure, just don't tell Edward about Santa, and I'll try to keep Edward from mentioning it to Jasper. Deal?"

"Deal," she said bouncing off down the hall to Edward's room.

Now that my shoes were on, I went outside and grabbed the bags of unwrapped gifts Esme was trying to bring in from the car, and asked, "Why did Rosalie just tell me not to mention a certain fat jolly man with a white beard in front of you know who?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you: Jasper has a phobia of holiday characters. Don't mention a certain over-sized rabbit on Easter either. Or fat bald men with arrows on Valentine's Day. Or winged creatures when he looses a tooth."

"But why?" I asked setting down the bags on the coffee table. Jasper did the same with the rolls of wrapping paper he was carrying, before picking up his book and indicating that he wanted to be picked up. I picked him up, and sat down with him on my lap, while Esme prepared to wrap gifts.

"Well, right before he turned four, my sister told him about the fat man, and he accused her of lying. She denied it, and told him to get up on his lap and ask for a gift. He asked for a dinning room table, and when he didn't get it, he forced her to admit that she had lied and made the whole thing up. And ever since then, we don't mention that sort of thing or he freaks. The worse part was that Rosalie overheard and no longer believes either," Esme answered starting to wrap the gifts right in front of Jasper.

I always hide Edward's gifts and wrap them when he is not there, but not only was Esme wrapping in front of Jasper, she had just been to store to buy the gifts with both of her kids in tow. I had asked Charlie to watch Edward for me while I bought his gifts.

"He figured it out at four? Edward still believes and he is eight!"

"Technically, three and eleven twelfths: Jasper's birthday is at the end of January, so he was not quite four. My sister did not go home to Texas for Newtonmas after that, because my Aunt's son, Peter, still believed: he was ten."

"That's too bad. But what are we going to tell Edward? He is bouncing all over the place with excitement."

"Just tell him Jasper is scared of the fat guy, so he has to be secretive and not say anything in front of Jasper, or he will cry. I would hate for Jasper to have one of his panic attacks."

"Okay, I'll go tell Edward. Jasper, can you help your aunt wrap these presents and I'll be right back?" I asked setting Jasper down in my spot on the couch.

He nodded, so I went down the hall to talk to Edward. I found Edward and Rosalie playing Barbies as usual. "Edward, can I talk to you about something?" I asked shutting the door behind me.

"What is it? Santa didn't get hurt, did he?" Edward asked with fear in his voice and Rosalie snorted with laughter.

"No, Santa is fine. But Jasper is afraid of Santa."

"How can anyone be afraid of Santa?" Edward asked incredulously. "He's great and I love him!"

"He's old, fat, and ugly! How could anyone like the old fart?" Rosalie asked, defending her brother, but not violating my earlier request to keep Edward in the dark.

"Rosalie! That was uncalled for!" I chastised. "Can you go help your aunt for a minute?"

"Fine," she huffed abandoning the Barbies on the floor and closing the door behind her.

When I turned back to Edward, he was sobbing and choking back tears. "How could she say that about Santa?" he asked me with a miserable look on his face.

"Come here Edward," I said taking him into my arms to comfort him. "She is just mad at Santa because Jasper is scared. Jasper will cry if you mention Santa, so I need you to speak in code for me, can you do that?"

"Code? Like a secret agent?" he asked with a single sob, drying his eyes with his fists.

"Exactly like a secret agent. Now, whenever you want to say Santa, you say, 'The Jolly Man.' And whenever you want to say Christmas, use Newtonmas instead. And you can talk about presents, but you can't say where they come from. Got it?" I asked.

"The Jolly Man and Newtonmas, got it. But where do I say the presents come from if I can't say Santa?" Edward asked.

"Don't tell Jasper this, but he thinks Esme just buys his presents from the store. That way he doesn't get upset, but still gets the nice presents. If you tell him the presents didn't come from the store, then he will get really scared and not want them. Understand?"

"So I let him think that the presents are from the store, not from the North Pole?"

"Exactly. You are going to be the best spy ever!" I complimented him and ruffled his hair. "If you pull this off, then Santa will see what an extra good boy you are helping him to not scare little Jasper. Maybe he will even build you an extra special present in his workshop." I was feeling quite grateful that he was buying it.

It was a rather precarious holiday with Jasper terrified of Santa and Edward still believing in him. But, Edward played his super-spy part to the letter, and Jasper did not freak out. And Rosalie only called Edward stupid once over the whole Santa thing and he was so busy anticipating his presents that he did not even notice.

We somehow managed to get through the whole day without a single meltdown from either of our boys. But Esme and I agreed that we could not continue on like that forever, and there was also Easter to consider. Edward still believed in the Easter Bunny, while Jasper had panic attacks whenever the furry creature was mentioned.

So one of the boys would have to give, and as Edward was older, it would have to be him. Jasper was only seven and his reaction was unavoidable. Sure his therapist was trying to help him with not getting so upset at the mention of imaginary creatures, but she had informed us that we would most likely just have to wait until he grows out of it. And that he would only grow out of it once Santa and his ilk were completely removed from his life.

And as we could not expect Jasper to give, it would have to be Edward. Edward was almost nine, and more than old enough to deal with the revelation that giant egg-laying rabbits do not exists. Plus, he was not nearly attached to the rabbit as he was to Santa. So that Easter, Esme and I sat him down and told him the truth about the Easter Bunny, but decided to put off Santa until next year.

Edward freaked out about having been lied to, but once he realized that he still got a basket full of toys, money, and candy, he got over it. Plus, he loved his new Easter dress and hat. And with Edward in the know, Easter went much more smoothly. The one glitch was that Jasper hated plastic grass and baskets almost as much as egg-laying rabbits, so instead of a basket, we just gave him the toys, money, and candy sans basket. Rosalie and Edward, however, did not mind baskets and took theirs to Edward's room to eat and play, while Esme and I sat with Jasper and watched a baseball game.

Edward was much more upset the following year when we told him the truth about Santa. But, by this time he was nine and a half and old enough to understand. Plus, Esme and I made sure to make the holiday extra special for him by buying him all of the toys he wanted. Esme even ordered him a ball gown from Seattle.

And since Edward was getting extra special presents, we had to do the same for Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie was easy to shop for: she liked all of the same things as Edward, so we just picked out two of everything. But, Jasper was tricky: there were only so many history books and pirate swords one could buy.

Esme and I were wracking our brains for what to get Jasper when the only Christmas present he had ever asked for popped into my head: a dinning room table. Jasper had still never been given the table, and my house needed a new dinning room table, so we went out and purchased a huge table complete with chairs.

I assembled and wrapped it at my house when Jasper was not there. Then I took Edward out to buy the shortest tree ever. It was one of those live potted trees, and we set the pot on top of the wrapped table to decorate. The tree itself did not hold much in the way of decorations, but we piled the wrapped table high with all of the presents.

The extra work of giving Jasper a dinning room table was worth it when Esme and I saw the look on his face when he unwrapped it: shock, awe, and excitement. For some reason, the boy really did want a new dinning room table. And, although we did not realize it at the time, the table helped him get over his fear of holiday characters: the next time someone mentioned Santa in front of him, he did not have a panic attack or anything. He just ignored the other kid and continued to play with his trucks.

* * *

Author's Note: I asked Santa for a dinning room table when I was four, and to this day, I'm still waiting. I must have been really bad for the past twenty-three years. But, I couldn't do that to Jasper, so I made Carlisle and Esme get him the table.

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, VoldieBeth, and Samablue38! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

6 rollover reviews from last week.


	61. Chapter 60

Edward and Rosalie continued to be best friends, but Edward decided to drop hip hop dance, as his heart was not in it. He switched to ballet, which he was really good at it, so I let him take it for several years. He also got into jogging, piano, and art, which were his other after school activities. We had an old grand piano stored out in the garage (one of the advantage of inheriting an old house), and I had it refurbished for him.

Rosalie excelled at both dance and baseball, but eventually dropped both to pursue a hobby in car repair. I had no background in the subject, but I bought an old car for her, some repair manuals, and all the spare parts she asked for. And, within eighteen months, she had it up and running. But, as she was not even close to sixteen yet, Esme made her sell it and use the money to buy another hoopty and more spare parts, which she used to rebuild another car. She was getting a lot better at it, and I was convinced that by the time she turns sixteen, she will have a top of the line hotrod ready to go.

Jasper continued on with little league and his history books. Although, I very quickly exhausted the supply at the local University, and had to start purchasing his history books online: I needed the books to continue to bribe him. And, little league season only lasts for a few months, so I also ended up convincing Esme to sign the boy up for football, basketball, wrestling, and ice hockey. He was a natural at all of them.

And best of all, Esme and I really hit it off: within six months I had proposed, and within twelve, we were married. We both knew that we were rushing it, but, we had three kids to set an example for. We did not want them to find out that we were sleeping together out of wed-lock, although I personally did not think it was a big deal: it was just the responsible thing for new parents to do.

Also, we wanted to move in together, so that we could each help with the other's kids. Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper moved into my place, as there was plenty of room. And with two of us adults in the household, we were able to coordinate our schedules so that one of us could always be home with the kids. Plus, Jasper made friends with Henry from next door, so his mom agreed to watch him while Rosalie and Edward went to Charlie's house. Thus, we were finally able to go on dates without the children, and we did eventually get that night of dancing out on the town that I had wished for.

And not only was I making progress on the relationship with Esme front, I was also making progress with Edward. I did not have any more problems with Edward kissing boys: the therapist helped a lot with that. But, the therapist did point out that Edward took up thumb sucking, as sort of a nervous tick, in replacement for the kissing. He never sucked his thumb before, but now, whenever he thinks about boys or gets the urge to kiss a boy, his thumb shoots straight to his mouth.

The one thing that convinced me the most that the thumb sucking was a result of Edward's sexual tension, was when the therapist put a picture of a penis in front of Edward. It was of another boy about the same age as Edward, and as soon as Edward saw it, he let out a nervous "Yeep" and stuck both thumbs in his mouth and started rocking back and forth. But, the therapist and I agreed that the thumb sucking was preferable to the kissing, so I did not try to break him of the habit. Plus, the therapist was fairly certain the behavior would stop on its own once he reached puberty.

So thumb sucking replaced boy kissing, but there was one more thing that helped break Edward of the inappropriate conduct. Chief Swan filing that police report, and forcing Edward to sign it, had made a big impression on the boy. A police report says, "Now this is official, and it better not happen again," which meant a great deal to the young boy. Edward really respected the Chief, especially because he did not want to be banned from spending time with Bella. The consequence of that was spending more time with Henry.

Edward did not ask to see Seth again, and I did not get any reports home from school of any further incidents. However, Seth's parents did move permanently to their beach house in La Push, so the temptation was removed. I still ran into Seth's family at the hospital and Sue seemed to be trying to control her boy. But, I was always glad to not have Edward with me during these encounters: I did not know how he would react if tempted.

I was worried that seeing Seth would trigger Edward to abandon the thumb sucking and go back to boy kissing. Edward seemed to be holding back a lot, and displayed the nervous thumb sucking a frequently, not just when boys were involved. He sucked his thumb at school, when out with Rosalie and Jasper, and while watching TV, especially Pirates of the Caribbean. But, then I remembered that Edward has a crush on Jack Sparrow, which makes watching that movie boy related. And Edward probably is more nervous about trying to fit in and not kiss anyone at school, explaining the thumb sucking there.

As for sucking his thumb with Jasper and Rosalie, he had stopped playing Barbies with Rosalie, and started trying to fit in with Jasper. Trying to act straight around them was likely the cause of the thumb sucking. So the therapist and I had a talk with Edward and explained that Barbies were fine and that he should not be trying to be something that he is not at home. After that, Edward went back to playing with Rosalie, but insisted that he wanted to be Jasper's big brother, and for Jasper to like him. And since Jasper only liked doing boy stuff, Edward was still trying to act macho around him, thus explaining the continued thumb sucking.

Edward seemed to be working very hard on finding an activity both he and Jasper could enjoy together. The only thing they both legitimately liked was jogging, so they went out jogging in the woods everyday after school. But, that did not seem to be enough for Edward, so I caught him following along with Jasper and trying to do everything he liked.

Edward tried playing sports, like baseball, football, basketball, and hockey with Jasper. But, Edward kept getting the sports mixed up and was beyond horrible at each of them. He tried to kick the basketball like a football, he got hit in the head repeatedly with the baseball, he tried to dribble the football, and he was too busy with spinning around on the ice to play hockey. So, Jasper suggested that they watch the sports instead of play themselves. Edward was slightly better at watching, as all he had to do was sit and be quiet. But, I noticed that he was not enjoying himself, and I often caught him filing his nails instead of watching.

I was beginning to think that Edward would never find another thing he had in common with Jasper. So I was really surprised when I came downstairs one day to find the two boys wrestling. Jasper always won of course, but Edward was larger and had the advantage, so he did not loose too badly. He was even laughing when Jasper pinned him into a headlock. After a few years of wrestling, Edward seemed to be improving. Maybe one day he might actually win a match against his little brother.

And once the two boys found that they had jogging and wrestling in common, I found them doing other things together as well. Once I found them role-playing: Jasper was pretending to be a vampire who wanted to drink Edward's blood. Edward picked up his scepter and called his faithful fire-breathing dragon to come save him. But, Jasper pointed out that there are no dragons in vampire movies.

Edward countered that there are both dragons and vampires in Harry Potter, and to prove it, he pulled out the movie. Sure enough, in the first one where Harry joins the Quidditch team, the Quidditch captain comes out of a class in which he was learning about vampires. Jasper conceded that there were in fact vampire and dragons mentioned in the same movie, but pointed out that the dragons in that movie are not pets and cannot be rode to freedom (the last book in which Harry does in fact ride a dragon to freedom had not yet been published). So Edward used his scepter to perform a summoning charm and grabbed the kitchen broom. Then he pretended to fly away on the broom. Jasper caught him and the play broke down into a wrestling match, which of course Jasper won.

And with the newfound friendship between Edward and Jasper, the brother relationship between the two bloomed. Before, Rosalie would look out for Jasper and help him with everything. Now, Rosalie and Edward took turns playing older sibling to their little brother. And whenever Rosalie was not around to look after little Jasper, Edward would step in.

The first such occasion occurred on a Sunday morning not long after Esme and her kids moved into my house. Jasper had slept in my bed with Esme and me. But, Esme had gotten up early to take Rosalie to a birthday party that she had been invited to. So when I woke up, I sent Jasper to go get dressed.

Jasper did not have his own room yet, so his dresser had been moved into the room Rosalie and Edward were sharing. I was making coffee in the kitchen when I heard Jasper scream. I put down the coffee filters and ran to Edward's room, the source of the scream, but Edward had gotten there first, as he had just been down the hall in the bathroom.

When I entered the room, Edward was pulling the dresser drawer off of Jasper. It was a tall dresser, and Jasper had been trying to get something from inside the top drawer, but he had apparently pulled it too far out, and it had fallen on his head. So now not only were Jasper's boxers littered across the floor, but also Jasper was on the floor crying sporting a fresh bump on the head.

"It's okay Jasper," Edward said placing the drawer squarely on the floor.

"I'll get some ice," I said running to the freezer.

When I got back to Jasper, Edward was hugging him and trying to get him to stop crying.

"Here, hold this on your head," I said handing Jasper the icepack and showing him where to hold it.

"Dad, why was Jasper getting clothes by himself?" Edward asked. "He doesn't know how. Rosalie or Mom pick his clothes for him every morning."

"Oops. Sorry little man, I didn't know. Jasper, next time you need help with something you need to tell me."

Jasper nodded still sobbing, and I pulled him into my arms to comfort him. And while I was taking care of Jasper, Edward started cleaning up the boxers. I was a little surprised at how precisely he folded and neatly stacked the boxers. I know Edward does the same for his own clothes, but he wears underoos, not boxers, so I was surprised at how quickly he had folded the new garment type.

Once Edward finished the drawer, he pulled out a set of clothes for Jasper and placed them on his bed. "Here Jasper, are these okay for today?" Edward asked.

Jasper nodded, and since he had stopped crying, I figure his bump was better, so I let him get up and change.

"Thanks Edward, that was really nice of you," I said putting the drawer back in place.

"Thanks Edward," Jasper added quietly.

"Just doing my job as a big brother," he replied.

"How did you learn to fold so fast?" I asked.

"I use to help my old mom fold, and now I help Mommy fold too. Boxers are even easier to fold than my underwear."

"Oh," I responded. By then Jasper was dressed, and Edward had already been dressed, so I took my two boys out jogging, while we waited for the girls to return.

* * *

Author's Note: So now we know where Jasper's fear of his dresser comes from- getting a dresser drawer to the head as a kid. And did anyone else notice Edward stalking little Jasper?

Reviewers for last chapter: VoldieBeth, Master of the Boot, and Samablue38! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

VoldieBeth- 1, Master of the Boot- 1; Samablue38- 1

6 rollover reviews from last week. New revies for this week: 3. Total reviews: 10!


	62. Chapter 61

Esme gave me a discount on remodeling my house: we needed it now that there were three additional people living in the house. With only one and a half baths on the ground floor, there was always I line and a schedule for the shower. At first, Rosalie and Edward shared a room, while Jasper slept in a bed that was added to my office, and Esme roomed with me.

Well, at least that is how the sleeping arrangements were supposed to work. In reality, Esme and I would have just enough time to make love and close our eyes before Jasper would wake up screaming from a nightmare. So I would bring the little guy into bed with Esme and me. It was not so bad when there were only the three of us in the bed. But Edward had super human hearing, and at least once a week, Jasper's screams would wake him.

When that happened, Edward climbed into bed on Esme's side, and I shifted Jasper over to my side, and the four of us squeeze into my king sized bed. It was a tight fit, but doable. The real problem was that at least once a month, Rosalie would wake up when Edward left their bedroom. So Rosalie would climb in the middle, between Esme and me, with the boys on the outside.

The five of us in the same bed was really too much, so Esme and I would wait until Rosalie and Edward fell asleep, and escape to the kids' bedroom. I would like to say that on those nights we pushed Edward and Rosalie's beds together and it was just the two of us. But, in reality, Jasper never fell back asleep before Edward and Rosalie, so we always took him with us. So it was always the three of us in bed.

I would have thought Rosalie would have been the one with nightmares, as Esme had informed me that unlike Jasper, Rosalie had actually seen her mother's mangled corpse after the car accident. But, Rosalie was older, more resilient, and never had any nightmares. Nothing ever went bump in Rosalie's night.

However, Rosalie and Edward woke up to a much scarier reality one Saturday morning after Esme, Jasper, and I had all escaped the communal bed. The previous night was one of the many that all three kids had climbed into bed with us. But, when Rosalie and Edward were left alone in the bed, they had each rolled over towards each other.

When Esme and I went in to check on them in the morning, we found them snuggled up. Edward's head was resting on Rosalie's right arm, and his right hand was holding her left wrist. More specifically, he was holding her wrist up to his mouth and sucking on her thumb. Edward and Rosalie were both so grossed out when they woke up and found themselves entangled, that they each agreed to never climb into our bed again. And that is how Esme and I got rid of two of the children from our bed.

Ever since, we have only had Jasper in bed with us. And Jasper was so little that it was kind of nice having him around: as the youngest, he was like our baby. But, as he began to grow up, I felt my biological clock ticking and wanted another one. Esme felt the same, and revealed that she had always wanted kids of her own. Plus, our kids were getting older, and we did not want to have to large of an age gap between them.

So Esme and I set about to try for a baby. They say you are supposed to try for twelve months before being tested for infertility problems, but as a doctor, I started to worry after only three months. So I decided to get checked out, just in case there was something wrong with me. It turns out there was: my sperm count was null. I was still rather hopeful about our prospects of conceiving after finding out about my sperm count, because all we would need to fix this problem was a sperm donor. Esme and I went to the local sperm bank and picked out a donor, but when another three months passed without a pregnancy, I began to worry again.

And after only seven months of trying, Esme agreed to try in vitro fertilization. The first bit of good news we had was when the doctors announced that they had been successful in isolating eggs from Esme, and the eggs appeared to be of high quality. But, this was the last piece of good news on the subject we ever received: after only two weeks our doctor revealed that after fertilization with the donated sperm, not one of the eggs proceeded to develop into a blastocyst.

After a round of genetic testing it was determined that Esme's problem was indeed genetic as she was lacking one of the many maternally expressed oocyte proteins. Zygotes do not start protein synthesis right away, so for the first several cell divisions they rely solely upon already synthesized proteins. These proteins are synthesized in the egg using the mother's DNA, so if a woman cannot make one of them, she is fine as she received functional protein from her own mother. But, all of her eggs lack the crucial protein, and are thus incapable of forming blastocysts.

When Esme and I learned that we were both completely infertile we were devastated. If it was just one of us, we could get a donor. But with both of us affected, we decided that we did not want to continue with in vitro, as it would be tantamount to adopting. And there were plenty of perfectly fine babies already in existence that needed adopting. Thus we met with a social worker who showed us many babies from the foster care system that were in need of homes. But none of these babies felt right.

And, the more Esme and I thought about it, the more we realized just how much work babies were. Sure we missed having young children around, but there is a big difference between a newborn and a six year old. One of us would have to take off from work to take care for a newborn, but six year olds could go off to school during the day. What we really wanted was another child around the age of the ones we already had, but just a tad younger.

We wanted all of our children to be around the same age, so that they could play together. The children were nine and eleven at the time, so we decided to look for children between the ages of seven and ten. We met with another social worker and talked about the possibility of adopting older children. She had many children in the age range we were considering.

We also decided that although either gender would be fine, we really wanted another boy. Technically we had two boys and a girl, but we had long ago started counting Edward as a girl, instead of a boy. Not only was he gay, he was just so feminine that he was easier to lump with Rosalie than with Jasper. As a result, we felt like we had two girls and one boy, and thus wanted another boy to even it out. We wanted someone who would play sports and toy cars with little Jasper.

But, we had other specifications as well. We wanted the new child to fit with the ones we already had. The three we had were orphans, so we asked exclusively for orphans. And we already had one gay and one intersexed child, so we needed children who had been raised to be accepting of others. We had several promising interviews, but before adopting, I had a psychiatric evaluation done of each to determine the fit of the child with our home.

Unfortunately, two of the children were raised by homophobic parents, and a third was not comfortable around people with birth defects or disorders, so they were ruled out. Two more children had suffered such abuse before being placed in the system that they would be to much work to take care of. They really needed individual attention, but we already had three kids, so we had to pass. The sixth child we considered seemed to be a good fit, but just before the foster care paperwork was complete, the biological grandparents changed their minds and decided they could take their grandchild after all. Esme and I were broken hearted.

It was not just that we almost had a child and lost him, but the whole foster care process was emotionally taxing. We had to attend classes to qualify to be foster parents, and in those classes we learned of all of the horrors that typically befall these children. Not only were there children that had been abused by their biological parents, like the baby found in the crib with maggots, but many children were also abused by their foster parents.

Unlike Esme and myself, who wanted a child to have a child to love, most people decided to be foster parents for other reasons, such as money and pedophilic tendencies. Unwanted children were more likely to be physically, verbally, mentally, and sexually abused. Especially if the foster parents turned out to be pedophiles who simply wanted easy access to someone else's child.

And since it was not just the biological parents doling out the abuse, many of the orphans we considered had suffered abuse from previous foster parents. We even came across a boy that had been raped so violently by his foster father that he was a patient in my hospital. Esme and I wanted to take him, but ever since the rape, he would not let men, including me, near him. It was heart wrenching to hear story after story like that one.

And after all of that searching and coming up empty handed, Esme and I lost hope that we would ever find another child for us. And just like with the adopting a baby idea, the adopting an older child idea quickly faded away into the realm of wishful thinking. So we decided to just be happy with the children we had.

* * *

Author's Note: Only one more chapter left of Carlisle's Prequel!

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, VoldieBeth, and Samablue38! Thanks!

Review counts for this week (counting from Saturday morning):

VoldieBeth- 2, Master of the Boot- 2; Samablue38- 2

6 rollover reviews from last week. New reviews for this week: 6. Total reviews: 12!

I'm considering stopping the review constest and just going back to posting three chapters a week. Only three people are still playing, and that is not enough to earn even one bonus chapter a week. If you want me to continue the contest, please review.


	63. Chapter 62

To make up for the failed attempt at having a child of our own, Esme threw herself into renovating the house. She completely redid the downstairs and garage to distract herself from dwelling on our failure. She chose the downstairs and garage as she had already renovated the second floor even before we knew we were infertile: the first floor was a tad crowded with the five of us. And we knew that if we were successful in conceiving or adopting a child, we would need yet another bedroom, which meant using both floors of the old house.

Esme managed to renovate the second floor in record time, and we moved all of the children upstairs so as to better keep and eye on them. There were five bedrooms on the second floor, which meant a master bedroom, three rooms for the kids, and an office for Esme.

And not long after moving everyone upstairs, Jasper finally stopped climbing into bed with Esme and me. The nightmares did not stop, but he started crawling into Rosalie's bed instead. This may have been unfair to Rosalie, but she did not mind, and Jasper was too grossed out to go near our bed.

Jasper had refused to even come inside our room ever since the incident. Esme and I had put the three kids to sleep in their beds, before retiring to our room to make love. We were normally good for two hours before Jasper's nightmares woke him up. But, that night, only an hour after putting the kids down, Esme and I were just finishing making love when we heard crying and whispered voices.

Esme had been particularly enjoying herself, and had thus been making a lot of noise, so she must have woken the kids up. As soon as I heard the crying I jumped up, put on my robe, and handed Esme hers. When we were descent I opened the door and found Jasper sitting on the floor, clutching his knees to his chest and crying.

Edward was leaning over him whispering, "They aren't hurt or dying Jasper. They are okay, that is just what grow-ups do at night. Come on, let's go downstairs." Then he paused as he looked up and noticed me standing in the doorway. "Oh, hi Dad. I was just trying to get Jasper to go downstairs with me so that he would not disturb you and Mom."

"What's wrong Jasper?" I asked.

"You and auntie were crying, so I came to check on you, but Edward stopped me," Jasper replied in between sobs.

"You two woke me up as well, and then I heard Jasper get out of bed, so I came to stop him so that he would not see," Edward added. "But, when I stopped him, he started crying."

"Come here Jasper," I said pulling him up into my arms. "Edward was right: your aunt and I were not hurt. Let's go downstairs and talk so that we don't wake Rosalie."

Jasper nodded, so the four of us went down and sat in the living room.

"If you were not hurt, then why were you crying?" Jasper asked breaking the silence.

Esme and I exchanged looks, unsure of how much to tell him. Jasper was now eight and in third grade, which meant that he was only a year away from receiving The Talk at school. Should we go ahead and tell him first? We had given Rosalie The Talk last year, right before they covered it in school. And Edward had gotten it the year before after the incident with Seth, so Jasper was the only one left.

Esme nodded, indicating that we should tell him so I began, "Jasper, your aunt and I are trying to make a baby." This occurred before we found out that we were infertile, during the three months in which we were trying as much as possible, and were still hopeful for a new addition to our family.

"A baby?" Jasper asked.

"What!" Edward exclaimed.

"Shh Edward. Rosalie is still asleep," Esme cautioned.

"Edward, you mother and I like children. You three are great, and we would not trade any of you for anything in the world, but we just wanted one more. We've never had a baby, so we thought we would try it."

"Oh," Edward replied more calmly.

"Does making a baby hurt?" Jasper asked confused.

"Not the first part, which we were just doing. But, the end hurts a lot for the mom."

"So why were you crying?" he asked.

"We were not crying. We were making that noise because it felt good."

"You cry because it felt good?"

"Yes."

"Oh," he replied, and for a moment, I thought he would accept that explanation for now and that we would be able to go back to sleep. But that was not to be. "How are babies made?"

I looked again to Esme, who nodded again, and I explained it to him. Jasper sat there stunned with wide eyes for several minutes before he finally spoke, "And you do that in your bed?"

"Yes," Esme answered.

"Ew!" he screamed and ran off to Rosalie's room crying. And once Jasper was in bed, Esme and I sent Edward back to bed as well.

Unfortunately, Jasper did wake Rosalie up when he crawled into bed with her. But, she was not to upset with him as he was crying again. Rosalie was a good sport and ended up comforting Jasper that night. And every night after that, he crawled into her bed when he woke up with a nightmare. So that is how Esme and I got our bed back to ourselves.

And, once we were each sleeping in our own beds on the second floor, the downstairs was relatively free for Esme to renovate. The modern kitchen was nice, but the bathroom in the garage was a bit much. But, as it was her way of coping with our infertility, I did not say anything. And the renovation turned out to be a good thing, because just three years after we tied the knot, and just one year after we had given up the idea of adopting more children, Rosalie found another orphan.

Rosalie begged us to adopt this child, Emmett, and we agreed. Emmett was a little older than we had been looking for, but not by much: he was thirteen when the kids were twelve and ten. He was an orphan who had a clean psychiatric test that indicated that he had no problems with homosexuals or intersexed persons. And best of all, he seemed to fit right in with the other three. Sure Rosalie had a crush on him, but Edward and Jasper liked him too. So we adopted him and finally had the additional child that we had desired for so long.

And two years after adopting Emmett, Jasper's Alice showed up in our woods. Esme and I were wary to take the girl, as she had amnesia and absolutely no history. We did not even know her real name. For all we knew, she had loving parents out there searching for her. And we could not bare to fall in love with her just to have to give her back.

But Alice had no where to go besides the foster care system, and Esme and I were well aware of what happened to adorable little girls there. Plus, Jasper begged us to let her stay for awhile, just until the police could figure out where she belonged. So Esme and I agreed to let her stay temporally. However, Alice was so absolutely adorable that we quickly fell in love with the idea of adding her to our family. No one ever came looking for her, and the police could not find any missing persons reports that fit her description. So Esme and I began to hope that we might be able to keep her.

Unfortunately Alice failed her psychiatric test: the doctor said she had a very mild form of epilepsy, resulting in her psychic visions. He tried her on a few medications, but none of them worked. But, since the visions were so mild that they were not doing any harm, the psychiatrist said that she would just have to live with them. He even said that we should all go along with her and agree that she really is psychic, as not doing so would be worse for her mental health.

Besides the epilepsy, Alice received a clean bill of mental health, and did not have a problem with gay or intersexed persons. In fact, she had no preconceived notions of what was normal at all: with her amnesia she was a clean slate. She even thought that all boys did not have balls, simply because that was how Jasper was. And not only did Jasper love her, but the other three also asked to keep her.

After that, Esme and I had no choice but to agree to adopt her. And Alice really seemed to be the missing piece to our family puzzle: with her addition, Esme and I felt that our family was complete. And now that we had five children, we moved the two girls into the two rooms downstairs, and moved Emmett upstairs with the boys.

Jasper changed drastically when we adopted Alice. He went from a scared reclusive little boy to an independent teenager. He no longer came into Rosalie's room at night with nightmares. And, most surprisingly, he was happy. He was genuinely happy. Seeing Jasper that happy made up for the fact that he was not my little boy anymore.

But, Esme had a slightly harder time with letting go, and thus clung tighter to the only child left unpaired off- Edward. Sure he had a boyfriend, but they were not as serious as Rosalie and Emmett or Alice and Jasper. Esme really started to baby Edward, and he ate it up. He always made sure to call her Mommy, even though he was at the age where all his friends started referring to their mothers as Mom.

It all worked out quite well, and we lived happily ever after, until…

* * *

Author's Note: Even though Edward is older, he looks up to Jasper, because he is aware that Jasper is Carlisle's favorite. Edward has a bit of hero worship going on with Carlisle at this age, because Carlisle cured his SARS are saved his life. And although Carlisle loves Edward, Jasper was everything he wanted in a son: masculine, smart, and he even comes complete with an interesting medical condition (Alice is also interesting medically, so she is his second favorite. This is evened out because Rosalie and Edward are Esme's favorites, while Emmett gets equal attention from both). Edward can't really copy the last two points, so he concentrated on mimicking that first one, masculinity, and was trying to follow Jasper around and be more like him, so that Carlisle would like him better. Plus he had a small crush on his little brother.

So like Esme with Jasper, Carlisle does not really get Edward, although he tries a lot harder to, and gets a lot closer. He even has a father-son bond with him. When he adopted Edward, he made an effort to play Barbies with him, buy him dresses and help him play dress up, and talk about cute boys. He even went so far as to not push sports on him because he knew Edward hated them, to the point where Edward thinks Carlisle hates sports and only watches them for Jasper. But even though Carlisle tries, he does not quite succeed, as evidenced by the fact that he started thinking of Edward as another daughter, not a son. And as Edward gets older, Carlisle will resort to a more medical approach to parenting his gay son, and spend more time talking to his son about condoms than love and feelings. As a result, Edward feels a bit out of place, especially as he has to cope with the addition of two new siblings. And this theme will continue in Edward's prequel.

Up next: Edward's prequel, which will start with Emmett's adoption. Edward will focus mostly on events that occurred before the start of chapter one, and what led up to him standing in Jasper's doorway that morning. Mostly he will tell us about his relationship with Bobby. In the last chapter, he will briefly explain his POV of what happened after the rape.

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, I cba to login, VoldieBeth, and Samablue38! Thanks!

The Review Contest is officially over, but anyone who reviews will still recieve a preview for the next chapter!


	64. Chapter 63

Author's note: The prequel now jumps to Edward's POV, as Carlisle's story is over. This still takes place before the start of Tetragametic Chimerism, and shows Edward's perspective on the story. Edward and Rosalie are twelve, Jasper is ten, Emmett is thirteen, and was just adopted, and Alice is eleven, but has not come to live with the Cullens yet.

Warning: the follow retells the events of this story from Edward's POV, and therefore differs slightly from Jasper's POV for two reasons. 1: Jasper was in the closet about having a vagina, and was therefore lying. He also omitted incidents in which he looked like a sissy. 2: Edward was mentally ill, and all of the crazier stuff he did, he did while suffering from psychosis. Therefore he does not remember most of it.

* * *

Edward's POV:

I was born in Chicago, but moved with my parents to the middle of nowhere when I was two. My father's law firm was setting up an office in Neilton Washington, and my mother wanted to live out in the woods, so we lived in a large estate halfway between Neilton and the tiny town of Forks.

My parents and myself caught SARS when we went to visit Hong Kong for one of my father's many business trips. The necessity of frequent trans-Pacific trips was the main reason for establishing the office in Neilton. And it was one of these business trips had led my family to be in Hong Kong during that fateful November when SARS first broke out.

The three of us made it back to the States before our illness turned fatal, so we were all admitted to the closest hospital, Forks General Hospital. My parents died, but I survived and was adopted by one of the doctors from the hospital, Carlisle Cullen. My adopted father lived in Forks, so that is how I came to live in this small town when I was seven. Less than a year after being adopted, my adopted father met my adopted mother, and they quickly fell in love and were married. She came with two foster kids, making an instant family of five.

The five of us were quite the happy family, despite our unusual beginnings. And recently a six addition, my new brother Emmett, was added. Emmett and I were instant best friends, even though he was a year older than me. He was added as a request from my sister Rosalie, whom he was dating, and although I loved him, I felt like he was taking my place as her best friend.

Rosalie and I used to be best friends and brother and sister. Growing up together as two orphans adopted by the same couple meant that we were always thrown together, especially because we were the same age. We used to play dress up and Barbie dolls all of the time. As she grew older, she packed away her Barbies and pulled out a wrench. And like all children I wanted to fit in, so I packed up my Barbies as well and put on a set of overalls to be her car repair assistant. But, now that she had a boyfriend, she never had time for me anymore.

I loved Rosalie like a brother loves a sister, but with the addition of Emmett, we began to fight like brothers and sisters. So I began to turn more towards my other adopted brother, and Rosalie's biological brother, Jasper. Emmett was taking part of my role of Jasper's big brother from me, but Jasper still had time for me. He was the dorky little brother I had always wanted. The absolutely gorgeous dorky little brother who was too young for me to be thinking these thoughts about. But think them I did.

I tried to distract myself by thinking about boys my own age. When over at my new best friend Bella's house we would lay on her bed and gossip about the boys in our class: which one had the nicest ass, which one had the dreamiest eyes, which one did I wish would kiss me. Bella and I had been friends since second grade when I moved to this tiny town, so I could talk to her about anything, including being gay. And now that Rosalie did not have time for me anymore, I turned to Bella to fill the void.

I had always known that I liked boys: I remember dreaming about growing up and marrying a tall man when I was three. I was even Cinderella for Halloween that year. But what I did not know was that this was unusual. So I never bothered to hide it when I was younger.

It was not until third grade when my adoptive father caught me fooling around with a boy from my class, that I realized that liking boys was something I needed to hide. Carlisle explained to me that little boys should not be kissing in school. He told me that being gay was fine, but he still left me with the impression that I needed to hide who I was around other people.

This turned out to be a good idea, because in fifth grade I learned that being gay was something others would make fun of me for. So from then on I worked even harder to act straight and fit in. But, Bella and my family had known me from before and already knew, so there was no point in pretending around them.

Bella and I spent a lot of time gossiping about one boy in particular: Bobby. He had moved here with his parents and older brother the previous year, so I did not know him very well. But, Bobby's dad worked with Bella's dad at the police station, so she had all of the inside information on him. They went to police picnics together, as well as getting dragged along on their dad's fishing trips. So I knew Bobby hated fishing.

I also knew that Bobby had the most breathtaking dark brown eyes I have ever seen. He was an inch shorter than me, but he worked out with his older brother, so he had a smoking hot body. The type of body I fantasized about licking.

And the best part was that I knew Bobby was gay too. I was not out of the closet, so he did not know about me, and thus I was fairly certain that I would have to make the first move. Bobby was not out of the closet either and did not know that I knew. Plus, Bella did not even know. I only found out because I was interested in him, so I made a point to watch him as much as possible.

One day, while doing a school project together, my hand brushed across his as I handed him the glue-stick. And since my eyes were always drawn to his crotch, my eye naturally wandered to the forbidden area, for what must have been the hundredth time that day. And what my eye's found was almost too good to be true: a fresh erection just for me.

And Darwin was he big! He must have been six inches, at least! Thinking about the sight of his erection through his pants was my main jack-off material for weeks. The only problem was that he did not seem to be getting my hints.

Bella said that Bobby was not out of the closet, not even to her or his dad, and that she was not even convinced that he was gay. I could be wrong: maybe I did not see a tent in his pants. Maybe he liked girls and was interested in her. In fact, we had a bet going: if Bobby likes girls I owe Bella ten dollars. If he likes boys, she owes me.

But, we needed some way to conclusively prove which was the case, and Bella had the perfect idea: a pool party. It was the last week of school, and we would soon have the entire summer to enjoy outside in the sun. Plus, I had a new brother and therefore a perfect excuse to throw a party: a welcome Emmett to the neighborhood, end of school, and beginning of summer party.

Emmett was a year older than Rosalie and myself, but would be in the same grade as us in the fall. This was because a sixth grade education was considered sufficient in his hometown in Tennessee. Emmett had been out of school for almost a year before we adopted him. As he had missed the first half of the school year, and was still recovering from his injuries, he was allowed to stay home until the fall. Once school starts back up, Emmett will be in seventh grade with Rosalie and myself.

So all of the kids we would invite would be sixth graders so that Emmett could meet his future classmates. Actually, he was such a gregarious person that he had already made friends with a ton of Rosalie's friends. But, Rosalie was in Mrs. Wilson's class, while Bella, Bobby, and I were in Mr. Thompson's. So, most of the invited kids would be from Mrs. Wilson's class.

Emmett had come to live with us three months ago, after having spent a month in the hospital recovering from the bear attack, but then he had to spend an additional two months at home, lying in bed, because his injuries were not healed to the point that he could do things like walk and pee without assistance. Jasper, Dad, and I were all assigned to help with that. Emmett has only been up and walking for the last month.

Rosalie, being an excellent shot with a rifle, had saved Emmett from being eaten by the bear that was attacking him four months ago when we went camping in the Appalachians for spring break. We had a cabin in Tennessee that had belonged to my dad's parents: he used to go up there ever summer as a boy and hike. And since Jasper and Rosalie used to go camping and hunting with their biological father, my dad has been making the whole family go twice a year. We have to go for spring break and also once during the summer.

It is a good thing too, because all of that hunting meant that Jasper and Rosalie were excellent shots with a rifle. Rosalie shot the bear clean in the head, blowing its brains out of its skull, and saving Emmett's life. Jasper thought it was pretty cool, while I thought it was totally gross. But, Rosalie had not saved Emmett before he was seriously injured and orphaned by the bear.

Emmett had been out hunting for dinner with his father. They were a poor family of two, since Emmett's mother had died years before of pneumonia. She probably could have been treated with common antibiotics, if they had had access to them that is. But, they were too poor to go to the doctor's, and his mother had died, leaving Emmett to live with his father in a cabin in the woods and hunt squirrel for dinner. He could not even go to school because his father needed help with the hunting and farming.

And while hunting, they came across a bear and thought it would make dinner for a weak, as well as a nice bearskin blanket for the cold winter nights. But Emmett's father missed, catching the animal in the flank, not the head, and enraging the animal. The bear turned on the father immediately. Emmett tried to save his father by taking shot at the animal as well, but it was already too late for the father, and all that really accomplished was causing the animal to turn on him.

That is when Rosalie, having heard the bear's roar, grabbed her riffle and intervened. Rosalie did not have to look far to find the source of the commotion: the bear was attacking Emmett only about a hundred yards away from our cabin. Rosalie had stayed behind while the rest of us went hiking, to catch up on her beauty rest, mostly because she did not like trekking through the woods. The only part of camping she liked was the part where Dad took her and Jasper deer hunting. Mom and I hate guns and blood, so we always stay behind for that part.

So Rosalie killed the bear, pulled out her cell phone, and called Dad. Dad ran back to camp and stopped Emmett's bleeding. Then he called an ambulance to air-lift Emmett to the hospital and Emmett's father to the morgue. The first thing Rosalie asked when it was all over and Emmett safely recovering was, "Can we keep him?"

Rosalie had fallen in love with the bleeding boy at first site and was convinced that they were meant to be together forever. And since Emmett's only relation had just suffered death by bear, my parents agreed to see what they could do. Social services was so glad at the offer to take him, that they even arranged for Emmett to be transferred to Dad's hospital near our house, despite the fact that it was across the country and out of the State

Apparently the area was so poor, and Emmett's injuries so vast, that they could not afford to not let us adopt him right away. Plus, Emmett's father had been too poor to afford medical insurance, so the entire bill would have to be covered by the State. But, since they let us have him, Dad's insurance covered the whole thing, and we even got a discount from the hospital because Dad is an employee.

Rosalie spent all of her free time that first month visiting Emmett in the hospital, and oddly enough, Emmett seemed to share her infatuation. So he agreed to let my parents adopt him, and came home with us once Dad released him from the hospital. Emmett fit into our family well, despite the fact that I felt like I was being replaced. And he was such a nice guy that it was hard for me to stay mad at him for stealing my best friend.

* * *

Author's Note: Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, VoldieBeth, and Samablue38! Thanks!


	65. Chapter 64

And since this was Emmett's first summer with us, a celebration party was a reasonable request. All I had to do was ask my mom to throw Emmett a pool party, and all Bella had to do was invite Bobby. Then, when members of both sex are present and in their tight swim suits, Bella and I will watch Bobby to determine who he gets turned on watching.

The hard part was convincing Bobby to come, as my mom was a push over. Bobby had never been to our house before, and no one else in our class was invited besides Bella, so he felt a little awkward about it. But, Bella insisted that she did not want to go alone, and that he was her best friend, so he had to go with her.

Bobby could not say no to Bella, so in the end he agreed, and that is how I found myself in our pool, wearing nothing but a pair of swim trunks, staring at Bobby's perfect abs. I was trying with all of my might not to let my eyes wander south to his swim trunks. I was failing miserably.

Emmett, Rosalie, and the other kids, were all in the deep end playing water polo, or at least that is what Jasper said they were playing: from what I could see, it involved a large yellow ball and a net. So it was just Bella, Bobby, Jasper, and myself wading in the shallow end. Scrawny little Jasper desperately wanted to join the game, as he loves sports of all kinds, but Rosalie had told him no, because he was too small. So he sat dejectedly staring at the older kids' game, wishing to join.

Bobby, Bella, and I, on the other hand, all hated sports. The best part about water polo, as far as I was concerned, was watching the boys in their Speedos. These boys were not even bothering to wear them. What a shame.

"I'm glad you could make it Bobby," I broke the ice. "This party is pretty lame with all the sports. It would have just been me and Bella not playing."

"Sure," Bobby replied shyly. I could tell he was nervous about being here and talking to me, as we did not know each other that well. Sure we were in the same class at school, and we both knew Bella, but that was about it.

"My mom is cutting up a watermelon for later, and my dad is barbequing hamburgers. I'm starving." I tried to think of something else to say.

"I love watermelon. It's my favorite," he said beginning to relax.

"Mine too," I replied smiling at him, blushing slightly.

I must have been too busy blushing to notice the ball careening for my head. Luckily for me, Jasper had his eye on the ball. He dove over and jumped three feet in the air to catch the thing before it could hit me. He looked graceful in his catch, while I looked like a major wuss. Rosalie even called me a dorkess later that evening.

The moment Jasper dived towards me and I noticed the ball coming right at me, I screamed like a little girl and instinctively fled in Bobby's direction. But, we were already at the end of the pool, so I bumped into him with way too much force, and he had nowhere to flee with his back up against the wall.

"Sorry," I blushed sheepishly, trying to catch my breath, as Jasper threw the ball back to Emmett. I heard Emmett and the older kids commenting on what a nice catch it was, and inviting him to play.

"It's okay," Bobby replied. He was clearly embarrassed about being so close to me.

"I guess that is the danger of having a new older brother: they'll cream you in the head when you're not looking," I said without backing away from him. He was clearly aroused by my close proximity, and I was not going to do anything to jeopardize the situation. I had ten dollars riding on this.

"Yeah, my older brother is always trying to get me to play with him. I get injured a lot," he replied, before catching the direction of my gaze and blushing.

"It's okay. Me too," I whispered before giving him a quick peck on the lips. His lips were soft and sweet and made me want to kiss them again.

"What…what are you talking about?" he stuttered recovering from the shock. I knew he liked it, but he was not ready to admit to himself that he liked it, and was thus confused.

"I like you too."

"But everyone will see," he protested.

"No one is watching, except for Bella, and she won't tell. She has known about me forever and she never told anyone."

"But I'm not, you know?"

"Are you sure? Does that ever happen when Bella touches you?"

"Nn- no, but that doesn't mean I'm, you know." He would not even say the word.

"It's okay. The other kids are too absorbed in their game to notice."

"But what about your parents? What will they say? They'll tell my dad," he replied with fear in his voice at the mention of his dad.

"My parents already know about me. They have always known, ever since they adopted me. And they will not tell your dad if you do not want."

"Okay," he replied blushing. He still seemed uncomfortable, so instead of kissing him again, I took his hand in mine.

"Watermelon is ready sweetie," my mom announced, stepping outside the house, before disappearing back inside.

"I'm starving. Let's go," I announced to Bella and Bobby.

"No thanks. I hate watermelon," Bella dismissed us, and I looked over to see what she had been doing all this time. She was making goo-goo eyes with one of the other boys. He kept stealing glances at her in between playing. I made a mental note to make sure to collect my ten dollars worth of winnings from her later.

"Bobby? Would you care to join me?" I asked inching towards the stairs without letting go of his hand.

"Sure."

Bobby and I walked from the pool around to the side of the house where the watermelon was, hand in hand. We had a picnic table on that side, which was where my mom had left the watermelon. I picked up two slices, and handed one to him. We ate our first slice in silence, but the second he let me feed to him.

Bobby bit into the juicy fruit and a dribble of juice ran down his chin. "Here, let me get that," I said wiping the juice with a napkin.

"Thanks," he replied embarrassed at the contact.

"What's wrong? No one is here to see. What are you so afraid of anyway?" I asked.

"Those boys go to our school. Next year we will have junior high school classes with them, and then everyone will know."

"Well, they are not here now," I countered.

"I'm afraid my dad might find out." When he said this I could tell that this was the real issue for him: what his dad would think. I did not know much about his dad, other than the fact that he worked at the police station and liked to fish, as I had never met the man.

"So what if he does," I said taking his face in my hands. I wanted to kiss his soft full lips gently and tenderly right then and there. I leaned in for the kiss, but Bobby pulled away. I could tell that he was not ready for that yet, and that if I tried to push him, he would run away from me. So I made up my mind to refrain from kissing him again. A very hard task indeed, given how luscious his lips looked, but I managed, Barely.

"He will react badly," he responded.

"How do you know that?" I asked, taking his hand since I could not kiss him again.

"Because he always says bad stuff about my Uncle Lawrence. He's gay," he said, staring down at his shoes dejectedly. Well I guess it is a good thing we never met and that he did not know that I was gay, otherwise he might not have let Bobby come over for the party. I made a mental note to act extra straight around him if we ever did meet.

"Listen to me," I said lifting his chin up so that I could see his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with being gay. My dad says it is perfectly fine to like boys. If your dad has a problem with it, then it is his problem, not yours. If you don't want to tell him, then he doesn't have to know. My parents are cool: they won't tell."

"Parents always talk behind our backs," he responded placing his hand over my own on his chin, and lacing the fingers of his other hand through my other hand. I took advantage of the hand contact, and led him over to a picnic blanket to sit down to finish our chat. We sat side by side, hand in hand.

"Not mine. Not if I ask them not to because your dad is a homophobe," I reassured him, and he cringed at the word "homophobe."

"But I'm scared."

"What else is there to be afraid of?" I asked.

"My dad says gay men have to have anal sex, and that it hurts, and is disgusting, unnatural, and against God. He says my uncle is going to hell because he is gay," he quickly blurted out.

"Oh… my family isn't very religious. But, my dad says that if religions don't like gays, then all one has to do is get "The Gay Religious Patch." You keep your base religion, and the patch supersedes the base religion in one issue: homosexuality is allowed and homosexuals must marry other homosexuals of the same sex."

"That sounds cool. Were do I get a religious patch?" I could tell that he was beginning to open up to the possibility that being gay was not the end of the world.

"I'll ask my dad for a pamphlet for you."

"Cool. But…um…what about anal sex?" His voiced dropped to a whisper on this last part. Anal sex was definitely something he was scared of.

"I'm a virgin."

"Me too," he replied and I laughed. It was pretty obvious that he was a virgin.

"What I mean is that I'm not ready to change that. So I'm glad that you are not ready either. We can be not ready together."

"You mean that?"

"Yes. I'm scarred about doing it for the first time too. I mean, I've fantasized about being entered by a man, but I'm scared. What if I'm no good?"

"You mean you want to be the one being entered? In my fantasies it is always the other way around. You know, with me on top," he admitted, finally opening up to me about his desires.

"What's the point of being on the top? I can do that with my hand. If I do it, I want to be on the bottom."

"The thought of being on the bottom scares the shit out of me and grosses me out."

"Well, then that is perfect! When we grow up, and are ready, then I can be on the bottom, and you can be on the top."

"My mom says that two people need to get married before they can have sex."

"Okay. Then we will get married and then have anal sex," I replied smiling and flirting with him. We both knew it was too soon to plan out the rest of our lives, but I could not help implying that we were one piece of paper away from lots of anal sex.

"But how can we? Gay marriage is illegal in this State."

"It is legal in California and Connecticut. We can have a marriage on location. My dad will pay: we have plenty of money."

"My dad will flip."

"Then he is not invited to our fabulous gay wedding," I responded smiling at him and squeezing his hand. "It will have lots of glitter and rainbows and flowers and I will wear a beautiful white gown with a tiara."

"Then I'll wear the tux," he replied.

We continued to flirt like that the rest of the day, staying away from the group so that no one would find out about Bobby. I only saw Bella once more that day: she was holding Tyler's hand while eating her hamburger. So I did not ask for my money until the next day.

And Emmett had such a great time with all of his new friends, that my mom told me that she was really proud of me for suggesting it. Jasper turned out to have been the MVP and scored the final touchdown, or is it baskets or home runs with water polo? Whichever, he scored it and won the game. He later told me that he had had a wonderful time and that a pool party turned out to be a great idea. So, all in all, I would say that my party was a major success.

* * *

Author's Note: So I changed Carlisle's religion in this story because since he is not 400 years old, he wasn't the son of a priest. Instead, he was the son of a biologist and Darwin worshiper, hence his favorite curse word. And Atheists are just easier to write! Plus, I wanted a religion that would be sympathetic to Pastafarian, so that I could give that religion to Henry. RAmen.

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, caiusaromarcus, and VoldieBeth! Thanks!


	66. Chapter 65

Author's note: in the following chapter Edward is pronouncing Jesus with a Hispanic accent (Hesus). If will be funnier if it is read that way.

* * *

Ever since that day at the pool party, Bobby and I have been friends. I invited him and Bella to come over to my house every other day that summer. And the days we were not at my house, we were at Bella's. The one place we avoided at all costs was his own house, because of his homophobic father.

That night, after the pool party, I had a heart to heart with my dad. I told him about what had happened with Bobby, and about our first kiss. Then I asked him how I should proceed regarding Bobby's father. My dad said that it was best to stay away from Robert Jorgen, and that he did not want me over at their house. He said that it would be alright to spend time with Bobby's family, just as long as it was in public.

Dad said that he was aware of the issue with Mr. Jorgen through Bella's Dad, Charlie. Charlie and my dad were good friends, and they had both agreed that since Mr. Jorgen could not be reasoned with, it was best to limit contact with him. Charlie still had to work with him, and went fishing with him, but that was it. And they did not want to punish the Jorgen children for their father's faults, so Charlie still allowed Bobby over to his house. But Bella was not allowed over to Bobby's house.

My dad told me that the best thing to do was to simply not let Mr. Jorgen know that I was gay. Charlie never mentioned my sexual preference around anyone, but he took special care not to mention it around Mr. Jorgen. Whenever the subject of gays came up at work, he changed the subject. And it seemed that everyone else in town felt the same way about Mr. Jorgen, because he had no idea that I was gay, as evidenced by the fact that he let his son come over to our house in the first place.

So I stayed away from Bobby's house. But, as our friendship grew, and we spent more and more time together, his mother began to wonder who her son was spending so much time with. Bobby asked me if I could come over to meet her, but I had to decline. When I explained my dad's rule regarding public places only, and suggested a meeting at the park or the movies, Bobby came back with church as an alternative.

Bobby's family was very religious, so they went every Sunday. He said that going to church with them would appease his mother two-fold. First, she would get to meet me as per her initial request. And second, she would see that I was not as god-less as my father, which was apparently a bad thing. Being a small town, everyone knew everyone else's business, so his mom had already asked Bobby about my religion.

Bobby had mostly told her the truth, that my adoptive parents were not religious, but my biological parents were. He also mentioned that my parents allowed their children to continue the religious beliefs we came with, as evidenced by the fact that Emmett still believed in god. Well Emmett really had not been with us long enough to pick up our religion anyway. But, Bobby fibbed a bit when he said that I too had continued to believe.

He would not have been able to pull off that I was a good Christian boy, as I had no idea what that was. So instead, he said that I had not been to church since my parents had died, but that I still believed and would be willing to go again and relearn what I had forgotten. So taking me to church would help make that lie seem more believable. And that lie had gotten his mother off of his back regarding my religion: he was afraid that he would not be allowed to be friends with me otherwise.

So I agreed to go to church with Bobby, and I even cleared it with my parents first. My dad said that I was free to believe whatever I wished, including that everything was a pale shade of pink, just as long as I did not try to convert my siblings and did not take up preaching. I got the distinct impression that believing everything to be pink was much higher on his list of religions that Bobby's religion, but I agreed to his terms and left the subject at that.

When I went to church with Bobby, I first met his parents and brother and had a quick chat about all the non-gay things I liked to do and my purely platonic relationship with their son. Then we went inside and sat for _forever_ while some really boring guy droned on and on forever. I could not even understand what he was saying, so I just sat still staring in the direction he was standing, as I day dreamed.

After that, they passed around a basket that we were supposed to put money in. My dad had not given me any, so I had to pass. But Bobby handed me one of his dollars to put in, so I did not look like too much of a cheapskate. I would have to remember to ask for money next time around. That is if I managed to live through this time, which was unlikely given how excruciatingly boring it was. Is it possible to die of boredom?

Then Bobby and his brother took me to a special class for teenagers where they lectured us on abstinence and waiting until you were married to have sex. Apparently this god guy got mad if you boned without a ring. And if you did so he would make you pregnant and give you STDs. I was pretty sure Bobby and I would not be having the accidental pregnancy, and my dad had taught me that STDs come from not using a condom, so I thought that this class was rather useless.

But I managed to sit through the whole thing without saying anything that would get me in trouble with Bobby. And after that we met back up with his parents and had lunch while his mom talked about someone named Jesus, but she was pronouncing his name wrong, with a J instead of an H sound. I asked Bobby if she meant to say it with an H, but he said no and not to mention that I thought it ought to be pronounced differently.

And after lunch Bobby's mom, Mrs. Jorgen, asked me a bunch of questions about what I thought of church. I answered truthfully in that I had not understood it, but tried to give off the impression that I had actually been trying and that I did want to learn her religion. And I slipped in everything about religion I could remember from my biological parents.

After a few, "My old mom said this" and, "My biological dad said that," Mrs. Jorgen was feeling so sorry for the poor little orphan that she forgot that I was godless and never got around to noticing that I was gay. She even liked me so much that she invited me back to church the next week. I thought that this was more of a punishment for my good acting, but Bobby was pleased and insisted that I return to the land of boredom with him again. Boredom seemed to love company.

When I got home that night, my dad asked me how my experience with church had gone. I replied, "Boring: it was a major snooze fest. And this god guy seems to be a major cock-blocker. What's up with that?"

"Oh, imaginary non-entities are powerless in preventing STDs because they do not possess condoms, so they cock-block. If the church had more condoms, there would be less STDs and they would not have to block," my dad had answered.

I should have known he would mention condoms in his response: that was his answer to everything. World peace was attainable if only more people used condoms. I decided right then to give the man a large box of condoms for his birthday the following month. But I tried not to think about the possibility of him using them with my mother. Ew.

"Okay. But did you know that you are supposed to give them money? Bobby said that it is rude to go and not give money, so he gave me some of his to put in their basket. And they invited me back next week, so can I have a dollar?" I asked changing the subject. I had heard the condom talk more times than I cared to admit, and did not want to hear it again after such a taxing day.

"I don't believe in supporting organizations that are supporting outdated useless methods of STD prevention. What the church really needs is not money, it's condoms. I'll give you a pack of condoms to give them. If everyone put condoms in the basket, they would have enough to hand out to their teenagers and then they would not have so many abortions and STDs," my dad continued his rant, which was rather typical of him.

"Are you sure that it is appropriate to put condoms in the basket instead of money?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. You can give whatever you want, and condoms are what would be most useful. Besides, the priests are allowed sex, so they need condoms too. And they are also known for their pedophilia of young children. So at least with condoms they will not be giving the children AIDs. Make sure you do not ever get caught alone with a priest: they are very dangerous and can hurt you. If one ever tries to touch you, you need to scream and notify the police immediately."

"Okay then," I replied warily, not sure what to make of this rant.

"Edward, I am serious: priest rape cute little boys like yourself all of the time. Promise me you will be careful around them and never be alone with one!"

"I promise dad. I was not alone with any of those people all day, and when I go back, I will make sure that I do not let any of them corner me or touch me or anything."

"Good. Thank you son."

"I'm tired. Can I go to bed now?" I asked.

When my dad nodded his ascent, I took off to my room hopeful that that conversation would never have to happen again. But happen it did, the following Sunday morning when I asked before church for money to put in the basket. And again he told me to give them condoms. He handed me a strip of condoms and told me to put it in the basket.

"But what if they say something?" I had asked. "Condoms are a bit of an unusual thing to give. What if Bobby or his parents ask what I am doing? I am trying to fit in here, Dad!"

"If someone questions you, just say that when you asked me for an offering, I gave you the condoms and instructed you to put them in the basket. Tell them that I am a bit off if you must. And they already are familiar with my views on the subject, so they will know that you are telling the truth. So they will blame me, not you, because you are just a boy and you have to do what your father says," he replied

So I took the strip of condoms, and placed them in the basket when it came around to me. Not only did Bobby and his parents' notice, but I swear the entire church was staring at me when I placed those condoms in that basket. My cheeks were burning I was blushing so hard. The priest even came up to me afterwards and asked if it was a joke.

"No sir," I replied. "I asked my father, Dr. Cullen, for an offering this morning and he gave me those and ordered me to put them in the basket. I would have given my own money, but I'm broke. Sorry sir."

"Oh, you are Cullen's boy?" he paused, so I nodded. "Well, the fifth commandment says to honor your mother and father, so if he ordered you to do so, then you had no choice but to obey."

"I didn't know that was a commandment. My father has never gotten past the third commandment: use lots of lube," I replied surprised.

"That is not a commandment! What commandments are your father teaching you boy?" he asked upset at something I had said. I could not for the life of me figure out what.

"Just the first three: Don't have sex until you are twelve, use a condom every time, and use lots of lube, like I said," I answered truthfully, as I did not know what he wanted to hear.

"None of those are commandments. The third commandment is to not take his name in vain," he told me, before turning to Bobby's parents. He did not even mention what to do with the lube. "Robert, it is a good thing you found this boy: Cullen is obviously failing to raise him properly. You and your wife will have to take it upon yourselves to teach him our ways. His real parents were good Christians, were they not?"

"Yes, I believe they were," Mr Jorgen replied. "But is it right for us to contradict his father?"

"Well normally I would say not. But Cullen is not his real father, and his real parents wanted him brought up properly. Plus, he is here wanting to learn, is he not?" the priest asked Mr. Jorgen again.

"Sir, my dad is a real father to me," I put in, trying not to cry, interrupting the adult conversation. I could not just stand back and let this horrible man insult my father, no matter how much I wanted Bobby and his family to like me.

"Of course he is boy," he brushed me off before continuing his conversation with the other adults.

"I will teach him, sir," Mrs. Jorgen volunteered.

After that was settled, the priest clapped Mr. Jorgen on the shoulder and we left. As soon as Mr. Jorgen went to get the car, Mrs. Jorgen apologized for what the men had said about my dad, knowing that I was still upset.

I went home early that week, not bothering to go to lunch with them. But, the next week I came back with another strip of condoms from my dad. Mrs. Jorgen gave me a real dollar to put in, but I told her that I was not allowed to go unless I put the condoms in the basket, so she let me. And when the priest asked her about it afterwards, she explained for me that it was my father's condition for my attendance.

So every week I went back and placed a strip of condoms and a single dollar bill in the basket. And every week we would go to lunch, and then Mrs. Jorgen would take us to the park where she would try to get me caught up on all of the religion I had missed. But she lost me at the Jesus part every time. Why was the son of god, a white man, Jesus, a Mexican man? I asked Bobby's mom if Jesus was biracial, but she said that he was not, and that his mother was also white. And she kept pronouncing his name wrong, which irritated me to no end.

When I asked my dad to explain the Jesus thing, he said it was because someone named Jose had not used a condom. Bobby told me not to mention this fact to his mom, or anyone else from him church for that matter. And when Emmett found out about my confusion, he just started laughing.

Normally Emmett was a good source of information regarding this church Newton, as he still believed it. He really had only been away from is biological family for a few months, and had spent the first thirteen years of his life going to church. So I begged him to go to church with me and help me with trying to fit in. And although Emmett still believed in god, he agreed that church was boring, and had no desire of his own to go. But he felt so bad for me after Dad told me the story about how Jose had not used a condom, that he actually agreed to go with me.

Emmett did much better than I had at jumping through the proper hoops. He picked all of their religion stuff up really fast, and he promised to make sure to teach me and help me follow that Mexican guy's path to righteousness. Although, Emmett too had to put a strip of condoms in the basket every week or he would not be permitted to attend.

Emmett told Bobby's parents that it would be easier for him to teach me religion at home, because every time I went to church, my dad would ask me what they taught me, and then tell me his version of the lesson. And my dad's version always involved condoms. But if Emmett just taught me at home, my dad would not get involved, and I would not be confused as to where the condoms fit in. So Mrs. Jorgen finally let me off the hook, and let Emmett teach me religion at home.

Emmett did not actually teach me any religion at home, as I did not care. But he did continue to help me out with the correct responses to questions of a religious nature. He even made sure to go with me whenever I saw Bobby's parents, although I thought that this was partly because my dad was still concerned that Mr. Jorgen might hurt me if he found out that I was gay, so he sent Emmett as supervision. And I was so grateful for all of Emmett's help, that I forgave him for taking up all of Rosalie's time and stealing my sister from me. In the end, I did not loose a sister, but gained a bother.

And so when the summer ended, my church adventure ended with it. And Bobby did such a good job convincing his parents that Emmett was reading me something called a bib-ble, that they did not insist again that I attend their church in exchange for spending time with their son: not even when the next summer came. So, I was safe and free from the priest and his church. But, I never did find out what happened to all of those condoms.

And having a big brother came in handy when I got to high school, because it meant I had someone looking out for me. Emmett saved my behind a few times at school, like the time in P.E. when we had to play that sport with the oval shaped ball. I got an erection when another boy jumped on my and tried to take my ball. When this boy realized my predicament, he hit me. Not only did Emmett beat the snot out the boy for hitting me, but he also got him kicked out of school, and hid my erection and sexual orientation from the other students.

* * *

Author's Note: Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot and caiusaromarcus! Thanks!

This story currently has 399 reviews. I would just like to remind everyone that the 400th reviewer gets to pick the name of the social worker that Carlisle and Esme see when trying to adopt more children (it will be featured in an outtake after Edward's prequel). So if you are the 400th, please include your name choice with your review!


	67. Chapter 66

Ever since that summer, Bobby and I were inseparable and have been best friends. Bella, my old best friend, went back to Arizona to live with her mother. Rosalie, my first best friend, was still spending all of her time with Emmett. Although, Rosalie did let me work on her latest hotrod with her, so that friendship was not totally lost. But, I was still left with only the one best friend: Bobby. And after two years of being best friends, at the age of fourteen, we started dating. Plus, he finally let me kiss him again, just not in public: no one else knew that we were together. Everyone thought that we were just friends, as that is how Bobby wanted it.

Bobby still had not told his dad or anyone else that he was gay. But, I still was not out at school either, so it did not really bother me. And even I was scared straight around his dad, that man was so homophobic. What did bother me was the lack of sex. My sixteenth birthday was quickly approaching, and Bobby's had already past, but we were still a couple of complete virgins.

Maybe it would not be so bad if he would at least consent to oral sex, but noooo. Mrs. Jorgen said oral sex was for the devil, whoever that was, and not for horny gay teenage boys. Maybe she did not know about the gay part, but the intent was clear. I was not sure why this devil guy was allowed to corner the market on oral, but it just was not fair. I considered asking my father, but thought I would just be in for another story featuring Jose and his lack of condoms.

So Bobby and I had never even had oral sex and being his boyfriend was starting to make me feel like a martyr. The boy would not even consent to exchange handjobs for Darwin's sake! There had to be a law against refusing to share handjobs with your boyfriend. Even Seth and Jacob back in grade school would exchange touches with me.

Maybe this was not all Bobby's fault: maybe I was just a little too horny all of the time. I was in a constant stake of arousal induced by the fact that I was living with two hot, sexy, gorgeous boys that I was not related too. I had to see them all of the time, and they both only slept in their boxers, making me constantly needy for release.

Emmett was hot, which I could certainly appreciate, as evidence by him being a frequent subject of my masturbatory fantasies. But, I had a lot of those fantasies, as I was living a frigid existence, with no gay sex what so ever from Bobby, and a lot of boys starred in my fantasies as well. But, Emmett was not really my type. Plus, Rosalie would kill me if I stole her man. Sure I could appreciate his body, and I would not be opposed to a round in the hay or two, but he was not the one I wanted.

Jasper, however, had grown from a gorgeous ten year old boy that I could not stop thinking about, to a sex god of a fourteen-year-old wet dream. He had the most perfect deep brown eyes and dirty blood hair that feel in ringlets in his eyes. Sure, he had not finished growing and was still shorter than me, but he had already grown where it matters most: in his pants.

I knew all about what was in his pants, although he never once showed me. I knew because two years after having adopted Emmett for my sister Rosalie, Jasper had found his Alice. Like Emmett, Alice seemed to be alone in this world with no family. And my parents are suckers for orphans.

And like Rosalie with Emmett, Jasper was definitely attracted to Alice. The first time I ever saw Jasper with a tent in his pants was the day he found her in the woods and brought her back to our house. Ever since then, every time he sees her, or touches her, or even brushes against her, there is a tent in his pants.

When they first met, he was only twelve, so his tent was about the size of the one in Bobby's pants. Although I had not gotten to touch Bobby, I had gotten to see him naked, as he agreed to mutual self-masturbation sessions, so I knew that he was about six inches.

But, every time I saw that tent in Jasper's pants I swear it was bigger: the boy must have been growing like a weed. His tent was now the size of the one Emmett has in his pants whenever he is making out with Rosalie on the couch. I had seen Emmett while using the restroom together in the morning, so I knew he was about eight inches.

The thought of Jasper's eight-inch cock in my tight ass made me stand at attention instantly every time. So, you can understand why I was so incredibly horny and incurably jealous of my new sister Alice. I loved Alice, and we got along well, but Jasper only had eyes for her, and that stung. It especially stung because we had been brothers, and now it felt like my place in his life was being taken by my new sister.

So I was trying to forget my unrequited feelings for my little brother by pushing forward with my relationship with my boyfriend. And my birthday should be the perfect occasion to do just that. I was turning sixteen, getting my license, and with it, a little piece of freedom and independence.

Although Bobby was already sixteen, his family was too poor to buy him a car, and it would look suspicious to his parents if my parents let him borrow one for our dates, so we would have to wait until I could drive to taste independence. And best of all, my dad bought me a brand new Volvo for my birthday! He even let me skip school so that he could take me to the DMV to get my license.

But, I did have to wait for school to get out to start my evening with Bobby. My dad went in to work after lunch, covering the evening shift. And my mom had to visit a client in Port Angeles at three, so us kids would be left to our own devices all afternoon.

I used my newfound freedom to swing by the school in my shiny new car, just as school was letting out, and picked up Bobby. I had one thing in mind for our first ever date with a car: a good time. And by "good time," I meant receiving a sexual favor from Bobby.

Thinking about him touching himself just was not enough for my morning jack-off sessions anymore. I could not stop my mind from wandering to the sight of my sleeping little brother in the next room over. I really wanted to stop, and I thought that if I had a new image of Bobby to use, then I might be able to stop.

The worst part was having to stop myself, every morning, from peering in his open door at the site of him curled up in just his boxers with a giant tent in his pants. He had not caught me staring, yet, but it had come close. The first night after he found Alice, I could not help myself from staring: it was the first time I had seen the sight and I could not stop.

It was also the first time he had ever felt that way before, so he was too busy freaking out about the white fluid all over himself to notice that I had been staring. I caught myself before he could, and feinted like I had just arrived and noticed his problem.

"It's okay Jazz. It happens to everyone. We will just clean it up and then no one has to know," I had said stepping into his room.

"You will help me clean this up?" he had asked, and I nodded. "What is it?"

"Didn't they tell you about this in sex-ed class? It's called a wet dream. It happens to everyone if you do not relieve yourself during the day. Don't worry about it, just next time take care of it in the shower before bed. You get in the shower, and give me those boxers, and I'll put them and the sheets in the washer before Mom sees them and finds out."

"Is she going to be mad at me?" he asked wide-eyed. He was so cute and innocent looking that I could not help myself from being drawn closer to him. I sat down on his bed next to him and put my arm around his shoulder in as manly of a hug as I could manage. It was a huge turn on for me to be so close to him while he was covered in his own fluids, but he was too busy being upset to notice.

"No. Mom wouldn't care if she knew. The first time it happened to me she just asked for my clothes, sent me to the shower, and did my laundry for me." Of course I had been nine, and Jasper here was now twelve, but I did not mention that part. "I can call her in here now if that would make you feel better. It's just that it was embarrassing for me to have her know, and I thought you might not want her to know."

"Thanks. I don't want Esme to know: it is embarrassing."

"Good," I said standing up and reaching into his top drawer and pulling out a pair of boxers. "Here, you can put these on after your shower. Go in the bathroom and toss me out the dirty pair." I tossed the clean boxers to him and he caught them. I hated to send him away from me, but I had to before I acted on my impulses.

"Okay. Thanks Edward," he replied giving me a slight smile.

"Everything is going to be fine. You'll see. No one will even know. Well, Mom might notice that I'm doing your laundry. But, I'll just tell her I lost a bet to you. What should we be betting on?"  
"Um…how about our wrestling match yesterday? You know before I went jogging in the woods and found Alice. I won, so if we had bet on that, then you would have had to do my laundry today," he responded after thinking about it for a minute. Being beaten in wrestling by my little brother was humiliating, but he was better than me at all things sports related, except for jogging, and I had been distracted by the closeness of his body.

"Perfect. Now go," I insisted following him to the bathroom door. He went in, alone, shut the door for a moment, and then opened the door a crack and threw the boxers out to me. He stayed there peaking out at me with the door open a crack to make sure I was going to keep up my end of the bargain.

Jasper did not notice, but I could see the reflection of his naked body in the mirror through the crack in the door. He was cowering behind the door, but even so, his body was gorgeous, and his semi-hard cock was dripping in his own jizz: he was either still coming down from his wet dream, or was already thinking about Alice again. Either way, there was only one thing I could say to get the reaction I wanted from him.

"Jazz, um… you need to start doing that in the shower so that it does not happen at night. You should take care of that now," I prodded.

I knew that Jasper had Guevedoche and did not have balls when he was little, but my dad had explained that that was because of an insensitivity to testosterone, and as soon as he hit puberty and his hormone levels shot through the roof, his balls would descend. So, since Jasper seemed to have reached puberty recently, I was trying to get a look at the area between his legs to see if he had balls yet.

But, all I could see through the crack in the door was that he had a bush of hair under his shaft. I could not detect any fleshy mounds peaking out, so I was left unsure as to the current state of his genitalia. And I really wanted to know, as this was important knowledge for my masturbatory fantasies, so I decided to keep him talking as long as possible. Hopefully he would move and then I would be able to see more clearly.

"What? No. How am I supposed to do that?"

"Just think about Alice and touch yourself." His cock twitch at the mention of Alice's name and he blushed.

"How do you know that is what I was dreaming about?"

"Come on Jazz, it is pretty obvious. I could see the tent in your pants when you came back from the woods. If you want to go through the whole day like that again, be my guest. But, if you want to avoid the embarrassment of someone else noticing, you should take my advice."

"You saw that?"

"Mom saw it too, she just didn't say anything." It was wrong of me to keep him talking like this, but I could not tear my eyes away from the sight in the mirror: he was hard again thinking about Alice.

"Oh no…" he groaned.

"It's okay. She has seen both Emmett and me like that. Mom and Dad really don't care." Dad had specifically told me that after the age of twelve, he did not care if we were sexually active, as long as we used condoms. "If you tell Dad he will go off on a rant about it being perfectly natural for like for_ever_. I highly recommend you do not get him started. It is impossible to get him to leave the subject without agreeing to take a bag full of condoms."

"Condoms?"

"Yeah. I have like five bags full in my room and I'm running out of places to put them all. And I'm still a virgin. I'm sure if you mention this to him, he will go on about sexual intercourse and wanting to make sure you are prepared and don't hurt Alice."

"Um…I don't want to talk to him about doing that with Alice."

"So then take care of it in the shower and I won't mention it. Anyway, I better get your sheets and start cleaning up the mess before Mom wakes up." I still had not seen whether or not he had balls yet, but I was getting too aroused to stand there much longer and do nothing about it. So, I decided to let him close the door so that I could take care of my own business without jumping him.

"Okay. Thanks," he said closing the door.

I waited outside the door and listened to him for several minutes. I heard the water start to run, and then the sounds of Jasper moaning as he did what I had suggested. I stayed there listening for practically forever: at least twenty minutes. Then I heard one final grunt, before realizing that I had better do what I promised before he came back out.

But first, I went to my room and stashed the boxers in my top drawer for later. Then I went back to his room, grabbed his sheets and an identical pair of clean boxers, and went downstairs to start the laundry. Then I went back to my room, grabbed the boxers, and held them to my nose for a sniff.

I had it bad. There must be something really wrong with me if I was smelling my twelve year olds brother's used boxers and wanking off. But, I really could not care less at that moment. In fact, I kept those boxers in their soiled state for months before they began to smell so rank that I had to wash and return them.

* * *

Author's Note: Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, VoldieBeth, Samablue38, and caiusaromarcus! Thanks!

Master of the Boot was the 400th reviewer and choose the name Alvar Verhoeven!

So we just had our first look at demented Edward from his own POV. I like this chapter because it shows what Edward is really up to, while he still comes across as a good big brother to Jasper. What do you think? Creepy, or not creepy?


	68. Chapter 67

I came out of my favorite memory of Jasper just as Bobby and I pulled up to the clearing. My plan was to hike from here into our little clearing. This clearing was about ten miles from my house, so it was possible to run here from there. That is in fact how we got here every time in the past. But, this time the trip was shorter and less strenuous thanks to my new car.

We hiked into the little meadow in silence, but with our hands all over each other. We had to stop more than a few times because we were kissing too heavily. The kissing and petting did not stop when we reached our special place, but became more frantic as we each tried to rip the clothes off of the other.

This clearing had been our special place for years: it was a meadow full of wild flowers where we could be alone out in the middle of nature. We did not bothered to bring a blanket to lie down on the grass, because it was one of those rare non-rainy days. It was actually a pleasantly warm sunny spring day: I really lucked out with the whether for my birthday.

So as soon as our clothes were off, I grabbed his body and pressed it firmly up against mine. We had not talked about this before hand, but it was always implied that we would go one step further today, as evidenced by the fact that we had striped each other down: we had not done that before. I wondered what else he would let me do…

I decided to push my luck with this boy, and ground my groin against his. I really wanted a blowjob for my birthday, but that was a few steps further along than we were. The next step in our relationship was touching each other's genitalia. Maybe even exchange handjobs.

He grabbed my hips and ground his groin into mine, returning the gesture, as we continued to make-out frantically. I broke my lips away from his, just long enough so that I could ask permission, "Can I touch you?" I wanted to make sure each step was okay with him, as I knew I had to take things slowly or he would freak out. I think hiding his sexuality from his homophobe of a father put a lot of stress on him, leading to said freak-outs.

"Yeah. Can I touch you?" he asked and I nodded. Of course he could touch me, there were very few things I wanted more.

I slowly moved my hands from his waist to the front of his chest. He did the same to me, and we each took hold of each other's cocks at the same time. His was both longer and thicker than mine, but he never once made fun of me for my small size. That was one of the things I loved about my sweet Bobby.

In fact, I think my small size made him feel more comfortable and confident in himself. It was kind of an "I may be gay, but at least I have a big cock" mentality. I never once mentioned to him that both Jasper and Emmett were larger than him. I did not want to bring up how I knew or that I was attracted to both of them: Bobby might get jealous.

I slowly circled my forefinger around his head, and his other head fell back. When he retracted my foreskin and did the same to me, I gasped out in surprise at the delicious contact: it felt unbelievably good to be touched by someone else for a change. No one had touched me since that time with Seth when I was eight, and that was through clothing.

"Slow down," I hissed through clinched teeth. The sensation was so much it was making my head spin. I was already trying not to spill my load.

"Sorry. How slow do you want me to go?"

"Just stop for a minute. No wait, leave your hand there," I rectified my mistake as he began to pull his hand away. "Just hold it without moving for a minute and give me a chance to adjust."

He nodded and complied. As soon as the blood rush to the little man subsided, I resumed my stroking of his cock. I really wanted to make him come with me, but at this rate, I could not last much longer, so I knew I needed to give him a lot more attention before he gave me anymore.

I knew what I liked when I jacked-off, but I did not want to rush this and simply do whatever would get him off quickest. So I slowly circled the rim of his mushroom shaped head one more time, before slowly running my finger along the posterior of the shaft.

When I reached the base, I reached down and cupped his balls, wanting to feel every part of him before this wonderful day was over. I kept his balls in my hand for a few minutes, examining them. Although I had a pair of my own, it was a completely different feeling to touch someone else's.

Finally I moved my hand back up to his cock. I grabbed hold of the base, and slowly stroked upwards. After a few more slow strokes, I began to fist him in earnest, using some lube I had in my pocket for just such an occasion. He threw his head back, again, and moaned loudly.

Watching him in ecstasy was one of the biggest turns-ons I had ever seen. I almost came just watching him with only the sensation of his still hands on my penis. The look on his face was priceless.

"I'm coming," he finally grunted after starting to buck his hips into my hands.

"Start stroking me again and I'll come with you," I replied leaning down to kiss him.

He complied, and very shortly we were both orgasming in absolute bliss. There was no doubt in my mind, that this was the best orgasm I had ever experienced. It was better than my first time in the shower. It was better than the first time after I acquired Jasper's soiled boxers and saw him naked. It was even better than the first time a masturbated in front of Bobby with him watching my every move.

As we finished, we looked into each other's eyes. In his eyes I could see the desire to lie down on the grass and hold me. I wanted that too. Before moving, I looked down at our spent cocks.

I was horrified by what I found. "Shit! My dad is going to kill me for this! I'm going to be in so much trouble! I can't believe we just did that!" I exclaimed without explaining what I was on about.

"What? I thought your dad was okay with the gay stuff?" Bobby asked beginning to worry.

"It's not the gay stuff that is the problem. We got our cum all over each other! Not just on our own bodies and our own cocks, but mine is on you and yours is on me. That's not safe sex. Shit! My dad gives me safe sex lectures ever other Darwinian day!"

"Oh," Bobby replied in a depressed voice sounding like he was getting ready to cry.

"Sorry. It's not your fault. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at me. I really should have been thinking more clearly and arranged this better."

"Um…how were we supposed to do this to make it safe?"

Sometimes Bobby's innocence was so cute. He really did not know all of the details on how to practice safe gay sex, as he did not have parents who bothered to cover this. Darwin, his parents did not even mention how to have safe straight sex. His parents told him no sex until marriage was the only option, and that was that.

So I had always known it would be up to me to fulfill my father's wishes and ensure we stayed safe. It may not have been that big of a deal, given that we were both still virgins. But this was my first opportunity to obey my father in his one request, and I had failed miserably. I felt horrible about it.

"Well it is fine as long as your cum does not touch my penis, or vice versa. We could have aimed away from each other, or taken turns, or used condoms." My dad mentions these facts at least once a week, so I knew them well enough to repeat them back to Bobby. But, knowing them and being prepared to put them into practice in the heat of the moment were two different things.

"Okay. I'll try to aim away next time," he responded sheepishly.

"It will be okay. We are both virgins, so we are both clean." I did not mention that my dad was paranoid and had me tested once a year just in case. "From now on we will just take more precautions. Let's clean up and lay down for a while," I suggested. Although I had failed in the heat of the moment to have safe sex, I was prepared for safe sex. My backpack, which I had brought with me and discarded at the edge of the clearing, was full of safe sex supplies.

My dad had given me the bag and packed it with everything two gay boys could ever need to practice safe sex. I quickly retrieved the bag, removed a package of baby wipes, and handed one to Bobby. I took another and with it, began to wipe him clean. I started with his penis and genital area, and worked my way up his chest.

While I cleaned him, he cleaned me. Once we were done, I disposed of the wipes in a zip-lock baggy, just as my dad had instructed. Then, I pulled Bobby back into my embrace and lowered him to the ground. We lay there cuddling, with my arms around his for several minutes, but I was already ready for round two.

"Bobby?"

"Hmm?"

"That was wonderful. Thank you," I said kissing his hair.

"Your welcome. I liked it too."

"So we can do it again?"

"Sure. Now that we have done it once, it does not hurt to do it again, does it?"

"Of course not! We can do it all of the time. We could even do it right now," I replied reaching in between his legs to stroke his flaccid dick.

"Are you ready to go again so soon?" he asked getting hard in my hands.

"Yes. I love your cock. I love how it feels in my hands. You are so sexy. All I can think about when you leave me at night is this cock," I lied. I wish I could get Jasper's cock out of my head and only think of Bobby's, but I just could not. Maybe today would help with that.

"It's your gorgeous ass I can't get out of my head. I just want to squeeze it and touch it."

"Go ahead: it's all yours. Do whatever you want to it. You could fuck me with this big juicy cock of yours if you want."

"That's all I dream about at night. But, I told you: I want to be married first."

"Okay. I understand that. But other stuff is okay, right?" I asked as I continued to stroke the dick in my hands.

"What we did today is fine."

"You mean what we are doing right now?"

"Yes. This is fine."

"What about letting me taste you?"

"But then you will want me to taste you, and I'm not ready for that."

"Why not? I bet it will feel good…"

"What if I'm not any good at it? I've never done it…"

"I've never done it either. Will you be willing to try it with me before we get married? Or are you going to make me wait until you put a ring on my finger?"

"A ring on your finger? You are the one adopted by rich people. You should give me the ring."

"But I'm the bottom. That makes me the girl and you the boy. Therefore you have to get me a ring. Don't worry; I'll give you the money. But, you still have to get it for me."

"Fine. But won't you get me a ring too?"

"Sure. But not an engagement ring: just a wedding ring. You have to get me two rings."

"Okay. That sounds fine. Will you be wearing the white dress as well?" he teased.

"No." I had worn a dress to my parents wedding, and I used to want to wear a dress for my wedding. But now I was kind of over my dress phase. This was mostly due to increased exposure to the gay community: seeing all of those beautiful men in fitted suits made me want one too. "Now I want to wear a white tux, since I am so virginal," I said the last word like it was an STD.

"Poor Edward the virginal martyr."

"Yep. Now what do I have to do to convince you to let me put my mouth on your cock?"

"Let's wait a while for that. I'm not saying not until marriage. I'm just saying one thing at a time. We only started mutual masturbation six months ago. Last year for your birthday we started touching each other over our clothes. This year we exchanged handjobs. Next year we can do blow jobs."

"But that is way too far away: I'll never make it," I whined and he laughed.

"What are you going to do if you don't get a blow job? Spontaneously combust?"

"Yes. Especially if I don't get to give any blowjobs either…"

"Well, maybe we don't have to wait a whole year. We are growing up, after all. But, I don't want to do that today. I'm still getting comfortable with you touching me."

"Fine. Not today. Now stop talking and concentrate on how my hand feels against your skin."

Bobby laid his head back down into the crook of my arm, the arm I was not using to jerk him off, and closed his mouth, focusing on the sensation. It was only moments later that he started moaning against me, withering in ecstasy. A few minutes after that, and he came all over his own stomach and my hip, screaming my name.

I had paid more attention this time, and aimed the ejaculate accordingly, so that none got on my penis. This would not make up for the first time, but at least I could tell my dad that I was learning from my mistakes.

After I wiped Bobby up with more of the baby wipes, he began touching me, obviously intending on returning the favor. We switched positions, so that I was in his arms, and my head was in the crook of his neck. But, I was so new to this that it was only a minute later that I was creaming all over his hands.

* * *

Author's Note: reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, VoldieBeth, and Samablue38! Thanks!


	69. Chapter 68

Once Bobby and I cleaned up, I stood up, and started pulling my clothes back on. "Come on and get dressed. I want to go somewhere else before my parents get home." I still wanted a birthday blowjob. And if Bobby was not willing to give me one sober, I was pretty sure he would be willing to give me one if he had a little help from an intoxicating substance. All I had to do was find some alcohol or drugs.

"Where are we going? It's still early," he replied putting his clothes back on.

"I want to go to Port Angeles. See if we can find anything fun to do."

"Like what?"

"Well, Scott from school said that he and the other guys wanted to take me out for my birthday. I'll call them and we can meet there." Scott had indeed approached me. But he had not mentioned good clean innocent fun: he was into mushrooms, and had suggested I try some tonight with him. The offer would have sounded much better if Scott was not straight.

"Okay, that sounds fun," Bobby agreed and we walked back to the car hand in hand. I threw the backpack inside and pulled out my phone. I quickly called Scott and arranged to meet him at his cousin's house. Scott's cousin lived on the outskirts of Port Angeles, so it was a popular hang out location amongst Scott's crowd.

When we got there, Scott had scored some acid, which he insisted was just like 'shrooms, only acid came in oatmeal cookie form. I was dubious as to the legitimacy of getting high from a cookie, but he insisted that his cousin had placed one drop of acid on each cookie.

Scoot slipped me the bag of cookies, and explained that we should not eat too many at once. "Start with one your first time, and then see how it goes from there," he said sending Bobby and I on our way.

Bobby was confused as to why we were leaving already when we had just gotten there. But, I pointed out to him that Scott was high, as was everyone else at the home. "My dad will kill me if I stay and get high with these boys. If I get caught, he will doubly kill me," I lied.

The truth was my dad had never once said anything about drugs. He was always so busy talking about safe sex that the topic had never come up. And one drop of acid on one cookie could not be all that bad, could it?

Bobby quickly agreed and we left. With his dad being a cop, he would be in deep Newton if his dad caught him getting high. Mr. Jorgen had at least had the drug talk with him. Bobby told me that his dad said not to do hard drugs, but a little weed now and then never hurt anyone. I was sure acid was in the same category as weed, so Mr. Jorgen should not get mad.

When we were ten minutes away from the driveway to my house, I pulled out the bag of cookies. "Well, the trip wasn't a total loss: Scott's mom baked some cookie's for my birthday. Want one? They're oatmeal."

"Sure," he said taking the bag from me and pulling out a cookie.

"Hand me one too please," I said, thinking that it would take awhile to kick in, and I was almost home, so I would be able to make it. Plus, I wanted the evidence gone before Emmett got to it. I did not know how he would react, but it probably would not be in a way in which Bobby and I got to eat all of the cookies: either he would want some for him and Rosalie, or he would throw them all away.

"Sure sugar lips," Bobby said handing me a cookie.

I ate my cookie, but still felt fine, while Bobby had three cookies. There was one left, and I was right around the corner from my house, so I asked, "Hey, can I have the last one?"

"Sure. It is your birthday," he replied handing me the cookie. I ate it turning into our driveway.

But the problem with our driveway is that it was very long: at least three miles. So when moments after I turned into the drive and the second cookie started taking effect on me, I knew I was not going to make it all the way back to the house without crashing the car. I was getting loopier by the minute, so I quickly pulled the car to the side of the drive, so that another car could squeeze past, and put the car in park.

"Bobby, I think Scott must have put something in those cookies: I don't feel so well. I don't think I can drive the rest of the way back. But, we can still run back." I was still lying about knowing what was in the cookies, but I had to if I was going to get head from him tonight.

"Ugh," was all he managed to say as he slumped in his seat: he did eat one more cookie than me. Maybe he was even less coherent than I was.

Well, if he was out of it, this would be the perfect time to ask for a sexual favor. "Bobby? Will you suck my dick for my birthday?"

"Ugh," came the response.

"I'll take that as a yes," I replied unzipping my pants and leaning back my chair so that he could service me in the car. But, it was no use: Bobby was passed out cold before I got my pants down.

I sat there trying to wake him back up for awhile. Then I sat there debating what to do for an equally long while. Should I try to carry him back? He was too heavy; I would never make it. Should I run to the house and come back with help? Yes, that should work: Emmett and Jasper should be home. Between the three of us, we should be able to get Bobby back to the house. Emmett could even park the car properly for me.

So, with my mind made up, I first had the forethought to write Bobby a note explaining what happened in case he woke up before we came back. After leaving the note, I ran to the house. But, by the time I got there I had realized that it was not the effects of the second cookie that had gotten to me, but those of the first: by the time I got to the house the second cookie had taken hold, and I really do not remember any of what happened after that.

Emmett told me later that I spent two hours lying on the floor being eaten by a wall, and did not even mention that I had left Bobby for dead in the car. I felt awful. Plus, my parents came home before I had a chance to repark my car and sober up properly, so they found out. It turned out that they were really mad about the drug use. No drug use was the only drug use acceptable in their books.

But Bobby was even madder at me. Sure he was not mad when he first found his way to my house, but once he sobered up, he was pissed. He blamed me for leaving him in the car, for giving him the cookies, and making him use drugs. He did not even know that I had planned it all, and still he was mad. He probably would have forgiven me the next day, if he had not found out from Scott's friend Justin that I had known about the drugs the whole time.

So, not only were my parents mad at me, but my boyfriend had broken up with me. This made me want to get high even more. So, I did the only thing I could think of to rebel: I called up Scott and asked him to pick me up. I went to his house and got so high I passed out. This time I had eaten four cookies.

When I woke up I had no memory of what happened, but Scott and everyone else now knew that I was gay. Luckily, none of them were homophobes, so they agreed to keep my secret as long as I promised to never hit on them, try to grab their crotches, or get high with them again. I guess I must have behaved quite poorly while I was out of it.

Luckily, my parents did not find out about that incident, so I had not disappointed them again. And I felt so awful the next day that I decided never to try drugs again. I told Bobby I was sorry for what I did, and he eventually forgave me, mostly because he was horny.

* * *

Author's Note: Revierers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, VoldieBeth, and Samablue38! Thanks everyone, I really appreciate the feedback!


	70. Chapter 69

The most disturbing part about the whole using drugs thing was the blackouts and not being in control of my actions. The strange thing was that this seemed to continue even though I did not touch the stuff again. But, I did not even notice the problem at the time.

Sure, I remember thinking how weird it was that Emmett and Jasper remember me doing something that I did not remember doing. And sometimes I maintained a memory of the out of character event, but those memories were always hazy and unclear: more like a dream than something that actually happened.

It was not until a year later when I was in the psychiatric facility and receiving antipsychotic meds that I realized what had happened to me. Or more accurately: what I had done to those I love.

It seems that although Bobby forgave me, and we got back together, I continued to treat him poorly. I do remember one such incident with relative clarity: One day, about five months after my birthday, Bobby and I were at my house, in the living room, making-out on the couch.

"Edward? Can you do me a favor and get some tomato sauce out of the garage? The extra cans are in the storage area above. And here, take this with you," my mom interrupted, handing me a small brown paper bag.

"Now?" I asked, not wanting to stop what I was doing. But, I knew from experience that my mom always interrupted Emmett and Rosalie whenever they were making out as well, so I was not too surprised that she was doing it to me now.

"Yes now. I need it for dinner. The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back and resume what you were doing. And take Bobby with you," she added.

"Fine, come on Bobby," I said standing up and taking his hand.

We walked outside before Bobby asked, "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, I didn't really think about that. This bag looks just like the ones Dad gives me everyday. They always contain the same thing. Here, why don't you open this one?" I asked tossing him the bag.

He opened it and his face went red and his eyes bugged out of his head. "Wh, wh, what does she think we are doing?" he stammered.

"I told you my dad has been giving me condoms, like, forever. That is just what my parents are like: a big bag of condoms to say 'I love you.' You can take this bag home if you'd like. I have a ton of them already."

"But this many? And look at this bottle of lube? What does she think we are doing to require this amount of lube? What did you tell them?"

"I told them that you are practicing abstinence."

"Just me? What are you practicing?"

"Well I suggested that I wanted to practice abstinence too, but my dad went off on an anti-abstinence rant. He said that he didn't want me practicing abstinence, but wanted me to use condoms and lube. After two hours of trying to explain that I am a virgin, I finally just gave up and took the bag."

"So you have bags like this just piling up in your room forever?"

"Well no. They realize that I am not using this stuff as fast as they hand it out, so at the end of the week, they let me give six of the seven bags back. Then, they hand one bag back to me everyday. I swear all they do is change the paper bag and give me the same condoms. Oh, and my mom writes a new note asking me to be safe. They think that if they hand me condoms everyday, then the day when I do decided to loose my virginity, I will happen to have a fresh bag of condoms and lube, and if I have them, then I might as well use them."

"And your dad said you have to use condoms, not abstinence?"

"Yes. Please don't ask. He is a doctor and condoms are more effective than abstinence, so he insists on condoms."

"Fine, we can use both methods," he conceded. Let's get that sauce and go back inside. It's cold out here."

"Thanks," I replied taking his hand and leading him into the garage. I climbed the ladder to the storage area first, but Bobby followed right behind me. "Wow! What is this place?"

My mom had never before asked me to come up here and get something, so I had in fact never seen this room before. Now that I was up here, my jaw was dropped to the floor. The main feature of this space was a king sized bed, not a shelf of can foods. I knew for a fact that this was not here when Dad first adopted me. Mom must have added it when she renovated the garage. I had thought all she had done was to add cabinets and storage space. Darwin was I wrong.

In addition to the bed, there was a line of cabinets on one side, with a bathroom in the corner. The door was open, and I could see the toilet, so I knew it was a bathroom. I stepped forward, towards the room I had not known existed, and peered inside. The bathroom was complete with a sink and bathtub slash shower. The area above the garage really was set up like a little apartment. Except for the lack of kitchen and living room, that is.

"Well, the sauce must be in one of these cabinets," Bobby suggested stepping towards the rear wall with the cabinets. There was a top and bottom row of cabinets, with a counter in between.

"You're probably right. Let's check," I agreed joining him and opening up the first upper cabinet. It contained several brown bags, just like the one Bobby still carried, except these ones said "Rosalie" on them. This must be where she puts all of the bags my parents give her.

One of the bags even appeared to be in use: it was on its side with the condoms spilling out, and the bottle of lube on the shelf in front. This bottle also had her name written on it and was half empty.

"This must be Rosalie's shelf. Let's try the next one," I suggested opening the next cabinet. This one was more of the same, except everything in it was labeled "Emmett." "This one must be Emmett's."

"What about this one?" Bobby asked opening the third cabinet. This one was empty, except for one label-maker piece of tape that read "Edward." "Oh, I think this one must be yours."

"No way! What's in the rest?" I asked opening the fourth cabinet. It was empty like mine, but was labeled "Jasper." The fifth cabinet was labeled "Alice," and sixth was completely empty. We all apparently had our own cabinets in this space. "Well, the cans must be in the bottom cabinets. My mom always sent Emmett and Rosalie out here for cans, so there must be cans here somewhere." I opened each of the bottom cabinets, but all I found were clean towels, clean sheets, a trash can, a laundry hamper, a pile of spare girl clothes, and a pile of spare boy clothes.

"Edward? Come read this," Bobby called me over to a laminated sheet taped to the side of the first cabinet.

The sheet was titled "Garage Usage Rules." And below the header was a list of rules to follow, including that everyone must use their own cabinet space to store their condoms and lube, and that the sheets must be changed and placed in the hamper after each use. Also, the towels were to be laid down under "messy" activities so as to "prevent seepage onto the mattress."

Anyone caught in violation of the rules would be banned from using the garage. And, the very last item referred to the infamous can of tomato sauce. The rule was that if you got caught by a younger sibling exiting the garage, you were to run back in, grab the one can from the counter, and be sure to return the prop when done. The only problem was that the prop can of sauce seemed to be missing.

"Well, I think that we have been set up: we are not supposed to come back with a can of sauce," I stated. "I think she wanted us to make-out here so that everyone does not have to watch."

"Oh. I think I could manage that. This bed looks comfy," he replied flopping down onto said mattress.

I quickly joined him before asking, "What do you want to do on this mattress?"

"I want to do this," he replied kissing me. I returned the kiss and began undressing him. This seemed like the perfect time to convince him to try oral sex with me.

He initially responded well, taking my clothes off, but when I lowered my head to take his penis into my mouth, he stopped me. "Wait. It's too soon. We just got back together."

"Then what did you have in mind?"

"Exchange handjobs."

"But that is soooo boring!"

"Well if this goes well, then maybe in a few months we can try oral sex."

"Fine," I caved.

I preceded to jack Bobby off, using the new bottle of lube out of the bag, and when I was done, he started to jack me off. He grabbed the lube and dripped a few drops on his hand and my shaft. While he was stroking me, I grabbed the bottle and lubed my index finger.

I then lubed the outside of my anus before lubing the inside. I was not doing this thinking that Bobby would see me, cave, and consent to anal sex. But, I needed the anal stimulation, and had taken to using a dildo on myself once a day when I jacked myself off. I really just wanted to finger my own ass while Bobby stroked my penis. But, as soon as I had gotten two fingers inside of me, he freaked and dropped my penis.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "I was just touching myself while you touched me."

"That's gross! And I told you I am not going to do that until I am married. You keep pushing me! I want to barf just looking at the disgusting thing you just did!" he yelled pulling his clothes back on.

Before I could stop him, he was running down the ladder and out of the garage. "Wait Bobby! I wasn't trying to push you to do that to me! I just needed it done, so I was going to do it to myself!" I yelled pulling on my pants and running after him.

"No one could want or need that. It's gross. Take me home," he insisted.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me? I won't do it in front of you again if you don't like it. I didn't realize it would be such a problem for you," I begged.

"Take me home now and I will think about it," he replied still upset.

"Fine. I'll find Emmett and get him to drive. I just have to tell my mom," I grumbled, and trumped back into the house. My driving privileges at been revoked, and my car returned to the dealer, as a consequence of the events that transpired on my birthday.

We dropped Bobby off with him promising to call me that night after he had time to think about how he felt. When I got home, I went back to the garage and cleaned up. I placed the bag of condoms and the new tube of lube in my cabinet, after labeling these items with a Sharpe I found on the counter: the list of rules said that all used items must be labeled.

Then I changed the sheets, before going back inside the house. My mom lent me a shoulder to cry on as I explained the misunderstanding. She insisted that he would come around and that everything would be fine. She offered to have my dad talk to me about it when he got home, but I was pretty sure that would include a lecture on how anal masturbation is perfectly fine, followed by a lecture on safe anal sex, so I declined.

* * *

Author's Note: Given what we know about Edward's past from Carlisle's prequel, is anyone surprised that Carlisle refused to allow his son to practice abstinence and proffered so much condoms and lube upon the boy? I'm not. If he was my boy I'd give him condoms everyday too :)

Reviewers for last chapter: Master of the Boot, VoldieBethm, and Samablue38! Thanks!


	71. Chapter 70

When Bobby called that night, he said that I was too pushy for sex, and that he was through with me. I could not believe it and was devastated, all because I touched myself in front of him. Bobby was the only boyfriend I had ever had, and now we were over before we had even had sex, not even oral sex. It just was not fair.

And as I was grieving from the loss of my long time boyfriend, fantasies of another boy crossed my mind: Jasper. He was right here in my house with me, and he was hot. Plus, he was horny too: I could see the tent in his boxers as he slept. Like Bobby with me, Alice was withholding sex from him.

And, yet again, that tent looked larger and taller. Surely he must be bigger than Emmett by now. I could not get the mental picture of sitting my well-lubed ass down on that mighty cock out of my mind. I wanted it, and I wanted it bad.

It also did not help that I had a new mental image of Jasper to pine over: just last week I had found him having a wet dream again. He moans in his sleep when he is having one, and our bedrooms are adjacent, with our beds up against the small wall, so I can hear it quite clearly. Whenever it happens, he wakes me up, and I cannot help myself from getting out of bed and walking to his open doorway to watch.

He is so sexy when he is dreaming. The sounds that escape his lips are nearly enough to send me over the edge. But also, he turns over onto his stomach and grinds his erection into the mattress: it is one of the hottest things I have ever seen in my life. Every time I witness it, I cannot help imaging my ass in place of the mattress, and Jasper pounding me. I wished he would give it to me hard.

And as always when he wakes up from a wet dream, Jasper found me already in his doorway ready to help clean up. "Edward? Why is it that you always know when I need your help?" he asked sleepily.

"Jasper, you are pretty loud about it. You wake me up every time."

"Oh. Sorry," he replied sheepishly as I walked over to his bed. "I don't mean to bother you."

"No it's okay, that's what brothers are for. You're my baby brother and I don't mind helping. Plus, once I'm awake, I might as well help in the cleanup, right?" I asked sitting down on his bed and hugging him. He was the emotional type who appreciated a good hugging. And I still loved being this close to him with his smell thick in the air: it was down right intoxicating.

"I guess. But technically we are supposed to be cousins. Emmett is your brother." I hated that technically. Everyone thought that because Alice and Emmett were my legal brother and sister that I was closer to them. But instead I was closer to Jasper and Rosalie, and felt like Emmett and Alice were replacing me.

"Please. It is you, Rosalie, and I that have been together the longest. You were the brother I turned to when we had both just lost our parents. When I was still scared about living with Mom, because I didn't know her, you were the one who told me it would be alright. You _are_ my baby brother."

I was not scared of Esme by the time she moved in with us. But, I was scared of her when Carlisle first started dating her. He used to leave me with her, Rosalie, and Jasper, and Jasper and Rosalie always made me feel more comfortable around her. I remember most of my fears revolved around what was acceptable behavior in her presence. I thought I had to act straight at first.

"I still can't believe you were scarred of Esme of all people. She couldn't hurt a fly. And now look at you: you are her favorite."

"Well me and Rosalie are, that's true. But you are Dad's favorite. I was really jealous of how well the two of you bonded when I was the one he took in first."

"I'm not Carlisle's favorite. He is just medically intrigued by my condition. The only special treatment I get from him is a yearly medical exam."

"You got me there: there is nothing like an interesting medical case to grab Dad's attention. He even showed me your hormone panels last month."

"And you weren't weirded out?"

"No. It was pretty cool how your hormone levels did not match the standard in the slightest. He was so fascinated by the odd test that he stared at it for hours trying to figure out why."

"I'm a medical mystery, so of course Carlisle loves me. Esme, on the other hand, prefers you. She is always taking you places like the art museum. The history museum is right next door, and she never takes me there."

"Jazz, the history museum is _boring_. I want to shoot myself just looking at the place. But Dad actually takes you there and he hated history before meeting you."

"Carlisle loves history! He is always watching the history channel with me and buying me cool books and taking me to sixteenth century exhibitions."

"No, you like history, and Dad likes to encourage you. He also never watched sports before we got you and Mom."

"Carlisle loves sports! He watches the game with me every Sunday."

"You mean the one with the oval ball and the guys in tight pants?"

"Yes, football."

"Well he never once watched 'football' the entire time I lived alone with him. He also never watched that one with the tall black guys and the orange ball, or the one with the stick and the small white ball, or the one with the stick and the black disk."

"You mean basketball, baseball, and hockey?"

"Yes, that's what I mean. He never used to watch any of those sports until you put them on and he wanted to spend time with you. Truthfully, he still does not like the one with the stick and the white ball."

"How can anyone not like baseball? It's the American past time."

"Whatever. My point is that although Mom spends more time with me, Dad goes out of his way to watch sports and history with you, because you are interested in those things, not him. You are his favorite, not me."

"I guess. Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for making me feel better. You always know how to cheer me up." Jasper was looking at me with those puppy-dog eyes again, and I really wanted to lean down and kiss him right then: he was just so cute the way he got all emotional over something as trivial as soiling the bed.

I guess if I was a better brother I would have taught him how to put a towel down by now, like I did every night. But, I liked getting up in the middle of the night to help him clean up too much to share that bit of wisdom. Plus, I had told him to take care of it in the shower, that should be enough, should it not?

Personally, I think the shower advice was helping, as this only happened to him about once a month. If I had not told him the shower trick, this would be happening every night. So over all, I thought myself a pretty good big brother.

"You're welcome. Now let's get you cleaned up," I said standing up and going over to his underwear drawer. "I do not know what you would do without me, given that you do not know where Alice keeps your boxers. If it were not for me being kind enough to get up and help you, you would probably have to get Mom out of bed whenever this happened." Before Alice started dressing him, Rosalie and I were in charge of helping him get dressed. Somehow he had completely failed to learn how to pick out his own clothes.

"Thanks. That would really be embarrassing, but I would get Alice up to help me before I went to Esme."

"Why? She is all the way downstairs, when Mom is just across the hall. And aren't dreams of Alice the problem in the first place?" I asked throwing a clean pair of boxers at him.

"Yeah, but Esme never talks to me about this sort of stuff. Carlisle gave me the sex talk, so I guess I could go to him. But, I feel bad about waking him when he works such long hours at the hospital. Plus, he's not home at night half the time anyway."

I remembered when Dad gave him the sex talk. Mom and I had been there as well, but only Dad had spoken. Mostly I remembered that night because of Jasper's reaction: he had been completely disgusted. I had been a little grossed out as well, because my parents had been forced to give him the talk after he had heard them having sex. I too had heard them going at it. Ew, gross!

"So you would go all the way downstairs like that?" I asked indicating the mess in his boxers and on his perfect abs. I do not know how he managed to shoot his load that far up his abs while lying on his stomach, but it sure was a turn-on. It must have something to do with how hung he was.

"Yeah, I would have to, I guess. But, thankfully, I have you to help."

"Then I guess it is a really good thing you have me. Now go clean up so I can start the laundry and go back to bed," I said knowing that very shortly I would once again be in possession of a pair of his soiled unmentionables.

He complied and went into the bathroom. "Hey, I was wondering: does this happen to you and Emmett too?" he asked me through the door.

"It happens to me sometimes. But, I get up and clean myself up without anyone noticing. I haven't seen it happen to Emmett. I asked him once about it, and he said that it hasn't happened in a while."

I wanted to add in the detail that it had not happened to Emmett since he started boning Rosalie, but this was before I knew that my parents' knew about that. They were pretty good at hiding it, so I was sure that Jasper did not know, although I was unsure of Alice. With her visions, and her proximity to the scene of the crime, A.K.A Rosalie's room, she probably knew.

"Well, maybe when we get older it will stop for us too," Jasper reasoned, not knowing about all that sex that was the cause of Emmett's failure to soil the bed.

"I wish. But at the rate I'm going I'll be thirty and still waking up soaked. Plus Bobby refuses to have sex with me, so I'll probably still be a virgin at thirty too. And Mom and Dad keep giving me bags of condoms everyday like we are boning like rabbits," I let off some of my anxiety to my favorite brother. Jasper was a good listener, and I was about to boil over with my current level of frustration.

"Oh. Sorry about Bobby. So why don't you tell Carlisle you don't need the condoms?"

"Well I do give him back the condoms after I don't use them. But he is apparently more worried about me forgetting the condoms because I am gay, so he insists on making me carry around some just in case. There is a gay stereotype that says gay men have sex a lot and forget the condoms. Maybe that's why we have a higher risk of STDs."

"Maybe. Here," he said tossing me out the soiled boxers.

I turned to leave to stash them for later when I noticed the red spot on the light colored boxers: it looked like blood. "Um, Jazz, are you bleeding?" I asked through the door.

"Um, no."

"Jasper, you are lying. There is blood on these boxers. I'm going to go get Dad."

"No don't! Wait."

"You better have a rational explanation for why there is blood on your underwear or I am going to get him. It is not normal for there to be blood. It was only a wet dream.

"This is embarrassing, alright?"

"What is? Did you try to shave down there and cut yourself? Did you have anal sex and forget the lube? Why are you bleeding?" I was trying to rack my brain for an explanation for the blood, and I knew it could not be either of those as Jasper was not gay and never shaved down there. But, the only real explanation that I could think of for there being blood on his boxers, was something I did not want to say out loud. Said explanation involved anal rape, so I did not want to let this go. I was beginning to think someone was abusing my baby brother.

"It's part of my birth defect. Carlisle already knows."

I had not thought of that: maybe his birth defect was a better explanation than anal rape. I could not think of anyone that would do that to him anyway: I was sure that neither Emmett nor my dad would ever do such a thing. And I sure had not touched him. But, I was pretty sure that Jasper was lying by the sound of his voice. I could not be sure, however, because I could not see his face.

"Jazz, this is serious. If you are bleeding you need medical treatment. I don't believe that Dad already knows and is not doing anything about it."

"He does know, so please just drop it. He is not home anyway: this is his night to work the late shift at the hospital. I don't want Esme to find out."

Maybe he was telling the truth about Esme being the cause of his apprehension, but I could not be sure. "Okay, if you can explain to me how having no balls can cause you to bleed on your boxers, then I won't tell Mom," I reasoned.

"Edward, please don't make me say it."

"I don't believe you Jasper, so I'm going to make you say it. I could call Dad at the hospital if you are that concerned about Mom finding out."

"Don't bother him at work," he pleaded.

"Then tell me Jazz."

"Carlisle said that it is perfectly normal for it to bleed when the balls finally come in," he said so quietly I could barely hear him through the door.

I could not be sure if he was telling the truth, because he said it so softly, and I still could not see his face. But, the explanation did make sense to me, although I was not a doctor. Balls coming in must be really painful, like cutting a tooth. Painful things could bleed too, could they not? I knew my first wisdom tooth that was coming in hurt and bleed like a bitch.

And I had promised that I would leave it alone if he had an explanation. Plus, he had phrased it in a very Carlislian fashion: Dad always uses the phrase, "It is perfectly normal." But, this was my baby brother, and something did not feel right. What if someone really was hurting him? With this in mind, I pressed on.

"Jasper, are you sure about that? My balls never bleed."

"Well I'm not you. I wasn't born with the luxury of my balls already being in the correct position. So drop it," he replied, anger evident in his voice.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to help."

"Well maybe I don't need your help. From now on, don't bother to help me when this happens: I'm a big boy now. I can clean up myself."

"Then how are you going to find a new pair of boxers to put on?" I asked trying not to laugh.

Picking out his own clothes was a feat he had never managed before. The thought of him rummaging through his drawers for a pair of drawers, soaked in cum in the middle of the night, was just too comical for me to keep a straight face.

"I'll ask Alice to leave a pair out for me every night before I go to sleep. She normally lays my clothes out in the morning, but she will switch to doing it at night if I ask." The way he said this left no doubt in my mind that he had noticed my laughter and was offended.

"Fine, whatever," I said and turned to leave.

I went to his room and did something I had never done before: I threw the dirty boxers in with the dirty sheets and put them in the wash. Every time before I had always saved the dirty pair, and put a clean pair in the wash. But, I was upset over Jasper and my falling out, and I could not possibly use a bloodstained pair to jack-off too.

The little spat with Jasper should not have hurt that bad. But, we were brothers, and cleaning up the aftermath was the one thing he used to let help me help him with. I knew that he would grow up one day, and would no longer need me to help. But it still stung just the same, and it was worse because I knew he was replacing me with Alice. Maybe Alice would not help clean up, but she would be leaving out the fresh pair of boxers for him, and thus effectively taking away my job as big brother.

I suddenly felt like running to my room and crying my eyes out. I made it back to my room, just in time, before the floodgates opened up and the tears poured out.

* * *

Author's Note: Did anyone notice Jasper's mood swings in this chapter? He was having his second period, but did not realize it.

Reviews for last chapter: VoldieBeth and Master of the Boot! Thanks everyone!


	72. Chapter 71

I do not remember much of what happened after Bobby and I broke up; just that I could not stop thinking about the previous week with Jasper. I was still upset over my fight with Jasper, but the memory of watching him having a wet dream was just too sensual to get out of my head. Apparently I put my fantasies into action and attacked and raped Jasper. But, instead of raping his penis with my mouth or my ass, the two things I had been dreaming about for ages, I raped his vagina with my own penis.

I did not even know Jasper had a vagina. Nor did I know I was capable of entering one as long as it belonged to a man, as I had never considered the possibility before. I never even wanted to be a top, and that is what I had effectively ended up doing with him. And I deeply regretted the whole thing. The worse part was that I had somehow neglected to use a condom and as a result, Jasper was pregnant. I guess Bobby's church was right about the whole accidental pregnancy thing after all.

I kind of liked the idea of being a father. When I was little I used to play with baby dolls. I used to carry this one Cabbage Patch doll around pretending that it was my baby. In fact, Rosalie and I used to play Barbies together. In fifth grade, I even started leaving my Barbies in her room, because I did not want the other kids from school noticing them when they came over. I only stopped playing with them because she did.

By that time I had already started hiding my gayness. Well, my biological parents were really the first ones to stifle my homosexuality by making me wear pants when all I wanted to wear were pretty dresses. They did let me dress up as Cinderella for Halloween, and I used to play dress up at home, but they never let me wear dresses out in public or to school. At the time it seemed a cruel punishment, but in hindsight, I probably would have gotten pounded, and not in the good way, by the other kids if I had shown up in a tutu.

So it was not the knowledge of being a father that bothered me. It was knowing I had once again failed to practice safe sex. Condom usage was so ingrained in me by my father, that even if I was not thinking, which was the case, I should have wrapped it up. I even had condoms in my pajama pockets at the time, because Chief Swan later found them and a bottle of lube when he booked me for the rape. I felt awful that I had raped my brother, forgotten the condom, exposed him to the potential risk of STDs, and knocked him up. I must be the worst person in the world.

I felt so bad about it that I did not even notice the trap I was walking into at Juvi. I should have never entered that room with those other boys without adult supervision. And when I realized that they were going to rape me, I felt like I deserved it, so I did not even fight too hard to stop it. I should have fought back just knowing how upset it would make my parents. But what I did do was pull out a strip of condoms my mom had just given me during her latest visit.

Condoms were the only things my parents ever gave me while in Juvi, as I was not allowed personal items. So I kept them in my pocket, like a picture, as a reminder of them. And when I realized what was happening, I did what I thought my dad would have wanted, and offered my rapists a condom.

They initially all refused, but I mentioned that I had already had sexual partners without a condom. And being gay, I had a higher chance of having an STD, so they could very likely catch something from me. The first guy ended up using my own jizz as lubrication. One look at the jizz-fest in my ass that the gang called lubrication and everyone agreed to take the condom. At least I had not failed completely.

As for my relationship with James in the insane asylum, I would like to say that I did not remember it at all. But, truthfully I did remember little snippets of what I was thinking, although the whole memory is vague and foggy.

I remembered being so depressed that I wanted to kill myself. I remembered James asking me for sex. I agreed, thinking, "What does it matter now? I've already lost my virginity. I might as well enjoy it once before I off myself."

So I had pointed out the strip of condoms my dad had left, and let him enter me. I learned later that I had had anal stitches from the rape, and that James had torn them. But, I honestly did not even notice. Although, I did notice the new stitches afterwards. Those were painful.

But, now that I was on medication, I was thinking clearly again. I had been released from the asylum, and from Juvi, and sent to live with my cousin Tanya in Alaska. The whole time I was there I kept thinking about Jasper, my baby, and Bobby, all of whom were back in Forks, where I wanted to be. I had messed up bad, and I wanted to fix it.

I started with the easiest screw-up to fix: I called Bobby on the phone and apologized for everything I had done. He had felt betrayed by me, because the moment we broke up, I went and raped my little brother. And he had heard about James and me. I explained away both incidents as caused by my psychosis, and he forgave me.

After that, we started sending letters back and forth. And every chance I got, I would sneak in a phone call to him. We would talk about school, and friends, and television shows, and everything. We would also talk about our relationship, and we were really working things out.

Bobby admitted that he had overreacted about seeing me finger myself: it was a typical gay thing to do after all. He apologized, and I readily forgave him. We ironed out the misunderstandings in our relationship, and got back together. It seemed that now that Bobby was seventeen, he realized that his parent's abstinence plan was stupid. He was the only virgin left in our class back at Forks High, and he wanted to change that. So we agreed that as soon as I could, I would sneak away from Tanya, travel to Forks, and stay with him.

Bobby would have to hide me, as his dad was still a homophobe. But, his older brother now had an apartment in Port Angeles. The family had used to live in the city before they moved to Forks, so they had family in the area, and Bobby knew the area well. Bobby's gay Uncle also lived there, and was sympathetic to our cause. So, Bobby would arrange for me to alternate sleeping on his Uncle and Brother's couches.

And while I was so close to Forks, I planned on stopping by to talk to my parents about my daughter. Jasper had given birth while I was still in the asylum, and I had been told that she was indeed a girl, but no one would show me a picture or even tell me her name. I yearned to know her name and what she looked like. Did she resemble Jasper or me? I was hoping for a little of both.

I really wanted to see my child, to know her, and to be part of her life. I knew that it is asking a lot, given that I raped her mother. But little girls, including my own, should have a father. Surely my dad would understand and at least grant me visitation. If Jasper was not ready to see me, then he did not have to be present. Esme could hand off the child to me. Darwin, Esme could even supervise the visits if it meant that I could see my little girl.

And eventually, when I grew up and got my act together, maybe my daughter could come and live with me. I knew that it is wrong to take a child away from her mother, and I did not want to do that to Jasper. But, I kept thinking, there must be some way where we could share her, so that I could be part of her life too.

So it was with this frame of mind that I left Alaska for Washington State. Bobby and I were as tight as ever, and he even agreed to take me anally. Sex with him was the best in my life. Although, I could not remember my experience with Jasper at all, and James was a little fuzzy, and the gangbang could not possibly count, so I guess I really did not have anything to compare it to.

Bobby even had an idea for how he wanted to brand me to indicate to the world that I belonged to him: he wanted my penis pierced. I was initially hesitant, because I thought that only circumcised men did that to make up for the lack of foreskin, but Bobby had explained that the foreskin could still slide over the piercing.

Plus, given that I was the bottom, there was no danger in injuring the fresh piercing. And my penis has still not grown, so a piercing would give Bobby something to grab onto: my pencil dick kept slipping through his fingers the first time we fucked. Now he could not touch it at all until it healed, so our sex was a bit one-way. But, once it healed, our sex life should be even better. And, I would be permanently branded by him.

But, while in Port Angeles, I ran out of my meds and could not get access to more. So I went back into the psychosis, and that is how it all ended for me.

* * *

Author's Note: So this was the last chapter of Edward's prequel. Up next is the alternative universe where Alice has Guevedoche, which was requested by the 300th reviewer!

Reviews for last chapter: VoldieBeth, Samablue38, caiusaromarcus, and Master of the Boot! Thanks!


	73. Chapter 72

Author's Note: Outtake requested by the 300th reviewer. Alternative Universe where Alice really has Guevedoche, like the Cullens claimed in chapter 21. Starts during chapter 59, when Carlisle and Esme are still trying to adopt a child. Alice is 8, Jasper is 9, and Edward and Rosalie are 11. Edward never does drugs and is sane, so he never rapes Jasper.

The social worker's name, Alvar Verhoeven, was choosen by the 400th reviewer, Master of the Boot!

* * *

Carlisle's POV:

Esme and I were meeting with a social worker, Mrs. Alvar Verhoeven, at the hospital, to go through more files in the hopes of finally finding the perfect child to adopt. Our first three children were all in school, and Esme did not have any appointments until the afternoon, so this morning was the perfect time for our meeting.

"Carlisle, Esme, good to see you again," Mrs. Verhoeven began and we nodded and shook hands. "I have been searching all of the case files in the area for the perfect child for you, and I have a few here that meet your criteria." She indicated a small stack she had laid out of the conference table. "But, I have one here that I hoped you would look at. He does not quite match your criteria."

"In what way?" I asked.

"Well, he is not an orphan," she replied, and raised her hand to cut off my objection. She knew we were only looking for orphans. "But, nor was this boy abused and taken away from his parents. Both parents willingly placed him up for adoption when they realized that they were out of their league with his medical problems."

"That's horrible! Parents just gave up on their sick child?" Esme asked concerned.

"Just how bad are these medical problems?" I asked. Medical problems were not a deal breaker, but if he required too much treatment, Esme and I might not be able to juggle his needs into our busy schedules.

"They are not severe at all. The child, Mario, has Guevedoche, like your son," here she paused to look at our file, "Jasper. That is why Mario's file jumped out at me as the perfect match for you. Also, he has schizophrenic epilepsy, but his file says that it is very mild and barely affects his everyday life. His parents could not handle the Guevedoche, epilepsy, and homosexually, so they gave him up. He has not even been in a foster home or orphanage: he is in a children's psychiatric ward in Seattle. So there definitely has been no abuse."

"Oh, the poor boy! He must be scared to death all alone in the hospital!" Esme exclaimed.

"Can I see his medical file?" I asked. I wanted a detailed report on his medical condition so I could determine just how much care the child was likely to need.

"Sure, here you go Dr. Cullen," Mrs. Varner said handing me a file before turning to speak with Esme. "Mrs. Cullen, other than his parents still being alive, this boy fits your criteria perfectly. He is an eight year old homosexual intersexed boy. He should have no problems fitting in with your other two boys."

"What's his full name?" Esme asked as I looked at the file.

"Mario Alice Brandon. The doctors were not sure of the gender when he was born, and thought he looked more female, so the parent's called him Alice. When the karyotyping came back male, the parents changed his name to Mario. His mother was from the Dominican Republic and his father from Mississippi. They moved to Seattle for work after graduating from Harvard University with degrees in Business. They run a fashion design company in the city and seem to be nice loving people."

While Mrs. Verhoeven spoke, I read. The file stated that the boy was born with a micropenis and a cutback vaginoplasty was performed shortly after birth to expose the urethra. This was necessary in order to allow the urine a means of egress from the body. The micropenis in the accompanying photos of the procedure looked only a little smaller than Edward's penis in his baby pictures. I had never thought that I would ever see a smaller penis than that one, but I guess I was wrong.

There were notes in the file about how to enlarge the micropenis to a functional size. The notes were on everything from testosterone shots to penis prosthetics. There were even several notes on other cases were micropenises had been successfully elongated and or thickened. This included a schematic of an operation to cut open the penis and add a silicon implant for thickness, as well as one to detach the penis at the base, add a prosthetic to increase the length, and then reattach the penis to the prosthetic.

There were also notes on how to repair the balls by creating a ball sack from the labia, and physically moving the balls to the correct position. This last surgery, unlike the previous one, had actually been scheduled. And the surgical notes were accompanied by notes that the parents approved of all three surgeries. They were starting with the testicle surgery, but were going to wait until puberty to perform the penile surgeries.

But apparently, when they had explained it to a four year old Mario, he had freaked out and insisted that he did not want it. He wanted to be left the way he was, and had even gone to extreme measures, especially for a four year old, to avoid the surgery. A date had been set, and when it came, Mario was nowhere to be found. The four year old boy just ran away in the middle of the night without anyone knowing. They found him a week later in the forest living off of wild berries. Good thing it had been during the summer or he might have froze to death.

So the parents had rescheduled the surgery, and purposely not informed Mario, so that they could take him in while sleeping, and have him wake up with the surgery already complete. But, Mario caught on and threw a major tantrum the night before, flat out refusing to go to sleep. He had even become violent, which had never happened before.

Finally, after being up all night with an uncontrollable four year old, his parents tried to get him into the car to go to the hospital for the surgery. But, Mario had gotten free of his mother's grip and ran. He made it up stairs and into a crawl space before his parents caught up to him. By the time they got him out, they had missed the surgery again.

And as soon as they had scheduled Mario for a third surgery, he had instinctively known, and ran right back into the crawl space and refused to come out. Mario stayed in there for days without food, water, or a toilet. The parents eventually had to call the fire department to come get him. The firemen knocked a hole in the wall and pulled the child out. And that is when the parents brought him to the mental institution.

From all of this, I gathered that Mario was stuck here partly because he had so vehemently refused the operation. His parents were probably fine with the Guevedoche just as long as there was something that they could do about it. And I was sure that the only reason that they had waited until he was four was because of doctor recommendation, as the older the patient is, the more successful the testicular reconstruction would be.

When Mario took their surgical options away, they could not cope and sent him away. His mental illness was probably seen, by his parents, as a fortuitous coincidence that allowed them to lock their son away and explain his oddly adamant refusal of surgery. And since he had not changed his mind and consented to the surgery, he had been stuck here ever since.

I also got the distinct impression that Mario did not want a set of balls. He had been willing to come here to the institution to be dropped off indefinitely, but had refused the genital surgery. This child clearly wished to leave what was between his legs the way it was. And what was there appeared almost completely feminine, much more so than my Jasper. Mario came complete with a vagina, with the micropenis as the only indicator that he was a boy.

* * *

Author's note:This alternative universe story ended up being too long for one chapter, so I broke it up. We will continue with this story next chapter!

Reviews for last chapter: VoldieBeth, Samablue38, Master of the Boot, and AuroraShae! Thanks!


	74. Chapter 73

Author's Note: Something just occurred to me right now: it is Friday, so I owe you guys an update...I would just like to take this time to blame my nasty autoimmune disease that has me bed ridden with a swollen ankle today. Well, better late than never, right?

* * *

Carlisle's POV:

The vagina and micropenis were not problems for us, so I quickly moved on to the psychiatric evaluation. Mario had epileptic seizers in which he saw visions. The file came complete with a drawing by the child of one of his visions. The note on the side of the drawing said that most of his visions seemed to be of this blond haired boy. I dropped the file to the table, picking up the picture, and staring at it while my jaw dropped.

"What is it Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"Jasper," I said showing her the picture.

"What is a drawing of Jasper doing in Mario's file?" she asked perplexed.

"This picture was drawn by Mario. The file says that this is what he sees during his seizers. It is even labeled 'Jasper,'" I replied.

"What?" Mrs. Verhoeven asked confused.

"This Mario seems to see our Jasper while he is seizing. Maybe they have met before. Esme, how old would you say Jazz is in this drawing?" I asked.

"Oh, he had his hair like that when he was four: that was before his parents died. Maybe the two boys met before? Maybe they went to the same doctor?" Esme asked.

"It's possible. After all, how many doctors specialize in Guevedoche in the area? They are within a year of age and Seattle is close by," I reasoned.

"Well, I think this is a sign that we should take him. Mrs. Verhoeven, do you have a picture of Mario?" Esme asked.

"Um… Yes, well that does make sense that the boys met at a doctors appointment. They are probably the only two boys with the condition in the State," Mrs. Verhoeven replied without answering the question.

"This file only contains pictures of his genital surgery. Do you have a snap shot of his face we could see?" I persisted.

"Well, yes, about that. I do have a picture, but I have to warn you: I told you he is gay, right?"

"Yes," Esme answered, not understanding what she was getting at.

"Well Mario likes to be called by his middle name, Alice," Mrs. Verhoeven stated pulling out the eight by ten of the boy and showing us.

The picture showed an adorable little girl with jet black hair in a crew cut. She had a pink ribbon tied in a bow on top her head, and a matching pink dress. Her sparkling dark brown eyes contrasted stunningly against her pale white skin.

"She's gorgeous," Esme muttered. "But Mario?"

"Mario likes to be called Alice and dress in pink," Mrs. Verhoeven clarified.

"Oh, Mario is like Edward," I supplied.

"Our Edward wears dresses too, but he still looks like a boy. Alice looks like a girl," Esme added.

"I know, that is one of the reasons no one will take him: he has been in the system for three years without a single placement. The other foster parents are always too confused over his gender to know what to do with him. That combined with the seizers, and no one will even consider taking him," Mrs. Verhoeven replied.

"But Alice has Guevedoche: they often appear completely feminine, even assuming female gender identities," I stated. "Actually, a female gender identity would fit better with the outward genitalia and his refusal of genital surgery."

"But Jasper still looks like a boy," Esme responded.

"I've been reading up on Guevedoche patients ever since I met Jasper: they can range anywhere from appearing mostly male, like Jasper, to completely female. Alice seems to be closer to the female side of the spectrum. If it were not for the micropenis and Y chromosome, she would be female," I replied.

"Well, I know we were looking for a boy, but I still love her. What we were looking for was a child that Jasper can play with and relate to, and I think Mario Alice meets those qualifications. Can I keep this picture?" Esme asked Mrs. Verhoeven.

"Yes. Does that mean I can set up a meeting?" Mrs. Verhoeven asked.

Esme looked at me, and I nodded before answering, "Yes, when can we meet Alice?"

A week later, while the kids were at school, Mrs. Verhoeven arranged for us to meet Alice at the hospital in Seattle, where she was still being housed in the children's psychiatric ward. She had been here since she was four, a year before her parent's placed her up for adoption, and she had been here ever since.

Alice had her own room, which seemed like a normal little girl's room complete with teddy bear and pink wall paper. Her walls were covered in drawings of flowers and she seemed like a perfectly normal, nice, polite, darling little girl, and Esme and I fell in love instantly. She did not have a seizer while we were with her, but we still saw a hint of her mental illness when she rushed up to us, jumping in my arms, and calling me "Daddy," even though we had never met.

Little Alice then extricated herself from my arms, only to fling herself at Esme and exclaim, "Mommy." Esme, being a sucker and a bleeding heart, could not resist, and held little Alice in her arms for the rest of the visit.

"I thought you said that she was eight?" I asked Mrs. Verhoeven.

"She is: she is tiny for her age. Both her parents are short, maybe that explains it," she replied.

"She is more than tiny: she is the size of a four year old," I responded, thinking that she may be a pigmy, dwarf, or have a growth disorder. I instantly started thinking of medical tests to perform to discern a reason behind the short stature.

"She's perfect," Esme added, and that settled it.

Alice may have been tiny, but if she was ours, then we would love her forever. "Are you sure her parents will not want her back? How can anyone see that face and let her go?" I asked Mrs. Verhoeven.

"The parents were given six months to change their minds and come back for her. She has already been in here for four years, and she has not even had a visit; not even during the first year before her parents gave her up: they just could not deal with Alice's problems. The last note in her file on the parents, was that they were pregnant again. I guess they were trying to replace her with a normal child."

"That's awful! And poor Alice has been in here all alone for so long. Why has she not gone to a group home if no foster homes would take her?" Esme asked.

"None of the homes available were prepared to deal with an epileptic child," Mrs. Verhoeven stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I would like to meet with her psychiatrist. If all goes well, when can we take her home?" I asked smiling at Esme, knowing that she was dying to take the child home with us.

"We could have temporally placement granted by this time next week," Mrs. Verhoeven replied.

* * *

Author's Note:I am going going back back to Cali Cali tomorrow. And since it will be the first time I've seen my family in a year and I will only be there for a month, I may not be around as much. I may not even make my tri-weekly posts :( But I do have all of the chapters finished and ready, so the only thing I will need is internet access and five minutes. But no promises, so don't be mad at me or worry if I don't post again until after Martin Luther King Jr. day. Happy Holiday (in the Pastafarian sense of the word- are there any of my readers who do not know what Pastafarianism is? If so, wiki it- funniest religion ever, seriously) everybody!

Reviewers for last chapter: VoldieBeth, Master of the Boot, and Samablue38! Thanks!


	75. Chapter 74

Carlisle's POV:

Esme stayed with little Alice while I met with Alice's psychiatrist, Dr. Grant. At first there were no surprises, as I had already read her file. Dr. Grant insisted that the seizers were so mild that the child was able to go about her normal life without interference. She rarely fell or hurt herself during a seizer. Instead, she typically grabbed a pencil and paper and drew: he had a stack of drawings of Jasper.

It was then, going through the sketches that the surprises arose. I was shocked in that these drawings were not of the four year old Jasper featured in Alice's file, but of the nine year old I had at home. How did she know what he looked like now if she had seen him at the age of four? I continued through the stack of drawings and found one featuring Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Esme, and myself sitting on the couch in our living room.

"What is this one?" I asked.

"She says that they are her family and they will come to take her home," Dr. Grant replied. "The father in the picture does look like you…"

"That is me. And that is my wife, and those are our three children, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward."

"Alice's Jasper is real!"

"Yes," I answered pulling out a picture of him from my wallet and showing Dr. Grant. He took the photo and stared at it in stunned silence, so I continued. "When we saw the sketch of Jasper in her file, we thought that they must have met before. But how does she know what we all look like? I've never seen this child before today."

"Well, that is a mystery. The child thinks that she is psychic: maybe she is. Can I keep this photo for her file?"

"Yes you can keep it, I have others. Or maybe she saw us somewhere," I replied more reasonably.

"She hasn't been out of this hospital since she was four. And the only people that have been in to see her are her social worker and the other doctors and nurses. I would suggest that maybe someone brought in a picture of your family, but she has been drawing the same people since she was a baby."

"Really, all of us?"

"No. At first just the two blond children, then she added the mom about three years ago. Shortly after that she added the dad and the red headed girl. But, I don't think she is real, because Alice draws her as a boy sometimes."

"He is a boy: that is my son Edward. He likes to dress as a girl, just like Mario."

"We have decided to go with the female gender identity. Since she is intersexed, we thought it was better to let her choose."

"That is fine with me. Jasper is intersexed as well. He even has Guevedoche, just like Alice."

"Well, they must have met before."

"That is what I thought. So do you see any issues with us adopting her and her fitting into our family?"

"Yes I do. If you are going to adopt her, and you have her Jasper, there is something you should see," he said sifting through the drawings, before pulling one out and handing it to me.

The picture showed a tall blond haired young man wearing a black tux and marrying a short black hair young woman wearing a white dress. "Is this Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes. Alice has always said that her Jasper is her husband, not her brother. She has always said that the red head is her sister, and the adults are her parents. But, she says the adults are not the parents of the blonds."

"Oh. Well, Jasper and Rosalie are my wife's biological nephew and niece, so they call us aunt and uncle. But, we adopted them when their parents died. Edward, who is also adopted, is not related to us, so he calls us Mom and Dad. She seriously wants to marry Jasper?"

"Yes. In fact, I would be concerned about her sexually harassing him if they lived in the same house."

"Well, they are both intersexed, are close to the same age, and prefer opposite gender identities. Maybe when they grow up…"

"Dr. Cullen, I don't think you understand. Let me read you a quote from her file. I asked her what she and Jasper were doing in her vision. She answered, 'I'm sitting on his lap with our pee-pees touching.' Then I asked her what she would do if Jasper were here now. She answered, 'Jump in his arms and kiss him.' So do you see why I am considered about Jasper's well being?"

"Yes. Do you have a sketch from that vision?" I asked. After seeing the sketch of their wedding, I wondered if this vision might be of them older.

"Yes, this one," he replied pulling out another sketch.

In this sketch a young adult Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, facing him, and kissing while wearing the same dress and tux as in the wedding sketch. "This does not seem so bad: it appears to be the honeymoon to go with the wedding. I'm sure she plans on doing that to him after they grow up. But, don't worry: my wife and I will keep an eye on the two of them and make sure that they are not sexually active," I stated before shaking his hand and excusing myself.

I went back to Alice's room, carrying a few of her sketches with me. "Esme, you are never going to believe this," I said handing her the sketch of our family. "She sees all of us."

"How?" was all Esme managed to ask.

"Maybe she is psychic. Who knows? But, I think we should keep her."

"I do too," Esme replied still in shock.

"Alice, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure Daddy," she replied.

"You know that your Jasper lives with us, don't you?"

"Yes. I can't wait to meet him!"

"Dr. Grant said that you want to kiss him. Is that true?"

"Yes. More than anything!" Her eyes lit up even brighter than normal when she said this.

"But he is just a little boy. If we take you home with us, you can't kiss him until you grow up."

"Okay Daddy. Can I hug him?" she asked looking up at me fluttering her eye lashes.

"Yes. You can be like his sister."

With that she squealed and started bouncing off of the walls. A nurse came in trying to sedate her, but I stopped the nurse. And after several minutes, Esme finally convinced Alice to sit back down in her lap.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about being late again, but that will likely keep happening now that I am in California. Unfortunately it is pouring down record amounts of rain. All the streets are flooded and the mudslides have already started :)

Reviews for last chapter: VoldieBeth and Master of the Boot! Thanks!


	76. Chapter 75

Carlisle's POV:

"She wants to kiss Jasper?" Esme asked.

"She wants to marry him," I replied showing her the sketch of their wedding.

"Wow. I don't know what to say…" Esme trailed off.

"Well, if they are meant to be, then she will be part of our family one way or another. I think we should bring Jasper here and introduce them," I responded.

As soon as the words left my mouth, Alice went to her desk in a trance like state and started drawing. "She is having a seizer," the nurse who was still in the room stated going to the child's side.

Esme and I looked over as well, and watched as Alice drew her and Jasper in her room hugging. "Tomorrow after school," Alice said in a far more subdued voice than she had been using.

"Does Alice go to school? Esme asked Mrs. Verhoeven, who was still standing on the other side of the room.

"They have a teacher for the children here. She never leaves the building, but just goes down the hall. She is supposed to be in class now, but I arranged for her to be excused for our meeting. The teacher says that she is the smartest child he has, but most of the other children cannot even speak."

"How sad. Who mothers these children?" Esme asked.

"The nurses do. Ms. Kohl, which nurse is Alice closet to?" Mrs. Verhoeven asked the nurse.

"That would be Mr. Sullivan. He is an older gentleman who works the night shift. He comes in early every evening just to sit and read with her," Nurse Kohl replied.

"That is very kind of him," Esme replied, and the nurse nodded.

It was very generous of this man to come in on his own time to make Alice's life more normal. I would have to find him and thank him for that, maybe even ask him to continue to visit Alice after we adopt her. I would hate to take her away from the only person who has acted like a parental figure to her for the past four years.

"Can we come back tomorrow afternoon with our children, so that they can meet their new sister?" I asked. This meeting would be crucial, because we needed to insure that the children meshed well together. We wanted someone Jasper could play with, not someone who sexually harassed him and that he was afraid of. So the whole adoption plan rested on this meeting and Jasper's reaction to meeting his stalker.

"Well, I will have to schedule it, but I'm sure that can be arranged. But, Alice needs to get back to class, and I have another appointment this afternoon."

Esme and I were loath to leave our new little girl there alone, but we had no choice. And we did get to return the next afternoon with the kids. Jasper and Alice hit it off instantly, starting with a hug identical to the one in the sketch. Then Jasper sat down on her bed, and she crawled into his lap.

Neither of the two could tear their eyes apart from each other, so Edward and Rosalie were bored. At least they were until they found Alice's toys and dress collection. Alice had a toy box that seemed to contain one of each kind of toy, each in pristine never been used condition. She had one of everything, for both boys and girls, from a Barbie and baby doll, to a matchbox car and Tonka truck, to a ball and a set of Legos.

From the state of her toy box, it was fairly obvious that it was never used. Her desk, however, had the opposite look: it was littered with pads of sketch paper, crayons, colored pencils, pencils, chalk, and paint. The trashcan was full of crumpled up discarded drawings, and the shelf above the desk was crammed full of filled sketch pads. Obviously, this child spent all of her time on her artwork, instead of playing with toys.

Rosalie and Edward quickly grew tired of the meager toy collection, and preceded to examine Alice's closet. They pulled out each intricately beaded dress, or pleated skirt, or fashionably cut blouse and finely examined them. While they were doing so, Mrs. Verhoeven came over and explained that the clothes were the one thing Alice's biological parents sent her.

Alice's parent's owned a fashion design business, and had all of their latest styles regularly shipped over. The only contact they ever requested from their daughter, was a biannual picture of her wearing whichever outfit was her favorite. They apparently could not handle anymore contact than that, and even though they had not had legal rights to their daughter for the past two and a half years, Mrs. Verhoeven had continued to honor their one request and biannually sent them a single photo of their daughter.

And as the photos had kept flowing back to her parents, the dresses had continued to arrive for little Alice. After hearing this story, Esme and I agreed that we would continue to send the biological parents two pictures per year. It was the least we could do for receiving such a precious child, and if the photos continued, maybe Alice's only link with her parents, the dresses, would continue as well. Esme and I did not want to take the one thing Alice still had to remind her of where she came from away from her.

Edward and Rosalie spent an entire hour examining all of Alice's clothes, after which we had to go because Mrs. Verhoeven had another appointment. Both Jasper and Alice cried when they were separated, but we promised them that they would be back together soon. On the car ride home Esme asked Jasper if he had ever seen Alice before.

"No, but I can't get her out of my head now that I have," he had replied.

"What about her keeps her in your thoughts, Jasper?" Esme asked.

"Just how it felt to be with her. Did you feel the hope coming off of her? It was so strong I could almost taste it," he replied.

"No, we couldn't feel it Jasper," I replied for Esme, as she was stunned into silence. "What were you two doing on the bed for that hour?"

"I was just memorizing her face: I never want to forget it. She is so perfect; please adopt her," he begged in awe.

The night before we had explained to the three kids that we were thinking about adopting Alice. Instead of listing her medical conditions, we told them about the seizers and visions and that Alice was intersexed, like Jasper, but a girl. Edward and Rosalie seemed fine with and nonchalant about the idea, but Jasper had been very curious and wanted to know more about the child who was like himself.

* * *

Author's Note: Reviews for last chapter: Samablue38, VoldieBeth, Master of the Boot, halerosalie100, and caiusaromarcus! Thanks!

halerosalie100 won the 500th review contest and requested an Emmett and Edward in PE outtake! Wow! I never thought I would make it to 500s reviews! Thank you all so much! You all are the best reviewers ever!


	77. Chapter 76

Carlisle's POV:

Mrs. Verhoeven called the next morning and let us know that a judge had approved the emergency placement, and that we could meet her to pick up Alice from the institution later that day. I had to work, so Esme went with the three kids to get her. The five of them were home waiting for me to start dinner when I got home: they looked like the picture perfect family sitting around that table. Although, Jasper and Alice were holding hands, which is not part of the typical family.

After dinner we all went into the living room to watch TV, and Jasper did something that I have never seen him do before: he crawled into Esme's lap. He used to crawl into my lap all of the time when he was younger, but he was getting to that age when children stop wanting affection from their parental figures, so it had been ages since the last time I had held him.

But, Jasper and Esme had never been close, so he never went to her for comfort, and consequently I had never seen him in her lap. Sure he goes to Rosalie all of the time, and I have even seen Edward comfort him a few times, but never Esme. Even if he was hurt and Esme was closest, he would go out of his way to find someone else, anyone else, even a teacher, just so long as it was not her.

At first I was disturbed by their inability to connect with one another, and I tried to help my wife with what she was doing wrong. Two of the more superficial problems, that they had nothing in common and never spent time together, could easily have been rectified. But my wife is just a tad bit stubborn, and never took my advice of the subject.

And even if she had fixed the superficial issues, the root cause of the problem, that they had such total opposite personalities that they could not understand where the other was coming from, was insurmountable. My wife was the type of person that thought children should live in a magical fairy tale world where everything is dumbed down for them as they are fed sugar coated white lies to make the world seem like a less harsh place full of fluffy white bunnies.

Jasper's life so far had been anything but a fairy tale: from being born with a birth defect and treated like a pariah, to being present when his mother died, to his father's suicide. These events are hard to reconcile with a perfect fairy tale world, and even harder for someone like Jasper. He was the type of person who needed to be told everything straight with no sugar coating, filler, or fluff.

Jasper felt insulted when Esme bought him a children's history book when he was already reading at college level. He felt offended when she tried to treat him like a child, and down right out raged when she told a white lie. Not only that, but Jasper has always been particularly in tune with emotions. He could sense when Esme was being insincere or was just placating him. And he could tell that she was more emotionally bonded to the other children, and he resented her for this.

And as a consequence of this precarious relationship between the two, I had never before seen Jasper in Esme's arms. But, that night Alice, who had not had a mother for over four years, crawled into Esme's arms to cuddle. And Jasper, wanting to get closer to his Alice, whom he was fascinated by, snuggled into Esme's other side. My wife wasted no time in taking full advantage of the rare opportunity and quickly shifted Alice over, and wrapped the other arm around Jasper.

The three of them looked so cute together that I grabbed the camera and took a snap shot. I plan on getting it enlarged and framed for mother's day, which is quickly approaching. And with a new child in our lives, this mother's day is sure to be a special one.

Having Alice join the family turned out better than I could have ever dreamed. And despite Dr. Grant's warnings, we never had any problems with sexual harassment between Alice and Jasper. Esme and I laid out strict rules for them, insisting that they were not allowed to be in the same room together alone. Not even the living room: Edward or Rosalie always had to be with them if Esme and I were not. They were also not allowed to touch each other inappropriately or kiss on the mouth.

The two of them followed the rules to the letter, and we never caught them in violation. But, whenever we asked Alice if she wanted to kiss Jasper on the mouth, she always answered with an affirmative. When we asked Jasper, he admitted that he had been thinking about it as well, but had held off because he was not old enough. He also said that he was curious about her genitals and wanted to know if she looked like him.

Jasper's curiosity seemed innocent enough, especially because we had told him that she had Guevedoche just like him. He had never seen someone who had the same thing as him between their legs, and I figured that Alice was as close as he would ever find. So I verbally told him that they were similar, but slightly different. He was happy with this answer and left with a smile on his face, pleased to know that he was not the only one who was different.

And when Alice's adoption was finalized, Esme and I had her name legally changed to Alice Brandon Cullen, and her gender officially changed to female. The gender change request was unusual, but not unheard of in the case of intersexed individuals, so we did not have any trouble getting it approved. And with that approval, we officially had two daughters and two sons.

* * *

Author's Note: Last chapter before x-mas! For x-mas, I would like a review from each of you. Pretty please?

Reviews for last chapter: VoldieBeth, Samablue38, and Rose ReNamed! Thanks everyone!


	78. Chapter 77

Author's Note: The Alice has Guevedoche version of this story differs from the original in a few points. First of all, since Alice really does have Guevedoche, and as Carlisle has two intersexed children, he is much more up on the condition and knows what to expect. For example, Alice started changing right at twelve, like the literature states, accentuating the fact that Jasper did not. Therefore, Carlisle is a bit more diligent in monitoring Jasper's condition.

Secondly, Alice is genetically a boy, and is younger than Jasper. Alice being a girl and older than Jasper in the original were the two things that were causing her to hold back on pestering him for sex. As boys are normally more pushy for sex, and Alice is now the younger of the two and has less responsibility, she will be demanding sex at an earlier age than in the original.

Also, the asylum never preformed electroshock therapy on Alice for three reasons. First, her visions are not as strong or noticeable as they are in the original version of this story. Second, Alice had the birth defect to consider, and her psychiatrist did not want to perform a questionable procedure and be ridiculed for it by the her Guevedoche doctor. Third, she has a different psychiatrist in this version who is not a nutcase, and therefore would never give a little girl electroshock therapy. Consequently. Alice does not have amnesia. However, since she was in there since the age of four, there was not much to remember.

Also, since the shock treatments were partially responsible for her short stature, and she received testosterone shots, which increase her height, Alice reaches a final height of five foot one. That is a full three inches taller than she was in the original version.

* * *

Jasper's POV:

Alice had come to live with us when she was eight years old. She was just seven months younger than me, and her birthday was the day before the school cut off date, so we were in the same grade. Although, we were not in the same class because Alice had failed her placement test: the school Alice had attended while at the institution did not hold up to public school standards.

Instead of teaching addition, the institution teacher was teaching his students things like how to wipe the drool off of their chins. Instead of writing, they learned how to eat with a spork. Instead of reading, they learned how to button their shirts. Alice was considered extremely advanced in that school because she already knew how to wipe her own ass.

So, when Alice joined our family and went to public school for the first time, she was put in the Special Ed class and a special tutor was assigned to work with her to get her up to speed. But, we were only in third grade when she was adopted, so Alice quickly caught up to speed and has been in my class ever since fifth grade. I was extremely grateful for this, as it meant less time that we would have to be apart.

From the moment I laid eyes on Alice, I have never wanted to be separated from her. Just having her in another room while I slept was painful. And the weird thing was that she felt the same way about me. Eight years had passed, and we were every bit as close and infatuated with each other as ever, if not more so. In fact, I would say that we were permanently, irrevocably, and insufferably in love.

There has always been a chemistry between Alice and myself, to the point where my aunt and uncle felt the need to set boundaries for us when Alice was adopted. We were not allowed to be in the same room together alone, so that if I was in the living room alone, Alice could not enter unless someone else joined us or I left. This was never a big deal, as Rosalie and Edward were always around anyway.

We were also not allowed to kiss on the mouth until we were twelve. I used to take full advantage of that loop-hole and kiss Alice on the cheek and hand as much as I could. When Alice did the same to me, butterflies would flutter in my stomach. I even felt light-headed the first time we kissed on the lips on Alice's twelfth birthday. My Uncle Carlisle explained that all of my blood had rushed elsewhere, and therefore was unavailable for use in my brain, and that is why I lost my balance and fell.

Emmett, who we had adopted two years after Alice, was still to this day teasing me for that one. I do not think I will ever live down fainting during my first kiss. But, Alice did not seem to mind. In fact, she wanted a repeat, but made me sit down on the bed first, in case I fainted again: I was a foot taller than her, and she was not able to support my weight when I fell the first time. That is why I sustained a large bump on the back of my head in association with my first kiss. Thankfully, Alice, unlike Emmett, never brought that up.

And ever since her twelfth birthday, Alice and I have been allowed to be in the same room together alone. Although, my uncle did express a desire that we wait until we reach puberty to have sex. Since both Alice and I have Guevedoche, puberty should be clearly marked by the descention of my balls and the enlargement of her micropenis.

Alice's micropenis started enlarging at the age of twelve, right on cue. But neither of our balls ever dropped. Carlisle explained that Alice's balls could not drop, because her vagina was in the way. If she wanted to be a boy, she would have to sacrifice the vagina. But she did not want that, and wanted to be a girl, so her balls would stay inside her body.

When my balls failed to descend, I just figured that it was something similar to Alice's condition, and something was in the way. And Carlisle had said that twelve was not a hard and fast rule: Guevedoche is an insensitivity to testosterone, and each person can have a slightly different insensitivity. Mutations in different proteins, as well as different mutations in the affected proteins, led to the varied presentation of this syndrome.

So when I reached my fourteenth birthday without any descention in sight, I was not panicked. But, I did not realize until a few months later just how similar my condition was to Alice's: that year my body started changing and I noticed I had flaps of skin where before I just had a smooth plane of skin. When I pulled back the flaps, I found a vagina, just like Alice's. I had never touched Alice's vagina, but we had done the typical "I'll show you mine if you show me yours" thing.

I was really shocked, embarrassed, and ashamed at first: I had always thought that I was a boy and did not have a vagina. I knew Alice had one even though we had the same condition and she was genetically male, but she had chosen the female gender identity, while I had chosen male. I was worried that I would have to switch genders if anyone found out, so I tried to hide my discovery. And when a week later Carlisle asked me if my balls had descended yet, I replied, "No, not yet," and changed the subject.

* * *

Author's Note: Have a happy New Years! But don't drink and drive or get eaten by any walls!

Reviews for last chapter: caiusaromarcus, halerosalie100, VoldieBeth, and Master of the Boot! Thanks everyone!


	79. Chapter 78

Jasper's POV:

I knew that I could not put of telling Carlisle about my vagina forever, mostly because he kept hinting that he was seriously considering pumping me full of testosterone to help my body along: Guevedoche patients are insensitive to testosterone, so we need more of it to have the same effect. Typically, the increased levels associated with puberty are enough to allow the balls to descend. But, if I was more than typically insensitive, more testosterone might help.

But before he could start the shots, he would need to make sure that that really was the problem. So Carlisle said that if my balls did not come in by my next annual check-up, that he was going to order a cat scan to see what was taking so long. He gave me check-ups every year on my birthday, and I had just had one two months before the change, so I would not be found out for another ten months.

That is I would not be found out as long as I continued to lie and keep a secrete from Alice. But, keeping a secrete from a psychic pixie is like trying to keep heroin from a Born Again. Well at least that is the analogy by best friend Henry always uses, because he is Pastafarian. Alice kept trying to get in my pants, and I had to keep denying her. At least I had the excuse that Carlisle had said not to engage in sexual activities until my balls came in, and they sure had not come in yet.

Carlisle had explained that this one rule was for our own safety, as he could not be sure everything was functioning normally down there until we had both fully developed. Alice had had a detailed pelvic exam back when she was twelve and her micropenis enlarged. It was still only about two and a half inches long hard, but Carlisle said that it could still grow for another ten years or so. He had said he was unsure of how functional it would be, especially because her urethra was not associated with her penile head. Instead her urethra opening was above her vagina, just as in a woman's body.

And Carlisle had offered Alice testosterone shots to help with the small size. Alice's normal level of testosterone would cause it to grow either way, but if she took the shots it would grow to an almost normal size, and she would become more masculine, maybe even getting facial hair. But, if she wanted to pursue the female gender identity, she should not take the testosterone shots, and take estrogen shots instead.

The sooner the shots were started, either way, the better the end result. But, she was still young and could afford to wait a few years to decide. And Alice had not had a vision of her taking either type of shot, so she decided to wait awhile before committing to either gender. I knew she mostly wanted to be a female because I wanted to be a male, but I told her not to stress about it: if she chose male too I was willing to be gay for her. She will always be my Alice, no matter which gender she chooses.

Although Alice and I were curious as to the functionality of her micropenis, we were not planning on using said micropenis, so what we were really interested in with the pelvic exam was the functionality of her vagina. Carlisle ruled that although it was blind, as she had no cervix or uterus, the vagina itself was fully formed and appeared to be functional. He gave us free range to try it out as soon as my own pelvic exam checked out.

Alice had been planning on me being cleared for sex before she had been cleared, as I was older, so she was disappointed but understanding when my balls were late in descending. But by the time I reached my fourteenth birthday, she was overly anxious to have her way with me already. So on my birthday I agreed to show her what I looked like naked.

I took off my clothes, laid on my bed naked, and let her look at my private parts, but not touch. She also let me see hers for the first time that day. She was gorgeous, luscious, and perfect, and I had to stop myself from touching her, as we had not agreed on that. I did not mind the micropenis: she was my Alice, she could have a full sized penis for all I cared. She could have three eyes, four arms, or six thumbs, and I would still love her.

And after seeing the flat expanse of skin between my legs under my cock, she agreed that my Gueve were still missing in action. Luckily, that was before my body started changing. And since that day that I realized I had a vagina, I began to debate with myself over what I should do.

Obviously Carlisle and Alice would find out eventually, but was I ready to tell them now? It was embarrassing and I really did not want anyone to know. But how long could I delay the inevitable? Plus, every day that I delay is another that I could be having sex with Alice: I was fairly certain that my genitalia were the same thing as hers. And if she checked out for sex, then surely I would too.

And nowadays Carlisle was so concerned about my continued lack of balls that he tended to ask me every couple of weeks. So, three weeks later when he asked again, I replied, "Um, it looks different down there, but no balls."

That was enough for him: he scheduled me for a pelvic exam for the next week. I was really nervous about the exam, and I was especially worried that Alice would not want me once she found out. But part of me knew that this fear was irrational, because Alice had the same thing as me. Now the only difference between us was that my penis was bigger, and she had female secondary characteristics, like boobs, while I had male, like an Adam's apple. So deep down I knew that she would be okay with it.

With that in mind, I asked Alice to be there with me and hold my hand during my exam. I had not gotten to hold her hand during her exam, but I had waited outside the whole time. Carlisle said he was going to start by having a look, and depending on what he saw, schedule a cat scan.

But, those plans changed once he had me naked on his table with my legs spread. He quickly decided that I needed a female pelvic exam, like Alice had gotten, instead of a cat scan. After I endured him touching my privates for half an hour, he announced that I was just like Alice, like I had thought. Although, I never told him I had thought that: I was to nervous to say it out loud.

So after another hour of Carlisle explaining what was going on with my body, he announced that I was good to go with penile sex. However, he was not sure about my vagina, as he said it was undersized. Then he requested that we not try it out unless he was home, just in case something went wrong and I needed to be taken to the hospital.

But, other than that, we were cleared for sex, and my diagnosis stood firm as Guevedoche. To finish my appointment, my uncle went into a safe-sex spiel and handed me a bag of lube and magnum condoms. He had even ordered little mini-condoms for Alice, in case she ever decided to take her micropenis out for a spin.

Alice was a lot more enthusiastic about the idea of using her micropenis now that she knew I had a hole to match. She was so excited that she asked Carlisle to start giving her testosterone shots right away, to help enlarge her size, as she wanted to be well endowed for me. She did not even care that she might have to deal with facial hair. In fact, Carlisle said that unwanted hair could be lasered off if she truly wanted the testosterone shots and to keep the female gender identity.

* * *

Author's Note: Reviews for last chapter: VoldieBeth, Samablue38, and Master of the Boot! Thanks!


	80. Chapter 79

Jasper's POV:

So everything had worked out after all: sure I had a small vagina, but Alice had a matching small penis. And when we got home, Alice really started pestering me for sex: she was tired of waiting and wanted it now. I have never been able to say no to Alice, but I did manage to hold her back until her birthday. We only had four months until her fourteenth birthday, so she agreed to wait until then for penetration.

But, she did make me perform and receive oral sex that very night. And she was correct, as always, in that I did like it. So we spent four months getting to know each other's bodies with our tongues. And once that time was up, I was no longer able to delay, and consented to penetration.

I put a condom on my cock, just as Carlisle had instructed, when I made love to Alice for the first time. But, we did not put a condom on Alice's microcock, or my pussy, as they were not in use. In hindsight, I wish I had used a female condom on myself: Alice produced a white fluid from her urethra when she came. And this fluid got on my genitalia, including my pussy lips.

The stuff must have seeped inside me, because three weeks later I was puking my guts out. Carlisle thought that it was just a stomach flu, but it did not go away. Instead, I was still puking a month later, so he scheduled me for a battery of test. The first round of testing revealed nothing, so he scheduled me for a second round of testing.

When the second round of test revealed zilch and I was still puking, he finally decided to schedule me for an ultrasound of my stomach, to see if he could find a macroscopic problem. There was nothing wrong with my stomach, but while he was at it, he moved the wand lower to check out my internal sex organs, just for curiosity's sake. That is when he noticed the little beating heart inside my uterus, both of which he was not expecting to find.

By this time it had been seven weeks since Alice and I had lost our virginity, which meant that I was about two months pregnant: more than enough time for the fetus to develop a beating heart. And I was devastated. Not because I was pregnant and did not want Alice's baby, but because I was pregnant, not Alice. I very much wanted Alice's baby.

I knew that with Alice's Guevedoche we would never be able to conceive children, as Guevedoche patients do not make eggs and cannot carry a fetus. But, I had not really thought about it. I guess I always just figured that when we got around to it, that we would get a surrogate and an egg donor. I could even ask my sister Rosalie.

But I had never imagined myself carrying our unborn child. It just was something I was not comfortable with, given my male gender identity. Plus, I had been told my entire life that I had Guevedoche, which would make pregnancy out of the question for me. But, once I was pregnant, Carlisle ordered another fuck-load of test, and determined that I did not in fact have Guevedoche. Instead I had tetragametic chimerism, a condition in which uteruses and pregnancies were perfectly plausible and possible.

Alice was fine with my new diagnosis, and she was ecstatic about the pregnancy: she had never dreamed that it would be possible for us. And in time I too began to appreciate the miracle Alice and I had been granted. Although, I still think it is more than a little ironic that Alice has boobs and produces sperm, while I have a ginormous cock and produce eggs.

But, at least we were both producing opposite gamete types and were able to conceive our daughter. I loved my daughter instantly; from the moment I laid eyes on her I knew that she was the most precious, perfect, wonderful person to ever enter my life, besides Alice that is. And best of all, little Alyson looked exactly like her mommy, my Alice.

Alyson had Alice's straight black hair, dark brown eyes, and pale white skin. She also had her nose, but she had my lips and cheeks. Baby Alyson was so adorable that Alice and I spent the first several months just fawning over our precious miracle baby.

Alice and I did have to go back to school eventually, and leaving our daughter at home with my aunt was one of the hardest things we ever had to do. But, we wanted to continue our education and go to a good University, so we decided to grin and bare it. And eventually we did get used to it.

The pregnancy did bring up the issue that neither Alice nor I had gone public with being intersexed. Carlisle gave us two options: we could either come clean and announce to the world that we were intersexed and that I was pregnant. In this case I would probably attract unwanted media attention and we would never be able to live our lives in peace. Alternatively, Alice and I could my entire pregnancy locked away indoors pretending that Alice was pregnant. I chose the later.

And although Alice and I loved Alyson more than anything in the world, we definitely did not want any more children, ever again, especially if I was the one having to carry them. Plus, the feminine hormones coursing through my body that allowed me to become pregnant were stopping my secondary male characteristic from fully materializing: I was sixteen and still without a hair on my face or body.

Carlisle suggested that testosterone shots would kill both of these birds with one stone. Not only would I need to shave, but also I would stop ovulating. And if I ever changed my mind, it was not permanent, so I could stop taking the shots and get pregnant again. But, Alice and I never did change our minds, and remained with only the one child even after we were married.

We got married during the summer after our Junior year in high school. And believe it or not, we were part of the fraction of a percent of teenage marriages that lasted. It lasted because Alice and I did everything together. We went to high school, undergraduate school, and graduate school together. And we struggled with being teenaged parents together.

We even were intersexed together. We were such a perfect fit for each other, that we eventually got around to trying out Alice's micropenis and my undersized vagina. There was even a period of time in which we exclusively used that form of sex. This was because after I started taking testosterone shots after Alyson's birth, my penis grew. It grew so large that Alice and I had trouble getting it in.

So Alice and I regularly worked on stretching her opening to be more accommodating, and in the meantime, we explored the wonders of Alice's penis and my vagina: they were a perfect fit. This was especially true because Alice's penis had continued to grow throughout her teenaged years, as a result of her testosterone shots.

The shots had allowed her penis to grow to a usable size, and the unwanted hair that was a side effect of the treatment had already been lasered off. She was now sporting four inches when hard, which is almost as long as Edward. And as far as width, she and Edward were of a similar width, but Alice's head had a wider flare. Four inches with a wide flare was more than enough to fill me up. And I grew to really enjoy the feeling of that wide flare thrusting into me.

So our sex really did work both ways. And over time, we even learned how to use both sets at the same time: Alice laid on top of me, facing my feet, while riding my cock and pounding my pussy. When we first devised this method, my cock was still too big for Alice to ride, but she could at least get it in.

Alice would sit on my dick and rock back and forth. When she rocked forward, she would thrust her penis into my vagina. And when she would rock back, she would come out of me. Repeat. But, as her penis continued to grow, her vagina became accustomed to my girth, and we became more coordinated in the bedroom, this position worked more smoothly and quickly became our favorite, due to the sensory overload it produced.

In this position, not only was my dick stimulated, but so was my pussy. It was relatively easy to stimulate Alice's microdick while fucking her pussy, as all I had to do was reach down and jack it off or crush it between our bodies. But, to stimulate my pussy at the same time, Alice would have to reach her short arms behind her and finger me. So I am sure you can understand why the double penetration position was so much easier and more conducive to orgasm.

So Alice and I greatly enjoyed our sex life and became accustomed to our unique bodies. And Alice, Alyson, and I lived happily ever after. At least we did until the vampires showed up looking for Edward.

* * *

Author's Note: So this is the last chapter of this alternative universe story. Up next are a series of outtakes from the original story.

While writing this alterative universe outtake, I got the distinct impression that this Alice is not as nice and caring towards her Jasper as the non-Guevadoche Alice. Like Edward was Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde in the last one, I think this Alice has another side. She is the sweet little girl Carlisle and Esme met, as well as the cunning and manipulative three-year-old that got herself out of a surgery she did not want, even though she did not understand why she didn't want it at the time. And I think she allowed herself to be left in that asylum because she knew that was a step in the direction of getting to her family and her Jasper. She did not even seem to notice the loss of her bio parents.

But I could never get this Jasper to spill about Alice's other side: he is too protective of her to tell. And we all know he blindly follows her, so he will let her walk all over him, and maybe more, without complaining or saying anything. But I think Rosalie knows what's up and keeps Alice from abusing her control over her little brother, most of the time, that is. I think this story from Rosalie's POV would read like a completely different tale, with that psychiatrist's warning in the beginning taking on a whole new meaning.

And I think Carlisle eventually became aware of what was going on, but did not realize the extent of the problem, just like with Edward. But this did not happen until after I switched to Jasper's POV. And that happily ever after at the end was just Jasper's polite way of brushing off the years of domestic violence that ensued before Rosalie stepped in. After that, I think Jasper and the baby moved in with Rosalie and Emmett, without Alice. But Alice probably just went to domestic violence classes and Jasper probably took her back, to repeat the cycle again. Isn't that what always happens?

So what do you think Jasper was letting Alice get away with? Or am I wrong: is this Alice really as sweet as Jasper lets on?

Reviews for last chapter: VoldieBeth, caiusaromarcus, Master of the Boot, halerosalie100, and LindsayMorgan! Thanks! LindsayMorgan was the 600th reviewer and wil get to pick the name of one of the boys in Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie's class!


	81. Chapter 80

Outtake: This is the outtake requested by the 500th reviewer, HaleRosalie100. The name Ashton was picked by the 600th reviewer, LindsayMorgan!

This occurred two years before the start of Tetragametic Chimerism, when Rosalie, Emmett and Edward were just starting their freshman year of high school. Jasper is in seventh grade. Alice is still in special ed classes to get her up to speed.

* * *

Emmett's POV:

Rosalie, Edward, and I had started high school last month, and the three of us had most of our classes together, including PE. My dad had told me, that as the older brother, I was to keep an eye out for both Rosalie and Edward. I was more than happy to keep an eye out for Rosalie, as we were dating, but I knew that my dad mostly meant Edward.

Rosalie could look out for herself and had a mean right hook. Edward, however, was a major wuss and would not be able to defend himself, despite the years Jasper and I had spent trying to teach him self-defense. And although Edward was getting better at wrestling, my dad was especially concerned for his safety because of his homosexuality.

It was well known that homosexuals get picked on in high school, and my dad wanted Edward to be the exception. I was big enough to take down any kid at our school, and between Rosalie and myself, we should be able to keep Edward safe from bullies. We were even trying to get him into the cool crowd with us. But I had a nagging suspicion that we were fighting a losing battle, because Edward was just such a dork.

But between the two of us, we had managed to keep Edward from being picked on so far. The hardest time of day to fulfill this duty was PE, because Edward was just so bad at sports. The first month was not so bad, as it was filled with running and swimming, both of which Edward could do with out making an ass out of himself. In fact, Edward was a really fast runner and placed first in every race.

Couch Clapp even suggested that Edward should try out for the track team. I knew he liked running, but for some reason he declined. I thought it might have something to do with nerves or being scared, but I did not say anything.

Edward's reputation for his speed preceded him when it came time to pick teams for football. Today was the first day that the boys would start football, while the girls played softball. Edward was horrible at football, but the other boys did not know that. All they knew was that he was the fastest runner in the class.

So when I got picked second to be on Paul's team, I leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Pick Edward next. He's really fast and we play football at home with our little brother."

I was quickly realizing that Paul was a bit of an ass, but he was part of the cool crowd, and we got along okay. And with my recommendation, he chose Edward next. Being a boy, one never wants to be picked last for teams, so getting Edward picked in the third round was all part of the plan to help him fit in.

Although that was not the biggest part of my plan: The most important part was the last month in which Jasper and I had spent painstakingly teaching Edward everything about football, from how to hold the ball, to how to throw it, to scoring touchdowns, and standard plays.

Jasper and I even figured out which plays Edward could pull off: mostly plays where I toss him the ball, he runs it down to the other end, and passes it to someone else. It was a lot of work, as Edward really sucked at sports, but we were feeling rather confident that Edward would not be the worse player on the field. And we had had help from my friends Mike and Justin, who had gone to middle school with us.

Fortuitously, my friend Mike was also on our team, and he was familiar with the plays we had taught Edward, and would be able to help me out. So before we started, I called Mike over and told him he was to wait by the goal post for Edward's pass. And I told Edward that I was going to throw him the ball, and all he had to do was get it to Mike, just like we had practiced.

The game started off well, as our team was holding our own, and Edward managed not to be obvious in his ineptitude for the sport. After ten minutes, I finally intercepted the ball, although I was all the way back at our ten-yard line. It was a close save on my part, upping my value to the team. Edward had done as instructed and managed to keep open, so he was twenty yards away at the thirty-yard line.

I threw Edward the ball, and although he fumbled with it a bit, he managed to save the catch and started to run in the correct direction, just as we had taught him. As soon as he was off, I checked to make sure Mike was in position to receive the pass. And although he was not, he was at least on the correct side of the field and running to his position in anticipation of the pass that would be coming.

Edward made it all of the way to our opponent's forty-yard line before I noticed Ashton. Ashton was on defense at the twenty-yard line and had spotted Edward. He was two grades ahead of us, as all of the grades were lumped together for PE, and he was huge. He was about the same size as me, but Edward was still just a scrawny prepubescent teenager.

Edward was five eleven and one hundred twenty pounds, so I knew that there was no way he would win and that the play was forfeit. But the play had gone well, and despite the fact that we had not scored, it still made Edward look good. He had run forty yards in the right direction with the ball before Ashton caught him, and that was better than anyone else on our team had done today.

So I was not overly worried as I watched from across the field as Edward was tackled. And although I moved towards the center-yard line in anticipation for the ball once again being on our side of the field, I did not move in to help my brother. I figured that he would let go of the ball, get back up, and resume his position waiting for my pass, just as Jasper and I had taught him.

But instead Edward seemed to be putting up a fight for the ball and holding on with his dear life. Tyler was the closest boy from our team to Edward, so I was not surprised to see him running towards Edward. Maybe he would help Edward hold onto the ball, and maybe even pass it to Mike, who was now open and waiting.

I was not even that surprised when Tyler jumped on Ashton's back, as football was a rather physical sport. What did surprise me were Edward's screams that started just as Tyler's body began to shield Ashton from view. I could just barely make out the punching motion Ashton seemed to be making in Edward's direction.

That was all I needed to see before I was running across the field in a blind rage. I helped Tyler pull Ashton off of Edward, and then I proceeded to pound the living daylights out of the boy that thought he could hit my brother. I was vaguely aware of Couch Clapp as he came over to break up the dispute, but I managed to give Ashton a black eye, bust his lip, and break a rib before the couch got me off of him.

And by the time that had happened, Rosalie had heard the commotion and run over from the softball field. She was kneeling on the ground besides Edward, helping him sit up, and asking him what happened. I was rather proud of myself for defending my brother, as Ashton now looked worse than Edward: Edward only had the black eye.

"He was dry humping me," Edward answered Rosalie just loud enough for the other boys to hear him. From the sound of his voice I could tell that he was holding back sobs and trying to act manly. "I tried to get out from under him, but he wouldn't let me up."

"The fag is lying!" Ashton spat with anger as he heard Edward's words. "I tackled him to get the ball, and the pervert got all horny and shit on my leg!"

By this time I had extricated myself from the couch and made my way over to Edward's other side, and I just barely caught Edward's response, "You're not my type."

"Edward, why didn't you just let go of the ball when he started hurting you," I asked changing the subject, hoping no one else would hear that last part.

"I didn't realize I was still holding it. I was just concentrating on trying to get him off of me. I would have gladly handed over the ball in exchange for him agreeing not to do that again," he explained.

"Yeah right: the sicko was holding onto the ball because he liked it. I felt him poking me, and that's why I hit him," Ashton added from his spot on the field.

I looked over and saw that Couch Clapp had him sprawled out on the grass and was examining his broken rib. I was about to retaliate verbally in my brother's defense, but what I wanted to say was, "You wish, but my brother has better taste than that." And as I did not think this would help Edward's cool factor, I held my tongue and instead pointed out, "Only in your dreams dirt wad. There is no tent in his pants. Everyone, look at Edward's crotch and tell me if you can see a tent."

My requests was followed by murmurs of, "No," "Nah man," and "Nope."

"I sure didn't notice anything and I've been holding him this whole time," Rosalie added in.

"Tyler, you were first on the scene, did you see a tent in Edward pants?" I asked.

I did not know if Ashton's claim was true or not, but I was counting on Edward's small size not being noticeable either way. Plus, Tyler was my friend and should back me up either way. And Tyler really came through for me with, "No man. There was no tent in Edward's pants when we finally got Ashton off. But I didn't get a chance to check out Ashton's crotch, as you were blocking it while you wailed on him."

Tyler truly was a good friend: not only did he back me up, but also with that last bit, he was helping me turn the tables on Ashton. It was a good thing that I had so many friends in this class to stick up for my brother and me. Otherwise Edward's sexuality would probably have been revealed to the entire school. And although neither Edward nor anyone else in my family had a problem with it, other kids would be more likely to pick on him if they knew. And Edward already got picked on enough.

And as I was thinking of something else to say to make Edward look good, campus security arrived. They came with one of those four passenger golf carts, and the four security guards jumped out. Three went over to Couch Clapp and Ashton, while the fourth went over to Edward.

"His rib is broken. Are the paramedics on their way?" I heard Couch Clapp ask one of the first three guards.

I did not hear the response, because the fourth security guard started asking Edward questions. Once he ascertained that Edward was not injured besides the face and that he could walk, he asked him to get up and accompany him back to the golf cart to see the nurse.

But when the man leaned down to help Edward up, I cut in. "He's my brother, I'll do it," I said helping Edward up. Rosalie took Edward's other arm, and together we helped him to the golf cart.

"If you two were involved, you better come with me," the man instructed, so Rosalie and I hopped on the cart. Rosalie sat next to Edward, while I sat in the front.

"Call Dad," I heard Edward whisper to Rosalie.

"My cell phone is in the locker rooms," Rosalie replied.

"Excuse me Sir? Rosalie was not involved: she only came over after the fact as she saw our brother mangled on the field. Can she go get our things and meet us in the office?" I asked politely as we drove in from the field.

The man thought about it for a moment, but must have realized that I was telling the truth, as a girl was very unlikely to be involved in a football fight when the girls were not even allowed to play football. "Fine. But if you do not come back I am still reporting that you were present Ms. Hale," he said stopping as we approached the locker rooms.

Rosalie jumped off of the golf cart, while Edward and myself continued our journey to the nurse's office. The other security guard must have called the ambulance, as I could hear sirens approaching. It really was too bad that Ashton was not made to wait in pain longer. Maybe I would get a chance to deliver some additional payback later.

I was still thinking about how best to get away with beating the crap out of Ashton a second time, when the nurse gave Edward an ice pack. She preformed an examination, but said he was fine except for the black eye. So we just had to wait there until the principal was ready to take our statements.

I was whispering to Edward about what he should say Ashton did to him, to make the assault seem even more cruel and unwarranted, when Rosalie finally arrived. "I called Carlisle and Esme and they are both on their way. You are going to be in big trouble for breaking that kid's rib Emmett," she informed us as she took a seat on the other side of Edward.

"No I won't. Edward is going to file a sexual harassment charge against Ashton, and he told you too about Ashton groping him while we were on the field," I responded. "Right Edward?" If Rosalie and Edward both agreed, it would be three against one, so I would get away with it.

"Yep. And I did _not_ like it," he added. "Ashton is really ugly."

Rosalie did not reply, but nodded her ascent to the plan. And the three of us sat there for an hour before we were finally called in to the principal's office. By this time both of our parents had already arrived and were sitting calmly in his office, so Rosalie, Edward, and I took the remaining three seats.

"Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett, I have just informed your parents of the incident that occurred earlier today on the football field," Principal Greene began. "Would any of you care to explain how Ashton Lancer ended up with a broken rib and a concussion?"

"Yes, I would: Ashton was beating up my brother Edward, who is only half of his size by the way, when Tyler and I pulled him off," I answered.

"And the broken rib and concussion?" Principal Greene asked.

"Happened in the course of pulling him off of my brother. If he cannot take the heat, he should not have been picking on my _little_ brother," I replied.

"Emmett," my mom chastised.

"What Mom?" I asked innocently.

"Just because someone else uses violence does not mean that you have to as well," she replied.

"But Mom! Just look at Edward's face! And that is not even the worse part: Ashton was sexually harassing Edward!" I lied trying to divert their attention from me to poor abused Edward. Plus, this was the cover story I planned to spread so that everyone thought Ashton was gay and not Edward.

"Why were we not told this part?" my dad asked with his stern voice. He did not use this voice often, so I knew he was mad. And by the looks of it, his anger was not aimed at Edward or me.

"Some of the other kids claimed that Edward made a statement on the field regarding Mr. Lancer. I have one here I can read for you. 'After I helped Emmett pull Ashton off of Edward, Edward said that Ashton had been trying to dry hump him,'" our principal replied.

"Edward, is this true?" my dad asked.

"Yes Sir," Edward answered meekly, like he was in trouble of something.

"That's not all Ashton did to him. Tell them Edward," I encouraged.

"Ashton touched me when he was holding me down," Edward whispered the lie I had instructed him to tell.

"Where did he touch you Son?" Dad asked.

Edward did not want to say it, so he just looked at his crotch instead. Dad quickly got the point that that is where we were claiming he had been touched. It may not have strictly been true, as Ashton had not touched Edward there with his hands. But, Ashton had touched him there with his leg while tackling him. And this phrasing made it seem even more like sexual harassment than Edward's dry humping phrase. And the sexual harassment charge was my main hope for not getting in trouble over the broken rib.

"I'm calling Chief Swan in to press charges. Don't say any more kids," my dad replied pulling out his cell phone.

In the end my dad managed to get sexual harassment charges filed against Ashton for both dry humping and touching Edward. Edward, Rosalie, and I got to leave school early. The principal wanted to suspend me for a week, but my dad went ballistic on his ass, claiming that I was only defending my helpless little brother, which the school seemed to be incapable of. So I got off with a warning in exchange for my dad agreeing not to sue.

Ashton had to change schools, so we never saw him again. And the sexual harassment went on his permanent record, but that will get erased at the age of eighteen, so I thought he got off rather easy. But once word got around of what Ashton had done to Edward, Ashton was ostracized from out community. Everyone just assumed he was gay and a sexual predator, so no parents would let their boys play with him.

And after all of the flak he got, his parents decided to move one town over. So I never got a change to beat him up like I wanted. But Rosalie and I did get to spread copious rumors regarding him and what he did to our brother. And in all of them, Edward was the innocent victim who was egregiously violated by the big bad monster Ashton.

Sure the rumors made Edward come across as week and a dork, which he was, but that was better than people thinking that he was a perverted gay dork. And there really was no way of getting around people thinking that he was a dork, because he was no longer allowed to play on the boys teams in PE when we split off into gender specific sports.

This meant that for the rest of football season, Edward was the only boy playing softball with the girls. He was pretty embarrassed the first day, especially because he had no idea how to play softball, and Jasper and I had not had a chance to teach him. But Rosalie stood up for him and said that anyone who made fun of her brother would meet the same fate as Ashton, so no one said anything.

But Edward still did not like being singled out as different, so I convinced him to try out for the track team. The training season had already started, but Couch Clapp was so impressed by his speed, that he let him join up late. And since he now had track seventh period, he no longer had to take PE with Rosalie and me. And luckily the whole incident blew over without anyone realizing Edward's sexual orientation.

Well, there was one long lasting ramification: as a result of the fight and my breaking Ashton's rib, I was not allowed to try out for any of the sports teams for an entire year. This meant I missed football tryouts for my sophomore year, as well as baseball and basketball tryouts my freshman year. I was able to tryout for basketball sophomore year, but I did not make the team. And by the time baseball tryouts came around that year, I was failing English class, so I was not allowed to tryout.

* * *

Author's Note: Reviews for last chapter: VoldieBeth, Samablue38, Master of the Boot, ronie, catie, and black-x! Thanks! By the way, spamming my reviews with anonymous requests for some Emmett/ Rosalie loving will get you everywhere, but it takes more than 3 spams to make me sit down and write something. Keep trying, and I will get around to it eventually...


	82. Chapter 81

Author's note: outtake from chapter 3, when Jasper is in the hospital after the rape.

* * *

Alice's POV:

After Chief Swan left I stayed with Jasper and tried to comfort him. Jasper had held back his tears while the police chief was here, but as soon as we were alone again he started to cry. He had been crying off and on since I found him after the rape. Crying seemed a very understandable reaction to the situation, so I held him, stroked his wavy hair, and hoped I was at least a little comforting.

It was already four, and the rape had occurred at nine. That is a long time to stay awake crying in emotional turmoil, so I was hoping that he would take a nap soon. But as I stroked his hair, I watched him, and he did not seem to be comfortable enough to sleep.

Jasper kept fidgeting in my arms; moving his legs, switching to his other side, that sort of thing. As I watched him I began to notice that the fidgeting seemed restricted to the lower half of his body, so I began to think that it was related to the rape. "Are you in pain sweetie?" I asked him gently.

He nodded, so I pressed the com button on the bed rail. When the nurse answered I conveyed my request to see my father, and she said she would find him and send him in. Less than five minutes later my dad came in looking concerned.

"What is it Alice? Is he okay?"

"He's in pain. Can't you give him anything?" I asked.

"Yes, I gave him some pain meds earlier, but he could have more if he needs it. Where does it hurt Jasper?" he asked, but only got a sob in response. "Does it hurt between your legs?" Here Jasper nodded. "Okay, I'll go get something and be right back. I need you to take off your underwear for me while I'm gone."

Jasper was currently dressed in a hospital gown and a pair of tighty-whities the nurse had provided. So when my dad closed the door behind him, I let Jasper up so that he could pull the underwear down and off. He looked at me before he began, and I knew what he wanted, so I turned my head: he did not want me to see him. He handed them to me and I set them on the table by the bed, ignoring the small red spot of blood: I knew Jasper had been bleeding and that he did not want to talk about it.

Five minutes later my dad came back in pushing a metal tray and instructed Jasper to scoot down to the end of the bed and spread his legs. When he complied, cringing slightly in pain, my dad covered his lap with a sheet. "Jasper, this is a numbing cream: it should numb you so that it does not hurt so bad. But, I have to touch you to apply it," he warned putting on his gloves.

Jasper nodded, so my dad proceeded, "This is going to be a bit cold, and I have to put it inside you."

I watched as my dad picked up the applicator and filled it with the white cream as Jasper looked away, burying his face in my neck, as I held him from behind. Then my dad added some lubricant from another tube, and his hands disappeared beneath the sheet covering Jasper. A moment later Jasper gasped and hissed from the contact: it probably was cold.

"I'm just going to apply some more to the outside," my dad informed us as he returned the empty applicator to the tray and reached for the tube again. Jasper gasped again and squeezed my hand tighter. "Okay, that's it. Does it hurt anywhere else Jasper?"

Jasper did not answer, but nodded again, so my dad asked another one, "Can you point to where it hurts?" Here Jasper indicated his thighs, so my dad examined them under the sheet. "Is this were Edward held you down?"

Again Jasper nodded, but did not speak. "Well it looks like a bruise is starting to form. I'll take a picture of it now and again tomorrow, for the rape kit," my dad said retrieving a camera from the middle shelf of the tray cart. Jasper sobbed harder, but did not protest or nod, so my dad quickly snapped a few photos of the freshly forming bruises.

My dad put the camera away and pulled out a little cup of pills. "These pain pills should help with the pain. If you are tired and cannot sleep, then I can also get you something to help you sleep. But I want you to try to sleep on your own first," my dad said handing Jasper the pills and his glass of water from the bedside table.

Jasper took the pills, and handed him back the cups. "Okay, I am going to leave this cream here with you, and a nurse will be in with more pills in four hours." Jasper nodded, so my dad continued, "You can put your cloths back on and lay back down. I'm just going enter the new meds into your chart and be right back."

Jasper nodded, and my dad left with the cart, after leaving the cream and a few applicators on the bedside table. As soon as the door was closed, I handed Jasper back the underwear. I turned my head so as not to look and he pulled them up and climbed back into my arms. I had the sheet pulled back over him, as it was chilly in here, before my dad came back in.

"Jasper, I told you that we would talk, and I hope you are ready to hear it. But if not, I can say it again later: Esme and I love you son. You do know that, don't you?" my dad asked.

Jasper nodded as I restarted my stroking of his hair. "I am so sorry for what Edward did to you. As your legal guardians your aunt and I should have protected you from him. We should have never left you two alone this morning. I am his father, and I should have known that he was capable of this. But, I honestly did not see this coming, and I have failed you. I am so sorry for that," my dad continued.

"Where is Mom?" I asked when he paused.

"She had to go to the police station to sign some paper work: Chief Swan arrested Edward and took him away in cuffs in the back of his squad car. She was really upset about Jasper, so Emmett went with her. I know Edward is my son, but right now I really hope the judge throws the book at him," he answered.

"I do too. But if Emmett went with Mom, where is Rosalie?" I asked.

I knew Rosalie would want a chance to comfort her brother and I would have let her in earlier. When we were first moved to this room, she had came in, but her presence was too much for Jasper and he had started balling and shook his head. So the nurse asked Rosalie to wait and come back later.

"She has been waiting right down the hall to see Jasper this whole time. She is really concerned about him. Maybe she could come in and watch Jasper while you take a break: you need to eat."

"I don't need to eat that badly: I don't want to leave him," I replied. It was true that I was hungry: I had not eaten since breakfast and it was almost dinner time. Jasper had not eaten since yesterday, although I had made him drink his glass of juice that came with his abandoned lunch. I had tried to get him to eat some of the actual food, but he had refused.

"Alice, Jasper will understand, right Jasper?" he asked, but Jasper did not respond other than to let out another sob. "Jasper, I know that you are not hungry and do not want to eat your tray of food," here he indicated the abandoned food tray in the corner, "but Alice has not eaten all day. I know you want to stay with him Alice, but I just need you to eat something in the cafeteria, and then you can come right back to him. And Jasper, Rosalie will be with you the whole time."

"Is that okay Jasper? Is it okay if I leave and Rosalie comes in?" I asked him and this time he nodded. "Okay Dad, send in Rosalie and I'll go get something to eat,"

"I'll be back to check on you later. Try to get some sleep, and page me if you are having trouble," he said before leaving.

Rosalie slowly opened the door and peaked her head in a few minutes later. "How is he?" she quietly asked me.

"The same. Dad wants him to try again to sleep. I'll be right back," I said kissing Jasper and getting up.

"Okay. I'll have the nurse find you if he needs you," she replied moving into my spot. Jasper was still crying, but he let her wrap her arms around him, so I left.

I ate as quickly as possible, taking only fifteen minutes, and rushed back to my Jasper. I very quietly opened the door and peered inside: Jasper was lying on the bed in Rosalie's arms, with his head resting on her shoulder. He was turned away from the door and not moving, not even to sob, so I thought he might be asleep. Rosalie quickly confirmed my suspicions by whispering, "He's been out for about five minutes."

I nodded and took the seat next to the bed, so that she would not have to get up and disturb him. "Thanks for staying with him and getting him to sleep. You always know exactly what he needs," I whispered. I knew that I had replaced part of her role in his life when I joined the family, but I did not want her to feel unneeded when I knew Jasper needed her now more than ever.

We stayed like that for an hour until my dad came back in. "How is he?" Dad whispered.

"Finally sleeping, thanks to Rosalie. He's been out for the last hour."

"That's good. I just talked to Mom on the phone: neither of us want to deal with the Edward side of this problem right now when Jasper needs us so much. So we are hiring a lawyer to deal with Edward. I'm going to call my cousins in Alaska and see if any of them will take Edward for us, as we don't want him coming back home," he replied.

My dad's mother had died during child birth, and his father was quite old and passed away from old age when he was in med school. They left him with a large inheritance, including our house that had belonged to his grandparents, but very few living relatives. My dad's only living relatives were his four cousins, Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Eleazar.

All four cousins were quite a bit older than my dad: they were all in their fifties while he was in his thirties. Kate, Irina, and Eleazar were each married with teenagers of their own. Tanya was the only one who had never married, so it was most likely that she would be the only one to agree to take Edward: no one else would want to let a rapist in their house with their own children.

"I was hoping he would come home," Rosalie began. "I only got in one punch before he was arrested. Next time I see him I am going to beat the snot out of him."

"I know how you feel," I replied.

"Hurting Edward won't take back what he did. Jasper is going to need the two of you. And you will not be able to be there for him if you are arrested for assault and battery because of Edward. Charlie assures me that the justice system will punish Edward. And when he is released, it is for Esme and I to decide how to punish him,' he responded.

"And how are you going to punish him for rape?" Rosalie asked scathing mad at the rebuke.

"That depends on his sentence. And your aunt and I have to discuss it further: right now we are too upset to decide. But for right now, he will not be allowed to come home and will be grounded indefinitely. No anything except for schoolwork, sleep, water, and food.

"That's too lenient," she replied, still whispering.

"I know," he replied.

* * *

Author's Note: We are down to the final three chapters :( Unless I get around to writing an Emmett/Rosalie outtake...

Reviews for last chapter: Master of the Boot and VoldieBeth! Thanks!


	83. Chapter 82

Author's Note: This outtake takes place before the first chapter of Edward's prequel, right after Emmett came home from the hospital following his bear attack. Emmett is 13, Edward and Rosalie are 12, and Jasper is 10.

* * *

Edward's POV:

I have always been a light sleeper, so when Rosalie snuck out of her room and down the stairs, I heard. Rosalie's room was to the left of my room, further down the hall, so she had to pass first my room, and then Jasper's, in order to reach the stairs. And since I had the middle room, I also heard when Jasper's nightmares started half an hour later.

Jasper had nightmares almost every night. When he was little, he used to crawl into my parents' bed when he woke up. But ever since he realized that my parents have sex in that bed, he will not even go in their room. And I could not blame him, as I had the same reaction: parental sex is gross.

So ever since then, Jasper has been getting up at night and climbing into Rosalie's bed, just like he used to do before Rosalie, Mom, and he moved in with Dad and myself. But, this was Emmett's second night sleeping in our house, as we were in the process of adopting him, and he had just been released form the hospital after the bear attack. And Rosalie must have snuck downstairs to continue her obsession with my newest brother.

Emmett had been put in my old room downstairs, as there were only three children's bedrooms set up on the second floor. The master bedroom, where my parents slept, was across the hall, as was my mom's office. My parents had considered moving my mom's office to the first floor, and setting Emmett up in that room.

But, since they knew Emmett and Rosalie were a thing, they decided to keep their bedrooms as far apart as possible. This meant that Rosalie stayed in the room at the end of the hallway, and Emmett moved into the room downstairs. Plus, Emmett had not fully recovered from his injuries and could not yet make it upstairs. But, what my parents did not anticipate was how easy it would be for Rosalie to sneak downstairs in the middle of the night.

And what Rosalie did not anticipate was what would happen when Jasper wakes up with his regular nightmare. So I was laying in my bed, faced with two choices and a decision to make. First, I could do nothing and let Jasper catch Rosalie and Emmett, getting them both in trouble with my parents. Rosalie and I were good friends, and I liked Emmett, so this did not seem like a good plan to me. Plus, Emmett's adoption was not final yet, so my parents could always decide to send him back, making my silence a betrayal.

So I would have to go with plan two. My second option was to alert Rosalie of the impending problem with Jasper, and convince her to return to her own bed before he woke up. This seemed to be my best choice, and as Jasper's screams were increasing in volume, indicating that he would wake shortly, I had to act on this plan quickly.

I quietly slipped out of my door and down the stairs and knocked on Emmett's bedroom door. "Rosalie," I whispered.

"Go away Edward," Emmett answered back. "We're busy in here."

"Rosalie, Jasper is having a nightmare. He is about to wake up, so you need to get back upstairs now," I whispered ignoring Emmett.

"Fine, I'm coming. Just let me get dressed first," Rosalie replied through the door.

"I'll go up and stall. You bring up a glass of water, and I'll say you went downstairs because you were thirsty, if you get caught," I responded before turning on my heal and making my way upstairs, not even waiting for her response.

When I got back up the stairs, I did not even make it back to my room before Jasper opened his door on the way to Rosalie's room. "Jasper, did you have another nightmare?" I asked leading him back into his own room, sitting him down on his bed, and putting my arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"Yeah, I was just going to Rosalie," Jasper replied holding back tears.

"Rosalie went downstairs to get a glass of water," I lied. "She will be right back up."

"Oh.

"What happened in your dream?" I stalled. Jasper only ever had a few nightmares, so the same ones would repeat night after night, and we all knew what they were about. They were all about his mother's death or his father's death, so I really should have been asking which one it was. But, pretending that I did not already remember all of his dreams would make him have to repeat the details and give Rosalie more time to come up here before he begins to ask questions.

"It was the Christmas shopping one," he replied.

I was just about to pester him for more details when I heard Rosalie come up the stairs. She came into Jasper's room, carrying the glass of water, just as I had instructed, and sat down on Jasper's other side. "What happened Jazz?" she asked draping her own arm over Jasper's shoulder, so I removed mine.

"Another nightmare," he replied.

"Come on, let's go to my room. Do you want some water?" she asked offering him her prop.

Jasper declined, so they went off down the hall to her room. Instead of going back to my own room, I decided to pay my brother Emmett a visit. I wanted to get our story straight, and as he could not come up to me, I would go down to him. I knocked quietly on his door and asked to come in.

He consented, so I opened the door and found Emmett lying on his bed wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. What is with my brothers and not wearing pajamas when they sleep? Do they not know what they are doing to me? Not that I am complaining about the view, but it is hard to keep my focus when staring at Emmett's gorgeous chest.

I always sleep in pajama pants and a T-shirt, so I did not think it was to much to ask for them to do the same. That way I would not have to hide my boner at the site of them. But if Emmett noticed, he really was in no position to talk, because he still had a boner from when Rosalie was in here a minute ago. And all Emmett had to cover said boner was the flimsy material of his boxers.

"Here, let me get your sheet for you," I said bending down and retrieving his sheet from the floor, and covering him and the boner up. Now maybe I could concentrate on putting two words together and formulating our cover story.

"Thanks. Rosalie left so quickly that she did not notice that she left it out of my reach. I tried to get up and get it, but these stitches just hurt to much," he replied.

"If you are still recovering, then what were you and Rosalie doing?"

"Your mom gave me a bag of condoms and lube today, so I thought that that was permission to use them with your sister."

"Mom and Dad give out condoms and lube all of the time. It isn't permission to have sex, it is more like something they want us to have just in case. Like giving us socks on a cold night: that is just how they are. But, if they find out that you two are going at it, they might not approve. I don't want them to send you away."

"You're cute. But, if you don't want them to know, I won't tell. Now, what is going on with Jasper?"

"He had a nightmare."

"I got that part. But, why does he having a nightmare mean that Rosalie needs to be upstairs?"

"Jasper sleeps with Rosalie when he wakes up after having a nightmare. If she is not there when he goes into her room, he will go straight to Mom and Dad and tell. So you two should not be sneaking around at night."

"You can just come downstairs and warn us, like you did tonight, whenever he has a bad dream."

"He has a nightmare EVERY night. He had one last night, the night before that, and the night before that. I can't possible warn you in time every single night."

"That bad huh? Well, I guess that means Rosalie sneaking down here at night is out. We'll figure something out. Thanks for the warning, but you better get back upstairs before someone notices that you are gone."

"Sure. Do you need anything before I go?"

"Could you pull the blanket up? I can't reach it either."

"Okay," I said retrieving the blanket. Rosalie must have really done a number on his bed to fling the blanket all the way over by the door.

After that, I went back upstairs to my room and went to sleep. Emmett and Rosalie must have agreed on a less obvious time and place to fool around, because I did not hear her sneaking downstairs again. And after Emmett recovered enough to go outside, I regularly noticed that the two would disappear from the house. I figured they were going out into the forest to mess around. So, whenever Jasper noticed their absence, I always made some excuse for them.

* * *

Author's Note: So here was a little look at what Rosalie and Emmett have been up too, and they were only twelve and thirteen here. What did you think? I was almost going to add that Emmett + Rosalie into this chapter, but since it was from Edward's POV, that would have been creepy. And I wrote enough of creepy Edward to last a lifetime: he was supposed to be legitimately not creepy in this one.

Reviews for last chapter: VoldieBeth, Master of the Boot, and caiusaromarcus! Thanks!


	84. Chapter 83

Author's Note: Outtake from before the start of Tetragametic Chimerism. Jasper's first day of high school: PE with Emmett. I liked the Emmett in PE outtake so much, I wrote another one.

* * *

Emmett's POV:

Today was my sister Alice and baby brother Jasper's first day of high school, so my dad had asked Rosalie, Edward, and me to keep on eye out for them, just as I had been told to keep an eye out for Edward and Rosalie two years earlier. Alice and Jasper had most of their classes together, as they were in the same grade. While Edward, Rosalie, and I had most of our classes together. One of the few exceptions was that I had PE with Jasper fifth period, while Alice had PE fourth period with Rosalie.

Carlisle had insisted that I be put with Jasper in PE, because Jasper still had no balls and would have to hide this from the other boys while changing. Carlisle wanted someone there to make sure no one picks on him or gives him a hard time about changing in the stalls. And Edward could not do it, because he was taking track instead of PE. I, however, did not see the necessity in making him change in the stalls, just as long as he kept his boxers on, so I planned on breaking him of this habit. Maybe then he will not look like such a dork and will not be picked on.

Plus, I had to watch out for Jasper because he likes to over do it and push himself to hard. He is very athletic and excels at every sport he tries. Jasper will never admit this, but he also has been known to faint when pushing himself to hard, especially if Alice is around. The first time Jasper fainted was the first time he kissed Alice after finding her in the woods in back of our house.

Jasper still gets light headed when kissing Alice, although he has not fainted in over a year. My dad said it was because Jasper does not have enough blood in his body to supply both heads at once, so whenever he gets an erection he is more prone to fainting. So this means that I have to make sure Jasper does not get an erection during PE, or else he will have to sit out until it passes or risk fainting at school.

So I had my responsibilities to consider this year in PE, but I was thinking more about how much fun it would be to have him in my PE class with me. Jasper and I wrestle all of the time at home, as well as playing sports when we have other kids over. And I always choose Jasper for my team because we work really well together.

There was just one obstacle to my enjoying having my baby brother tag along in PE class: my friends. I was friends with the cool crowd, and they had already said that they did not want my little brother Edward hanging around, because he was a major dorkus. I had tried and failed to get them to accept Edward. But, most of these boys had been to my house and played with Jasper, so I was not too concerned over his acceptance into the group.

There were only three criteria to be accepted into the cool kids group, and I knew Jasper satisfied all three. First of all, you had to be good at sports; Jasper had that one in the bag. Second, you had to be popular with the ladies or have a girlfriend; Jasper has been dating Alice for two years- check. Third, you had to be well endowed: no one under seven inches was allowed into our little group. Jasper so had this last one; he was even longer than me. So all I had to do to get Jasper accepted by my friends was demonstrate that he met these three criteria.

When I entered the boy's locker room, Jasper was nowhere in sight, but two lines of boys were already forming. All of the freshmen were to wait in one line to get their locker assignments, while the other three grades waited in a separate line. The freshman line generally took longer, because they all had to buy their PE uniforms, while us older boys already had ours from the previous year.

So I went over to wait in the older boy line next to my friends Tyler, Mike, and Paul, and we started chatting about the up coming football season. While we waited, I saw Jasper arrive and called him over. "Hey guys, you remember my baby brother Jasper, right?" I introduced him, and the other guys nodded.

"Hey Emmett, I think I'm suppose to wait in that other line over there," Jasper said pointing.

"You only have to wait over there if you need a uniform. You can borrow one of mine for today, and buy your own tomorrow. That line will be shorter then," I replied.

"Okay," Jasper conceded and stood in line next to me.

"Emmett, this is not a repeat of letting your little brother join us, is it?" Paul asked. "I know you love your siblings, but I have a rep. to maintain." Paul had been present during my disastrous attempt to make Edward look like he could play football, and was still mad that I had deceived him. And after that, Edward had joined the track team in order to get away from the horrors of high school PE class.

"No, Jasper is the complete opposite of Edward. Tyler, Mike, you have both been to my house. Remember that first time we played water polo together?"

"Yeah, Jasper was amazing. Remember when he jumped three feet in the air just to save that ball from hitting Edward in the head?" Mike asked.

"That was pretty cool, but remember the first time we saw Jasper take Emmett down wrestling? That was sweet! I swear the little tyke couldn't have been more than five feet tall, and Emmett was already six feet," Tyler added.

"Hey, I would like to remind you that we played winner that day. So, Jasper only took me down after I wiped the floor with both you and Mike," I protested. "And neither of you have ever beat Jasper wrestling either."

Jasper had taken wrestling classes before I was adopted, plus he was always wrestling our neighbor Henry. And by the time I was adopted, Jasper could already take down someone twice his weight and over a foot taller. My only excuse for him wiping the floor so thoroughly with my ass was that no one else could beat him either.

Edward told me that Jasper was kicked out of the wrestling program when he took down his wrestling coach, breaking the coach's leg, when he was only nine. The first time I heard this story, soon after being adopted, I thought Edward was just making excuses for why the little tyke pinned him. But not only had Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle confirmed it, but Jasper had tried to deny it. He said that the coach had instructed him to perform the body slam as part of a class demo. Jasper only ever tried to play down events like that when they were true.

"Okay, so he is good at sports. But what about a girlfriend?" Paul asked.

"Covered," Jasper said smiling and pulling out a picture of Alice and him kissing. "Alice and I have been dating for two years."

"Plus Alice lives with us and Jasper has seen her naked," I added as we approached the front of the line. I was fairly certain that this was true, but I was also probably exaggerating. I thought Jasper had seen Alice change her clothes from a distance without a good view. But, naked is naked, so it counted, and Jasper did not contradict me on this, and blushed instead.

I made sure to get Jasper a locker right next to mine, and we each went over and tried out the combinations and started getting dressed. I handed Jasper my spare set of clothes, and when he seemed hesitant, I whispered to him to just do it quickly here and leave his boxers on and no one would know.

Jasper complied, and we were tying our shoes when Paul picked the conversation back up where we had left off, "But what about the third criteria? If he is anything like Edward, he will never cut it."

"Jasper is bigger than me," I countered.

"Prove it," Paul challenged.

"Fine, I will. Jasper, remember that pink bikini Alice was wearing yesterday when we went swimming?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked blushing.

"She looked hot! Didn't she let you feel her up over that top?" I asked.

"Not exactly, but we hugged and I did get pretty close when we were making out," he replied clearly thinking about Alice.

And that little reminder was enough to start the tent forming in his pants, or technically they were my pants as I had lent them to him. But, he was not all the way hard, so I decided to continue to emphasize my point. "Did she let you use tongue?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied almost drooling at the memory.

"And I rest my case, Paul," I stated crossing my arms.

"No way. He must be stuffing his crouch, there is no way that little scrawny kid is packing all that," Paul replied crossing his own arms.

"Well you may be a princess and want to whip dicks out right now to compare, but Jasper doesn't swing that way, so keep yours in your pants. Plus, I'm willing to bet that his is bigger than yours," I countered.

"No way, I don't believe it," Paul insisted.

"Emmett, what are you two talking about?" Jasper asked shyly.

"Five bucks says he is bigger than you," I wagered with Paul. "I'll explain in a minute Jasper."

"You're on. I'm packing eight inches, beat that," Paul responded.

"No thanks: I have no interest in beating another man. But, hand over my money," I replied.

"Prove it first," Paul stated.

"Jasper, how long is your penis?" I asked.

"Wh- wha- what!" Jasper spluttered.

"Come on dude, I have five riding on you being longer than Paul here. What are you packing?" I insisted.

"I'm not telling you!" Jasper protested.

"Fine, then I'll ask Alice," I countered.

"No, you wouldn't," Jasper gasped.

"I would. Tell me or I text her right now," I threatened pulling out my cell phone.

"Nine," Jasper whispered.

"I didn't hear that, what did he say?" Paul asked.

"He said nine. Now pay up. I told you he was bigger than me," I replied.

"Un-fucking believable," Paul grunted handing over the five.

"Come on guys, the others are leaving, we need to get outside for roll," Mike insisted.

I put the five and cell phone in my locker and turned to Jasper. "Come on, I'll show you where to go."

"Alright," Jasper replied.

Jasper, who had been sitting on the bench trying to will away the hard on after tying his shoes, stood up and began to walk with me out the door. But, we did not quite make it out of the locker room before he started to sway. I saw him going down and caught him, before he fell.

Jasper had not fully fainted, but was light headed and lost his balance. So I quickly helped him over to the nearest bench to sit down. He had not fainted in over a year, and was not currently exerting himself, so I was rather surprised by this turn of events. But, my dad had said that stress was a contributing factor, and not only was it Jasper's first day of high school, but also it was his first ever PE class at high school. I knew that he was always more nervous about PE because it meant changing in front of other boys or sticking out by changing in the stalls, but I had not put two and two together.

If I were thinking about it, I would have realized that letting my baby brother walk out of the locker room with a hard on was a bad idea. I should have made him sit down and wait for it to subside before going to class. The extra stress of going to his first PE class combined with the blood loss due to the erection must have been what put him over the edge and caused him to almost faint.

I really should not have encouraged the erection in the first place. But, at the time, getting him in with my friends had seemed like such a good idea. And I had won five dollars out of the deal, so I concluded that it really was too late to worry about it now. It had already happened, and all I could do now was make Jasper's almost fainting sound cool. And there was only one way to do that: blame it on his ginormous cock.

"What the fuck Emmett?" Paul asked as he was walking behind us.

"What's wrong with him?" Tyler, who was walking in front of us, turned back and asked with concern.

"My bad: I forgot that he can't walk with a hard-on without getting dizzy. He does not have enough blood to supply both heads," I answered, while watching Jasper, who seemed disoriented.

"No way! That's awesome," Mike exclaimed, joining us by the bench.

I was fairly pleased with how I had managed to make fainting sound cool. But, any excuse to bring up Jasper's endowment was okay in my books.

"I'm going to get Couch Clapp," Tyler said before heading back to the gym offices.

"Oh sorry, Jasper," I apologized as Jasper raised an eyebrow at me, clearly questioning why I was talking about his genitalia. That boy has never understood that having a big member was something to brag about. And having a brother with a big one was also bragging material, which I sorely needed after having Edward the pencil dick for a little brother. "You sit down for and relax for a few minutes."

"Um, okay," he replied not quite coherently. I maintained my hand on his shoulder in case he fainted again.

"What happened to him?" Couch Clapp asked arriving on scene.

"He was dizzy: it's my fault: I was talking about Alice and he got an erection and tried to walk at the same time," I replied.

Thankfully, my dad had already met with the principal and Jasper's teachers to inform them of the situation. So Couch Clapp understood my explanation perfectly.

"Well, maybe you should take him to the nurses office until he recovers," Couch Clapp replied.

"I'm fine now," Jasper cut in just as I was about to agree.

"Are you sure bro?" I asked.

"Yes. Besides, the first day is normally only going over the class rules and stuff. I can do that sitting down," he insisted.

"Well that and run a few laps, but you can sit those out for today," Couch Clapp replied.

"Okay. Are you ready to try walking again?" I asked Jasper, seeing that all of the attention had killed the tent in his pants.

Jasper nodded, and again we headed outside. But, this time I made sure to take better care of him. I kept such a good watch on him from then on that he became thoroughly annoyed and told me to stop, before punching me out. And as always with Jasper, the fistfight broke down into a wrestling match, which he won. So I had to tell Dad on him to get Jasper to stop complaining about my over protectiveness.

Dad of course agreed with me, as he and Alice had both chewed me out after that first day in PE when I had neglected my duties, leading to his near fainting spell. So Jasper just sucker punched my one more time and then agreed to go along with it, just as long as I agreed to stop acting so douchey about it.

* * *

Author's Note: Only one more chapter left (not counting the Emmett/Rosalie lemon I am still thinking about writing)!

Reviews for last chapter: Master of the Boot, Samablue38, VoldieBeth, halerosalie100, and 4 from anonomus! Thanks!


	85. Chapter 84

Author's Note: Emmett is a chimera outtake. In the following altenrative universe outtake, Emmett is the one with tetragametic chimerism and Rosalie has Guevedoche and is therefore named Russell instead. Neither Jasper nor Alice are intersexed in this one. And Edward dated Bobby back in sixth grade, but when Seth moved back to Forks in the middle of seventh, Edward and Seth became a thing. Edward is getting so much tail from Seth that he got over his Jasper crush. Alice has not yet found her way to the Cullens, although that will happen very shortly.

Russell's POV:

* * *

I was sitting in my second period eighth-grade algebra class when it all started. I had been sitting next to my two adopted brothers, Emmett and Edward, while our class corrected each other's homework. I had Emmett's, so when I finished, I turned over to explain which problems he had missed. That is when I saw it: a big red spot starting to form on his upper left shorts leg.

I did not know why my brother was bleeding, but it probably had something to do with his chimerism. Emmett, like myself, was intersexed, you see. That is the reason my aunt and uncle, Esme and Carlisle, chose to adopt him: so that I would have someone else like myself jn my life. Emmett came into Carlisle's hospital with a micropenis and a vagina, orphaned and half-dead after a bear attack. His father, his only living relative, had lived with him out in the Olympic forest. But the bear ate his father, so not only did the poor intersexed boy have his own near fatal injuries to recover from, but was also dealing with the grief of loosing his father.

The bear attack occurred during our Spring Break, so my Uncle Carlisle had been making my brothers and me alternate in going into work at the hospital with him. He said volunteer work looked good on college applications. Mostly he made us talk to old people and keep them company. But we really lucked out on Monday of that week when my uncle assigned my adoptive brother Edward to sit with Emmett. Jasper, my biological brother, and I were so happy to have an excuse not to sit with any more old people, that he and I insisted that we get assigned Emmett on our days as well. Plus Edward said Emmett was his patient and needed him, so all three of us spent our chore that holiday getting to know Emmett, the bear-attack boy.

A month later, when Emmett was ready to come home from the hospital, but no friends or family had stepped forward to claim him, and social services was preparing to send him to a group home, my aunt and uncle stepped forward and offered to take him. They already had one intersexed boy and thought having another would make me feel more normal. And since they were already approved to be foster care parents from when they took in Jasper and me, they were instantly approved.

And because Emmett already knew us, he agreed that living with us would be preferable to living with complete strangers in a home. Plus my uncle, being a doctor, was more than prepared to handle the aftercare of his injuries. And Jasper, Edward, and I all became fast friends with the good-humored gregarious boy, so when my aunt and uncle asked to adopt him, Emmett agreed.

Emmett had been living with us for a year and a half now, and he always looked out for Edward and me. Edward was openly gay, dating a boy named Seth in our class. They had not made the decision to come out of the closet in middle school, but got caught holding hands and kissing during lunch. So their sexuality was out of the bag and they were consequently picked on a lot. But luckily, Emmett and I were in the same grade, so we were able to protect the happy couple: everyone was too afraid of Edward's two burly older brothers that no one touched them. And that was not even considering Seth's older sister and my younger brother Jasper, both of who could hold their own in a fight.

And as for myself, I have Guevedoche, so my testicles had not descended until last year. Consequently I could not change in front of the other boys during physical education class, so Emmett made sure no one picked on me. Also, he only had the one ball on the right, and was hiding a vagina on the left, so he too had to change in the stalls. But unlike myself, his intersexed disorder did not ameliorate with age, thus he still had to avoid changing in public. Thus Edward and I continued to change in the stalls with him, so the other kids just thought it was some Cullen thing.

So when I looked over and noticed the blood, I did not know why, but I knew we needed to cover it up in order to maintain our social status as the cool elusive Cullen boys. I grabbed my jacket off of the back of my seat and draped it over Emmett's long left leg, covering the growing spot of blood. Then I leaned over and whispered to Emmett, "You are bleeding. Tie this around your waste, cover your nose like it is bloody, and run to the bathroom."

He nodded and began to gather up his books and papers, so I did the same as I turned behind him to our brother Edward and instructed, "Make our excuse for us and meet us in the boy's bathroom. Emmett had a bloody nose from wrestling this morning."

"Sure Russell," Edward replied gathering up his own books as Emmett and I stood and fled the classroom. Just as we were making our way to the door I heard the teacher yelling at us to stop so that she could question us. But Edward was on his game today and rose to his feet, blocking the teacher's view of us, and stated, "Emmett has a bloody nose. We were wrestling this morning when Russell got in a good one to his nose. We stopped the bleeding, but…"

I did not hear the end of Edward's excuse because the door swung closed as I rushed Emmett to the bathroom. A minute later, Emmett had stripped from the waste down in the large stall at the end, while I was wetting paper towels like mad. I brought back a huge pile of wet towels and handed him half, as I began to help wipe the blood off of his leg. The blood seemed to be coming from between his legs, so Emmett was busy trying to wipe himself there, when Edward finally joined us.

"She did not want to let me go! She kept insisting that one brother was enough to take him to the nurse with his bloody nose," Edward sighed exasperated from his dealings with our teacher. "But then I noticed all of the blood on the carpet near his desk. Once I pointed that out, she said to go ahead and send in the janitor while I was at it: something about she cannot leave that much blood on the carpet. Man Emmett! You are really bleeding! Maybe we should call Dad and take you to the hospital!"

"What do you think Emmett? We could get the school nurse," I suggested, still wiping off blood. I had now made it to his upper thigh, but he was still pulling out bloody towel after bloody towel from between his legs. His boxers and shorts were ruined, and if we could not stop the bleeding, I did not see any way out of this mess without getting help.

"It's everywhere! I can't get it off me!" Emmett cried in frustration, clearly too stressed out to make decisions.

"Edward, go get the nurse to help us, then we'll call Carlisle," I said taking charge of the situation as I stood and put Emmett's soiled garments in the bathroom sink.

Edward complied, and by the time he came back with Mrs. Varner, the school nurse, I was just helping Emmett wipe the blood off of his butt and one ball. The task gave me an excellent view of his vagina, which I had never seen before: it looked much more like the ones in the pornos than my own. I had a little blind vaginal canal tucked underneath my balls as a relic from my Guevedoche. Just because my balls had finally descended and covered the horrid thing up, did not mean it had gone away.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Varner asked as Edward led her into the boy's restroom.

I opened the stall door, taking a pile of soiled paper towels to the trash and stopped at the sink to make more. "I don't know what is happening, but Emmett is bleeding from his vagina," I answered. "His clothes are ruined and we can't get the bleeding to stop. We should call my uncle and take Emmett to the hospital."

"That's right: Emmett is the one with the vagina," Mrs. Varner said remembering the medical briefing my uncle had given her on us when we started school here. She probably had us all tagged with stupid descriptors like that. I bet to her I was the one with no balls and Edward was the fag. Getting help out of her just started to sound a lot harder. Maybe we should not have gone to her for help after all.

"I sent a janitor to the math room. Should I call Dad now?" Edward asked from his spot in the doorway. Edward thought vaginas were disgusting, so giving him a hands on task to do in this crisis was not a good idea.

Just as I was about to tell Edward to go ahead and call Dad, Mrs. Varner came to her senses and replied, "No. I will call him when we get back to my office. Edward, you go to Emmett's locker and get his P.E. shorts for him to wear."

"Yes Ma'am," Edward said before walking out the door happy for something to do to help.

"Emmett does not need to go to the hospital: he is just having a period. I need to go back to my office to get some supplies, and then we will clean him right up and send him home. Next time this happens, you just bring him straight to me," Mrs. Varner said.

"This is going to happen again!" Emmett wailed.

"A period?" I asked. I was shocked, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense.

"Yes to both. Now if you will just excuse me, I'll be right back," she informed us as she left.

"I can't get the blood off of my ball," Emmett complained as I went over to hug and comfort him.

"Here, let me help you," I said taking the wet towel to his wrinkled ball sack. Sure enough, the blood was trapped in all of the little crevices and more kept leaking over from the vagina. We were really close, having bonded over being the only two intersexed people we knew, so touching his genitals in an emergency like this was not that awkward. Plus, I knew it would be worse for him if it were any one else helping him.

"Okay Emmett, I have everything we will need to fix you right up. Now I don't have any boy's underwear, and you certainly cannot wear boxers with a maxi pad, so these girl's panties will have to do until you get home. I grabbed the largest size we have, so I hope they fit."

"Seriously? You are going to make him wear those? Just cut off his one ball and throw away his masculinity while you are at it!" I exclaimed thinking about where we could get a pair of tighty whities. Both Emmett and I only had boxers, while Edward wore tighty whities. But Edward was so skinny that his clothes would never fit Emmett.

"It's fine Rus, I understand," Emmett said chocking back tears.

"Good. Do you know how to put a maxi pad on?" Mrs. Varner asked.

When we both shook our heads no, she continued, "You just take the adhesive strip on the back off like so, and place it in the middle of the crotch area," she said demonstrating the technique before handing the panties, complete with sanitary liner, to Emmett.

"Which side is the front?" Emmett asked. This was the same question I had, because without the dick slit, how could anyone tell?

"This side," Mrs. Varner replied indicating the backside. Emmett flipped the panties around and pulled them on. "How is that fit?"

"Awkward: where am I supposed to put the frank and beans in these?" Emmett asked. He was standing up now, so I could just barely see his one ball falling out of the side and his micropenis making a small bulge near the top.

"Well we will call your father and ask for the specifics, but that seems fine for now," Mrs. Varner replied as Edward ran back in, out of breath from his trek to retrieve shorts.

"Here Emmett! I got your combo wrong the first few tries I was so nervous. Cool panties!" Edward's disjointedly said as he handed Emmett the shorts.

"Thanks Edward," Emmett replied less than half-heartedly as he pulled up his shorts and slipped his shoes back on sans socks: one of the socks had gotten blood on it, so the pair was currently in the sink with the rest of his clothes.

"Now just put the soiled clothes in this bag and here are a few extra pads for you," Mrs. Varner stated handing me an empty bag for the clothes, and Emmett a few more Maxi pads.

I grabbed the clothes, Emmett put the pads in his backpack, and Edward grabbed both his and my own backpack for the trip to the nurse's office.

Mrs. Varner set us down while she called my uncle to come get us. Then while we waited, she gave us a lesson in periods. Emmett started crying when she said that they occurred once a month, so Edward and I wrapped our arms around him for the remainder of the talk. There was something about hormones and the uterus and blood linings, but from what I could tell, it was not good news. It made me very grateful for my complete and utter lack of a uterus.

After half an hour, my uncle came to pick us up and took us home. "I sent Mom out to Port Angeles to pick up some supplies for you, Emmett. She should be back in about an hour with tighty whities and more pads. But for now, why don't we make you a nice warm bath to soak in?" Carlisle asked as we entered the door. There was one good thing about this retched day: the three of us all got out of school early, as it was only ten in the morning.

Emmett nodded and went upstairs with my uncle, while Edward suggested, "Let's make him some chicken noodle soup to make him feel better. He still seems really upset…"

"That sound's like a great idea! But how to you make it?" I asked. We were spoiled rich kids, and although my aunt worked, she was home all of the time, so us boys barely knew how to make toast.

"Well, we just get a can and open it. Then we dump it in a bowl and microwave: I've seen Seth do it at his house," Edward answered.

"Okay, let's see if we can find a can," I replied.

We had just barely found the one and only can of soup we owned and gotten it open, when my aunt finally came back from the store and went upstairs to find Emmett, who was probably still in the bathtub. I would be too if I were him: anything to avoid putting chick underwear on again.

"Russell!" I heard my aunt calling me from upstairs just as the microwave dinged indicating the soup was ready. "Can you come up here please?"

"I'll take him the soup. You go start the laundry," I told Edward as I grabbed the cup of soup and went upstairs to see what my aunt wanted. I had placed Emmett's soiled laundry in the washer to soak when we got home, so all Edward had to do was turn the knob. But I knew the whole period thing grossed him out, so I was giving him an excuse to avoid Emmett if he so desired.

"Yes Aunt Esme?" I replied as I set the soup on the end table in the hallway.

"Can you help your brother take these pads and underwear to his room and keep him company for awhile: he is very emotional right now with all of the hormones and I don't want him to be alone," my aunt replied as Emmett pulled up a pair of pajama bottoms over his bulging tighty whities. A bulge in his underpants was a rare sight, because his dick was even smaller than Edward's: the bulge was from the pad.

"Sure Auntie," I replied taking the proffered bags from my aunt.

"Come on Em, let's go put these in your room and then play video games. And Edward made you this soup," I said indicating where I left the soup.

"Thanks Rus," he replied picking up the soup in one hand, and carrying a towel in the other.

"What's the towel for?" I asked when we got back to his room, as I put away the new items in his top drawer, scooting over his boxers to make room.

"Dad just spent the last hour explaining the birds and the bees to me. If I put the towel down under me, then if the pad leaks, I won't ruin my bed or the couch," he answered.

"That sucks. But a few hours vegging and playing Rock Band with me should help make your day a little less sucky," I suggested.

"Okay," Emmett replied sipping his soup. "This soup is pretty nasty."

"Edward tried really hard, but that was the only can of soup we could find," I replied as we walked back down the hall so that he could dump the soup down the toilet.

"I'll tell him it was delicious and I ate the whole thing, and you better not contradict me," he said as we went downstairs to return the cup to the sink and play video games. Edward was nowhere in sight, so I assumed he went for a run or something away from the house.

After two hours Emmett's cell phone alarm beeped and I looked at him expectantly, wondering what the alarm was for. "I have to go change the pad," he explained as he paused our game.

Emmett went upstairs, I assumed to get a maxi pad and use the restroom, but I began to grow inpatient when he did not return. I was just debating on whether or not I should go upstairs and check on him, when I heard him call my name. "Coming," I called as I turned off the game and ascended the stairs, pausing outside the closed bathroom door. "What's up?"

"I messed up this pad: stupid thing sticks to itself and not the underwear. Can you get me another one?" Emmett asked through the door.

"Sure Em," I replied before going to his room and retrieving a few pads. I brought them back to the bathroom and handed him one pad, while placing the other two in the cabinet under the sink. "I brought a couple extra pads for next time."

"Thanks Rus," Emmett replied as he started to cry.

"It's going to be okay Em. Getting your period is not the end of the world," I said hugging my brother.

"But I am a boy, this should not be happening to me," he whined in between sobs as he unpeeled the pad and pushed it into his tighty whities.

"And I shouldn't have had to take testosterone shots twice a week just to make my balls descend. But I did and I still have to take my shots. We may have different symptoms, but we are both intersexed, and more importantly, we are brothers. We will get through this together. Look on the bright side: I bet we can milk this to get both of us out of school for the rest of the week," I replied giving his shoulder a squeeze. It was a Monday, so we could probably get away with taking another four days off.

"Yeah, but what no one tells you is how much it hurts: my back is killing me," he responded.

"Well let's go to your room and I'll give you a massage," I offered. When Emmett was adopted, my aunt moved her office downstairs, and Emmett was moved into her old office upstairs. So all four of us boys had rooms on the same floor, but Emmett's was on the other side of the hall, near my aunt and uncle's room.

"Thanks Rus," Emmett said pulling up his pants.

"Sure thing man, I'll just change into my pajama pants and grab some lotion from Edward's room for the backrub," I said.

I quickly changed and stopped by Edward's room to borrow his lotion. Edward and my aunt were the only two people in our house who owned lotion, as it was too girly for Emmett and me. But on the television, backrubs always involved lotion, so I figured Edward would not mind. In fact, if it meant him not having to be around hormonal Emmett, he would probably be grateful and thank me.

So it was only a minute later that I entered Emmett's room armed with Edward's lotion, prepared to rub my brother's back, and asked, "Are you ready for that massage?"

Emmett was already sitting on top of his towel on his bed, still wearing his pajamas. His cheeks flushed and he quickly nodded before looking away.

I assumed the off behavior was because he was accepting a backrub from his brother, which would be a first for us. Emmett was my best friend, but we were not as touchy feely as Edward, and Emmett probably felt embarrassed that he was about to receive something as girly as a backrub. But if his back really did hurt from the whole period thing, then this might make him feel better. So I walked over to him, sat down behind him, and started to rub in the lotion, like I had seen on television.

"Where does it hurt most?" I asked him as I concentrated on his shoulders.

"My lower back," he replied indicating the small of his back. I squirted some more lotion onto my hands and worked my way lower, to the region he indicated. When I got there, he let out a soft moan, so I figured I was doing it correctly and continued in silence.

I was still massaging Emmett's lower back when Esme appeared in the open doorway. "It has been three hours since Dad gave you that Tylenol Emmett, would you like some more to help with the pain? How are you feeling sweetie?" she asked drawing attention to the bottle of pills in her hands.

"Yes please, Mom: my back is killing me," Emmett replied, but quickly broke eye contact, looking down to the floor.

Esme doled out the medication and handed my brother a bottle of water, before leaving the bottle of pills on his nightstand. "You can take two every three hours for the pain. How are you coping with all of this? I know Dad and you talked for a long time, so if you are all talked out for right now, I understand," Esme said with concern.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Emmett asked still staring at his feet.

"Anything sweetheart," my aunt replied.

"What am I supposed to do when I get an erection while wearing these stupid pad things?" he asked. I could see the blush radiating throughout his cheeks from my spot behind him on the bed.

"Well pads are not made to accommodate erections, so I would recommend taking care of that in the shower, so that you don't get blood on your bed. But if you want to, your bed should be fine too if you put down a towel first. Or you could just talk to your brother until it goes away," Esme suggested.

My aunt and uncle must be the coolest parents ever, because they had no problem telling us boys to go choke the chicken in the shower. They also frequently gave us all condoms and lube, and left extras strategically placed throughout the house. All of our friends thought that we were the coolest boys in our school because our coffee table in the living room was decorated with a colorful bowl of condoms and travel sized lube packets, and a sign that read, "Take as many as you need." Also there was a smaller version of this bowl in the boy's upstairs bathroom and we each had a bottle of lube with our name on it on the soap ledge. That last one was my uncle's idea.

And they were such cool parents that they did not even say anything except for, "Don't let Jasper see that," when they caught Emmett and me watching porn together. Since Edward was gay, and Jasper too young, Emmett and I were always talking about hot girls together and he was my porn-sharing buddy. Jacking off to the same porn DVD gets boring, so we would trade to spice up our lives. And a few times, we watched one together when we were supposed to have the house to ourselves. But one time my aunt and uncle came home early and found us in the living room jerking the chicken to a hot lesbian porn: Emmett was a boob man, while I liked the pussy.

"Rus is part of the problem, so I don't think talking to him will make it go away," Emmett finally whispered after a minute, still looking at his feet as his blush turned a brighter shade of red.

"Oh. Well then you will have to go with one of the first two options," she replied.

"Mom? Can I ask you something else?" Emmett asked, still embarrassed.

"Sure baby," she answered not at all worried about what was going to come out of my brother's big mouth. Truthfully, after that first omission, I think I would have said no.

"Does that make me gay that I got hard looking at my brother's chest?" Emmett asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Actually, I was wondering the same thing earlier this morning: I got a hard on while I was helping Em wipe all the blood off of his pussy," I added in. It was true and I hoped it would make Emmett feel better knowing that he was not the only one, but it was not exactly relevant. I had gotten hard while touching a fuck-hot virgin pussy, while Em had just been looking at me in my pajamas. His was definitely gayer than mine.

"No, if anything that would make you two bi. But Russell, it sounds like you were just turned on by Emmett's more feminine parts, so you are probably still straight. Emmett, you will have to look at other boys to tell if you are bi or are just into Russell because he is also intersexed. Carlisle and I do not mind if you boys experiment, just as long as you use lube and condoms. If you need any help staying safe, just ask. But you boys should bring this up in therapy when you go on Saturday," she answered.

My aunt and uncle had been making all of us attend therapy ever since they adopted us. We were all orphans, so the therapy was to help us deal with the traumatic loss of our parents. Truthfully Jasper, Edward, and I had been going so long that it had gotten boring and we were trying to convince my aunt and uncle that we did not need to go any longer. Emmett, however, had only lost his dad a few years ago, so he was still into it.

"I must be pretty sexy if looking at my abs turns men bi," I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not your abs, your pecks," Emmett mumbled.

He must have mumbled it loud enough for Esme to hear, because she suddenly looked me over and asked, "Russell, can you stand up for me for a moment?"

"What?" I asked as I stood up, giving Esme an unobstructed view of my body.

"Oh my," she gasped. "Russell, you are going to have to put on a shirt and we will have to go bra shopping on Saturday. When did you start getting boobs?"

"I don't have boobs! I'm just getting a little fat," I said indicating my new love handles. "Jasper and Emmett will help me do a couple of reps this weekend and then I will be fine."

"No Russell, those are breasts coming in on your chest, not fat. And those are feminine hips, not love handles: working out won't help. I'll go get your uncle so that he can give you a birds and the bees talk too," she replied.

"I'm not getting breasts! I've been taking the testosterone shots! And just look at the size of my cock," I protested grabbing my crotch, "No one with a dick this big could have breasts."

"Language Russell!" my aunt reprimanded. "You already have the blind vagina, a set of boobs to go with it is not a stretch. And your uncle said that some Guevedoche patients have female secondary characteristics, like boobs. Now go put on a shirt and do not let me catch you walking around without one now that your body is changing. And we will go bra shopping this weekend."

"But Esme, I am a boy! Boys are allowed to walk around shirtless. And I am _not_ wearing a bra!" I shouted.

"I know this is hard for you Russell, but Emmett is going through the same thing and he is dealing with it a lot better than you are. Now calm down and I will send your uncle up," she ordered.

"Sorry Rus," Emmett said, looking up at me with a weak apologetic smile and handed me one of his shirts to put on. That was quick: my chest must have been making him feel very uncomfortable for him to offer me a shirt so fast like that. I took the shirt scowling and put it on.

"Good. Now if you want to talk about it with me after your talk with Carlisle, I will be in my office," Esme said before leaving the room.

"If it any consolation, I think your boobs are _hot!_" Emmett exclaimed now that we were alone in his room. "If I had boobs like that, I would totally be all touching them and squeezing them and rubbing them. Now you get to touch hot boobs whenever you want."

"Well I would rather have a sweet pussy like yours to touch: that ish is _hot_!" I replied sitting next to him on the bed.

"Well I'll let you see mine if I can see yours," he offered.

"Your on, but not until you are feeling better," I replied.

I had never really thought about my brother sexually before today, besides briefly acknowledging that he was a good-looking dude. But I had never before had a front row view of what he was packing. And now that I had, I began to contemplate how hot he was: Emmett had a cute boyish face, complete with awesome dimples. And his abs were pretty sweet, as I always appreciated a toned body. I never really cared for boobs, so his flat chest did not bother me. And he was intersexed, like me, so he would understand and except my unconventional body. If he were attracted to me too, then he would be a good person to experiment with. And being brothers and best friends, I knew our relationship could survive it.

"Emmett, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied as he caught me eyeing his chest and blushed.

"If you like my boobs, what do you think of my cock? Isn't it going to be weird for you to look at my boobs knowing I have a dick?"

"Um…this is kind of embarrassing, but I try not to look at your dick. Mine is so small that I have always been curious about full sized ones and sometimes I wonder how one would feel inside me. But I don't like looking at naked men, because without the breasts, they do nothing for me. So I always just figured that my curiosity was a result of being intersexed and not gay," he replied shyly.

"Same with me, but without the pussy the flat man chests do nothing for me," I replied, trying to make him feel better.

"Do you think my chest is hot?" Emmett asked as a smile began to spread across his lips and light up his face.

"Yeah dude and your smile too," I replied as I heard Carlisle walking up the stairs.

Carlisle took me to my room and gave me a talk about secondary sexual characteristics, like breasts and hips. He said that the testosterone shots were suppressing them, so if I stopped my shots, I would probably begin to look even more like a lady. And I probably would never get that goatee I wanted, even though I have been looking forward to getting facial hair forever.

Then Carlisle concluded that in a few years, if I did not like the breasts, he would arrange to have them removed. And until then, I needed to wear a shirt at all times, like a girl, and go bra shopping with Esme. And no matter how much I protested against wearing such a thing, he told me I had to at least buy one. He did however concede that I could go around in a baggy sweatshirt if I wanted; just as long as I did not let it all hang out.

And then my uncle went into his typical spiel that my body was different because of the Guevedoche and that I should not be ashamed of who I am. So I zoned out and started daydreaming. I found myself thinking about licking Emmett's micropenis when I heard my uncle ask, "So do you have any questions?"

"Nope, I'm good," I said taking the opportunity to bolt. "But I promised Emmett a back rub to help with his period."

"Okay. You know where to find me if you change your mind," he said as I quickly exited the room.

I found Emmett throwing away a used tissue and raised my eyebrow at him, knowing what he must have been doing while I had my talk with Carlisle. Emmett's face turned scarlet at being caught red handed, although I do not know why: he had never been shy about spanking the monkey before. "Having fun without me, I see," I teased as I went to retrieve the bottle of lotion and resume the backrub.

"Yeah, sorry," he replied avoiding eye contact.

"Why are you acting so weird about it?" I asked.

"I was picturing your boobs as I did it," he admitted shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I was planning on using images of your pussy to handle my business tonight, so I guess that makes us even," I offered. Being a virgin myself, Emmett's was the first one I had ever seen in real life, so it was bound to feature in my fantasies for awhile, despite the blood.

Emmett and I continued to flirt as a finished massaging his back. Then he laid down on his bed and asked me to rub his front. I jumped at the opportunity to touch his rock-hard abs and agreed. And while I was rubbing lotion into his pecks, he stole a kiss. That let to an all out make-out session, which was interrupted when he groaned into my ear and whispered, "Fuck Rus! Now I'm hard again."

This new found sexual attraction was moving really fast, but I had been rock hard since I started the backrub, so I rubbed my cock against his thigh, to let him know I felt the same way. "Let's go into the bathroom," I whispered, not wanting to worry about getting period blood all over the place.

He nodded, so we went down the hall and turned on the water after plugging the tub. We stripped and Emmett sat down in the tub first, then I joined him, sitting on his lap. Emmett wrapped his left arm around me, and slowly let his right hand travel along my body until he was touching my right breast.

When I had agreed to show him mine earlier, I really had no intension of following through with that promise today. I was going to wait until after his period ended, but now that we had started, I figured pulling back would make Emmett feel self-conscious over the whole blood thing. And since I did not mind the blood, and I would likely get to touch a scorching hot pussy out of the deal, I decided to go along with Emmett's lead. Plus, was extremely horny and thinking with my little head at the time.

"Can I lick it?" he asked me in a husky voice.

I looked into his eyes, and then down at his micropenis, which was ridged and stabbing me in the thigh, before I nodded. Emmett's tongue darted out and the sensation felt so good that my head fell back as I moaned loudly. I would probably get a talk about safe sex after this, but I did not care just then. Instead I trailed my fingers along his left thigh until I got to the micropenis. Penises did nothing for me, but for some reason, I found micropenises extraordinarily hot and desperately wanted to touch it. So I did.

And this time it was Emmett's turn to throw his head back and moan. He opened his legs, granting me access to the hidden treasure, and my fingers traveled lower, looking for that gorgeous vagina of his. When I found it, it felt like silk beneath my fingers. It was wet and slippery, and not just from the blood and water either: he was wet for me. So I slowly pushed my finger inside and almost creamed myself thinking about what it would feel like to push my cock inside too.

"I want to fuck your tight pussy," I moaned as Emmett continued to lick my nipple and I started to pump my finger in and out of his tight hole. "I am going to thrust my big cock into your tiny little hole until you scream my name."

"Fuck that feels so good Rus!" he exclaimed guiding my free hand to his micropenis. I began to stroke his micro in time with his pussy and his breathing picked up as he closed his eyes and forgot to continue his licking. "Cuming!" he shouted as his walls clamped down on my finger and cum shot out of his little dick.

Emmett was still panting as he reached his hand down and grasped my rock-hard cock and began to stroke firmly. "I think I like the way your penis feels in my hand. I've always wished I had a penis like yours: long and thick and lickable," he whispered into my ear before nipping my neck.

There was something wonderful about the feeling of his hand on my shaft: it was strong and firm and so not mine. The feeling was so sublime that I knew I would want to do it again, a lot. Thus it was only a minute later that I was spraying us both in seamen and screaming his name. He licked and nipped along my jaw until I caught my breath, before capturing my lips in a hungry kiss.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Emmett asked me, breaking away from our kiss.

"Yes," I replied throwing my arms around him, too caught up in post-orgasmic bliss to care that we were moving too quickly.

And ever since that day in the bathtub, Emmett and I have been a thing. He stood by me when I went bra shopping and I covered for him when he got his period at school. Our genitalia may not have been standard, but our romance was hot and passionate and wild. We were only dating for a month when I took his virginity in the loft above the garage. It was only a month after that when he took mine in the same bed. We both preferred to use my cock and his pussy, but we occasionally switched off to using my vagina and his microdick to spice up life in the bedroom.

We both wondered if our relationship made us gay, so we talked to our therapist, which did not really help. But pulling out Edward's gay porn did: that ish did nothing for me, but Emmett got all hot and bothered from it. However, when we pulled the lesbian porn back out, we both still agreed that it was hot. And although heterosexual porn was a little weird to watch now, it was still hot.

I decided that if we ever broke up, I would go looking for chicks, so I probably was not bi. But Emmett said he would be willing to try both, and decided that he was bisexual. And he made good on that promise that one time we broke up: I caught Emmett with another boy in the garage. The sight threw me into such a jealous rage that I kicked the boy out and pleaded for Emmett to take me back. He agreed, but made me promise to stop being such a dick.

My uncle said not worry about trying to fit into a specific gender role, because that was a lost cause and will just make us unhappy when we fail. And the older I got, the more pronounced my female secondary sexual characteristics became, despite the testosterone shots. It became increasing difficult to hide my C cups, and after a while, I did not want to anymore: I looked hot and I was tired of pretending to be all boy.

Emmett really liked my big boobies and my feminine curves, so I decided to go off of the testosterone and try a female persona. I chose the name Rosalie and made Edward help me dress. And I would never have guessed that I would like it as much as I did! Sure the dresses and heels were a pain and quickly went out the window, and I still liked to work on cars, but I looked smoking in a pair of skinny jeans and a low cut shirt with my cleavage hanging out. And makeup and jewelry were fun, but I really liked all the cool new hairstyles available now that I was a girl. Plus, I really liked all of the attention I received from the lesbian girls- awesome!

The other kids at school made fun of me for switching, and I had to admit that I was intersexed to get them to back off. Carlisle even came to our school and gave a lecture about intersexed people and he told the other kids that I had accidentally been assigned the wrong gender at birth. He said that now that I reached puberty, it became obvious that I was really a girl, so I had to switch gender identities.

And once the other kids understood that my name change was due to a medical problem, and not a psychological desire to cross dress and that I did not have fake boobs, the other kids backed off a bit. They still looked at me funny and talked behind my back, but they stopped saying ish to my face. Plus even wearing a dress, I could still throw a mean punch. And I had my boyfriend Emmett there backing me up, so no one wanted to mess with us.

Emmett's big mouth even came in handy: he let it slip in the boy's locker room that he and I were having hot vaginal sex, implying that there was a vagina involved. Everyone assumed that the vagina we were using was mine, and since I did have one and had used it on occasion, I did not even hesitate to confirm these rumors.

But confirming I had a vagina just led to the other kids questioning why I was ever classed as a boy in the first place. I explained that chromosomally I had one X and one Y chromosome, so that made me a boy genetically. Then I admitted to having a penis instead of a clit, which led to a fistfight, and Emmett and I getting sent home early for kicking butt.

After that my aunt and uncle decided to move to a new town where no one would know that I used to be a boy or that I had a penis. But as we were packing up, my little brother Jasper found a girl in the woods outside our house. He named her Alice and my aunt and uncle ended up adopting her too, bringing our total to five children.

Emmett and I finished high school together, before going off to University together. When we graduated, we got married and decided we wanted a family. And since Emmett was the only one with a uterus, he would have to carry them. And by some lucky twist of fate, he turned out to be producing oocytes, while I was a stud in the sperm department, so we got knocked-up on the first try.

We decided to hide our miraculous pregnancy, as we did not want media attention. Instead we stayed in seclusion until our first daughter, Lillian, was born. A second daughter, Violet, and then a son, Russell Emmett, quickly followed. After Russell's birth, Emmett had his tubes tied, and we lived happily ever after as a family of five.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the last chapter I have written for this story. There is still a chance I will write more, but for now, this is the end :(

So I have been considering revising this story and posting it on twilighted. If I were to revise this entire story, what would you have me change? Would you rather I write the entire story with Alice having Guevadoche? Bobby as the bad guy rapist? Edward dating Seth and less creepy? Start the story with Carlisle's POV when they were children? The entire story from Rosalie's POV? Let me know your ideas!

Reviews for last chapter: VoldieBeth, Master of the Boot, anonymous begging X3, caiusaromarcus, and halerosalie100! When I first started writing this story, I had no idea it would turn out into this story. So I would like to thank all of you readers, and most importantly those that have reviewed this story. If it were not for the reviewers, I would never have finished this story: you all have given me the inspiration to finish this. So thank you all very much! And to those who have made reading this story part of your weekly routine, I am sad to say that you will have to find something else to do with all that time. Might I suggest you check out my other story, Gall Stone of Doom? I am currently revising it, so even if you read it the first time around, there is still a lot of new material!

* * *

Update: Master of the Boot has published a totally awesome alternative universe spin off for this story! In it, Alice is a vampire, but Jasper is still human. He even cusses like my Jasper, Dawkins! It is called Tetragametic Hellraiser: The Final Countdown and can be found here:

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net (slash) s (slash) 6663445 (slash) 1 (slash) Tetragametic_Hellraiser_The_Final_Countdown

I highly recommend that everyone check it out! It may be even better than this story!


	86. Chapter 85

Author's Note: Rosalie and Emmett and the garage outtake. Sorry that this has been so long in coming, but straight Emmett and Rosalie would not talk to me.

* * *

Emmett's POV:

After my father died, I was stuck in the hospital, and then later at the Cullen's house, recovering from the bear attack for a really long time. The one person I turned to back then, above all others, was my new friend Rosalie. She helped me get over my loss and helped take care of me during my infirmary. But mostly she was drop dead gorgeous and distracted me from feeling sorry for myself or being anxious about my new life.

The first time I saw Rosalie, when she was camping with her family, I thought that she was a stuck up spoiled brat. But the second time, when she was saving me from that bear, I thought that she was my own personal angel come to save me or take me to heaven. Only I could not be going to heaven, because it hurt way too much for that to be the case; I must be on my way to hell, with my own personal angel escort. Maybe the devil had angels too. It turned out that I was not going to hell, but I got to keep the hell's angel: I lived and Rosalie's family adopted me and took me home with them. The attraction was still there when I woke up in the hospital with her by my side.

I could barely breathe when I woke up, because my chest hurt so bad from where the bear had clawed me, and I felt a stabbing pain every time my chest rose or fell with the intake of air. Sharpe intakes of breath were even worse. But when I saw my personal angel sitting by my bed and holding my hand that first day, I could not help but to gulp in air, despite the pain associated with doing so. My heart started racing and I could feel my pulse pounding in my head, but that was not the only place I felt it pounding.

I was so embarrassed I thought I would die, when my skyrocketing vitals sent the alarm on the machine off and a nurse rushed in, quickly followed by Dr. Cullen. Having Dr. Cullen and my nurse, who was some old lady who looked like my late grandma, so close to me quickly put a damper on my little problem between my legs. But still, it was as embarrassing at it gets. In that moment I closed my eyes and prayed that I was dead and that I would be in hell the next time I opened my eyes. That prayer went unanswered.

Instead Dr. Cullen fussed with my meds and IV until my heart rate returned to normal. But he must have given me a sedative or something, because I blinked my eyes and then I was waking up again three hours later. Rosalie was still in my room, but this time she was sleeping on a couch in the corner. I tried to stay calm that time so that I could stay awake long enough to find out what happened, but staying calm _down there_ just made me realize how bad everything else on my body hurt.

I ended up screaming in pain when I tried to move, waking Rosalie up, who called my nurse and doctor back in. That time they explained to me that my dad did not make it and that I needed to stay still because of my injuries. The ones to my chest hurt the worst, but the broken leg would take the longest to heal. The thought of being a crippled orphan attending my father's funeral in a wheelchair was not the type of thing thirteen year olds are equipped to handle. I fully admit I cried.

I cried like a little baby and Dr. Cullen was the first to put his arms around me and tell me that everything was going to be okay. Rosalie was the next to comfort me. She came over, crawled into bed next to me, and stroked my hair, while she told me that I was not going to be alone: her family was adopting me and they would take care of me. And despite the fact that I was still bawling, part of me did feel better.

In fact, part of me felt pretty good, with Rosalie's pert breasts crushed up against my face. I continued to cry, but my heart rate went through the roof and something stirred and throbbed in my pants again. And again Dr. Cullen upped my sedative, but at least I did not pass out this time around. Although I did lose the hard on and I fell asleep in Rosalie's arms about thirty minutes later.

This time when I woke up, Rosalie was gone and a pretty woman was sitting in her chair by the bed. "Where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"Rosalie went to shower and change her clothes. I'm Mrs. Cullen, Dr. Cullen's wife and Rosalie's aunt," she answered, walking towards me and taking my hand in hers.

Mrs. Cullen then proceeded to tell me how sorry she was about my dad dying and let me cry into her shoulder for a while. And when I was all cried out, she told me about how she and the doctor wanted to adopt me and that she loved me already. She told me that I could call her mom if I wanted to, but I did not have to.

She seemed really nice; I had not had a mother for a few years and I was not ashamed to admit that I liked it. She hugged me and patted my head and helped me sit up when I had to cough. She even sang to me, but what I liked most was when she would just hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright. She even smelled like a mom and that was the last thought that ran through my head as I drifted off to sleep again.

The next time I woke up, Rosalie was back and wearing clean clothes with her hair freshly combed. She was drop dead beautiful when she looked a mess, but now that she was properly put together, I think my heart did stop. Either that or it was just racing so fast that it set the machine off again, because my nurse rushed in, followed shortly after by Dr. Cullen.

It did not take Dr. Cullen long to realize that my heart rate went up every time I was left alone with his niece. When his eyes fell to my crotch, I felt my cheek's burning with my blush, before he even mouthed the word, "Oh."

"I wanted to bathe him before we sedated him again, but I guess that will just have to wait until later," my nurse said fussing with my IV.

"No, don't sedate him Martha: he'll be fine. Everyone out: Rosalie you can go wait in my office or the doctor's lounge," Dr. Cullen said taking a bag of fluid away from my nurse.

Rosalie complained and grumbled, but eventually let herself be led away by my nurse. As soon as they were gone, Dr. Cullen shut the door behind them and proceeded to give me a talk about the birds and the bees. What do flying animals have to do with growing up? I was really lost until he started talking about erections and condoms. Then he told me that Rosalie would have to leave if my heart went crazy every time I saw her and asked me if I wanted him to keep her away from me.

"No sir. Please don't take away the angel. I'll try harder, I swear," I promised.

He just chuckled and patted me on the head, so I figured that I was not in too much trouble. He told me to try thinking about something else when I had a problem and that seemed to work for me. Thinking about old nurse Martha was enough to shrivel my little man up. Thinking about how Nurse Martha came back in after that lecture and gave me a sponge bath was enough to make it crawl back inside me and try to pretend like it never even existed.

That sponge bath was the nastiest thing I have ever experienced in my life. Nurse Martha was old and wrinkled and looked like my dead granny. She pulled off my hospital gown, leaving me bare for the world to see, and wiped me down with a washcloth. I wanted to die. But it was not until the next morning that I prayed to god to let me die right now from these bear injuries.

Rosalie had been allowed back into my room after the sponge bath and she had crawled into bed with me to sleep that night. She was so close to me that I could feel the heat from her body and that night I dreamed she reached over and touched me. Not on my hand or head like she did during the day, but on my other head. Down there. The dream felt so real and so good that I thought it was real.

That dream was the best I have ever had, but when I woke up I felt like I was in a nightmare: I had sticky white stuff all over my junk and my thin hospital gown was practically glued to my dick. It was embarrassing and Rosalie was still asleep right next to me. And worst of all, I just kept thinking about how I was going to have to let Nurse Martha clean me up.

I started crying and sobbing quietly, which woke Rosalie up. "What's wrong?" she asked me, but I could not answer her, so I shook my head instead. "Should I get my uncle?" I quickly accepted Rosalie's offer, so she left the room, but was back with Dr. Cullen in a matter of minutes.

"Wait outside Rosalie," Dr. Cullen instructed before walking over to my bed and asking, "What's wrong Emmett?"

I was so embarrassed that I could not look him in the eye or speak, so I just pulled my blanket back, showing him the wet spot, to answer him

"Well that's okay Emmett. I'll just send Martha in to clean you up," he said.

I did not want Martha to clean me up. Just the thought of my elderly nurse touching me down there made me sick to my stomach. Before I knew what was happening I was hunched over in more pain than I have ever been in and puking my guts out. Dr. Cullen went first to my IV and then grabbed a bedpan on his way back over to me. He helped me hold the stitches on my chest as I vomited, while calling for help at the same time.

I thought that Nurse Martha was going to come in, which just made me groan and wish I wear dead, but I lucked out and a tall male nurse came in instead. I was still feeling queasy as Nurse Shawn brought in a pile of clean clothes and bedding, before going over to the sink and starting a bucket of warm water for my sponge bath.

"Emmett, would it be okay if Nurse Shawn cleans you up this time instead of Nurse Martha?" Dr. Cullen asked.

I felt a lot better about a dude bathing me, so I nodded. He still had to see me and touch me, but at least it was not the old lady. Shawn was pretty young too, so it felt more like a friend helping me out than that I was an invalid. He even handed me the wet washcloth and let me clean my own junk and made me feel better by telling me embarrassing stories about his own teenage years.

"Once I went camping with my best friend, Lucas, and his family. He had an older sister who was _hot_. We were fourteen and she was seventeen and filled out in all of the right places if you know what I mean. That night I shared a tent with Lucas, but I was dreaming about his sister. I had seen her dripping wet in her swimsuit earlier that day. I woke up cumming all over myself with Lucas shaking me awake.

"He said that he heard me moaning and thought that I was having a bad dream or something. He was just trying to wake me, but it was pretty gross and embarrassing to wake up like that. And Lucas started screaming and ran away as soon as he realized what was happening. Thankfully his older brother was also in the tent and he took me down to the river to wash up and change before anyone found out. That water was freezing and my teeth were chattering and I swear I almost got frostbite when a gust of chilly wind blew by.

"Lucas eventually got over it and forgave me, but it was still really weird the whole rest of that camping trip that we were all stuck together out in the woods," Shawn told me as he finished cleaning up my vomit, before moving on to redress my wounds. There was barf on the old dressings, so they had to go.

After that Shawn came and gave me all of my sponge baths, but Martha was still my nurse for everything else. And thinking of Martha worked wonders for getting rid of my little problem between my legs and keeping my heart rate steady, so I used that trick the rest of the time I was in the hospital. Although I was all too happy when Dr. Cullen said I finally got to go home.

Going home came with a lot of advantages, like no more Nurse Martha and no more hospital smell. I finally got to see what Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's house looked like and I had a room to myself. My new room was huge and a few of my old things had been moved into it, but most of the things in there were new, like the bedspread and clothes.

And I was apparently well enough for certain other activities, because Dr. Cullen gave me a bag full of condoms and a bottle of lube when I got home. Well he did not hand them to me, but he showed me where they were kept in my top dresser drawer next to my socks and underwear. He even handed me a banana and showed me how to put one on, before handing me a strip and telling me to practice.

I had assumed that the condoms were permission to use them and the only one I wanted to use them with was Rosalie; I had asked her to be my girlfriend before I even got out of the hospital and she had agreed. But it was not until Edward was knocking on my bedroom door with Rosalie half naked in my arms that I ever considered that my new parents might not be okay with our relationship. Her breasts were even better without the shirt and bra.

Edward really frightened me the way he had Rosalie running off back to her room. He warned me that my adoption was not final yet and that his parents could always send me back if they did not like what I was doing with their precious little girl. And it was not like I was even doing all that much with her! I had just barely gotten her bra off for the first time when he had interrupted.

After that night, Rosalie and I agreed to slow it down and keep our activities out of the house. I was still bed bound for another month, but as soon as I was walking around again, I was hobbling out into the forest on my crutches to have some private time with my girlfriend. We were both inexperienced virgins, so we spent a lot of time out in the woods just touching each other.

It was over a year before we realized that there was a next step; my friend, Paul, from school started telling me about how his new girlfriend used her mouth on him. I did not believe him at first, but then Rosalie and I googled it later that evening and found out about everything we were missing. And once we entered the world of oral, there was no going back.

Oral was a lot harder to hide from the parents. When we were just using hands, we would leave our clothes mostly on while we touched each other, so all we had to do was pull our clothes back into place and zip up in order to not get caught. But with oral, we started taking our bottoms completely off, explaining how I got caught with my pants down a week later.

Rosalie and I had gone off into the forest to fool around as usual. She had gone first and screamed my name when my head was down between her legs. I kept going until she pushed my head away, completely out of breath, before we switched. She pulled her pants up and I lowered mine. She had a mouth full of cock when I heard movement behind us.

I pushed Rosalie off of me and tried to put my pants back on, but my new dad stepped into the clearing before I got my junk put away. He looked from my boner to Rosalie's flushed cheeks and back again a few times before he said, "I hope you two were planning on using a condom. Esme is looking for you two: dinner is ready. I'll stall for five minutes, but you better be decent when you come back in and I don't want to have to come looking for you again."

And with that said, he turned and walked away. As soon as he was gone, I turned to look at Rosalie, who was looking past me at something in the trees. I turned back around and followed her gaze to see my boxers proudly on display, stuck in a bush. So I did the only thing I could do; I grabbed my boxers while dropping my pants.

Rosalie did not move to help me and just started laughing. It took me a minute to find the humor in the situation, as it was my penis that had been caught out and on display by my adoptive father, but by the time we were walking back to the house, I was laughing too. At least he was not my biological father, although it was still hard looking him in the eye that night at dinner. And I swear Rosalie and I turned scarlet red that night when my new mom handed us each a huge bag full of condoms and lube. I was so embarrassed and I really did not want to get caught again, so I think I would have done almost anything in the name of prevention.

"Let's take our bikes over to the meadow," I whispered into Rosalie's ear a week later, in between sucking her neck. We were so scared of getting caught again that we had not done anything for an entire week, when we normally fooled around at least once a day. My balls were killing me.

The meadow was five miles north of our house, past the river, so it was unlikely that our parents would follow us there. Thus we were unlikely to get caught and I thought we would be safe there.

"Okay," she moaned back into my ear.

I took Rosalie's hand and led her to our bikes in the garage. We made out for another ten minutes before we finally pulled apart and got on our bikes. It took us awhile and I had to think about old ladies to make my dick stop aching while I pedaled, but we finally made it to the meadow, propping our bikes up against a tree.

We were stripping out of our clothes and could not keep our mouths off of each other before we even got our helmets off. I hitched Rosalie's leg under my arm as I picked her up and laid her down on the grass. She was dry humping me like I was water in the desert. Her soft, curvy body felt like silk against my skin. But I wanted her mouth wrapped around me already, so I pulled away and went to work.

I always took care of Rosalie first. She liked to get hers first and I liked to fall asleep after I got mine. Even if I was getting it outside, which was normally the case back then. So the quicker I took care of her, the quicker she would return the favor. I had two fingers in her wet pussy and my tongue lapping at her clit, while she was screaming my name. Between her screams, moans, and legs wrapped around my head, it was no wonder that I did not hear the car pulling up.

The meadow was just off a trail that was barely large enough to drive a car down, although most cars were not capable of getting over the thick tree roots. The police cruiser Chief Swan normally drove would not make it, but I did not know that his department also had a four wheel drive jeep capable of off roading. And I confused Rosalie's screams for ones of pleasure, so I was more than a little surprised when the chief of police cleared his throat and said, "Ahmm, Emmett, Rosalie."

Rosalie was pushing my shoulders and at first I confused her actions for directing my movements, but as soon as I heart Chief Swan's voice I realized that she was pushing me away because she had seen him. I must have jumped ten feet in the air and screamed like a girl, before grabbing my shirt and covering my junk.

"What's going on here?" Chief Swan asked as Rosalie grabbed her clothes and began to cover up.

I had no answer to that question, so I just looked at Rosalie, hoping she did.

"Sorry Chief Swan," Rosalie replied, pulling on the rest of her clothes.

"Get dressed Emmett. I should charge you two with public nudity, but I'm going to go lenient on you since this is your first offense. I'll have to take you back to your parents and explain what I caught the two of you doing," Chief Swan said.

I complied and got dressed, before helping the police chief strap our bikes to his roof rack. Then Rosalie and I climbed into the jeep and prepared to see the looks on our parents' faces when they realized that we got caught together again. I would not be surprised if they grounded us for life. I prepared to hear my parents yell and scream or be mad at us, but I was not prepared for their reaction at all: Dad asked if we had at least used condoms and Mom just sent us to our rooms for the night.

I wanted them to be mad at me, because that I at least would know how to handle. But this mild disappointment was killing me. I was just thinking that I should try to go talk to them, when Mom came in my room. "Sorry Emmett for keeping you waiting, but I wanted to wait until your brothers were asleep before we talk about this," she said sitting down at the foot of my bed.

"I'm sorry Mom. I didn't mean to get carried away like that, but I also did not think anyone would find us," I replied, wringing my hands in my lap.

"You and Rosalie are grounded for a week. And I would hope that you two would show more discretion than that in the future. And you two didn't even have a condom on you! With all of those condoms we give you, the least you could do is use them, got it?"

"Got it. I promise to use protection, but…"

"But what Emmett? The least you two could do for us and for yourselves is to be safe," she replied sternly.

"But we're virgins," I whispered embarrassedly. I was pretty certain that my face had turned red.

"Oh. Oh! Really? I just thought… well never mind what I thought. You two can go at your own pace and it's probably a better idea if you make Rosalie wait for sex."

"Why?" I asked confused. I had clearly been getting mixed signals from my parents lately. They told us to use a condom when we were still virgins, but ground us for getting caught.

"Well girls are only after one thing, Emmett. It's like riding a fine stallion; if you want the ride you have to buy the horse. If you give out your stallion rides for free, then no one will want to buy your horse. But, if you save your rides for the right person and get married, then she will by all of your horse rides, understand?" she asked patting my head.

I did not in fact understand what she had said. It seemed to be something about livestock and sex; Darwin I hope that she was not saying that I should date a horse. "Sorry, no," I confessed, still confused.

"Well how about this metaphor? A good looking boy like you is like a prized bull used in bull riding competitions. People pay a lot of money for a ride on the bull and other people pay even more money to keep the bull and take care of it to show off or take on private rides. Don't give away the rides for free, or no one will want to take care of the bull. You are the bull, Emmett," she finally revealed.

I must say I was confused the entire time she was talking about the horse and then even more so when she went on with the bull. I was so lost that I did not know where to begin with a response. But luckily I did not have to, because mom still had a speech or two in her.

"Okay, let me try one more metaphor as see if you get this one. Why buy the cow when you can drink the milk for free? The cow is you, the milk in your sex. It means, 'Why would someone bother marrying you, if they can have sex with you for free?' Loose boys don't get married off very quickly when they come of age. Do you want to be the last boy in your class to get married?"

"I thought the cow metaphor went the other way around. Isn't Rosalie the cow?" I asked, still slightly confused.

"Everyone is a cow until they finish schooling, graduate from University, and start their careers. If you want to get married and have a family, you need to keep your purity intact so that a nice young lady will come along and _want_ to marry you. No one wants a slut," she explained, knowing that I did not want to go to college.

Not long after being adopted, Mom had asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up and I really did not have an answer for her. I had thought about it for a few minutes, but the only thing I could think of that I wanted to be when I grew up was a father, so I had told her that. "You want to be a stay at home father?" she had asked in response.

Having no other answer, I had nodded and we had left it at that. But now it seemed that that life choice came with the requirement of keeping my purity intact. "So if I sleep with Rosalie, I'm a slut?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What about Rosalie? Will she be a slut too?"

"No, Rosalie wants to go to university and start up her own car repair shop when she grows up: she'll be able to afford to buy a cow. You don't want her using your body now and leaving you later as used goods, now do you?"

"No, I guess not," I answered feeling really bad about my recent slutty behavior. I wanted Rosalie to marry me, even if it meant abstaining from sex.

"Good, then get some sleep and think about what you've done," Mom said getting up to leave. "I love you, Emmett."

"Love you too Mom," I said as she left.

I lied down to sleep, but I just kept thinking about what Mom had said. I had been acting really slutty lately and if I wanted Rosalie to still want me, to marry me, I should make her wait for it, like Mom said.

I could not sleep with all of the images of Rosalie leaving me that were floating around in my head. And some point in the night I most have started crying, because Dad walked in and asked, "What's wrong Emmett?" and sat down on my bed next to me.

I did not answer right away, so Dad started rubbing my back before I replied, "Mom says Rosalie's gonna dump me because I'm a slut."

"Have you not been using condoms, then?" he asked, probably linking sluttiness with lack of condom usage.

"No, we haven't had sex yet. I'm still a virgin," I replied, still sniffling.

"Then how can you be a slut?" he asked confused.

"I've been putting out with my tongue and fingers. Mom said that I should stop if I want Rosalie to marry me."

"I don't get it."

"Mom said that I'm the cow and if I want Rosalie to buy me, marry me, I need to be a virgin."

"I'm lost. Let me call your mother in here to explain."

"No don't," I begged, not wanting to face her again.

"Then can you explain to me why my son is the cow?" he asked more sternly than he had been speaking before.

"I don't want to go to college. I want to get married and have children and stay home, while Rosalie goes to work. Mom says that makes me the cow," I answered before breaking into a fresh bout of tears and sobs.

"You are going to university, not college, Emmett."

"I don't want to."

"You have to. There is no option not to go."

"Mom said I could be a stay at home dad."

"Well that could happen, but not before you get at least a bachelor's from university." But I just shook my head, so Dad stood up, turned to the door, and called, "Esme!" before exiting out of my room.

I could hear Mom and Dad arguing in their room. My room was the closest to their room, so I could hear them better. I could not make out what they were saying, but I could hear their sharp voices for several minutes before they turn to soft murmurs of agreement. And it was another half an hour after that before they came back into my room, together, and holding hands. By that time I had stopped crying, my tears all cried out, and I would have gone to sleep if I had not been able to hear their continued voices.

"Emmett, your mother and I have reached an agreement: you are going to university and you can engage in sexual activities as long as you use a condom. We know that you kids are going to have sex whether we give our permission or not, so we just want you to be safe. I suggest you start thinking about possible majors before I enroll you in a pre-med program," Dad said chuckling. "I always wanted one of my sons to follow in my footsteps."

"And I'm sorry for what I said earlier Emmett: you are not the cow and are not a slut," Mom said walking over to my bed and wrapping her arms around me. "Besides, Rosalie is going to be sleeping with someone, so it might as well be you."

"Esme!" Dad chastised.

"Sorry Emmett. I mean, we can start considering majors tomorrow. Maybe nursery school teacher," Mom said, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"No, there are no Bachelor's degrees offered in nursery school education. Minimally you could be a Kindergarten teacher," Dad replied.

I did not particularly want to be a teacher, but I could not think of anything else I wanted to be that involved advanced education, so I just shrugged. Maybe a baseball star or a college football player, but I knew Dad would not like either of those options, so I just kept my mouth shut.

"And we are going to remodel the loft above the garage so that you and Rosalie don't have to make out in the woods or hide anymore. We don't want Charlie to have to keep bringing the two of you home," Mom told me. I got the feeling that the garage loft thing was Mom's way of apologizing for calling me a slut, but that was alright with me, so I just nodded.

Rosalie and I had to help in the remodel, which I really enjoyed. I almost told Dad that I wanted to be an architect just because I liked it and wanted to get him off my back. Almost, that was until Mom told me it involved graduate school. I thought about engineer, but most engineering jobs wanted a master's, meaning more school. I tried telling Dad I wanted to be an artist, but he pointed out that my artwork was atrocious, so I was feeling rather grateful when he finally agreed to let me major in business.

It was not that I really wanted to go into business, but it was an easy four year degree, with no graduate school, and it would come in handy when Rosalie opened up her repair shop. I figured that I could keep the books from home and spend time with the children at the same time. Although why I was required to plan my entire life now, at the age of fourteen, was beyond me. But at least it meant Rosalie and I had a place to fool around and a blanket permission slip to have sex. Not that we did, for another year and a half that was.

Rosalie had curves in all of the right places and sex with her was magic. I will never forget the first time we took full advantage of the garage loft and made love for the first time. Our parents had taken Edward, Jasper, and Alice in to Port Angeles to see a movie, but let us stay behind.

We had a science project to work on over at our friend Paul's house, so Mom and Dad dropped us off on their way out of town. We had already completed most of the project at school, so we finished within an hour and got a ride back home from Paul's mother. We had the house to ourselves for hours.

By this time, Rosalie and I had been together for forever, so there was none of that awkwardness about being naked with a girl for the first time that all of my friends experienced when they lost their virginities. And I was getting enough stimulation on a regular basis that there was no premature ejaculation, like was happened to Mike Newton. Jessica Stanley had blabbed, so it was all over school for weeks: how embarrassing.

Instead, everything went as planned for Rosalie and me. I picked her a bouquet of roses from my aunt's garden and even sprinkled rose petals over the bed, just like they show on television. I lit two candles, turned on the love songs, and retrieved a couple of condoms. The extra one was for just in case the first one broke.

I started by going down on her, like I always did, to make sure she was ready for me. She was begging for me by the time she ripped open the condom and slid it down my shaft. We had been practicing how to put a condom on for months and I think she could put a condom on blindfolded with one hand tied behind her back.

Rosalie was tight, warm, wet, and still pulsing from the orgasm I had induced with my tongue. I wanted to cum just entering her. But I held out and took my time. I pounded into her over and over again, giving her every inch of me. And then a wave of emotion overwhelmed me and I lowered myself to her body and kissed her as hard and passionately as I could.

I only last about ten minutes and was dripping sweat by the time I came, but our family was not due back for another hour or so, so we had plenty of time to clean up. I pulled Rosalie into the shower with me, letting the cold water cool us down as we kissed slowly. Then we climbed back into the bed and spooned we fell asleep.

We woke up to the sound of Mom's car pulling up just outside the garage. She seemed to know that we were inside, because she did not open the garage and pull inside like she normally does. Instead she parked outside and we heard the family exit the car and go inside, while we rushed to get dressed and clean up. We had already done most of the cleanup, so this time we were just looking around for condom wrappers and bras and other evidence of our activities.

Once Rosalie and I were satisfied that everything was as we had found it, we exited the garage and went inside the house, to announce that we were home before Mom sent someone out looking for us.

* * *

Author's Note: I know you all wanted the first lemon in the garage, but I just couldn't write it without explaining Emmett and Rosalie's past and where the idea for the garage came from: Esme has a weird way of apologizing that involves remodeling the house.

Also, I have two new stories. I have Messier-82 over on twilighted and Kuiper Belt Object Reclassification on this site. Kuiper Belt Object Reclassification starts out in the same world as this story, but it differs in that all of the children are hermaphrodites in that story. Also, all of the personalities are slightly altered- for example no evil Edward. And the plot line is totally different. I hope you all will give it a chance!


End file.
